


Love at First Tweet

by Angeii_K



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Barista!Emma, F/F, Hollywood meets minimum wage, SQW day 4, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, actress!Regina, fangirl!Emma, groupchat craziness, twitter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 95,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/pseuds/Angeii_K
Summary: Emma in the midst of fangirling sends a tweet to her idol...except autocorrect strikes again and it results in a slight disaster...or does it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the real-life octopussies, 
> 
> love you, you crazy weirdos! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...except for the originals, those are mine XD
> 
> I didn't get the whole thing done in time so this will be a few chapters long but the good thing is, there will be more moments to look forward to and I don't have to rush through them *woot!*

Emma Swan just moved to LA, barista by day, fangirl and aspiring writer, well, all the time mainly by night since that was the only time she had to do anything fun. She was a massive fan of the actress Regina Mills, better yet she was referred to as a stan on twitter, she had quite the following but she’d still yet to be noticed by her idol…her love…well just she was invisible to everybody but her 100+ followers and her very funny yet very raunchy group chat, Ruby was probably the worst but she had to admit she was always shocked by the things that came out of sweet shy Mary Margaret’s mouth…or well, fingers? Well, I guess mouth too now that they’re roommates…whatever she wrote fanfiction and all that super fun stuff but she was dying to meet her hero, her gay awakening, Regina Mills, the literal queen of everything from TV to the biggest Hollywood productions. She was also dying to write something so good Regina would agree to star in it and just, Emma Swan was literal trash.

She had a phone case with one of the quotes from her role on that fairy-tale show from a few years back, and she has a poster from all her favourite movies on her wall her and Mary Margaret actually spent almost an hour geeking out over all their stuff, Mary Margaret actually met Regina 3 times, the bitch, rich and local enough to go to her SDCC panels and get autographs and she stopped in at the coffee shop she works at once…the one Emma currently works at and to be honest she’s hoping she drops in again some time and that Mary Margaret’s tendency to freak out didn’t scare her away from the general vicinity indefinitely.

her phone chimed and she pulled it out of her pocket, leaning against the breakfast bar in their loft, rolling her eyes at the message from her group chat, the Octopussies, it was changed last month after Ruby had a brain fart about the plural name for an octopus, Mulan, the chats founder changed the name almost instantly resulting in a group-wide laughing fit.

**“Yo, did you see the new pics from the Queen’s new mag shoot!? My ovaries literally just blew up everywhere!”**

Emma rolled her eyes, typing out a response to Ruby AKA Little Red when messages started popping in from others in her group.

**“No! What pics, bitch send them! You’re such a tease!”** came from Merida AKA Archer, which no matter how many times they teased her about her originality she didn’t give a fuck.

**“If you don’t send them right now I’m spamming you with 50 shades gifs!”**

Emma laughed at Mary Margaret’s response, erasing what she had written previously and sending, _“God, no, M &M that’s just cruel!” _

**“Yeah, Mary, come on, don’t torture yourself just cause, Rubes is a fucking tease.”**

_“Yeah, listen to Elsa.”_ She was smirking, and then her heart fell out her ass when Ruby sent about 5 pictures and Regina, she was…oh fuck, _“Holy fuck! *dead*”_

**“How is she so hot!? Wtf! Dayum! The jeans…I never thought we’d ever see her in jeans!”** Came Marian AKA MrsMills.

Emma saved the photo, and closed out of the chat window to tweet it,

**@ReginaMills Holy fuck! I stab you so hard!**

She clicked post just as her eyes landed on it, on STAB, “Fuck!” and she quickly replied to the tweet.

**_Stab!_ **

“No, fuck!”

**_FUCK NO! STAB!_ **

**_STAN!! I STAN YOU! NOT STAB!!!_ **

_“fuck, fuck, fuck! She’s going to block and report me and prob give me a restraining order, and fuck my life!!!”_

She sent about 3 gifs too and 5 memes and a slew of emojis before tweeting out of the thread.

**_Fuck, guys, please, just kill me_ **

**_I give up on life, I’m going to go live under a bridge somewhere_ **

**_She’s going to think I want to kill her!! GUYS!!_ **

And then about 50 gifs from SpongeBob burying himself to Regina herself jumping from a cliff from her action movie last year.

**@LittleRed replied to your tweet: LOL you’re so talented, Swan.**

**@ReginasWarrior replied to your tweet: Swan, girl, wtf, what have I told you about not tweeting when you’re in a gay haze of Gina hotness**

**_SHUT UP!! I KNOW!!! FML!! This isn’t funny!!_ **

**@Archer replied to your tweet: You’re right, it’s fucking hilarious!**

**@ElsieMills liked your tweet**

**@ElsieMills replied to your tweet: I mean, maybe she’ll notice you now, and you can frame the restraining order.**

**_I’m just…I’ll be in my shame corner…fml_ **

**_PS: You are all assholes and I hate you!_ **

**@BirdsandMills replied to your tweet: Awwee, sweetie, there’s ice cream in the back of the freezer, I’ll bring you home some hotcocoa after work**

Emma grumbled, tossing her phone on the coffee table before she fell face first onto the couch, cursing herself for not turning off the notification sounds as her phone kept beeping away with her friends teasing…it’ll only get worse later.

 

* * *

 

When Mary Margaret got home Emma was cuddling a pillow with a feather on it (that matched Regina’s tattoo on her wrist) to her chest, curled up in a little ball Emma’s favourite movie of the woman’s playing on the TV and an empty pint of M&M ice cream on the coffee table.

“Hey, sweetie.”

Emma only grunted before holding out her hand expectantly for the hot cocoa she knew her friend had for her and smirked when the warm cup was placed in her hand.

“It’s not that bad, I’m sure she won’t even see it, she probably gets millions of tweets every day and with the new photos released you can just double that.”

Both their phones pinged and Emma looked at her with her trademark wide puppy dog eyes, “What’re they saying now?”

Mary Margaret sighed, dropping onto the couch next to Emma’s feet as she pulled out her phone, “They’re just curious how you are, they’re worried.”

“Good,” Emma grunts out, pouting as she goes back to watching Regina or well her character Roxie sassing back to the big bad in this movie.

Mary Margaret shook her head and took a pic of Emma sending it to the group,

**“She’s being our Emma, so she’ll be fine…especially since my toaster hasn’t been destroyed yet.”**

Emma gave her a side eye when her phone chimed.

“I was just telling them you were okay.”

“Mmhmm, and if I check it right now?”

“Oh shush, and watch your movie, it’s almost your fave part.”

“Yours too!”

Mary Margaret laughed, relaxing back into the couch as Emma shifted so she could drink her hot cocoa easier, “It’s everyone’s favourite scene, she beats up a dude soaking wet in a river in just jean shorts and a tank top.”

Emma hummed, glancing at Mary Margaret when she heard her phone chime a few more times and watched the woman reply quickly to the rapid messages coming from their chat.

Mary Margaret filled her in on a few messages, laughing at replies from the others who just got off work to find the horror show that was Emma’s life currently.

“Elsie offered to hide you in her basement.”

That made Emma smirk as they watched their second favourite movie now, a romcom from early in Regina’s career but it always made Emma laugh and well Sandra Bullock and Regina Mills on one screen was serious goals.

Their phones had gotten quiet for a bit and then Emma’s phone beeped and her brow jumped up and seconds later both Emma’s and M&M’s phones started going wild, and by wild she means the notification sound didn’t stop for a solid minute.

“Oh my god! Em! Look at your phone!”

“Why? What’s going on!?”

“Em, just fucking look!”

It wasn’t common for her roommate to cuss so she picked up her phone, about 5 notifications visible from her chat everyone freaking out telling her to look at her phone so she quickly unlocked it pulling up twitter. She ignored the chat notifications and clicked on the alert bubble, and then almost died, literally, she choked on her own spit and Mary Margaret started patting her back helpfully.

“Holy shit,” She breathed as she stared down at the top of her notifications

**@ReginaMills replied to your tweet: Are you alright, dear?**

“Oh, my mother fucking god! She replied! Mary Margaret, she fucking replied! What do I do!?”

“Answer her!”

“Now!?”

“No, next week! Yes, now!”

“Oh my god! What do I say!?”

“Yes? No? I am after I just watched you flirt with Sandra Bullock and kick someone's ass in a river!? I don’t know!”

Her phone chimed and they fell quiet, Emma’s eyes dropping down to her phone screen,

**@ReginaMills liked a tweet you were mentioned in.**

“Did she just…”

Mary Margaret nodded as she looked down at her phone, “She liked my tweet, Em, she liked my fucking tweet!”

“Holy shit, M&M!!”

She unlocked her phone again, clicking the notification from Regina and typed out a reply then deleted it then typed out a new one then deleted that and then that continued for about five more before she finally sent.

**_Yes, I’m fine…after a tub of ice cream, hot cocoa courtesy of my roomie and about 5 rewatches of Panama Bay_ **

Then she and Mary Margaret both went into their group chat as they waited for a reply from the Regina fucking Mills.

**“SWAN!!!! OMFG I’M DEAD! SHE FUCKING LIKED OUR TWEETS! SHE FUCKING REPLIED TO YOU!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!!”**

_“Classy, Elsie.”_

_“Also….OMFG I’M GOING TO GO JUMP AROUND THE APARTMENT, M &M WILL KEEP YOU BITCHES UPDATED!” _

And then that’s literally what she did while Mary Margaret filmed it, sending it to the group chat who laughed amid the constant freaking out.

**@BirdsandMills tagged you in a tweet**

Emma turned to glare at Mary Margaret as she opened the tweet, laughing at the caption.

**“When your fave replies to your tweets”** followed by the video of Emma jumping around their apartment, all their friends and…

“I’ll kill you.”

“What, I’m sure she would see it on your timeline anyways.”

“I cannot believe you just tweeted Regina Mills that!”

“And you tweeted her I stab you so much, stab, fuck, stab, stan! And then about 10 random reaction gifs and emojis.”

“Shut up.”

**@ReginaMills liked a tweet you were tagged in**

**@ReginaMills replied to your tweet: Oh dear! Why that movie of all movies!? It is not my best work, Miss Swan.**

“Did she just…holy fucking shit!”

**_it is a masterpiece! You kicking that dude's ass in the river! HOT!_ **

And then she followed up with a gif of that scene while laughing to herself.

**@ReginaMills liked your tweet**

**@ReginaMills replied to your tweet: Is that so? Hmm, maybe I’ll have to watch it back, take a less critical eye to it.**

“Is she flirting!?”

“Uhhhh…” Emma looked down at her phone and blinked, about to say something more when Mary Margaret screeched.

“Are you flirting!? OMG, I’m conference calling everybody!”

“M&M!”

But it was no use the woman was already calling the group chat they had on discord too.

“EMMA!!”

“SWAN!”

“Dude, what the fuck!? It’s the middle of the night and honestly, I don’t care!” Came Tink’s accented voice through the phones speakers.

“Okay, are they flirting!?”

“YES!”

“If that ain’t flirting my gay arse needs to rethink my date for next week.”

“The flirting is strong with these ones!” Elsie’s voice rang through the chattering of the other's agreement.

“I can’t breathe, our little ugly duckling is flirting with the queen.”

“Shut up, Meri!” Emma yelled before focusing back on the screen.

**_If you need someone to help you see how hot you are I’m more than happy to offer my services_ **

“Now that’s definitely flirting!” came Mulan’s smug reply, her and Ruby snickering away.

**@ReginaMills liked your reply**

**@ReginaMills started following you**

**@ReginaMills sent you a message: “I may just have to take you up on that sometime, dear.”**

“Holy shit!” came everyone’s response all at once followed by Mary Margaret and Anna screeching in excitement.

“She just followed me and sent me a private message guys.”

“What’d she say!?” once again came their group response.

“I may just have to take you up on that sometime, dear…”

“HOLY SHIT, EM!” came their screeches once again Emma laughing through the shocked expression on her face as she replied to her.

_“I look forward to it ;)”_

“We need to celebrate! M&M! Put in Heroes and Villains!” Ruby ordered.

Emma lowered herself onto the barstool staring at her phone as she got the usual alert when Regina tweeted to all her fans.

**Goodnight, my evilregals, I have an early day of shooting tomorrow! As always it was a pleasure speaking to you all today!**

“Was she having a Q&A today?”

Mary Margaret looked at her from around the large tv, frowning in thought as Anna’s soft voice came through the speaker of her roommate's phone.

“Yeah, didn’t you see her tweet this morning about her answering any questions throughout today to celebrate the pickup of her new show?”

“Guys!” Emma exclaimed, pulling up her phone and scrolling through her other notifications.

**@RegalVictoria quoted your tweet: @ReginaMills, please send our ugly duckling some love #SaveDuckling**

**@TrinaD quoted your tweet: oh no! Duckling! What have you done!? @ReginaMills she’s just a clumsy duckling, she needs the love! #SaveDuckling**

**@ReginaMilf tagged you in a tweet: @ReginaMills Look at this puppy face! She’s not crazy, promise #SaveDuckling**

**@DragonsQueen tagged you in a tweet: @ReginaMills Did you see @UglyDucklings Tweets? #SaveDuckling**

And they just went on and on and, “Why didn’t you guys mention I was practically trending in the fandom!”

“Oh, duckling, we thought you noticed, I mean your follower count has skyrocketed since this morning.”

“What do you…holy shit…” Emma gasped, 1118 followers, “Why?”

“We all love our ugly duckling.”

“Em, come sit and watch our queen, I’ll get you a beer and order pizza.”

“Holy shit, I’m famous?”

“Basically, apparently making a complete fool out of yourself got the attention of one of the big accounts and they started the save duckling hashtag and well, we thought you knew and def thought M&M would mention it.” Ruby’s voice sounded through the phone.

“It’s alright, Ems, my basement is still open if you wanna hide out,” Elsa offered.

“I may have to take you up on that, Elsie.”

 

* * *

 

“Flirting with fans on social media, really I thought you knew better, little sis.”

“You don’t control what I can and can’t do, Zelena,” Regina sighed, clicking her phone on speaker as she made herself breakfast the next morning. “Anyways, it was harmless.”

“I know, but you just got your show picked up, you can’t have another scandal.”

“Scandal? What scandal? You mean when I came out as Bisexual? Because that wasn’t a scandal, sis, the scandal was you being seen leaving Ed Sheeran's loft at 6 am in what looked like nothing but one of his shirts.”

Zelena cackled, “We all know it was all innocent, I was there writing a song with the poor boy and I spilt wine all over my top and he gave me his shirt to wear home.”

“Yes, but the rumours of a secret romance were epic.”

“Alright, fine. But, listen to your big sis for a second, I know you see it as harmless but who knows what the press will think with your new show starting production today and your movie coming out next month.”

“Fine, I will no longer flirt publically with Miss Swan.”

“I feel like that’s as good as I’m going to get, huh?”

“Yes. She’s cute and sweet and…normal, Zel.”

“She’s a fan, a stan actually, that is what she meant to tweet you, isn’t it?”

Regina laughed, shaking her head at her sister, “She is, and apparently well-loved considering the outcry of my fans, I couldn’t very well have ignored it, now could I?”

Zelena sighed again, “No you couldn’t, that probably would turn out worse for you. Now, be good today, say hello to Mal for me.”

“Of course. I’ll see you this weekend, goodbye, sis.”

“Love you, darling! Try not to kill Gold!”

“I make no promises.”

“Fine, call me if I need to help hide his body, alright?”

“Deal,” Regina smiled stabbing at her eggs as she said, “I love you too.”

“Tata!” Zelena exclaimed before hanging up the phone, Regina shoving her eggs in her mouth as she looked down at the many notifications lighting up her screen, from Twitter to texts to that secret fan account she has on Tumblr.

**@UglyDuckling was mentioned in a tweet: Guys, she’s out, ahaha fell asleep watching the Queen rip out hearts.**

 

And under the caption was Swan, curled into the side of her couch, clutching a pillow. Regina could just make out the feather, the one that was on her wrist…cute.

Seems her roommate is known for sharing candid pictures of who is now the fandoms duckling, and she found herself later that day sitting in the hair and makeup trailer scrolling through this M&M’s photos, most of Miss Swan and herself and the others were of Regina, she found a selfie of herself and this M&M girl and she can’t remember meeting her but the logo of the café she works at is visible in the background and she does remember going to that place when they filmed the pilot of this show, it wasn’t too far from the set.

Wait that means Swan isn’t that far away…

“Morning, darling! You ready to threaten my life and torture poor Graham for the next 5 hours?”

“I wish it were Gold we were torturing.”

Mal chuckled, sitting in the large chair next to Regina and flashing the makeup artist a toothy grin. “If I’m correct Gold isn’t scheduled to be here today so you may be in luck.”

“Mmm, I’m not known for my good luck, dear.”

“I don’t know, you did get to kiss Angelina Jolie, Sandra Bullock, and well, me of course.”

“How could I forget,” Regina smirked, making eye contact with her hairdresser in the mirror as they smirked at her, “Oh, and my sister says hello.”

“How is the wicked half-sister doing?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I’m sure she’d be pleased you called her wicked instead of evil.”

“Yes, well, I’ll never forget her wicked witch costume from 3 Halloweens ago.”

Regina wrinkled her nose, “Neither will I. I never needed to see that much of my sister.”

Mal let out another evil cackle, “Poor sweet Belle, had no idea what she was getting into that night.”

Regina snorted, “Three years strong though.”

Mal gave her a soft smile, “And yet, we’re back to co-stars, darling, what a drag.”

“Would you start her makeup already so she can shut up?”

The makeup artist laughed, he was a cheerful man and sometimes it irked her but he understood her humour wonderfully so she’s sure she’ll get used to his cheery disposition. “Of course, your majesty.”

“Oh hush.”

 

* * *

 

Regina caught the towel thrown her way from one of the PA’s looking apologetically at poor Graham that just had to do 15 takes of getting his head dunked in a bucket of water.

“Are you alright?”

“Peachy, maybe next time they’ll just shoot me.”

Regina smirked, “If you ask nicely I’m sure they will.” She wiped off the water from her chest after getting her arms, looking over to Mal who was being “untied” from her chair. “How’re you, holding up, Mal?”

“Well, better than the poor boy, these injuries are makeup he really got dunked like 20 times.”

“Regina! Your phone is going crazy!” one of the PA’s called out.

“Can you bring it here?”

The small girl nodded before running over, handing it down to where she was sitting cross-legged on the cement floor, “You could sit in your chair.”

“We have to go again soon enough, dear, why get comfortable?”

Graham laid down not far off laughing as Mal paced around the location, shaking out her limbs, “I’m just happy we’re done with the ‘ice water’”

Regina let out a hum of agreement before she looked at her phone, mostly twitter notifications so she unlocked her phone to clear her screen when one of them caught her attention.

**@UglyDuckling tweeted a photo: Boss lady has me hard at work…**

The photo was of Swan with a massive fake pout as M&M pretended to be angry in the background, she could see a little pride flag pin on Swan’s apron and it made her smile.

“What’s got you so chipper, Mills?”

She looked over at Graham, her smile fading even as she liked the photo of the woman before handing it back over to the PA to put with her belongings. “Just my fans.”

“Okay, everyone! Time to shoot the next scene, someone get Graham wet again!”

“Gladly,” Regina smirked, lifting to her feet.

“Don’t you dare, Mills!”

“Oh don’t be such a baby, Graham, it’s just a little water, and it’s not like I haven’t been doing it for the last what, 3 hours?”

He groaned before straightening himself out and moving in front of the tank of water, “Well, what’s one more time, then?”

“Exactly,” Regina smirked, looking at Mal who was cackling wickedly from where she was being tied back into her chair and her makeup redone. “Take a deep breath,” And after he took in the air she dunked his head in, him shooting upright a second later and shaking the water from his hair, soaking her all over again.

She heard the camera shutter and looked up at one of the crew members, a few of them were told to get photos for publicity so she’s not surprised that they decided to capture this moment.

“I better look good in that!”

“You always look good, darling! But I better as well, I may be looking like I was beaten by this bitch but that doesn’t mean we have to forget about making me look good!”

“You look great with a fake black eye and cut cheek, dear.”

“Wonderful! So what scene is this?”

“After Regina’s character tosses Graham’s to the floor she demands you tell her the location of her son, then she kneecaps him.”

“Wonderful.”

“I told you they’d shoot you,” she smirks at the man as they attach the blood pack.

“That you did. Now, I don’t remember this in the script.”

“Writers just decided on it an hour ago.”

They all nodded, Regina, stretching out her limbs before standing still to let makeup make a few tweaks.

“Okay, places everybody!”

Regina reached behind herself to grip the prop gun, Graham falling back onto the floor, her moving above him as Mal cleared her throat in preparation for the screaming she was about to do.

“Quiet on set! Rolling!”

Regina looked at the marker, taking a deep breath as the man said his thing and then.

“Action!”

Graham started coughing up the water he was holding in his mouth and Mal was cussing at her and she was completely in character as she pulled the gun from her pants and pointed it at the man laying by her feet, “Tell me where my son is now!”

“Go to hell!”

“Don’t be fooled by my reputation, I will shoot you if you don’t tell me where you are keeping my son!”

“Get away from him, cunt! We’re not telling you anything! You know what happens when you mess with Tulie!”

“Very well,” She smirked, looking down at the man with empty eyes pointing the gun toward his knee before pulling the trigger. Still not used to the feeling she couldn’t help her body’s reaction as the pressure of the gun travelled up her arm.

“Sorry, let’s go again from ‘very well’?”

The director nodded and she shook out her limbs, “Ready?”

“Yes,” she cleared her throat before getting back into character.

“You got this,” Graham said as the man called out the take.

She did it again and on the second take it was perfect, and the stunt guy blew up the blood pack, everything perfect.

“Ahhh! What the fuck!?”

“I told you I’d shoot you. Now, where’s my son!”

“You’re crazy, bitch!”

Regina spins, marching toward Mal and pretending to hit her with the bud of her gun, they pause there makeup adding a new cut and blood before running off, Regina continuing once they’re out of the shot, “Says the bitch that kidnapped my son.”

Graham was screaming and cussing in the background and she and Mal were having a staring contest and then.

“Cut! Perfect! That’s lunch, everyone!”

Graham starts laughing, flopping on his back and Regina hands off the prop gun as people start untying Mal again.

“You did great, darling, totally scared the shit out of me.”

“And you’ve always played crazy bitch magically.”

Mal grinned at her, wrapping her in a tight hug as soon as she was free. “Go, clear your head. You’re shaking,” Mal whispered into her ear, Regina relaxing into her for a moment before pulling away.

“I’m going to get coffee! Be back soon!” She called to the crew, grabbing her phone from her chair and walking out of the warehouse they were filming in, it just so happened to be close to that coffee shop and well, she needed coffee and something real, even if it risked a run in with fans.

She hopped into her car, slipping on her sunglasses and driving the few blocks to the coffee shop on the main street near the little location they were mostly filming in. She parked out front not long after, not caring that her hair was frizzing from the water bringing out the natural curls or the dirty state of her clothes from wardrobe, all she wanted was coffee, especially after the drive cleared her head from all the anxiety, she always hated shooting a gun.

She momentarily forgot why she even came to this coffee shop until she looked up as she approached the counter and spotted the blonde standing at the till organizing the gift cards on display.

Swan didn’t even look up as she said, “One second, I’ll be right with you.”

Her voice was amazing, “Of course, take your time, dear.”

Swan straightened up so fast she was worried she may have given herself whiplash, “R-Regina!?”

Regina smirked at the girl as her roommate/boss dropped the mug in her hand and oh, now she remembers her, “I will pay for that, again.”

“You, you,” The manager stuttered before rushing off to find a broom, Swan, no Emma, she could see her name tag now, was still gaping at her.

“Are you alright, dear?”

“I, yeah, yeah, great, awesome, how are you here?”

“I’m filming not far away.”

Emma started nodding dumbly, “How did you know I work here?”

Regina blinked at her, “The selfie I took with your roommate a few months ago, and yours from this morning.”

“So you do know it’s me? You know, Duckling?”

“Of course, how could I forget a face like yours, dear?”

Emma blushed crimson and she looked at the counter which snapped her out of it, “Right, uh, what can I get you?”

“Grande vanilla latte.”

“So simple.”

Regina chuckled and Emma dropped the paper cup she was writing on. “I guess we can just be happy that one’s not breakable as well?”

“Yeah, I just…holy shit it’s you in person, I freaking love you and you’re here after replying to me on twitter…by the way I’m sorry about the spamming…mine and theirs…and holy shit, you are even more…wow in person! I thought you’d be taller though…”

Regina smiled at the rambling girl, “It’s alright, dear, I found it endearing…still do. Now, my coffee because I’m just on lunch and I may be the star but that doesn’t mean I have to act like a diva.”

“Shit, right! Sorry.” Emma grabbed a cup, not even writing on it as she moved to make the drink, Regina following along the counter after placing a five dollar bill on the counter.

“How long have you been working here?”

“About two weeks, I just moved here from Boston, looking to dip my toe in the screenwriting game.”

“Fascinating, I loved Boston when I was there a few years back for,”

“The Graduate, I know.”

“Boy, you are a fan, what other info do you have about me in that pretty little head of yours?”

Emma blushed bright red again, looking down to focus on the drink, her blush just deepening.

“Oh, now I need to know what you’re thinking, is it dirty? You’ve seen everything I’ve been in I take it?”

Emma nodded, “I feel like you’re enjoying this too much.”

“Probably, but I didn’t play the Evil Queen for 6 years for nothing, dear.”

Emma let out a sigh biting her lip as she drew a heart in the foam and sliding it towards her, “We’re the same bra size, happy!?”

Regina’s eyes dropped to her chest and she smirked, “Love the pin, Swan,” then her eyes fell to her drink, “Charmer, I like it.”

“Yeah, I kind of get how you played Victoria for that long now.”

Regina pulled out her phone, taking a picture of her drink before moving the sunglasses to the top of her head as she appraised the woman some more, “Would you like a picture together before I go, dear? I have to apologize though, I’m a little dirty, I’ve been in a warehouse all morning.”

Emma looked her over, seeing the dirt and concrete dust covering her black slacks and…is that fake blood on the shirt she’s wearing under a...leather jacket, nice.

“What the hell are you filming?” Emma laughed, relaxing after the incessant teasing from Regina.

“My new TV show, Desperate Measures.”

“Looks intense,” Emma commented stepping from around the counter to look her over more, “Why are your pants wet?”

Regina arched a brow at her, “Can’t tell you that, dear, now are we taking this picture or are you going to keep interrogating me?”

“Right, sorry.”

Emma pulled her phone from her apron, moving close to Regina then blushing again.

“What now, dear?”

“It’s just, I’m about to touch you and my mind is currently shrieking and I think Mary Margaret is filming this and sending it to our group chat on Snapchat and yeah, I’m about to touch the Regina Mills, I literally realized I was gay because of you and you’re here flirting and here and I just.”

“Ah yes, I remember that feeling. Try kissing Angelina Jolie.”

Emma looked at her with these wide eyes, “Oh my god, I almost didn’t survive watching that scene, how did you survive doing it?”

“I barely did, I resembled you with the bright red cheeks the first take and trust me, that’s a hard feat to accomplish with my complexion and all the makeup I had on and yet, tomato,” She gestured to her face with a flick of her wrists.

Emma relaxed, “Okay, I’m ready, let’s do this.”

“Yes, dear,” Regina smirked as she wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist pulling her into her and her grin widened as Emma blushed once again. “You’re so easy to fluster, I think I might enjoy this.”

“Asshole.”

Regina looked at her shocked Emma looking scared until she saw the smirk twisting on burgundy coloured lips. “Just take the picture, Swan.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Regina rolled her eyes before looking toward the phone that was now in front of their faces, selfie camera on and her eyes locked instantly with the wide smile on Emma’s face.

“You going to smile or just keep looking at me like that?”

Regina turned her head to look at Emma, not noticing as the blonde took a picture, “Like what?”

“I thought you were in too big of a rush for interrogations?”

Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to face the phone, putting on her trademark smirk.

Emma took a photo before turning to look at Regina, biting her lip in thought, “you have fake blood on your face,” She lowered her phone, retracting her hand from around Regina’s waist and without thinking she reached up and wiped the sticky substance from her jawline.

Regina gasped, head turning to look at her as her heart galloped in her chest, their faces so close she could.

“Sorry,” Emma bowed her head stepping back, “Thanks for these pictures, here’s your latte,” she pressed on the lid before handing it to Regina who was still staring at the space she once was. “You okay? If I overstepped…”

That seemed to break Regina out of it and she took the cup from Emma, shaking her head, “No, no, it's fine, really, I promise.”

Emma nodded, “It was nice seeing you but you should probably head back, right?”

Regina nodded, “Yes, I believe I have to shoot Mal next…”

“What?”

Regina shook her head, “No, sorry ignore that, please, don’t tweet anything the network will have my ass.”

“Of course not. Are you okay?”

Regina blinked again, frowning before putting on her professional mask, “Yes, of course, dear, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re shaking…”

Regina looked down at her hand holding the drink and sighed, “I just hate guns, that’s all.”

“Then why not tell them that?”

Regina chuckled, “They will only give up so much of their image, dear. It's fine, I’ll be fine. I must be going now, Mal will worry.”

“Right, have a good day, Regina, it was nice meeting you in person…message me sometime, kay?”

Regina nodded, lowering her sunglasses as she turned to walk out the café and right into her car, driving the 5 minutes back to set.

 

* * *

 

“Emma!”

“Shi…” Emma jumped spinning to look at a smiling Mary Margaret who was basically vibrating with excitement. “M&M, you scared the shit outta me!”

She shook her head at her, “Well, I wouldn’t have if you weren’t so busy staring at her ass!”

“Hey!”

“Just the truth, Em, you have always had it bad for her. Like, Ems, you’re literally living the dream, she came to see you! Your celeb crush digs you! That does not happen!”

“It happens a few times.”

“Not for people like you.”

Emma frowned, “You mean lesbians? Or Orphans?” Mary Margaret looked like she was about to combust so Emma chuckled, letting her off the hook with a shake her head as she moved to go back around the counter, “It’s okay, M&M I know what you meant.”

“Emma…”

“Let’s just get back to work, we’ve served one customer in like 20 mins.”

Mary Margaret chuckled, shaking her head, “And broke a mug.”

Emma rolled her eyes again, “So am I gonna see the video you filmed before you send it or nah?”

“It’s Snapchat, Ems, I sent it, but I saved it so you can see it if you show me the selfies you got!”

“Deal, but after work cause, if Tracy knows about this we’ll both be canned.”

Mary Margaret grimaced, looking to the basically empty café, “Good thing she didn’t come in during lunch rush.”

Emma laughed, nodding as she wiped down the counter, “Sure made my day.”

Mary Margaret laughed happily, moving to clean the empty tables.

 

* * *

 

**“Ems! You fucking met her!? What the fuck is this romcom shit!?”**

Emma laughed, _“I dunno, Tink, I’m still wrapping my head around it all…and that she’s filming so close to where I live and work…omg, guys! Holy shit! What if she comes in like every day!?”_

**“Ded”** comes Marian’s response seconds later, the woman located in the valley with her wife and 6-year-old son.

_“Right! Holy shit! Crap! I gotta send you guys the pics! Hold up! M &M has been pouting since we got home! LOL!” _ Emma quickly selected the three photos, sending them right away before clicking them herself and staring at them even as the messages came flooding in.

**“Em! The ways she’s looking at you! WTF!”** Came Tink’s quick reply.

**“She wants you, girl!”** Elsa replied with a meme of Regina with a bunch of heart emojis on it…so nothing new in fandom life.

**“Get eeeet!!”** Marian’s simple yet encouraging response was something that was always welcome in her book.

**“This is the definition of true love…”** Mary Margaret, on the other hand, sent a gif of Judy from Zootopia, the woman was literally obsessed with it.

“Really, Mary Margaret!?” She called through the house hearing the woman’s laugh from where she was in the kitchen making tea.

**“Duckling, do not blow this, I will end you if you do.”**

_“Awwee, thanks for the bod of confidence, Rudes, I love you too!”_

**“Bite me.”**

_“No, you’d enjoy that too much.”_

**“Yeah, doesn’t mean you still shouldn’t.”**

**“Keep it in your pants, Red”**

**“Make me, Meri!”**

**“That’s what I thought! Suck it Scotland!”**

**“At least I don’t live in merica with the cheeto for president”**

**“Uncool”**

**“Touché,”** Elsie replied.

**“LOL, she’s got you there, Rubes.”**

**“Can it, Tink, we tried!”**

_“Please don’t remind me…”_

**“Great, now I have to make cocoa for Emma, you know how she gets when she remembers our approaching doom.”**

_“You cried last week over it, M &M, don’t even come at me, I know where you sleep at night!” _

**“Children, children, calm the frick down!”** Tink cut in, Emma and Mary Margaret’s laughs filling the apartment. **“Now, can we focus on those pics because like, guys, this is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen and we all remember Ruby’s 21** **st** **birthday.”**

**“Yeah, and the pride party M &M throws every year…”**

**“LOL!”**

_“Oh god, I just realized I’m going to have to help her set up this year! Guys, save me!”_

**“LOL, Duckling, you’re on your own, I helped her 3 years ago and we all remember how that ended…”** Ruby reminded her making Emma snicker quietly at the memory of Ruby barfing in her plant.

**“My poor petunias…”**

**“Love you!”**

_“What pic should I post? Probably the last one right?...”_

**“Post them all!! Display the gay, gurl!!”**

**“I’m with Ruby, they’re golden! Also still not over the video from M &M, you were so red, Em! What did she even say to you!?” **Elsie shot back.

_“Which time?”_

**“Touché…every time.”**

_“Basically there was a lot of teasing and flirting and she made me tell her why I was blushing when making her coffee and then she checked me out after I told her we have the same boob size, thanks again for that info, Rubes, I can never get it out of my head and now she knows and also, guys, HER VOICE!! *Dead*”_

**“All of that is valid blushing reasons and also, *dead*”**

**“Love you too, duckling!”**

**“We can all agree Ruby is evil…except I am the one to blame since I told her…”**

_“Meri! How do you even know my cup size???”_

**“M &M told me.”**

**“Traitor!”**

“Mary Margaret Blanchard!”

“You know how I get when I drink!”

“Snoopy and gossipy!?”

**“Are you guys fighting…?”** Anna slid in making them shake their heads at themselves.

_“No….bickering.”_

**“With love!”**

Emma shook her head, looking up as her bedroom door opened, “Yeah, M&M?”

“Post the last one, I think she’d appreciate not having her business all over the web.”

“Thanks, Mary Margaret, that for me?”

“Yeah, with cinnamon just how you like it.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, Em.”

Emma smiled as she turned and left, waiting until the door was pulled shut before going to her timeline and clicking the little quill and writing out her tweet.

**_Guess who I ran into today? @ReginaMills is as amazing in real life as one would think, hope you enjoyed the coffee, your Majesty!_ **

She added the third photo and smiled to herself as she clicked post, today was a good day.

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t it illegal to keep us here this long?”

Regina looked over at Mal, sprawled on a mat on the floor as they break before their last scene of the night, “Possibly but this is TV, dear.”

“What even took you so long for coffee this afternoon, you came back way happier, which I’m happy about but I’m dying for a long hot shower right about now.”

“I ran into a fan at the coffee shop again, talked to her for a bit.”

“A fan, huh? How lovely, bet they loved the grunge look you were sporting.”

Regina laughed, arching a brow at the woman who was now propped up on her mat looking at Regina from where she sat in her chair. “She seemed to, yes.”

Mal yawned, “We’ve been here since 5 in the morning! I just want to sleep.”

“And shower.”

Mal groaned, “Can you dunk me in the tank next, I’m sure that would wake me up.”

Regina smirked, “And to think we stopped making each other wet years ago.”

Mal let out her trademark cackle, balling up a page from her sides from one of the first scenes of the day and throwing it at the smirking woman, “You can never stop doing that, darling, have you seen you naked?”

Regina laughed, “I feel like they made a mistake casting us in a show together.”

“Nonsense, have you seen our chemistry, people hear our names together and they flock to the movie, show, or event.”

Regina smirked, “I forgot how much you love conventions.”

“Don’t act like you don’t, you go to every one you’re invited to and go out of your way for your fans.”

Regina hummed in thought, pulling out her phone to look at the pictures posted by the crew today, before opening her camera and snapping a photo of Mal, laughing to herself as she tagged her,

**_Diva just wants to shower._ **

Mal’s phone beeped and she lifted it from next to her, laughing before taking a pic of Regina,

**_Diva? Says the woman on her throne who refuses to make me wet._ **

Regina laughed shaking her head at the woman, liking the tweet and replying with a kissy emoji and water spray. “The network may kill us later.”

“Serves them right for working us like dogs. They know how we get when we’re overtired, they saw our bloopers from Heroes and Villains.”

“You make a fair point.” Regina smiled down at her phone about to put it away when she got a notification

**@UglyDuckling mentioned you in a tweet**

She clicked it and smiled widely at the photo, liking it and responding,

**_Glad the photo turned out so well, dear! It was a pleasure to meet you as well! And yes, the coffee was delicious, you make a wonderful latte._ **

“Hey, lady, my fans are demanding a selfie, you want to show off my ugly mug?”

Regina chuckled at Mal, getting up from her chair and strutting toward her in the surprisingly comfortable combat boots they have her in today, dropping onto the floor next to Mal, “You have to sit up, dear.”

“Nonsense, come cuddle with mommy.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Why did I ever date you?”

“Great sex and a nice ass? And I was the only valid option in suburbia while filming.”

“We were in Canada, Mal, not the Arctic.”

“Felt like it.”

Regina shook her head with a chuckle, lying down next to the woman, “It was Vancouver, one of the least cold parts of the country…”

“And yet we still got snowed in.”

“Baby.”

“You may have grown up in Maine but I grew up here, 70 is cold for me.”

“I thought we were going to take a picture together? Please the fans?”

“Right, I got distracted by your…everything.”

Regina rolled her eyes again, scooting closer and tilting her head so hers was leaning against Mal’s, “Just take the picture, dear.”

It was Mal who rolled her eyes this time before raising her phone above them, Regina smirking and Mal pouting and then things got goofy, there was exaggerated angry faces and pretend strangling until the point they were laughing so hard they could barely breathe and the crew was looking at them worriedly…and like a bunch of weirdos.

Mal posted the one of Regina pretending to strangle her and then they stayed lying next to each other until makeup came to do touch-ups and they had to get back to their places, which also took a moment as they snickered while filming Graham snoring away by his water tank…it was his now, so many hours of him and it they decided to name it after him.

“Come on, everybody, one more scene then we can all go home for the night!”

Regina stretched all her muscles out while Mal bounced around in spot, Graham doing a few push-ups off to the side to wake himself up.

“Just go easy on me, Mills, it’s supposed to be a fake slap.”

“And I said I was sorry earlier.”

Mal cackled, “I really hope I do more tomorrow than be tied to a damn chair and tossed around all day.”

Regina turned to smirk at her, “If you want you can dive in the ocean for me tomorrow.”

“Like hell.”

“Then be happy to be the only one they seem to not be getting wet.”

“That’s what she said.”

Regina and Mal turned to look at Graham with a raised brow, “That doesn’t even make sense,” Regina retorted with slight annoyance lacing her voice.

“Shut up, I’ve been up since 3:30 am.”

“Poor baby, was that 20-minute nap not enough for you?” Mal taunted.

“No, and you know it.”

“Places, everyone, I’m dying to go home just as much as you all.”

They all turned to look at the director apologetically, “Sorry, Garry.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get this over with and maybe I’ll make it home before my wife goes to sleep.”

They all nodded, Mal dropping into her chair and letting them tie her up while Regina moved to her place just off camera, Graham moving so he was being tied back up to the post next to Mal.

“Regina is on the phone with your boss, trying to negotiate a trade, you two are trying to figure out your best way to survive, understood?”

They all nodded, Regina, yawning as she was passed her prop phone.

“Take a step to your left, Regina, you’re too far off frame.” She took a step, putting the phone to her ear, “Okay, perfect! Quiet on set! Rolling!”

“Desperate Measures Season 1 Episode 2 scene 3 take 1.” As soon as they heard the snap of the marker they were all in character, saying their lines as soon as the director called action.

 

* * *

 

**@UglyDuckling liked your reply**

She smiled to herself when she saw the little alert and then the message box caught her eye, not many people sent her messages on here, the only person really was Emma the other day and that little 1 above it made her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she clicked it. Her smile growing to ridiculous measures as she saw the highlighted box from her chat with Emma.

**“Hey, I thought you might like to have these too…like if you wanted to tweet one, I dunno but here, you look cute.”**

She stared at the photos, she recognized one from Emma’s tweet earlier but as she scrolled to get a better look at the others and she was transfixed by how, well, smitten she looked, “Dammit, Mills, you just met the girl, this is ridiculous.”

She shook her head at herself before replying, _“Thank you, dear, I appreciate this, although tweeting a photo of me looking at you like the sun shines out your ass probably wouldn’t be my best idea and I just made sex puns with my co-star on here.”_

She locked her phone and moved to go shower and get ready for bed, freezing in her tracks when she heard her phone ping, “She can’t still be up,” she moved quickly over to her bed to pick up the device and then almost dropped it.

**“Yeah, that was gold, my friends have been losing it all evening. You should have heard Ruby and Meri, actually good thing you didn’t…I wish I hadn’t experienced all that.”**

_“You’re still up?”_ she sent, taking the phone with her into the bathroom as she stripped out of her clothes from this morning.

**“You’ve been dealing with fangirls for nearly 12 years, Regina, how is our poor sleeping habits a surprise to you? Also, I sorta have you to blame for this, it’s been hours and Ruby is still sending DragonQueen gifs to our chat…oh god, she got Mulan and Elsie involved…I’m never sleeping tonight…also just you gotta know, I totally didn’t squeal like a 13 year old girl at a Bieber concert when I got your response and it definitely didn’t wake my roommate and she definitely didn’t message our chat about them killing me.”**

Regina snorted, she freaking snorted and she’d be embarrassed if others were around but well, she was currently standing naked in her bathroom with the shower running but, well one part of her just wants to keep talking to Emma and just stay covered in 6 layers of makeup and dried fake blood that never really dries…

_“I’d apologize but that sounds hilarious and well, if you’re a fan of all my work you’ve seen plenty of my bloopers and know exactly what Mal and I get up to behind the scenes…well, the R rated stuff doesn’t happen anymore but the rest, still going on. Poor Graham.”_

**“I have, hold up, Ruby just sent a gif from them, you gotta tell me what was going on here.”**

Regina pursed her lips in thought, was she really befriending a fan…and did she just hint at no longer being with Mal? _“I have to shower, my skin can barely breathe through all this makeup and I have plaster dust and about 2 bottles of hairspray in my hair, if you’re still up when I’m out we will talk some more, if not, goodnight, dear.”_ She put her phone on the counter and stepped into the shower before Emma responded because if she did she would never shower and she’d wake up with her pillowcase stuck to her face or something crazy like that.

It was supposed to be a quick shower, really but as soon as the warm water hit her skin she was lost in it, hours in a dirty warehouse had taken a number out of her and…oh god, she has to swim after a damn boat tomorrow…why did everyone have to know she was nearly an Olympic level swimmer and pro scuba diver…right because when she first started acting at 19 she put it down as her skills and not to forget all the other things she’s mastered over the years.

It’s almost an hour later when she gets out and the environmentalist in her isn’t happy but well, everything else in her was ecstatic.

She dried her hands and unlocked her phone, sitting on the toilet wrapped in her fuzzy grey towel and not caring as her hair dried in crazy wild curls, hair will straighten it in the morning anyway.

First thing she saw was the gif, it was her and Mal during the 5th season of the show and it showed the moment she grabbed Mal’s face and pretended to lick her, and then there was another gif of her and Mal caught grinding on each other during their musical ep…she’s still surprised they added that into the bloopers

**“Okay, so two, explain yourself.”**

**“Okay, uh, have fun? Dude, I’m just gonna say telling me you need to shower is cruel because well, we all know I watched that scene so yeah, thanks for that memory popping back up and…Ruby just sent a gif of you and Mal making out and now they’re teasing me, this is all your fault.”**

_“Well, to be completely honest it was about 6 am after 15+ hours of filming and we were basically delusional and well, it’s not like I could actually lick her face, do you know how much makeup they put on us? And makeup would have slaughtered me…Trudy was passed out off to the side somewhere anyways and if I’m correct Sam and Jenny were barely keeping themselves standing.”_ She sent that, smiling at the memory of the old cast and crew, she missed them some days, Mal was the only one she was really close with anymore but back then with just them in a different country, well, they were like the only family she had.

She looked back at the second gif and laughed, _“And well, the second one we thought we were off camera and we’re just enjoying the music and feel of everything. And I would apologize but again, it’s rather quite funny, dear.”_

**“LOL! Well, I was talking about the background, I understood the whole face licking thing but you actually explained the question even though you missed the question, everyone will be so jealous that I figured out who the H &V ghost is…the makeup artist AHAHA.”**

**“I fully support the accidental grinding, made my life when I saw it.”**

_“Glad it’s made the fans happy, we got in so much trouble that day, everyone wanted to kill us for ruining the take.”_

**“So, how was your shower ;)”**

_“You’re way less shy on here, aren’t you? Is that why you’re so well loved?”_

**“I’ll be honest with you, Mills, this fame of mine is very new and I’m not yet used to it, I had someone I never met message me earlier asking if I had your number which is weird cause even if I did it’s not like I would share it…bitches be crazy.”**

Regina chuckled, wandering into her room to get her pyjamas while she replied to Emma, _“I appreciate the honesty, dear, now I’m going to share something with you…someone tweeted me asking for your number too.”_

**“LOL! You’re hilarious. But, you never answered how your shower was…you always this good at evading questions?”**

_“I’ve been famous since I was barely 20, I can evade questions in my sleep…heck, according to my sister I have.”_

**“Why was your sister asking you questions while you slept?”**

Regina cackled slipping on her negligee before responding, _“I never said my sister was normal.”_

**“Touché”**

_“Do you have any siblings?”_ she tossed her phone on her bed next to her as she put cream on her arms and legs.

**“No, only me”** Regina looked down at her phone, rubbing the last bit of lotion into her hands and arms before grabbing her phone to reply.

_“Well, you have a roommate, that’s going to begin to seem like a sibling relationship in no time, I’m sure, dear…”_

**“LOL! I’m pretty sure M &M is gonna be more like a mom…she makes dinner, does my laundry, cleaned my room once which was weird…”**

_“I would imagine!”_

**“How did filming go today?”**

Regina laughed, shifting to bury herself under her covers and lean against the headboard, her bedside lamp lighting up the room, _“It went well, Mal was covered in so many prosthetics and fake blood by the end of it she looked like the walking dead and Graham was constantly complaining about being sticky but he at least got a nap in…give me a second.”_ She said, pulling up the gallery and sending Emma the video of Graham snoring away. _“Tomorrow will be less interesting, I’ll be spending the day at Harbor Island swimming after a boat repeatedly for hours.”_

**“I saw the pictures, I’ve been laughing for hours at that video of you dunking Graham, it’s been turned into a gif too…it’s pure gold.”**

**“OMG! That video! You and Mal like to get up to no good, don’t you!? AHAHAHA”**

**“If you want I can bring you coffee tomorrow? I do know your order after all.”**

Regina smiled at that, _“You’re offering to drive at least an hour out of your way to bring me coffee that probably won’t even be warm when you arrive?”_ Her brows furrowing the more she thought about the kind offer.

**“Hey, I got this badass thermos it keeps things at borderline non-drinkable temperatures for 5 hours, it’s magical.”**

_“Emma, that’s very sweet of you, but I can’t ask you to do that.”_

**“But I want to, you’re gonna be working your ass off all day, you’ll be cold and wet and I got the day off and what’s more of a fun way to spend it then bringing you coffee on a filming location…you also gotta realize how awesome it’ll be for me, a fan, to see you in action. Also, can you really turn down free coffee and this adorable face?”**

Regina shook her head at the girl, she couldn’t deny that the possibility of seeing Emma tomorrow makes her heart beat excitedly in her chest, it’ll probably be the best thing of her day anyway, _“Very well, I’ll leave your name with security if you choose to come.”_

**“Oh, I’m coming, there’s no stopping me now XD”**

_“Is that so, dear? Well then, by all means, come.”_

**“Okay, see now it’s dirty, why you gotta do that!? Like I can literally hear you saying it in my head and I have your smirking face staring back at me, it’s really just cruel.”**

_“It was always dirty, dear.”_

**“I should have seen this coming, I’ve seen your bloopers and panels and Ruby still talks about that panel in NJ she went to where you made almost everything dirty and just…I can’t believe I’m not the dirty minded one in this relationship.”**

_“Relationship, huh?”_

**“Ugh! Shut up! You know what I mean!! I’ll just see you tomorrow, Regina…same coffee as the other day?”**

_“Make it a green tea, I’ll be spending all day in the water I need to take every precaution not to get sick.”_

**“Hey, at least you’re not in Canada for this, would probably be 10x worse.”**

**“Also okay, green tea it is!!”**

_“Well, you’re not wrong there…”_

**“Get some sleep, Regina, I’ll see you tomorrow (this?) afternoon :D”**

_“I should, I’m actually starting to doze off I’ve been up for nearly 24 hours…and people think acting is easy.”_

**“Shit, well maybe you should make a documentary, nobody would think that after seeing you work.”**

_“Thank you?”_

**“Yes, I just mean that you work really hard and you put your all in every character you play and the audience can feel that which is why you have such a big following. I haven’t spent most of my life watching you just cause you’re hot af”**

Regina smiled softly at that, her stomach twisting in that happy excited way, _“Thank you, dear, that means a lot. I’ll see you tomorrow hopefully.”_

**“No problem, Regina. And you’ll def be seeing me, I ain’t missing this opportunity for the life of me!”**

_“Goodnight, Emma, you get some sleep also.”_

**“I will. Sweet dreams!!”**

_“You too, dear.”_ She let out a content sigh, locking her phone and placing it on her nightstand before flicking off her lamp, sure it took her a good forty minutes to fall asleep with her mind and heart having a losing battle but when she woke up 6 and a half hours later to her blaring phone telling her it was time to get to work so she pulled herself up from under her weighted blankets and got ready for a day of swimming in near freezing water and to see the blonde that has somehow managed to worm her way into her heart with one misspelled tweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: brief mentions of self-harm and homophobia - Non-Graphic

When Emma arrived on location there was a small group of fans gathered by the barrier however her attention was drawn to the ambulance sitting just inside and for a brief second her heart quickened and she worried about Regina’s wellbeing but she shook it off quickly. She pulled the giant thermos of tea from her cup holder before she got out of her car and made her way toward the crowd, eyes shifting to the stoic security guard standing there with his hands clasped in front of him.

“Uh hey, um Emma Swan, Regina said she’d leave my name with you?” She rubbed nervously at the back of her neck, glancing over at the quietly chattering fans, some of them looking oddly at her like they recognized her but just couldn't place where from.

“Of course, come right in, Miss Swan. They’re filming so you won’t be able to see her right now but you’re happy to watch, just head toward the giant group of people staring at monitors.”

“Thank you, uh…”

“David.”

“Right, thanks, David,” Emma grinned up at the man before passing by him when he let her through.

Her eyes glancing at everything around her, there was a group of large trailers off to the side and a craft services tent that only had a few crew members gathered in it the rest gathered under another tent watching some monitors, headphones over their ears or around their necks, and she could just make out the very large man holding the boom mic off to the side seemingly waiting.

It wasn’t until she got closer that she saw her, well not really, all she saw was her hand as she gave the director a thumbs up after he yelled action. Emma blinking in shock as she watched the woman suddenly swimming toward a boat floating in the water and it was maybe a minute later before they were resetting and going again.

Regina was a strong swimmer, got from point A to B in no time flat and before Emma even caught on what was happening the woman was floating midway to the boat and a cameraman was emerging from the little nook at the front of the boat before attaching the camera to the back of the boat.

It was fascinating, Emma in awe when she suddenly got a close up view of the woman just floating there in jeans, black T-shirt, and combat boots which made Emma wonder how she was staying afloat but she looked peaceful, in her own little bubble as she listened to the water rushing all around her, eyes staring up at the cloudy sky.

“Quiet on set! Can you get her attention, Mark?” Emma’s attention split to the man speaking in his headset, eyes locked on the little screen in front of him.

Her attention popped back to the screen when she saw movement, Regina now treading water eyes locked directly with the camera practically looking right into Emma’s soul.

“Action!”

Regina looked behind her, toward the director and Emma could see her subtle nod before she disappeared underwater again before popping back up closer to land. She started swimming, the boat moving away as she got closer, moving away from her as she tried to catch it, something in Emma told her Regina was holding back, that if this woman really wanted to catch that boat she would be on it right now but she’s also guessing that wasn’t in the script so she lost the boat.

“Great job! Reset! Come back to land Regina!” The man said into his megaphone Emma knowing it’ll be all over the fan sites that Regina was in the water today and one glance behind her told her that the fans were trying to sneak as many photos as they could of the set even if Regina couldn’t be seen they were trying to get all the behind the scenes photos as they could get because maybe they’d catch something important.

Emma looked back to the screen to see the woman smiling widely in the frame confusing her until she heard, “Emma Swan, is that you spying behind the monitor?”

Her heart skipped and her stomach twisted with nerves and excitement as she stepped around it, waving the hand not holding the mug, “I got your tea.”

“You did. I should be done soon then I'll come get it when we break before the next scene, right, Garry?”

“Yeah, don’t need you getting sick or cramping up, I’d hate to meet the wrath of the network let alone the fans.”

Regina cackled, arms keeping her propped up on the ledge, “oh, Garry, the network is nothing compared to my fans and my fans are nothing compared to my sister.”

The man grimaced, “Yeah, I’ve heard the stories.”

Regina laughed again before letting herself fall back in the water no longer visible from the edge, “Make yourself comfortable, Miss Swan, I’ll be with you shortly but now I have to go chase a boat.”

“Have fun!”

Her hand shot up, thumbs up only thing visible before that vanished too and the boat was back in place.

“Okay, ready, Regina!?”

The thumbs up appeared again and then she was watching Regina chase the boat, the waves from the boat's propellers mixing with the ones from Regina’s kicking. She was fast, not far from the boat and when they yelled cut Regina sunk back under before shooting back up like Ariel from the little mermaid, her hands pushing her short hair from her face as she laughed happily like the water was making her feel free.

“Okay, come back so we can reset and get Mateo secured on the boat for the last scene!”

Emma was shocked that seconds after the man finished talking there Regina was pushing herself up from the ocean, crew members on her in a flash wrapping her up in towels to make sure she didn’t freeze.

“Hey,” Emma said when the woman got close, Emma stepping forward and holding out the mug of tea as her eyes searched the soaking wet woman before her, “You did great.”

“Thank you, dear,” Regina flashed her a toothy grin as she took the mug with one hand while the other gripped the large towel around her.

“How do you manage to look so great soaked to the bone?”

“Movie magic, dear,” She grinned taking a long sip of the tea letting out a long sigh as the warmth seeped through her, “Waterproof makeup,” She clarified, not blinking as a crew member, Emma’s guessing hair came up to them towel drying Regina's dripping wet hair making Emma snicker. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just, you’re like an overgrown toddler after bath time right now, it’s cute.”   

The woman from hair snickered, Regina shooting her a glare, “I can take it from here, Cindy,” Cindy nodded, handing the towel to Emma who stared after her with wide eyes, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Emma looked back at the actress, eyes widening at the wild curls atop her head now, “Oh, you’re adorable,” Emma breathed, reaching out to finish drying the woman’s hair before she even realized what she was going but she felt the woman’s gasp puff across her face but it was quickly followed by the softest chuckle to ever be heard from this woman, the real Regina coming forth in this moment as she locked eyes with Emma, the towel moving from her hair to drape over her shoulders as Emma fingered an errant curl, “I love your hair like this, it’s so cute.”

Regina rolled her eyes then, “I am not cute, Miss Swan.”

Emma smirked dropping her hands to rub the woman’s towel covered shoulders, “Drink your tea, woman, we don’t have all day, it will eventually get cold.”

Regina sighed, lifting the thermos to her lips again as she took a slow sip, “How was your drive?”

“Uneventful, Mary Margaret almost had a coronary when I told her I was driving to set this morning and that was the most eventful part of my day until I saw you in your element, you’re a really great swimmer.”

Regina nodded, taking another sip before she answered, “I was a lifeguard in the summers back in Maine from the time I was 13 until my sister and I moved here when I was 19.”

“You don’t seem very out of practice.”

“I may have a pool in my backyard,” Regina smirked and Emma shook her head at her, because of course.

“So uh, the water, it’s uh, like a safe place?” Regina’s head tilted slightly, eyes searching Emma as she took another sip of her tea, “I could tell, when you were floating, you looked at peace.”

“Mmm,” Regina hummed, smiling at her, finding comfort in the warmth of the other woman’s hands still rubbing her arms, “Yes, I used swimming among other things to work through a lot of my stuff.”

Emma nodded, giving her a goofy understanding look, “I break things, drink, and run -in both senses of the word.”

“Well, I did choose the most flighty profession, I can literally be anyone and go anywhere. When I hate myself and my life I become someone else, live a different life for a bit.”

Emma’s smile widened, the broken runaway in her screaming in glee as she found a kindred spirit in her idol. “Looks like we were made for each other.”

Regina smirked, taking another sip of her tea, “Thank you, for this, you have no idea how much I’ve been dying for it.”

Emma shrugged, squeezing the shoulders under her hands, “No problem, Regina, I’d happily bring you coffee or tea any day.”

“I’m sure you would,” Regina let go of her grip on the towel moving her hand to cover Emma’s on the opposite shoulder, “And thank you, for this, I needed it.”

“Anytime,” Emma said, eyes soft and smile softer, Regina opening her mouth to say something when a voice broke through their bubble.

“Time to get back, Regina.”

Regina’s head turned, nodding to the woman standing not far from them, “Okay, I’ll be right there, Rebecca,” She nodded before disappearing, moving to talk to the paramedic standing off to the side with his medical bag.

“Is this dangerous?”

Regina looked to where her attention now was and shook her head, “They’re just taking precautions, we have a 6-year-old on a boat and they also have to be sure nothing happens to me, they can’t ever be too safe when it comes to stunts no matter how simple or safe they may be.”

Emma nodded, eyes moving from the man to lock with Regina’s, “Okay, get back out there and break a leg.”

“Thank you, Emma,” She grinned squeezing Emma’s hand under hers. She took another large sip of her tea before she pressed the mug against Emma’s chest, the woman having to let go of her hold on Regina to take the cup, eyes never leaving Regina as she walked back toward the water's edge, before she dropped to sit on the ledge, feet kicking in the water below.

“Quiet on set! And rolling!” Emma looked at the man with his megaphone, eyes locking on the clapperboard that appeared on the screen and then the image of a small boy with tanned skin and wild curls, it amazed her how much he looked like he could be Regina’s son, “Action!”

“Mamá!”

“Mommy’s coming, Mijo!” but the camera focused on the small boy’s crying face as he was held in the arms of an older man with long grey hair.

“Mamá!”

The boy was talented, wild tears pouring from his eyes and he didn’t hold back as he kicked and squirmed in this man’s arms, “Let me go! Mamá! Help, Mamá!”

It pulled at Emma’s heartstrings to watch, to hear the small voice break with pain and fear.

“I’m coming, Javi, be strong Mamá’s coming for you! Te amo, Javi, te amo!”

There was a big splash next, Emma’s attention was brought to the edge of the water where Regina was once sitting but was suddenly gone, towel the only thing left in her place.

Emma suddenly understanding this is the scene before she’s supposed to dive in, this is why she’s in the water; she’s trying to save her son.

“Mamá!”

The woman shot back up with a gasp and a very loud, “Holy shit! That’s cold!”

The crew started chuckling and Emma had a wide smile on her face as she shook her head at Regina.

“Sorry, just a slight shock to the system!”

“Cut! Reset! You okay to go again, Mateo?” the director asked, the humour heard in the man’s voice at Regina’s outburst.

The small boy on set nodded his head as the man put him down, Emma smiling as the boy wiped his eyes, “You okay, Gina?” his small voice sounded clearly around them, the mic still picking it up.

“I’m great, Cariño.”

Emma’s heart and honestly her libido couldn’t take this woman speaking Spanish, it sounded natural on her tongue as she spoke to the small boy and this day is making Emma realize she could fall for this real version of Regina.

They ran it 3 more times, Regina sitting on the edge yelling her lines out to the boy before dropping into the water, now just surprised gasps come from the woman’s mouth before she waits to find out if it’s the last take of this scene or not.

“Okay, great, reset the camera’s to face Regina, this is the last scene in the water, it’s after you lose the boat, Regina, okay?”

“Yeah! Ready, Mateo?”

“I’m ready, Gina!”

Emma watched as the boy moved out of sight, the cameraman on the boat switching it around until it was focused on the woman once again floating in the water but this time her eyes were closed like she was trying to go somewhere and considering what this scene was she was sure it wasn't anywhere happy.

“Action!”

It was a few moments later when Regina shifted so she was upright before she dove underwater, popping up 5 feet back then she started swimming toward the boat again, this time the boy’s cries were heard as he called for her and whimpered off camera. When she got closer she stopped, the boy’s cries no longer sounding as the camera zoomed in on her as she hit the water in frustration just before she disappeared underwater, unseen on camera and from where Emma was stood.

The camera zoomed in catching the bubbles floating to the top as the woman screamed underwater just making out hands in her hair before she shot back up, gasping breaths as she stared into the camera, eyes bloodshot with tears that mingled with the water droplets rolling down her face from her hair.

“Javi!” She screamed hands lashing out at the water around her as she hit the water once more, sobs shaking her body that was almost being pulled under as she stared after the boat, not really trying to keep herself afloat and after a few more seconds she turned and swam back to her original mark half way from the boat floating in the water.

“Go again!” Regina nodded, shaking her head at herself as her shaky hands pushed her hair out of her face before they began.

“Mamá!”

“Javi!” Regina screamed, swimming a few feet before stopping again, her hands ripping through her soaked hair as she yelled, “Javi!” hands beat into the water, “Oh god,” She gasped, Emma reading the words on her lips before she disappeared underwater again, the cameraman ready this time and the focus perfect as Regina screamed, just making out her body about a foot below the surface as she screamed under the water, hands tangled in her hair. Then she was shooting back up, water droplets hitting the lens and rolling off her body as she gasped for breathes, “Javi!” hands tore through her hair before clenching into fists and cracking against the water, the sound being picked up by the boom mic aboard the boat.

She disappeared underwater again, turning to swim away but this time the director didn’t cut, the camera followed her until her hand shot up to grasp the edge of the dock.

“Hold! Switching cameras!”

Regina’s hand flexed as she waited, it was a minute later that the crane camera was rolling and in place, ready to catch her as she pulled herself up.

“Action!”

How she pulled herself up now was different than every time Emma saw it before, now it looked like it took all her strength, breaking to rest her forehead on her arm bracing itself on the ledge, her body visibly shaking as she pushed up, basically crawling back up onto solid ground. She could hear Regina’s gasps of breaths through the silent sobs, she watched as dirt and sand covered hands lifted to cover her mouth as she let out a heart-crushing sob that was basically a broken scream as violent tears fell from her eyes and her whole body shook. It was the most painful thing Emma had to watch and she hoped they didn’t have to do this again.

“Cut! That’s perfect, Regina!” The director called but like the other scenes Emma watched she hadn’t shaken it off yet, she was still drooped over sobbing.

“Regina?” Someone said and Emma didn’t even realize what she was doing until she was basically to the woman, and when she was just a few feet away she slid to a stop on her knees in front of Regina, not caring if she hurt herself, if she tore her pants, all she cared about was the woman falling apart on the concrete floor.

She pulled her jacket from her body and she draped it across Regina’s shoulders, her hands gripping the collar of her red leather jacket as she pulled the woman into her, Regina stiff and shaking against her body as sobs still broke free.

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re safe, you’re okay,” Emma whispered, hands moving around Regina to rub her back, one moving to the back of her head getting tangled up in wild curls, but Emma didn’t care because suddenly Regina was tucking her head into Emma’s neck and the hands that were once covering her mouth were now gripping the back of Emma’s tank top. Emma let out a small sigh before she let her thumb run back and forth along her scalp while her other hand rubbed her back in soothing circles, “Let it out, I gotcha, you’re okay, I’m here, you’re okay.”

Emma looked up when she heard the shuffling of feet, her eyes meeting a small woman holding out a large towel and Emma nodded, letting the woman help her drape the towel over Regina’s body and she carefully retracted her hand from Regina's hair to move the towel to dry the ends of her hair, Regina relaxing into her, her white-knuckled grip loosening until her hands were just holding Emma’s hips, sobs now unsteady breaths against her neck.

It was another few minutes before Regina pulled back, bloodshot and puffy eyes locking shyly with Emma’s, “I’m sorry,” her voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying she’d done today and it caused Emma’s stomach to twist unhappily at the heartbreaking sound.

“It’s okay,” Emma smiled goofily at her, “You have dirt on your face,” She snickered moving her hand to grab the end of the towel to clean off her face, “There you go, all better.”

Regina dropped her gaze, hands moving to pull Emma’s leather jacket tighter around her, “You’re all wet.”

“So are you,” Emma threw back pulling the towel back up over Regina’s head to dry off her hair better.

“Emma!” She gasped the hoarseness in her voice was almost gone now as a laugh was pitched at the end, shocked yet goofy smile twitching the corners of her mouth.

“I don’t need you getting sick on me,” Regina smiled softly at her as Emma let the towel fall around her neck, both hands still gripping it to keep Regina close, “You okay? You really worried me there.”

“I’m fine. I just had to go to a dark place that I sometimes have a hard time pulling myself back out of.”

Emma nodded, eyes moving to look around them when she noticed how quiet it was. Everybody had cleared the area around them, all while they tried to block the view of fans watching and it warmed Emma’s heart to think about how much these people seem to care for Regina.

“Emma?”

“Sorry, I just…it’s nice to see there are people looking out for you.”

Regina’s eyes left Emma’s face to look around, spotting little Mateo sitting on his mom's lap playing with her phone and then she locked eyes with her director for the last two episode, hands moving to wipe away her tears but Emma’s hand stopped them, catching her attention with a curious gaze.

“You still got dirt and stuff on your hands,” She smiled that soft goofy smile her way again, “Anyways I got everything when I wiped the dirt off the first time, promise. You look gorgeous.”

Regina shook her head at her, biting her cheek to keep from smiling at just how cute she was.

“Regina?” they both turned to look at the director, “You can go for the day. We got all your shots we need for today and you don’t need to be here for the last of Mateo’s.”

She nodded, “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I am, you’ve had a long couple days. Go, spend the day with your girlfriend, you deserve it.”

“We–”

“Thank you, Garry.” Regina cut Emma off, flashing her director a grateful smile while Emma let out a shocked squeak.

The man nodded before turning and walking off toward the small boy and his mother.

Regina let out a tired sigh and looked back at Emma, “Come now, dear, I’m dying to get out of these wet clothes.”

“I bet, it’s been how many hours in it?”

Regina hummed in thought, watching Emma as she pushed herself up before she reached a hand out to Regina to help pull her up, “What time is it?” She asked, taking Emma’s hand and letting her pull her to her feet.

“Uhhh…” Emma thought aloud, patting her pockets to look for her phone as they walked toward the trailers, laughing to herself when she realized just where it was, “I don’t know, you have my phone.”

“What?” Regina asked before she remembered the jacket draped over her shoulders under the towel and smiled, “Oh, it appears I do.”

Emma chuckled, both of them stopping at Regina’s trailer door and Emma smirked as she reached out, digging her hand into her pocket to pull free her phone, Regina giving her a mischievous smirk in return when Emma met her eyes again.

“3:30.”

Regina hummed in thought again turning to open up the trailer door and heading into it, “Then I’ve been in these wet clothes for about 6 hours.”

“Gosh, that must feel horrible.”

“Only when I’m out of the water,” Regina chuckled, stopping when she didn’t hear her trailer door shut, she looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the woman standing in the doorway looking like she didn’t know what she’s supposed to be doing, “You can come in and sit on the couch, I shouldn’t be very long.”

Emma looked around the rather large space as Regina moved to the back, disappearing into a room.

“Right, so like, girlfriend?”

Regina’s laugh met her ears a second later, “I didn’t feel much like explaining myself to someone.”

Emma hummed, pulling out her phone to see all the twitter notifications, “I get that, so uh, what do you say we go get some ice cream, I know this perfect place, you’ll love it.”

“Is that so? And how do you know I planned on going off on an adventure with you?”

“I-well-I…” Emma frowned until the woman’s mischievous laughter fill the trailer, “Oh, you asshole!”

“You’re really too easy, Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes, unlocking her phone and scrolling through her feed.

“I’d love to get ice cream with you, Emma.”

Emma smiled, reading the tweets on her screen and frowning, “Well, there’s rumours of a mysterious blonde visiting you on set and a possible accident.”

Regina’s chuckle sounded again before a thud, “Shit.”

“You okay?”

“Yes, just getting off wet skinny jeans is harder then one might think.”

Emma snickered, “I doubt that, considering we all know how hard they are to get on when we’re still damp from the shower.”

Before Regina could respond there was a knock at her trailer door and Emma’s eyes locked on it as Regina’s voice called out to her, “Can you get that, it’s probably wardrobe.”

“Sure,” Emma said, standing to pull open the door to find the woman who handed her the towel earlier standing on the other side of the door, “She’s just changing in the back.”

The woman nodded, a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse draped over her arm as she walked into the back, Emma gaping as the woman disappeared into where Regina was changing.

The young woman’s chuckle sounding through the trailer, “Need some help?”

“I don’t need the sass, dear, but yes, please.”

Emma smirked, curious what the sight must have been and then blushing when her brain threw out some very inappropriate images of the woman’s ass being the only thing free from the tight material and…god she needs to stop.

With a shake of her head she looked around the trailer, smiling at the many fan gifts, and cards all over the place. She stood to step forward to get a better look at one and almost died when she saw it was the photo Marian sent of her and her wife’s son after he was born in a little Evil Regals onesie.

“Have a good day!” The woman’s voice sounded and Emma jumped just seeing the girl from wardrobe move past her and out the door.

“I hope you don’t mind but I’m going to hold onto your jacket, Sarah told me there’s a lot of fan presence outside and-are you okay, dear?” Regina cut herself off, eyes roaming Emma’s body as she walked into view.

“Nothing you just, it’s just you have Roland’s photo up.”

Regina stepped closer, looking over Emma's shoulder at the picture of the newborn, “You know him?”

“Yeah, he’s Marian’s son, I got him that onesie,” Emma said, turning her head toward Regina and then her eyes went wide as she realized how close they were, how she could see that magnificent scar up close and personal and she just wants to touch it, to kiss it, to –

“You’re staring.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Emma shot back, eyes roaming her face, “Did you say you were keeping my jacket?” Emma’s eyes dropped to the red collar and shoulder she could see.

“You’re just catching on to that?”

Emma turned to face her, hands reaching out to grasp her jacket as her eyes wandered, “You’re wearing skinny jeans again.”

Regina rolled her eyes, letting out a long sigh, “Have I broken you, dear? Yes, I thought the fans wouldn’t recognize me since I’d never be caught dead out in public like this, ever.”

She wasn’t expecting Emma’s smile to grow but it did and it was confusing, “You look cute, but they’ll always recognize you, Regina.”

“I-thank you?”

Emma snickered, eyes roaming up and down her body as she took a step back, taking in the now bright red lips and wild curls, mascara and eyeliner the only other makeup on her face, then under Emma’s favourite article of clothing was a white button up tucked into dark blue faded skinny jeans and a thin brown belt around her waist but the thing that was really Regina, the only thing besides the red lips was the ridiculously high and expensive heels.

“You do realize you’re a fucking babe, right? I mean, really, all those people out there aren’t going to be fooled by the curly hair and my jacket.”

“Maybe not them but casual viewers might be.”

Emma shook her head, “just skating right over the compliment, huh?”

Regina smirked, eyes roaming over Emma’s body like they did the other day at the coffee shop but this time they stopped a little longer on Emma’s front, her smirk growing into something decidedly salacious, “You’re also a fucking babe, and the winner of today’s wet T-shirt contest,” Her eyes moved back up to meet Emma’s, the blonde bright red as Regina spoke in that low raspy tone that has always done things to Emma when she watched it on screen but as she heard it in person she was sure she might implode, especially from the words that were spoken, “Nice abs, dear.”

Emma gulped, her eyes falling on Regina’s still smirking lips.

“Well, you promised me ice cream?”

Emma’s eyes shot up to hers and she glared, “Oh you tease.”

Regina cackled, turning to head out of her trailer, “I took the shuttle here so you’re driving, dear.”

Emma rushed to catch up with her, “But it’s parked outside the barrier, which means past the crowd of fans.”

Regina shook her head at her, “You worry too much, dear.”

Emma huffed, following after her, “And you’re still a beacon of sexiness.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Hey, August, can you and some of the other security officers walk Emma and I to her car?”

“Of course, ma’am,” He grinned, speaking the request into his earpiece, and as they walked three more very big men approached.

“Uh, is this normal?”

Regina chuckled at her, reaching out her hand to take Emma’s to keep her close, “Stay close, I don’t need to lose you in the commotion.”  

“But there isn’t any –” as they got close Regina dipped her head, turning it away from the flashing cameras as fans swarmed, David and a couple other security officers held them back, “Oh, that commotion.”

Regina shook her head that was almost resting against her shoulder, “Which one is your car?”

“Guess.”

Regina grimaced, eyes locking onto the yellow bug, “I’m scared to.”

Emma laughed happily, “The bug, guys.” The four men nodded, steering them in that direction and Regina started mumbling to herself, “What are you doing?”

“Praying that I don’t die in that thing wearing _this_.”

Emma rolled her eyes this time, “You’re so melodramatic. Also, you’re an atheist.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t pray to Carrie Fisher to keep me safe, because if anyone’s god it’s her.”

“You’re a Star Wars geek?”

Regina’s head shot up, glaring at her as she hissed, “You tell anyone and I’ll end you, Miss Swan, I have a reputation to keep up.”

Emma snickered, “You have the gold bikini? Or are you the one who likes to see people in it?”

“I’d like to remind you of how we met.”

“Right, won’t tell a soul, promise.”

Regina smirked before Emma slipped out from their security bubble -reluctantly letting go of Regina’s hand as she did so- to unlock the bug, August was still standing by her side while the three other men stood around Regina as she waited at the passenger door.

Emma unlocked the car and slipped in, reaching across the car to pull up the lock on the door and open it and Regina grabbed onto the handle, pulling the door open before she slipped in, and ducked so she was hidden by the dash.

One of the security guys pushed the door shut and Emma turned on her car, hand falling to Regina’s back as she glanced over her shoulder before pulling a U-turn, waving at the group of men and one small but seriously frightening woman holding the line with David.

Emma focused on the road ahead of her, hand falling back to Regina’s back for a second as she turned to look behind them again, then in front, eyes looking here and there for any fans, “You’re clear,” She stated, patting the woman’s back before removing her hand and placing it on the gear shift.

 

* * *

 

Regina was silent for most of the drive shifting from staring out the window and on her phone, but Emma noticed as time passed Regina relaxed more and more until she was smirking at her as they entered the city again, “What?”

“Nothing, just, should I be worried about where you’re taking me because we’ve been driving for an awfully long time.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I said I was taking you to get the best ice cream not the closest. But don't worry, it’s located within the state.”

“Is that so? And here I was hoping on a three-day road trip to Maine.”

“Sorry, not this time, maybe next, I do know this place I used to go to all the time as a kid.”

Regina’s eyes widened, the corners crinkling as a smile spread across her face, “You grew up in Maine?”

Emma shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Where?” Her eyes were bright with intrigue and it was surprising to see a woman so known for always being so hardened and put together, looking at her like that while dressed so casually.

“All over really, but I spent the most time in this little town, I don’t remember much of it besides a large clock tower, a fairytale theme, and the Mayor was this scary lady that always reminded me of like Cruella mixed with the queen of hearts.”

Regina blinked at her, frown on her face, “Are you playing with me? Because I don’t take too kindly to being played, Miss Swan.”

“Wh-no! Why would you think that!?” She looked away from the road, ready to pull over and talk to the woman if she kept looking at her like that. “Regina, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, it’s just, it sounds like Storybrooke, the town I grew up in, my mother was the mayor there and all the stores had clever names and most were fairytale themed.”

“Storybrooke? I thought you grew up in Portland?”

Regina sighed, looking out the window, “The lights green.”

Emma let out her own sigh before driving again and turning left, “You don’t have to tell me, I get it that you have secrets and we just met and you probably need time to trust me but I’m telling you, I’m not playing you I don’t even remember the name of the town. I left it when I was three, I was barely a month in preschool when I was sent back.”

“Sent back?”

“Right, cause that’s what you'd grab onto,” Emma laughed bitterly pulling off the road and parking so she could focus on the woman looking at her with unsure eyes, “I grew up in the foster system, I was taken in by the Swan’s and they raised me until I was three and they had their own baby so they sent me back.”

Regina’s frown morphed into anger and Emma was sure she was going to jump from the bug any moment, that is until Regina’s hand fall over hers and she spoke quietly, “They were idiots, Emma.”

“They were assholes too, but it’s okay, I’ve mostly worked through all that bullshit.”

Regina patted her hand, smirking at her before looking around, “Are we close to this amazing ice cream shop yet because I could go for some food.”

Emma laughed, shaking her head as she turned back on her bug, “Almost, but if you’re starving we can totally stop for food somewhere.”

“If we pass a Carl’s Jr. you’re on.”

“Deal,” Emma smirked, the intense conversation long forgotten as Emma went off the beaten path to the nearest Carl’s Jr. for her royal highness, she never had to know they went 10 minutes out of their way for it.

 

* * *

 

Regina was staring out the passenger window as Emma pulled into the drive-thru, snickering as they pulled up to the speaker, “I’ll have two famous stars with cheese and can we get one with a side of onion rings and,” Emma turned to Regina, her voice low as she asked, “What did you want to drink again?”

Regina shook her head at the woman, “I don’t understand why this is so funny to you. But I’ll have a root beer, dear.”

“Cause it is.”

“Ma’am?”

“Sorry, my companion is sassing me,” Regina swatted her arm and Emma laughed beautifully causing Regina to stare at her in wonder, “both with a root beer. Anything else?” Regina shook her head and Emma nodded, eyes moving back to the screen where the disembodied voice was coming from, “And that’ll be all.”

Emma flashed Regina a wild grin as she put the car into drive again, mumbling her acknowledgement to the boy telling her what to do next like she didn’t already know, “Uh, my credit card is also in my jacket pocket…you got like my whole life on you right now, woman.”

Regina buried her hands in both pockets of the surprisingly comfortable leather jacket and pulled out her right one with the card held securely between her fingers, “You should really get a wallet, dear.”

“Yeah, yeah, I left it in my other pants. Just give the card so I can pay for the oh so delicious food.”

Regina rolled her eyes again, holding out the card between her middle and pointer finger as she looked out her window once again, smirking to herself.

“Ma’am?”

“Jesus fuck!” Emma startled whipping her head around to find the young boy looking panicked right back at her.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“Shut up,” Emma hissed when she heard Regina quietly chuckling next to her, “Sorry, like I mentioned before, my companion is being a shithead.”

“How mature,” Regina drawled not looking away from the window.

“Right anyways, uh credit please.”

The boy nodded, grabbing the machine from its little dock and holding it out for Emma.

“Your food will just be a minute!” He chirped as he passed two soft drinks through the window toward Emma.

“Erm, thanks,” Emma said taking the drinks awkwardly before thrusting them at Regina who let out a little, surprised squeak making Emma start giggling once again.

“Seriously? Again with this?” She huffed, looking annoyed at Emma with the two drinks held awkwardly in front of her.

Emma took the straws from the boy and ripped off the paper before jamming them in the cup snickering to herself as she replied, “Shut up and drink, your majesty.”

Regina rolled her eyes again before bringing the straw to her lips and taking a sip before flashing Emma a “There you happy look” with the purse of her lips and scrunch of her nose, except it wasn’t as obnoxious as she planned when her mouth was full of root beer making her cheeks puff out like a cute little chipmunk.

“Oh gosh, you’re so adorable!” Emma gushed, turning to the teen awkwardly standing in the window waiting for the food trying not to listen in on their conversation, “Isn’t she precious!?”

The boy’s eyes left the soft drink machine and lifted to look into the car and to the passenger but all he saw was the back of the woman’s head, “Uh, yes?”

Emma turned around when she saw the boys confused expression and huffed with a pout, “She’s shy. Ow!” Emma turned to glare at Regina when the woman swatted her arm again, “Just for that I’m not sharing my onion rings.”

“Woe is me.”

The boy snickered at them before grabbing the bag of food as it rolled down the conveyor belt, “Have a great day, ladies and thank you for choosing Carl’s Jr.!”

“Thanks, kid,” Emma grinned before reaching over, “Spread em,”

“Wha?”

“Your feet so I can put down the food,” Emma rolled her eyes and plopped the bag on the floor when Regina did just that, Emma’s drink still secured between her legs as her panic-stricken eyes flashed toward Emma making her laugh again, “Chill we’re gonna just eat in the parking lot.”

Regina nodded, eyes moving to look out the windshield as Emma drove out of the drive-thru and soon parked under a tree along the edge of the parking lot.

After a few seconds, Regina passed Emma her drink then pulled the bag of food into her lap, digging through it and passing Emma her burger before pulling out her own, flashing the woman a grin, “Bet this isn’t how you imagined hanging out with me would look like.”

Emma chuckled, shaking her head as she held her drink between her knees and carefully unwrapped her burger, “No, but it’s definitely better than the 30 seconds of conversation at a con I was expecting.”

Regina smirked before she took a large bite of her burger, grin curling the corners of her sauce covered lips as she hummed in approval.

Emma, on the other hand, gaped at the supposed regal woman, “I don’t know how you can both be the cutest and hottest person I’ve ever seen but you’ve managed.”

Regina looked at her with shocked eyes again, searching Emma’s face for something that Emma herself wasn’t sure of but she stayed as still as possible as the woman chewed a bit before holding the food in the corner of her cheek as she asked, “Are you going to eat or just stare at me the whole time?”

Emma laughed at herself, shaking her head to clear it of all the thoughts and freaking out at seeing the woman so…well casual, before taking a large bite as well, smiling stupidly at the other woman as she chewed.

“Idiot,” Regina chuckled to herself, taking another bite as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

They finished their burgers and shared the onion rings and fries since they ended up falling into the bottom the large bag, both laughing as they reached blindly for whichever greasy treat they pulled out. They talked about random things, Regina quizzing Emma on her knowledge of her while the blonde laughed hysterically at the lack of knowledge Regina seemed to have on her own work, the woman forgot she guest starred on CSI!

“It was one of my first roles like 15 years ago! What were you doing for work 15 years ago!?”

Emma kept laughing, head resting against the steering wheel as she wheezed, “well, I believe I was starting high school.”

Regina groaned drooping against the worn seat of the bug, “Oh gosh, I’ve become a cradle robber!”

Emma snorted and coughed as she tried to catch her breath but couldn’t stop laughing, her hand shooting out blindly for Regina and squeezing a jean-clad thigh, “it’s an eight-year difference, not 30, chill.”

“And yet I feel like I just snatched you from your crib.”

Emma snickered, rolling her head to look at Regina, tears from laughing so hard rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the pouting woman, “Age is just a number, Regina, so when I was running away from pimply faced boys and prissy girls teasing me for my boyish clothes you were already racking in the doe and partying it up in the clubs, but right now, we’re just two women who enjoy each other’s company and wherever this takes us you at least don’t have to worry about an awkward ‘meet the parents’.” Emma smirked when Regina opened her eyes to look at the still panting blonde.

“Yes well, you should be prepared for meeting my sister, she’s overly protective and completely inappropriate.”

“I can’t wait, and well you gotta be prepared to meet my family…aka my friends who already love you and will probably just gape at you all night and drool.”

Regina snickered, “Well, I put up with your constant staring and drooling how bad can a few others be?”

Emma reached blindly into the bag and pulled out an onion ring tossing it at the smirking woman who gasped before Emma broke out in a fit of laughter when the thing hit Regina in the side of the face, “You’re dead, Swan!”

“Bring it, Mills!” Emma called, Regina shoving her before throwing the onion ring back at her, both laughing as Emma caught it and took a large bite from it, “Thanks, I really wanted that.”

Regina rolled her eyes, reaching in for a fry and tossing it at Emma who threw it back and then she almost died when it got tangled in Regina’s hair, gasping for breath between laughs once more as Regina glared at her, hands extracting the fry from her hair but the look was pointless because her eyes were sparkling with laughter and her lips were curling into a grin against her wishes.

“I’ll get you back for that when you least expect it, Miss Swan.”

Emma flashed her a massive grin, taking another bite of the onion ring in her left hand before she replied, “I can’t wait.”

Regina couldn’t keep in the chuckle that broke free even if she tried, so she let it burst out of her with a shake of her head before she popped the fry that was previously tangled in her hair into her mouth, grinning at the adorable woman sat next to her.

They finished the rest of their meal in companionable silence and then before they knew it Emma was pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward the best ice cream parlour in California…that she’s tried so far.

 

* * *

 

They arrived almost an hour later, their conversations never lagging as they talked about Emma’s odd group of friends and Regina’s many stories from all the projects she’s worked on, both gasping with laughter again as she told the story of her co-star Sam walking into her trailer to find her and Mal half naked making out on her couch…poor girl almost had a heart attack right then and there.

They formed this odd little safe bubble inside Emma’s rickety old yellow beetle and so when Emma pulled up outside the quaint little ice cream stop they both stared at the establishment sadly.

“I don’t want to leave the car…”

Regina breathed out a laugh, “I can’t believe I’m actually going to agree with you about this…especially considering I prayed before getting in it.”

Emma snorted, shaking her head, “Right, to Princess Leia.”

“Excuse me, I prayed to Carrie Fisher, she was more than just Princess Leia, Miss Swan, not that Princess Leia wasn't a total badass.”

Emma smiled that goofy smile at her again, “I still can’t believe _thee_ Regina Mills is a sci-fi nerd.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I still can’t believe it never got out, I basically wore a Star Wars sweater all throughout 6th grade.”

Emma snickered, “I guess we haven’t done enough snooping into your middle school days.”

“Apparently.”

They smiled softly at each other before Emma looked back out the window, “I promise the ice cream is worth getting out of the car for.”

“Very well, we did come all this way after all.”

Emma turned back to her, the wide smile on her face only grew when she saw the soft smile on Regina’s, “okay, let’s go before people start staring at the two weirdos loitering outside an ice cream shop.”

Regina looked around them, eyes locking on a woman and her toddler sitting outside at one of the tables eyeing them oddly, “You may have a point, dear.”

Emma flashed her another grin before pushing open her door and getting out, hurrying to the other side to open Regina’s door for her, “Milady,” Emma said with an over exaggerated bow making Regina roll her eyes as she stepped out of the car, deep brown eyes searching the woman bent in half in front of her with a caring grin.

“Idiot.”

“Asshole.”

Regina arched a brow before chuckling, patting Emma’s shoulder as she walked away leaving her to stare blankly at Regina as she walked toward the small ice cream shop only shutting the car door when Regina looked expectantly at her from where she stood holding open the door to the shop.

“What have I gotten myself into? And I thought she would kill me when she was on my TV…” Emma mumbled to herself as she locked up her car and wandered toward the smirking woman.

“After you, my dear.”

Emma eyed the sweeping of her hand before shaking her head at Regina and walking into the establishment and right up to the counter where the owner of the place stood in preparation of her new customers.

“What can I get you, ladies?” She asked with a kind smile when they approached the freezer, both flashed her a smile back before their eyes dropped to the many ice cream options in front of them.

“I don’t know, Susan…you got anything new today?”

The woman grinned widely, “I just put out my trademark coffee ice cream, would your girl like to give it a taste?”

Emma flashed the older woman a smile before turning to look at Regina who was paying them no mind as she stared down at the dozens of flavours in front of her, lip trapped between her teeth bringing forth that goofy look on Emma’s face once again and she couldn’t help pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the cute scene, after all it’s not like every day you go out to ice cream with _thee_ Regina Mills with her wild natural curls, skinny jeans, and Emma’s very own red leather jacket.

Regina’s eyes soon left the ice cream when she felt eyes on her and she locked on Emma's, a single eyebrow raising in question as she stated, “You’re staring, dear.”

“Sorry…” Emma blushed before looking back at Susan for a moment before her eyes locked with Regina’s once more, “Uh, Susan was just wondering if you’d like to try the coffee ice cream? It’s awesome!”

Regina looked up at the woman and flashed her a dazzling smile, “I’d love to try it, and also, your panda bear ice cream, what’s in that?”

The woman grinned widely, rolling up the protective shield and grabbing a small spoon to scoop out some of the coffee ice cream before handing over the spoon as she answered already grabbing a second spoon, “Oreo, but trademarks are just too much work to fuss with,” The old woman chuckled to herself before handing over the spoon toward Regina.

Regina nodded as she popped the spoon of coffee ice cream in her mouth and her eyes lit up, “This is amazing!” She gasped, the wide smile on her face making Emma overflow with pride as she saw the pure joy on the woman’s face as she took the other spoon offered to her.

“Hey, Susan, remember that request I made a couple months ago?”

“Yes?”

“Did you do it?”

The woman laughed, nodding toward Emma, “I did. I just made some earlier, you want me to pull it out of the freezer for you to taste?”

“Yes!” Emma looked like she was about to vibrate out of her boots as the woman disappeared into the back room, Regina licking the ice cream from her small plastic spoon as she eyed the display once more.

When Emma looked over at her she almost died right then and there because well, again she was the cutest and sexiest person Emma had ever seen and her heart stopped as she watched her clean off the totally clean spoon while squinting at the label for a tub of ice cream in the back row.

“Does that say, Evil Regal?” She mumbled eyes moving to look at Emma who was still staring at her like she was the most majestic creature to ever exist, “You’re staring again, dear.”

Emma shook her head at herself, blinking away the images her mind decided to flash before her eyes, “Right, sorry you’re just…well, you know,” She laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck as she searched for Susan again.

Regina huffed, “I asked you a question, Miss Swan…”

“You did?”

“I did.”

“Oh…uh sorry, what was it?”

Regina was just about to reply when Susan reappeared with a full tub of ice cream in her arms dropping it with a thunk on the counter as she pulled out the empty container from the cooler and placed the thing in its spot, “Evil Regal ice cream as requested! Also, I watched the first few episodes of the show as you demanded and you are very right, the queen and the dragon lady are very much in love.”

Emma snickered, “Told you! Also told you they dated for like the whole series, they were actually in love in real life, Susan,” Emma shook her head at the woman seemingly forgetting about the subject of their conversation standing right next to her gaping in wonder and confusion.

“Yes, right, Taylor mentioned that. She just adores that show! She hasn’t stopped watching it, I believe they call it binge-watching, yes?” Emma nodded with a wide grin, “Yes well, she’s obsessed with the show, Netflix is doing nothing for that girl’s grades but you were right it has helped her, I had missed her smiles and laughter but she is like a new girl since she started that show! She loves the Queen…what’s her name…Victoria?” Emma nodded, smile only brightening as she saw Regina become enthralled with the older woman’s story, “after her parents kicked her out I never thought she’d smile again but Victoria and even the actress has made her feel like she matters and is loved no matter what her blasted parents say,” The older woman’s eyes flared with anger.

“It’s not your fault, Susan,” Emma soothed the older woman, reaching out her hand to lay on the glass covering.

“How could my child have so much hatred inside him that he would kick his 14-year-old daughter out of her home for being gay? What did I do wrong with that boy!?”

“Nothing, you’re great he’s just an idiot.”

Susan flashed her a wide smile, “I have you to thank for this, dear; without you, I’m afraid my darling girl wouldn’t have made it through this…”

“Regina helped me in my time of need and I knew she’d be good for Taylor too.”

“If I ever see that woman I’m going to give her the biggest hug! Taylor has been looking into conventions since she finished the first season, she’s determined to meet her hero only luck is you were also right about her large fan base, they come running from all over for this stuff.” she patted the lid still covering the ice cream with her hand for emphasis.

That seemed to snap Regina out of it and her smile grew, “Susan,” the woman looked toward her, eyes searching her face like she was trying to figure out not only where she knew this woman from but why she looked like she was about to cry.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Regina smiled, “Yes, I’m great, actually. My name is Regina Mills,” the woman’s eyes widened before flashing over to Emma who was nodding vigorously, “I’m so happy my show has helped you and your granddaughter and not only would I happily accept that hug but if you like I’d love to sign something for Taylor and invite you as my VIP guests for my next convention in July.”

“Holy shit,” the woman gasped and Emma chuckled.

“Susan, I believe now would be a great time to say yes,” Emma staged whispered and the woman started nodding her head, eyes wide and full of tears as she moved from around the counter and wrapped Regina up in a massive hug before the woman even processed what was happening.

Regina breathed out an unsteady laugh, arms wrapping securely around the older woman that was practically towering over her even in her high heels, “If you give me your details I’ll have my manager send over some passes, is two alright or would your spouse also be coming?”

The old woman pulled back to flash Regina a massive smile, “My husband isn’t much into these sorts of things so it will just be Taylor and I but thank you for the offer, and ice cream is on the house! Better yet I’m closing the place for the afternoon so you ladies can enjoy your date in peace!” she pulled back, moving to the door and locking it before flipping the sign to closed, her smile still massive as she turned back around to face them, “Taylor will be so happy! Oh, my! Thank you so much, Miss Mills! And you too, Emma!”

“It’s no problem, Susan, really and you really don’t need to lock up,”

“Nonsense, I will lock up if I choose to and I choose to, I can do as I wish as the owner of this bloody place!”

Emma laughed, nodding her head as she looked around, “Well, then I’d love to taste the evil regal,”

Regina snorted cheeks colouring with a faint blush as she purred, “I believe that’s supposed to be my line, dear.”

Emma gasped, turning to her with cheeks redder than the fire engine red metal chairs, “Regina!”

Regina cackled wickedly, turning to the older woman grinning at the two, “I would also like to try the evil regal.”

“I hate you, you just made ice cream dirty!”

Regina chuckled, smirking to herself as Susan held out two small spoons to them both.

“Anything else you’d like to try, ladies?”

Emma shook her head, smiling around the spoon in her mouth at the delicious apple pie ice cream. “Not for me, I’ll take some coffee ice cream and a tub of this stuff to take home.”

“Of course! What size of cup?”

“Small, I had a late lunch.”

Regina and she shared a goofy grin before Regina went back to perusing the ice cream.

“And for you, Regina?”

Regina looked up at her with that kind smile again, “You know what, I’ll take some evil regal.”

“Wonderful!” Susan grinned, “the same size?” Regina nodded and looked around the small place, it was cute, looked like it was pulled right out of a 50’s catalogue but it was homely and Susan gave off the perfect grandmother vibe to make you feel at peace in the small place. “Here you go, ladies, I’ll be in back to give you some privacy, so if you need anything just shout.”

“You got it, Susan!” Emma called after her and waving at the woman before finding a small table out of sight of the two large windows and plunking down in one of the chairs, watching Regina as she stuffed a wad of cash into the tip jar before moving toward her, “You know she’ll probably notice that and demand you take it back, right?”

Regina shrugged, “I have no idea what you’re talking about? I didn’t do a thing.”

“You’re such a secret softy, I love it!”

Regina shook her head at her, sitting regally in the chair across from Emma that just happened to hide her behind a potted plant, “So the best ice cream place you’ve ever been to just happens to be home to an ice cream flavour in my honour and a woman whose granddaughter is a big fan?”

Emma laughed with a shrug, “Hey, that’s new info for me! I haven’t been here since I suggested the flavour and the show! I was here checking out places to work because my first goal was not to work with my roommate because I was sure I’d probably get annoyed at some point but no place was hiring and honestly the coffee shop pays pretty well and has great hours and well, there was the added bonus that you might drop in again soooo,” Emma shrugged, taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

“You’re an odd girl,” Emma looked at her with wide eyes but relaxed at the grin curling the corners of red lips, “I like it, it’s nice, seeing this sweet side of you who helps the little man…or woman.”

Emma shrugged again, “I just happened to come in here a few months after it happened and Susan was sobbing cause she found out Taylor was cutting herself and she didn’t know what to do, therapy seemingly wasn’t helping and Taylor wasn’t attending school and she barely ever left her room…she was in a bad way and so was Susan, so I offered my advice, told her what helped me…told her that she just needs to see that it was okay to be gay and who better to show her that than you? I mean, you’re kinda an icon, Regina!”

Regina’s eyes were doing that soft thing again and it made Emma’s stomach flip and twirl at the knowledge that she’d been the reason for it, “Like I said, its sweet.”

“Yeah, well so is inviting them to the con, that’ll make that girls life, Regina!”

“Yes, well I remember what it’s like to be young and feel like your world has come crumbling down around you and like there’s no reason to live anymore…” She sighed, dragging her spoon through her ice cream.

Emma watched her for a few moments silently, before she asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, dear.”

Emma nodded, dropping it even though she knew the woman wasn’t but they’ve only really known each other for a few days and they’re not at that point in their relationship where she feels she can push for a confession especially from the few small details she knows about Regina’s history…although there’s surprisingly little to know about besides what the woman has explicitly told in interviews. “So how are you liking the evil regal?”

Regina laughed then, her eyes shooting up to meet Emma’s with a devilish smirk on her face, “Delicious.”

“Wonderful!”

Regina shook her head at her, “So, tell me more about your friends.”

Emma laughed, “Well, you heard all the stories about M&M, she’s great even if she’s a little too preppy sometimes,” Emma laughed to herself, “Ruby lives with her grandma running a diner and B&B in Oregon, it's mostly couples on road trips and whatnot, but it still usually equals some hilarious stories however she’s looking to move out here soon although for now, she’s still at home. She does drive down to visit every now and then, especially during pride because even if we complain Mary Margaret’s pride party is probably the best thing ever and something hilarious happens especially if the others can fly in.”

“These parties are a tradition?”

Emma laughed, nodding, “Yeah, they all started the first year we all met, it was like a coming out party for all of us too, it was weird and we laughed and cried and got blasted and we all fell asleep on the living room floor tangled around each other after a marathon of your work, we all chose our favourite thing you've done...the commentary is still hilarious to this day. And sure something crazy always happens like when Ruby barfed in M&M’s flowers or when Mulan and Merida got into a pissing match over who was the better archer…FYI it was Meri, Mulan is better it fighting though, but that’s to be expected considering she was a Master Sergeant in the Marine Corps, she served in Afghanistan and finished her term a few years back and now she’s a film consultant and trainer here in LA, she’s sorta a badass, a hero actually but she doesn’t like to think of herself that way.” Emma took a bite of her ice cream,

“Elsie and Anna are sisters, they live in Oklahoma, Elsie is the eldest she was a figure skater most of her life until she fell during a competition and shattered her ankle so now she is studying creative writing. Anna is studying to become a teacher, she’s shy, socially awkward but sweet, she’s the baby of the group actually.” Emma laughed fondly, “Tink lives in New Zealand,”

“Why do you call her Tink?”

Emma chuckled, “Oh, because her handle is Tinkerbell, and she happens to look just like the cartoon fairy…her name is also Tina so it makes it funnier.”

Regina nodded, smiling at her as she ate another spoonful of ice cream.

“She’s studying to be a therapist even if she’s probably the most ruthless person I’ve ever known, well after you of course.”

Regina smirked, “Of course.”

“Then there’s Meri who is from Scotland and she’s just sporty and living the life of luxury even if she doesn’t much act like how her parents would like she still loaded and just spends her day practising her archery and riding her horse, Angus…uh, he’s um…damn you know the bread with the hair on their legs that look like they're wearing flared pants?”

“Clydesdale?”

“Yes, that one! He’s beautiful even if he’s huge and could probably kill me.”

Regina chuckled at her, “Horses are amazing creatures and won’t just casually decide to kill you. You just don’t sneak up on them and don’t approach a wild steed, ever because I’m guessing you wouldn’t even know what was happening before it was knocking your pretty little head off.”

Emma pointed her spoon at her, an exaggerated pout on her face, “you’re mean.”

Regina shook her head at her, finishing her last bite of ice cream, “If you ever want to meet a real horse I’d be happy to take you out some time.”

“I forgot you ride…”

Regina’s smile grew, bright and shining like a little girl, “Yes, ever since I was a girl, I used to go out almost every day during the summer with my father, he bought me a horse when I was 10, Rocinante was my best friend we grew up together really,” Regina’s face softened as she thought of her childhood horse and her father.

“Do you still have them?”

Regina blinked, coming back to the present as she shook her head, “No, he passed a few years back but the one I was riding in Heroes and Villains I bought after filming, she was so sweet I couldn’t part with her and I still have her and also one of the black mares that pulled my carriage, Mal bought the other one.”

“What’re their names?”

“Well, the one I rode is named Vicki and the black mare is named Rayna. They’re both wonderful horses I wish I could ride them more. Luckily the ranch they stay on takes good care of them until I have time to drop by and ride them.”

“That’s awesome…I might have to take you up on it sometime, I’d love to meet them and maybe learn more about you.”

Regina’s smile somehow got softer as she looked at Emma, “I look forward to that then, my dear.”

“And I’ll teach you how to appreciate Panama Bay.”

Regina laughed, shaking her head at the girl, “I’m sure you’ll try very hard.”

Emma looked down at her empty bowl and frowned, “I don’t want this day to end.”

“Yes, it’s been very nice spending the afternoon with you and I too wish it would go on forever.”

“I mean, it’s still early we can go for a drive or you can come by my place and we can watch a movie, M&M is working until 7.”

“I’d love to, dear, really but I’m afraid I probably should be getting home soon, I have to prepare for my scenes tomorrow and take a shower because I might have changed, but I still spent a good chunk of my day in the ocean and everything is starting to feel dry and scratchy.”

Emma laughed even as her heart clenched sadly, “Okay, do you, uh need a ride?”

“That’s alright, dear I’ll call a car to take me home.”

“You sure? It’s really no worries?”

“Yes, and not only because I’m getting the impression that your home is closer to here than mine is.”

Emma laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck, “Uh yeah, it’s just like 15 minutes from here.”

Regina grinned at her knowingly, “And mine is at least an hour away.”

Emma pouted, “You can wait for your car at my place? I don’t wanna just leave you behind to possibly get swarmed by fans.”

“Good, because I was going to suggest you wait with me here until they arrive…unless you want to go to your place?”

“Here’s great,” Emma grinned as she watched Regina pull out her phone and make a quick phone call requesting the address from Emma before reiterating it to whoever was on the other line.

“They should be about 20 minutes.”

“Awesome, I wasn’t ready to say goodbye anyway.”

“Me neither…today’s been really fun, Emma, getting to know you. It’s been a while since I’ve felt like a normal person and after everything that happened earlier it was nice to just be me for a while.”

Emma smiled brightly at her, “No problem, I’m happy to help you let loose whenever you need it because, I kinda like Regina Mills-normal person quite a lot, she’s pretty cool and a lot of fun.”

“Yes, well she does have some good qualities,” Regina shrugged nonchalantly.

“She’s amazing, you’re amazing, every version but I look forward to getting to know the real you and not just the public image you put up.”

“I look forward to getting to know you too, Emma, not just the adorable fangirl who needs to learn to proofread before clicking send.”

Emma mock gasped, “Rude,” she said before tossing the little plastic spoon at Regina who caught it before laughing the most beautiful laugh Emma had ever heard. The sound was slowly becoming the best thing Emma had ever heard, each one of the woman’s laughs from today bumping the other and being placed in safe little boxes in her brain to look back on later because Emma was sure the sound could heal any ailment.

“And I thought you said I was amazing.”

“Yeah, amazingly rude,” Emma shot back making the woman laugh again, her head thrown back this time as her hand dropped to her stomach. She looked so happy, laugh lines crinkling the corners of her eyes and making the dark eyes sparkle with unshed tears. Emma couldn’t stop staring, it was honestly impossible not to stare at this amazing woman, she was the whole package and there was something about her in this moment with her natural curls, Emma’s jacket, and a smile so wide it took up most of her face.

The sound of her laughter so happy and free and it warmed Emma’s heart and made her want to laugh along and gather Regina in her arms and just never let go. She’d heard it multiple times today and even on videos from panels at cons but there was something about this moment, maybe it was because she made her laugh or maybe because she’d never seen her look so free. Maybe it was because of what they just said, maybe it’s because Regina is the first person she’s ever felt like she could bare her soul to and not be mocked and she didn’t know why...maybe it’s because she grew up with this woman in her life always by her side in times of need and now she’s in front of her laughing like a carefree child spinning in the grass on a warm summer day. She’s beautiful and there and Emma’s pretty sure today is the best day of her life and she really wishes it didn’t have to end, that she didn’t have to say goodbye to this amazing woman ever again.

“You’re staring,” Regina breathed as she caught her breath, mouth still spread wide in that electrifying smile.

“Because you’re beautiful when you laugh.”

“Always such a charmer,” She drawled, leaning forward to look out the window to see a black town car pull up out front, “My cars here,”

Emma followed her line of sight and nodded even as she felt her stomach sink and twist unhappily, “I’ll walk you out…” Emma said as Regina slowly stood.

“I need to get Susan’s details to give to my manager so they can send them the tickets and I still need to sign something for her granddaughter…”

“Right…” Emma pursed her lips, “Susan!”

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma before the old woman popped out from the back room looking expectantly at them.

“I need your address and I promised to sign something for Taylor…would you mind if I had that mailed too? I don’t have a photograph on me and I don’t know how Taylor would feel about a signed napkin.”

Susan chuckled, “no worries just give me a moment to write down our home address.”

Regina and Emma nodded before turning to look back at each other from where they now stood in the middle of the small ice cream place, “I had a wonderful day, Emma, we should do something again soon.”

“I’d love that…” Emma said, kicking at the tiled floor with the toe of her boot, “Uh, message me on twitter, I’m like always online.”

Regina smiled softly at her, “I know,” she said before her own gaze dropped both not really knowing what to do or say.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” Susan said, holding out the piece of paper toward the woman which snapped them out of their awkward moment and Regina rushed forward to take the piece of paper. “I’ll open the door to let you ladies out.”

They both nodded, their eyes locking for a moment, “Talk to you later?”

“Yes.”

Emma nodded, taking a step forward, “Goodnight, Regina,” She said before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek then stepped back, her pale cheeks bright red.

“Goodnight, my dear,” Regina sighed, eyes and smile soft as she watched the younger woman for a moment before taking a step toward the door.

“Message me when you get home so I know you arrived safe?” Emma called just as she got to the door making her turn to look back at her.

“If you promise to do the same.”

“Promise.”

Regina flashed her a breathtaking smile before she said, “Talk to you soon, Emma,” and then she was out the door and getting into the black sedan with the driver stood holding the door open, shutting it as soon as her legs were tucked in the vehicle, Emma not noticing Regina still had her jacket on until after the car was long gone.

“She stole my jacket.”

Susan laughed, patting her shoulder, “I don’t think you’re getting it back, at least not until you’re married, that’s when my John got his letterman jacket back and by then he had long grown out of it.”

Emma laughed, shaking her head, “I love that jacket…can’t she just steal my bruins sweater or something?”

“That will have to be a subject you’ll have to take up with her, sweetheart.”

Emma sighed, looking sadly out the window for a few moments before looking back a Susan, “So uh, I hope I don’t have to tell you this whole thing is sorta under the radar and like really new, like only a few days and I don’t really know what it is yet so I don’t think rumours about us would be very good…”

Susan laughed, waving her off, “Who am I going to tell? Okay, so I could totally tell people but I doubt they’d believe me and I’ll just tell Taylor Regina came in with a friend and I recognized her and what not and that’s that, she doesn’t need to know she was here on a date.”

“It wasn’t…at least I don’t think…do you think it was?”

“It looked like a date to me, but who am to know, I’m just a little old lady.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “So can I get my tub of ice cream now, I should probably get home before my roommate so I can shower or like just wrap my head around today before she starts badgering me with questions.”

“Of course.”

Emma smiled gratefully at her, pulling out her phone from her back pocket and seeing millions of messages from her group chat but the one that caught her attention was from Regina and it said,

**“It appears I ran off with your jacket, looks like we’ll have to meet up soon so I can give it back ;)”**

Emma knew that for now today was the best day ever but if she kept spending time with Regina almost every day would beat out the other as the best and she was honestly so ready for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 coming soon!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the comments, so glad you're enjoying this! Now keep them coming because my soul is like a black hole...it can never get enough love


	3. Chapter 3

They never really get the time for Regina to return Emma's jacket, they try but scheduling never works out…not that they don't talk or see each other, Regina drops in for coffee and sometimes Emma drops it off or on a really hot day she brought enough ice cream for the whole crew with the help of Susan. Problem is all those days Regina never had the jacket on her…and the one day she did have it Emma was in the valley having lunch with Marian and her wife and well, to be honest explaining to your friends that no that totally isn't your favourite red leather jacket -you know the one you haven't worn in weeks- that Regina Mills was spotted wearing on set that day, it must be wardrobe, not at all your lucky jacket…nope…all while secretly losing your fucking mind.

So, in other words, Emma was still freaking out over that day and she stared at the photo of Regina in the ice cream parlour at least 3 times a day…and also the set photos of her wearing the jacket.

And yes they still talked every day even if it was just a message here or there in between breaks, but they talked and she's pretty sure she's falling in love with Regina Mills, the real Regina, the one that makes Star Wars references when she's overtired, the one that sends her videos from set where she's giggling in the background. The Regina that wears her jacket to set because she feels like it even if she says she hates it…because Emma totally saw the set photos of Regina hugging the thing to her body, nose buried against the leather of the collar and yes, she teased her and that's when she found out Regina really loves to curse when she's flustered and embarrassed and it's probably the best thing she ever found out.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?" Emma jumped turning to look at a smirking Mary Margaret standing behind her.

"I asked you to clean the espresso machine."

"Oh…yeah, sure, right…" she pocketed her phone moving as Mary Margaret laughed at her.

"You ever going to tell me what you're constantly staring at?"

"No…maybe…"

Mary Margaret laughed again, leaning against the counter, balling up rag she was just wiping the counter with, "You're never this secretive…is it about Regina wearing your jacket?" Emma opened her mouth to rebut her statement however she stopped when Mary Margaret held up her hand to silence her, "Don't even, Em, I live with you, I haven't seen it since your date with her and then she literally shows up to set in it, not really rocket science to put two and two together."

"Whatever."

Mary Margaret chuckled, turning to finish wiping down the counter, "But don't worry I won't tell the others…even though they all already suspect after you were spotted on set multiple times and like there's that photo of you cuddling while you were on set the first time…" Emma huffed, pausing her cleaning to look at Mary Margaret with her perfected annoyed look, "Not to mention her showing up here like 5 times in barely two weeks for her lunch break or whatever and you guys hide away and talk like lovesick idiots…and that's coming from me."

"Shut up," Just then her phone pinged and they both looked at her apron, "It could be anyone…"

"Mmhmm, well finish doing your job before you zone out into Regina land again."

"Yes, mom."

"Oh shut up," Mary Margaret chuckled moving into the back to fill the dishwasher.

 

* * *

 

**"Hello, dear."**

Emma smiled goofily at her phone after she hung up her apron, waiting at the door for Mary Margaret so they could head on home for the night,  _"Hey, you. How was set? Anything interesting happen?"_

"All set, I'm dying to get home, I hate closing."

"Really? I'd rather close then open."

"Yes because you're always up all night writing. There's no way in hell you'll ever be up at 5 am unless you've stayed up until then."

"Maybe, but I live on my muses schedule, and she demands late nights and hot cocoa."

Mary Margaret laughed, locking up the door again as they stepped out, "I know."

They walked to work this morning so they enjoyed the walk back, the sun still pretty high in the sky thanks to the long summer nights, warming their skin and bringing a content smile to Emma's face after being cooped up in a dank café since mid-afternoon.

**"Unless you count Mal and Graham basically having to hold me back from murdering Gold then, no, nothing at all."**

Emma snorted as she read the message,  _"LOL! What'd he do now?"_

**"You name it he probably did it…but what really topped the cake was when he informed me that I should try and keep my private life more private…I swear to god I have no idea why I agreed to work with him again. He will make me go postal one day, I swear!"**

Emma frowned,  _"I'm sorry…but uh, if you need help hiding the body I'd be happy to offer my services :P"_

Emma pocketed her phone, looking over at Mary Margaret, "So, you going to tell me the plan for this year's pride party already? I'd like to get some shopping done before its 48 hours to game day."

"How about, "Emma is dating the love of all our lives like the lucky asshole she is?" At least that's what Meri suggested."

Emma laughed, shaking her head at her friends, "Or, we just decorate the apartment like we fell into the lollipop guilds wet dream and celebrate that the first time since we started doing this thing that everyone can come?"

"Fine, but I was thinking a unicorn piñata and of course we all camp out in the living room again…also we hide all my plants from Ruby."

"Sounds like a plan…that you haven't fully dived into and I should be prepared to run around all day for 48 hours."

"Probably for the best."

**"My sister already offered so I suppose you can both help but I can't promise she won't kill you to clean up loose ends…"**

Emma laughed, shaking her head at the woman,  _"Death by a Mills sister? Can't totally complain about that now can I? Just promise me you won't let her cut me up…I happen to enjoy being in one piece even in the afterlife."_

**"I can't make any promises, dear. This is the woman that threatened to dismember and ship body parts one by one back to my first boyfriend's family if he hurt me."**

_"And I'm suddenly scared to meet your sister."_

**"Don't worry, Emma, I'll protect you."**

Emma smiled goofily at her phone so lost in that last message she tripped walking up her buildings stairs which resulted in Mary Margaret spending a good five minutes laughing at her while leaning against the stairwell wall and then another ten as she helped Emma up and got her ice and then her whole group chat laughed on her account for the rest of the night but Emma didn't care because she was floating on cloud 9.

_"I hope you're happy I tripped up the stairs cause of you and now my roommate won't stop laughing at me."_

**"Oh dear! Are you alright? Should I send an ambulance? All the king's horses and all the king's men to put you back together again?"**

_"You're an asshole…I can't believe you just called me Humpty Dumpty…like how rude! I look nothing like an egg!"_

**"Did you know there's nothing in that rhyme the explicitly says Humpty Dumpty was an egg?"**

Emma blinked at her phone, reciting the nursery rhyme over in her head a few times and then staring at the wall in thought for a few more moments before she responded,  _"Well shit…my mind = blown."_

**"Well, that was a simple task…and to think I thought I'd have to recite the periodic table by memory or tell you about my other tattoos to succeed at that..."**

_"Wait, other tattoos?"_

_"Wait, hold up, you memorized the periodic table? Who are you? Sheldon Cooper?!"_

**"Mmm, yes, I have 4."**

_"Shit! Where are they!?"_

**"Now that, dear, you'll have to figure out on your own."**

_"Wait, what's that mean!? Does it mean what I think it means!? I know you have the one on your wrist! What are the others! Regiiiiinaaaaa! I'm concussed! Don't tease me like this! D:"_

**"I'm sure you're not concussed, darling, did you hit your head?"**

_"Maybe! You'll never know that though! Maybe I'll die in my sleep!"_

**"Now who's being melodramatic?"**

_"Your face is being melodramatic."_

**"How mature, Miss Swan."**

_"I hope you feel better because seriously, everybody is laughing at me rn, seriously, M &M told the whole GC I fell up the stairs cause I was distracted by you and now they won't stop laughing and sending gifs of people falling and shit."_

**"Awwee, poor baby."**

_"You're kinda an asshole, you know that?"_

**"So you've mentioned."**

Emma rolled her eyes, adjusting the ice pack on her knee before typing out her next response,  _"Are you done filming for tonight?"_

**"I am. I got off early because I have an early shoot tomorrow."**

_"Cool, cool, cool. So I gotta go on a unicorn piñata hunt tomorrow, you wanna wish me luck? Cause I have no clue where to start…does Target sell them? Dollar store? Party store is prob my best bet, right?"_

**"Good luck, dear. And yes, a party supply store would probably be your best bet."**

_"Great…great, now to google party stores and hit up like every single one until I find it…she never makes life easy…oh gosh, I'm going to have to go into her storage locker to get all the pride stuff out…why didn't this register when I agreed to move in with her? I should have just moved into Marian's garage or slept on Mulan's couch."_

**"I think you'd still be helping out, dear."**

_"True…anyways! Does an early shoot tomorrow mean you're off early again?"_

**"That depends on how filming goes. I have to be there by 3 am to get ready and then start filming at dawn, we have to be quick with the scenes so we don't lose the light and then after that, we're filming 4 scenes at least on the soundstage."**

_"Busy day. Well, I hope it all goes as planned! I can't believe pride is less than a week away!"_

**"Yes, time flies, doesn't it?"**

_"So when can I see you next? Maybe get my jacket back? :P"_

**"I don't know, dear, I'm very busy until my vacation days for a few conventions."**

_"Well, maybe I'll see you for coffee again soon."_

**"Maybe, I have to go, it's getting late so I should probably try and get some sleep. Have a good night, dear, and good luck tomorrow."**

Emma frowned down at her phone, looking at the time, she officially hated early shooting days,  _"But it's only 9 o'clock…it's not even dark out yet!"_

**"You're telling me? Luckily I bought blackout curtains for that problem."**

_"This sucks…but okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

**"Yes, I'll message you when I can."**

_"Okay. Night, Regina, sweet dreams!"_

**"Goodnight, dear."**

 

* * *

 

Pride came faster than she thought and the next thing she knew she was at the parade with her whole group chat, nine of them sporting something prideful. Elsie was being piggybacked by Mulan and Mary Margaret was wearing so much rainbow and glitter it looked like a unicorn had pooped her out. Emma was just wearing the pride flag as a cape with a press on rainbow tattoo on her cheek loving every moment of the event, Ruby, however, was dressed in the Bisexual colours from head to toe…although only scant parts of her were covered…aka her privates and nothing else, but that wasn't something uncommon for her.

"Hey, duckling!"

Emma turned to look at Meri, "What?"

"Is it just me or is that your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Emma looked back toward the parade and there across the way was Regina, navy blue equality baseball cap on her head and what Emma's pretty sure was a bisexual flag wrapped around her shoulders, smiling as she talked to a small man who stopped his walking to talk with her. "Holy shit, why didn't she tell me she would be here?"

Emma pulled out her phone and opened Twitter to send the woman a message,  _"I see you XD"_

Emma took a picture of the woman snickering to herself as she watched the woman subtly pull out her phone and look at the message before her eyes searched here and there, that's when Emma sent the picture,  _"Straight ahead, babe."_

Regina's eyes fell back to her phone before shooting up again and locking with Emma's shaking her head to herself.  **"Babe?"**  Emma read the message then watched Regina point toward her, the young man looking her way and waving before going back to talking to Regina and the next thing she knew Regina was ducking under the barrier and the man in nothing but a rainbow speedo was dancing with Regina as they made their way across the street and right toward Emma.

"Ah, duckling, is Regina Mills dancing toward us with a man in a speedo or did M&M accidentally buy spiked brownies again?"

"I said I was sorry!"

Emma laughed, but her eyes never left the woman moving gracefully, hips swaying with each step, it was mesmerizing, and then she was being spun out right toward Emma. She let out a yelp and threw out her hands to catch Regina, Regina who was laughing and when she stopped she flashed Emma that megawatt smile of hers before turning to blow the young man a kiss.

"Fuuuuck, my ovaries just combusted," And Emma isn't ashamed to say she punched Ruby in the tit right then and there, no not at all because like, seriously? "Ow!"

"Miss Swan."

"Regina," Emma grinned at her like an idiot, she couldn't help it! She was standing in front of her all cute and she still had a smile on her face just not as wide, it was that secret one, the little smirk she gets when other people are around, "Guys, make some room so she doesn't get run over."

Elsie was staring slack-jawed over the crowd, her chin resting on Mulan's head and it was honestly a sight to be seen, a group of fangirls, all starstruck by their idol standing before them looking at their best friend like the world revolved around her just moments before.

"Seriously, guys, move," Emma huffed but a laugh was still evident in her voice as she looked toward a now smirking Regina, "Just give them a moment to process."

"I know the drill, dear," Her eyes left Emma's and fell onto Mary Margaret, "Hello, Mary Margaret, nice," Her eyes took in the loud number before she continued, lips pursed and nose scrunched up, "Outfit."

Mary Margaret squeaked in reply, seriously, weeks of Regina dropping into the coffee shop and Mary Margaret still gets starstruck.

"She means thank you. I'm Ruby, love your work." Ruby's eyes ran over Regina, a devilish smirk on her lips before Emma slapped her arm this time, "Would you stop that!"

"Not until you stop being a perv!"

Ruby threw her head back with a laugh, pulling Emma to the side to make just enough room for Regina to squeeze in, "So protective, duckling."

Regina's eyes ran over Ruby's outfit before she slipped under the barricade and sandwiched herself right against Emma's body, "Long time no see, dear, you make a habit of physically defending my honour?" then she reached around Emma, hand held out toward Ruby, "Nice to meet you, Ruby, I've heard tons about you."

"Have you now? I hope nothing bad?" Ruby answered as she shook Regina's hand, Anna peering around Ruby to stare up at Regina like she was a literal god.

"Depends what you consider bad, I suppose."

Ruby cackled, nudging Emma who was currently trying not to freak out over Regina's body pressed against hers and sure they hugged but well at the time she was more worried about Regina to really register it at the time and now the woman is pressed against her body talking to her friend with her mouth right by her ear and, oh my god, Regina just placed her hand on her hip to steady herself and yeah, Emma was freaking the fuck out!

"I'm Anna," The small redhead squeaked out, "I'm a big fan, you helped me work through my parent's deaths."

Regina's hand flexed against Emma's hip and something in Emma clicked back into place and her hands hanging limply at her sides moved to Regina's hips before she dipped her head so she was whispering into her ear, "I've missed you."

And it was amazing, Regina practically melted into her right away, body leaning into her as she heard the woman take a deep breath, the side of her head bumping Emma's as she whispered, "I missed you too."

Emma understood Regina's reaction suddenly because there was something so relieving about hearing her say that and she relaxed against her, hands squeezing the woman's full hips once more as she listened to Regina speaking to Anna and Ruby.

Once her friends snapped out of it they made room for Regina so they no longer had to be glued to each other but still they stood there, Emma's arm around Regina's waist keeping her close as they watched the parade, Regina's head was leaning against Emma's, her own arm around Emma's waist, her fingers playing with the rainbow flag tied around her neck, Regina's held on the similarly way.

"You look so cute," Emma whispered, Regina's laugh puffing against her cheek, "You do. Don't make me fight you on this."

"Always the charmer."

"That's me, charming."

Regina chuckled again pulling away to look at Emma, "Does that make you Princess Charming then? Did the Evil Queen steal Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter?"

Emma laughed, shaking her head at her, "Maybe...I don't know who my parents are so who knows, maybe they stuck me in a magic wardrobe as a baby that spit me out on the side of a road," Emma shrugged, smirk on her face as she gazed at Regina.

"Perhaps…would be quiet the story."

Emma sighed, pulling Regina tighter against her, "I can't believe you're here, I thought you were filming today."

"I was supposed to be but we finished early on a count of more than half the crew getting heat stroke so I came here. I like to try and come every year but I don't always get the chance."

"So you jumped on it?"

"Yes."

"And you what, just keep an equality hat and bi pride flag in the trunk of your car?"

"Something like that," Regina smirked, shifting so she was leaning her head against the side of Emma's again as she went back to watching the dancers atop their float.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long until the parade was over and her friends were making their way through the crowd and toward the loft, Anna turning to look at Emma when she noticed she wasn't following, "You coming, Em?"

Emma looked at Regina who was talking to a few people just off to the side before looking back to her pack of friends that were all now stood looking at her, "You guys go ahead, I'll be there soon."

"Kay!" Anna called shrugging before she turned to start walking again, jogging to catch up with her sister still being carried on Mulan's back.

Emma turned back to Regina, burying her hands in her back pockets as she watched the woman, keeping her eye on her so she didn't lose her in the crowd.

Regina glanced back at her and smiled before turning back to the small group around her, "It was great meeting you all but my friend's waiting so I really must be going!"

"Bye!" The group of young adults yelled, waving as Regina turned and walked back toward Emma, bumping her with her shoulder.

"Hi."

Regina laughed, shaking her head at the blonde, "Hello."

"So uh, I was wondering since shooting is cancelled until everyone is all better if you wanted to come over and hang out with me and my friends…Mary Margaret throws the best parties."

Regina smiled softly at her, bumping their shoulders again, "So I've heard…would they be okay with me crashing? It wouldn't be weird for them or anything?"

Emma chuckled, "Maybe a little at first but they'll get over it, and well, it'll be fun…and I miss you," Emma pouted, batting her eyelashes at Regina when she looked over at her.

She sighed, shaking her head, "Very well, Miss Swan, lead the way."

"Yes! You'll love it! Don't worry you can get drunk for when we watch Panama Bay," Regina groaned but when Emma turned to look at her she could see the smirk on her face so she hooked their arms together and pulled them through the crowd, "So I don't lose you to the masses."

"Mmhmm."

"So uh, fans of yours?"

Regina chuckled, "Yes."

"Do you think they took pictures…"

"Probably," Regina said, looking at Emma who was worrying her bottom lip.

"And that doesn't worry you…you know, being seen with me, like this?"

"No, there's already rumours I'm dating a mysterious blonde woman, what more is this going to do?"

"Dating?"

Regina shook her head at her, "You're so cute when you're fishing for information."

"And you're just always cute," Emma shot back, pulling them in a sharp left turn across the street.

Regina sighed but the sound quickly morphed into a laugh as she was pulled along, "I wonder if they got any of your face? The fans will lose it when you're identified."

"You have no idea, I'm pretty sure my friends are freaking out as we speak."

"I have no doubt, darling."

Emma pulled them down another street and toward an apartment building, "Just no sudden movements, you know how Mary Margaret startles."

Regina laughed, "Yes, I've put too much money into broken mugs these last few weeks."

"One day maybe she won't be holding breakables when you show up…"

"Now that I doubt."

Emma chuckled, unhooking their arms to pull the key from her back pocket to unlock the security door before she silently led them through the lobby and toward the staircase off to the side, "Uh, it's probably not as fancy as you're used to but…"

"It's fine, Emma, really. This place is classy compared to the building my sister and I lived in."

Emma pursed her lips in thought before turning and leading them up the 3 flights of stairs to the small loft apartment which had a rainbow banner decorating the door. "Also sorry about the state of the place…if you thought M&M looked like she was pooped out by a unicorn the apartment looks like 5 unicorns puked rainbows and glitter everywhere…my bedroom wasn't even safe from it."

"So that's why you have glitter on your cheeks and in your hair…and I thought you were trying something new."

"Shut up," Emma whined before pushing open the apartment door and calling into the packed room, "Hey guys, I'm back! Be normal."

The loud chattering and laughter died down as they all turned to look toward the door, Ruby's head hanging over the arm of the couch as she stared at them while Meri stopped her tugging on Ruby's thigh-high boot to gape.

"Seriously guys, she was just with us at pride, like breathe."

"Regina Mills is in my apartment…" Mary Margaret rushed, eyes looking around to make sure nothing was amiss.

"Well, she didn't break anything this time…"

Ruby snorted, "Give her time. Get comfortable, your majesty, we're just about to put in Anna's choice."

Emma chuckled, "Well that can't be too bad, can it?" She asked as she nudged Regina through the door, "Can I take your flag?"

Regina rolled her eyes, taking off her hat and slipping the flag over her head before handing them over to Emma. She had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing when she watched the blonde hang the flag up and hat on the hook by the door followed by Emma's flag with it. "Dork."

Emma sent her an obnoxiously cute face before moving past Regina, slapping Ruby upside the head as she passed.

"Hey!"

"Eyes, up, Rubes, all the blood is rushing to your head."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her before screeching when Meri suddenly pulled at her boot pulling her down the couch and causing Meri to fall off her hunches and onto her ass, the group of friends suddenly breaking into a fit of giggles as Regina watched on in wonder.

She looked around the room amazed by the posters on the walls and of the many pride decorations covering the home, fairy lights twinkling above bathing the room in a rainbow glow as the lights shined through the rainbow streamers.

"I wasn't kidding when I said it looked like multiple unicorns barfed all over the place."

Regina jumped, turning to look at Emma who was smirking behind her holding two glasses of wine, "You'll need this, I just found out Anna's pick."

Regina hesitantly took the glass, "It's not Panama Bay, is it?"

"No, worse."

Regina gulped, "No…"

"Yes, she is a big fan of your stint on Supernatural."

Regina groaned, "I still can't believe I took that job…"

"What, I thought it was cute how you could turn into any kind of fuzzy creature."

"Yes, I suppose turning into a black panther would have its merits."

"Screw the panther I was talking about when you turned into the cute little black cat."

"Of course you were…" Emma grinned at her

"Come on, let's get our seats."

Regina looked over to the group huddled on the floor in front of the TV, "where exactly are we sitting?"

"Couch," Emma shrugged stepping over the arm of the couch and plonking down on her butt somehow managing to not spill wine all over the place. Regina arched an eyebrow at her as she looked at the small amount of space left between Emma and the arm of the couch, "Shoes off and hand me your wine if you're worried of spilling…although Mary Margaret would prob consider it an honour."

Ruby looked from around Emma, "I second that."

Regina sighed before toeing off her heels and gripping the back of the couch to help hoist herself up, Emma's hand grabbing onto hers as she moved to lower herself onto the couch being careful not to dump her wine or kick anyone in the back of the head.

"Whoa there, Mills," Emma gasped, laughing as Regina almost fell, her back colliding with the wall and an unsteady gasp leaving her mouth as she regained her bearings, "You good?"

"Peachy," She gritted out before sliding down the back of the couch until she was seated, wedged against Emma's body and the armrest.

"Okay, press play, M&M!"

"Working on it," She growled as she tapped away at her computer to maximize the video and press play, all while cussing at ads that kept popping up.

"Why didn't you bring the DVDs if you were picking these ones, Anna?" Tink asked the girls head lulled against Ruby's legs.

"I forgot them…Elsa was rushing me…"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"I only rushed you when the cab was out front! I told you to pack the DVDs weeks ago!"

"And I forgot to cause the queen was wearing Emma's jacket and we were all thinking of conspiracy theories! Also, like…that photo of them cuddling went viral."

"Guys!" Emma whined, pouting at her friends as she turned bright red, glancing apologetically at Regina.

"Relax, duckling, it's not embarrassing, just facts. You're the one who was supporting the theories that it was Mal."

"Shush! Okay, can we just start the episode already!? I wanna see kitty Regina maul, Sam, already!"

"Hold your horses, Emma, I'm working on it!" Mary Margaret called back before clicking the screen and, "There we go!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping, Regina watching them all as they chanted Mary Margaret's name until the two Winchesters were on the screen then it was quiet muttering as Mary Margaret talked about how dreamy Dean was and Ruby made some salacious comment about bedding him and there was more laughter and flying popcorn and soon Regina found herself laughing at their commentary and then her character showed up and it got quiet, everyone in the room paying apt attention until Emma elbowed Ruby just before the scene where she turns into a human starts and all they see is her bare back and, Ruby starts wolf whistling and she honestly can't help herself, she starts laughing so hard that she's leaning completely into Emma and goddammit she snorts but she doesn't care because their commentary is horrible and vulgar but it's honestly the best she's ever heard, and she thinks she understands how Emma can get her to appreciate her work in a different way.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, little red here, coming in live from M&M's pride festivities! It's as festive as it was last year but this year we have a few more people!"

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Shush, duckling I'm live streaming! Actually, say hi!"

Emma rolled her eyes throwing popcorn at Ruby and laughing as it hit Ruby right in the middle of her forehead.

"Screw you, Swan! Fuck her, let's go say hit to Marian and M&M discussing the best way to make margaritas."

"Watch out for the piñata you drunk!" Emma called out as the girl nearly walked into the hanging unicorn.

Ruby flipped her the bird and Emma nearly fell off the couch from laughing so hard.

"Okay, assholes we've entered the booze den where M&M is hard at work bickering over cooking skills with –yo, why are there so many of you in here? Making margaritas aren't that hard."

"Unlike you, we're helping her."

"Shut up, Meri."

"Make me."

"Maybe later."

"Get a room!" Elsie screamed from somewhere unseen.

"Elsie where the fuck are you?" Ruby snorted shifting the camera's direction here and there to see if she could spot the girl.

"Boo!"

"Shit fuck!"

Elsie and Mulan fell to the floor in a fit of giggles, "Oh you should have seen your face!"

"Regina! You're back! You bring the ice cream!?"

They all turned as they heard screech followed by a low laugh, mouths falling open at Emma leaning over the arm of the couch clutching Regina's cheeks, the bags of Ice Cream on the floor as Regina wrapped her arms around her to keep her steady.

"Duckling, cool it!"

"You're just jealous cause I'm dating the queen."

The laugh was heard again and Ruby rolled her eyes at the camera, "Our precious little Duckling is falling hard, and if she's not careful she might actually fall off the couch."

"Hey!"

"Emma, be careful, she's right you're going to fall."

"You won't let me fall, Gina, I trust you."

"Drink!" Tink screamed everyone groaning before taking a shot.

"We should have known better than to make a drinking game set on this lovesick idiot."

"Heeey!"

"Behave, Ruby," Mary Margaret chastised, hiccupping a second later and then almost falling over being stabilized by Marian.

"Movies ready!" Emma yelled, "Get your drunk asses in here, time to watch the best movie of all time!"

They all heard a loud groan all of them well aware of Regina's feelings on this certain topic.

"Okay assholes back to like tweeting, say bye, bitches!"

"Bye, bitches!" Emma yelled snickering into Regina's shoulder as the others yelled bye, Tink blowing a kiss at the camera over Ruby's shoulder.

"Here's the popcorn!"

"Woo!"

"Margaritas are ready who wants some!?"

"Bring the pitcher, M&M!"

"Yes, mint chocolate chip!" Tink called out, grabbing a plastic spoon from the bag and dropping on the pile of cushions between Marian and Mulan.

"Margarita's everybody!"

She placed the pitcher on the coffee table that was pushed off to the side, looking subtly at the sight of Regina sitting cross-legged on the couch with Emma's feather pillow in her lap as she eats from a tub of Evil Regal ice cream, Emma leaned against her as she stole the spoon from Regina ignoring the not so regal whine of protest.

"Sharing is caring, Regina."

Regina huffed and stole the spoon back, sticking her tongue out at Emma making the lovesick blonde giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Drink!" Meri yelled.

"Fuck!" Ruby cursed pressing play before blindly swatting at her friend who was now taking up the whole couch with their idol.

"Shhh, it's starting!"

Regina groaned again, grabbing a handful of popcorn when Elsie held up the bowl.

"Margarita, Regina?"

"Please."

Emma snorted, "You're so cute when you're pouty."

"Drink!"

"Fuck sakes Swan get a hold of yourself! We're all going to get alcohol poisoning soon!"

"Your face is gonna get alcohol poisoning."

"Yes, if I get alcohol poisoning that includes my face."

"Oh god, not this scene…" Regina grumbled all their attention being brought to the opening scene of Regina's character Roxie playing tonsil hockey with some dude who acted as well as a kid in a 5th-grade production of Romeo and Juliet, "I'm having war flashbacks, Swan."

Emma snickered rolling her head on Regina's shoulder to look up at her, "Bad kisser?"

"The worst, he didn't even have the decency to chew gum before."

"The heathen, want me to track him down and throw gum at him?"

Regina chuckled eyes moving back to a much younger her basically having a one-sided argument with the boy, "I'm pretty sure he works at Target now so you're good."

"I can throw gum at him in Target? Anything to defend my queen's honour."

Regina snickered, looking at her with that soft smile as she spoke, "my hero…now, drink!"

"You all suck!"

Regina cackled clinking her glass with Ruby's before she took a sip.

"Get it, gurl!" Marian yelled at the TV gasping from laughter as Roxie agreed to go on a school trip with her sexy archaeology teacher.

"Wooo!" Ruby hooted, pumping her fist.

"Ice cream me, baby."

Regina snorted, running her finger through the ice cream before wiping it on Emma's nose, "Don't call me baby," Emma pouted at her as Regina sucked the ice cream off her finger.

"What about my nose? It's cold now."

Meri threw a napkin at her making the rest of the group laugh at Emma who pouted for a good five minutes…that is until Regina's character showed up on screen in the outfit she'd wear for the rest of the movie…bless those tiny jean shorts and white tank.

"The commentary has stopped," Regina whispered to Emma who was focused intently on the screen where Roxie was pulling the supplies from the back of the jeep.

"Shhh, sexy happening."

"Sexy happening?"

"Don't distract me from her arms."

"You mean my arms?" Regina questioned the practically drooling girl.

"Both your arms."

"So this is what it's like if Twitter were real life…"

Emma snorted, "Yes, you're seeing fangirls in their natural habitat. Now shut up and eat your ice cream."

"Yes, I'll just sit here enjoying my Evil Regal."

Everyone in the room simultaneously choked on air, booze, popcorn, whatever they had in their mouths at the time, honestly. Mulan was patting Elsie's back to dislodge a kernel all while trying to catch her breath after her sip of beer went down the wrong way. Mary Margaret was the colour of a tomato as she stared at the floor and Ruby was smirking down at her phone as she typed away, coughing here and there but mainly the most contained of the bunch since everyone was a different shade of red as they coughed and wheezed and kept their eyes glued anywhere but the woman behind them on the couch practically worshipping her ice cream spoon which, honestly was killing Emma more than the comment.

"You're evil…"

Regina smirked at Emma around her spoon, "Thank you, dear, I do try my best."

"Eeeeeviiil…"

Regina merely cackled as she went back to watching the movie, the smirk never leaving her face…at least not until she saw some horrific acting choice she had made and then she was debating on whether she could destroy every copy of the blasted movie again.

 

* * *

 

It was sometime after 2 am when Emma woke up, stretched out across the loveseat and a very obvious weight on her chest that had her cracking open her eyes, looking down to see Regina practically laying on top of her and yet still somehow clutching the feather pillow to herself…Emma was worried Regina might steal it like she did her jacket.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Emma husked, moving a lock of hair from Regina's face to see her pouting in her sleep, "C'mon, get up, we're gonna be stealth and sneak into my room instead of killing our backs on this couch."

Emma watched as the corner of Regina's mouth twitched when her finger brushed the skin behind her ear, smirking to herself as she tickled the area and had to bite her cheek to keep from snorting when Regina's nose scrunched up adorably, "R'gina…" she couldn't help it she did it again and this time along with the precious nose scrunch she nuzzled further into Emma, third time got a groan and a blind slap and Emma really couldn't keep in her giggles now, "upsy daisies, sleepyhead."

"Nooo," Regina whined hand blindly searching for something.

"Yes, c'mon my beds way comfier."

"Shh, sleeping," Regina drawled hand finally finding its target and covering Emma's mouth, "You sleep too."

"Regina," Emma snickered behind her hand, "If you don't move your hand I'll lick it."

"You wouldn't," dark eyes peered open to look dangerously at her.

"Wanna bet?"

Regina's glare was mixed with the pout now, "Why'd you wake me? I was having a nice dream."

Emma snickered raising her eyebrow at the hand still over her mouth, Regina raised hers challengingly, Emma wasn't too old to play this game, so she did what she said she would and licked the tips of the fingers covering her lips making Regina pull her hand back in disgust with a gasp, wiping her wet hand on Emma's tank top as she muttered something under her breath, "Well, you can't say I didn't warn you."

Regina huffed, "You're a child."

Emma smirked at her before sitting up and giving her a nudge, "C'mon, get up, carefully so you don't wake the others."

"Now you're worried about the others," Regina huffed looking around to the group of women in sleeping bags snoring away on the floor, "Is this common for you guys?"

Emma shrugged, shifting onto her knees as she nudged Regina again, "Tradition."

"I'm moving as fast as I can, relax."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're not much of a morning person, are you?"

"Not when someone tickles and licks me," Regina shot back throwing her legs over the arm of the couch.

"Well, there goes all my future plans…"

Regina shot her head around to look at her except the world started spinning and she almost fell off the couch onto a drooling Ruby.

"Whoa," Emma gasped as she grabbed onto Regina's shoulders to steady her, "Falling on them will defeat the purpose of sneaky."

Regina huffed as she stood up from where she was sitting on the armrest turning to glare at the smirking blonde, "Yes, well making sexual innuendos when I'm still buzzed balancing on the arm of a couch wasn't your brightest idea."

Emma took the hands Regina held out to steady her, although Regina still acted like it was all a great inconvenience. "Thank you."

Regina shrugged, stepping back to give Emma room to step onto the floor, "Where is your room?"

"Up the stairs."

Regina looked at the stairs then back to Emma before huffing and climbing up them, "You better have a change of clothes I can borrow because I may have fallen asleep in slacks before but I refuse to willingly do it again."

Emma snickered, "You can borrow my PJ's or sleep in your underwear, whatever you prefer."

"Perv."

"Mmm, it's what happens with too much exposure to Ruby and Meri."

Regina let out a thoughtful huff as she opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked into the dark room, hissing when Emma flicked on the light.

"Sorry, sorta need that to find clothing."

Regina looked around the room, there were 4 pop figures on a shelf, one of them was Mal but the rest seemed to be characters from the few productions that resulted in the making of the figurines. There were posters placed strategically all over the room, some fan art on display that had her squinting to get a better idea of what it was, that is until she spotted Emma's desk tucked into the corner of the room, a worn out Panama Bay poster hanging above it and two more pops on each end of a stack of books, both versions of the Evil Queen. There was a corkboard on the other wall next to the desk covered in notes and scribblings, it reminded her of the boards in the writers' room.

"Here's some, PJ's." Emma's voice pulled her out of her examinations and she turned to look at her, standing there recently changed in a tank top and boxers, "I usually sleep in my underwear but I don't think you'd much appreciate that."

Regina smirked, eyes falling on the picture behind Emma, it was a quote she said years ago but her fans frequently used it in the art they made, and under the words were a bunch of feathers floating in the wind.

"Regina?"

"Yes, sorry, thank you, dear," She smiled taking the offered items from Emma and dropping them on top of the desk as she moved to pop the button on her slacks, chuckling at the gasp Emma let out and when she looked up Emma was facing away from her investigating one of her many posters intently.

"It's safe to look now," She announced after she pulled her bra out from under the tank top she was leant.

"Right, uh, what side of the bed do you want?"

Regina shrugged moving to sit on the side closest to her, "I usually just sleep in the middle."

"Same, so uh, I'll get the light." Emma bobbed on her feet before spinning to walk back across the room to turn off the light.

"I'd like to point out this was all your idea and that I was perfectly happy remaining asleep on the couch."

"Trust me, you would have felt different in the morning."

"Alright," Regina sighed when the light was turned off, "You going to be okay getting back to the bed with it being pitch black in here and everything?"

"It's my room, I can navigate it with my eyes closed."

"If you're sure," Regina drawled as she looked worriedly toward where the blonde once was.

"Ow fuck!"

"Are you okay!?" Regina rushed eyes searching the room blindly.

"Fine, I totally got you." Emma snickered her voice coming from right beside Regina making her gasp and then lunged across the bed, grabbing onto Emma's arm and pulling her onto the bed, "Ah! Regina! Mercy!"

"You scared me!" Regina hissed, slapping her arm.

Emma shifted so she was sitting up, hands reaching out blindly for Regina and running up her arms until they clasped her cheeks, "I'm sorry…"

Regina sighed, ducking her head so their foreheads were resting together, "You're forgiven…but I'll get you back for that."

"Promise?"

Regina laughed, pulling back and shifting so she was laid in the middle of the bed, "Night, dear."

Emma looked down at the now vague lump that she knew was Regina and laid down next to her, the length of their arms touching as they stared up at the roof.

"So uh, did you have fun today?"

"Yes, your friends are rather entertaining, although I've still yet to really warm up to Mary Margaret."

Emma snickered, turning her head to look at the very serious sounding woman, "She takes some warming up to that's for sure."

Regina let out a thoughtful hum, "But I had a great time spending the day with you, we should do this again sometime…well maybe without all the booze and your friends."

"It's a date," Emma grinned, gasping when Regina turned her head, their noses brushing, "Hi."

Regina chuckled, turning onto her side shifting until she could tuck herself into Emma's side with her head resting on Emma's chest. "You're comfier."

Emma sighed, squeezing her arm out from being trapped between Regina so instead it was wrapped around the surprisingly small woman and hugging her tightly to her body once more, "You are too."

Regina let out a long sigh, "I'm tired, goodnight, Emma."

"Night, Regina. Sweet dreams."

"Mmm, you too, darling."

It wasn't long until steady puffs of breath were streaming across her skin, everything around her was Regina and Emma realized that she never wanted to live another day without that feeling…which was going to be tough considering they've only technically been on one real date…

 

* * *

 

When Regina woke up the next morning she was laying practically on top of Emma again, their limbs so entangled she honestly wasn't sure where she began and Emma ended. There was something so soothing about being held, she'd never admit that she secretly loved it but she did, she loved feeling loved and she didn't want to leave Emma's arms that were hugging her so snuggly to her. She could hear chattering and clanking downstairs, sure that everyone else was awake and she knew they probably were thinking they had snuck off last night to have sex but well they didn't they cuddled and it was nice and she really didn't want to leave, no matter the possible rumours.

She felt something tickling her side and she scrunched up her nose and that's when she heard the little snicker from the blonde, "Really, Miss Swan?" She drawled, opening her eyes to see Emma grinning down at her before she felt that tickling feeling down her spin this time making her let out a hum, "Is your hand up my shirt?"

"I did it in my sleep…your skin is really smooth."

Regina chuckled, quirking a brow at the still half asleep blonde, "So that means you have to feel me up?"

"Not feeling up, I'm touching your back, that's safe territory? Do you want me to stop, I can stop?" Emma pouted, looking down at her with worried green eyes.

Regina hummed again as the exploring fingers trailed back down her spin then stopped, waiting for her say and she really didn't want it to stop but well, "You probably should, not that I don't like it…I do, a lot it's just–"

"So many things like 8 people downstairs, we haven't actually kissed yet, only gone on one date…"

Regina chuckled shifting so she was leaning on her forearm so she could look down at Emma, lifting her hand that was on Emma's stomach to her cheek, running her thumb across the worn sparkly rainbow flag tattoo. "Rain check?"

Emma nodded pulling Regina back down to her in a tight hug, "You're so soft. I still can't believe how much of a secret softy you are!"

"Yes, and you'll be taking that information to the grave with you, Swan."

"I'm fine with that if I keep seeing my soft little nerd."

Regina chuckled against her neck, relaxing into the hold, "I'm too hungover to argue about that."

"Really? What else can I get away with right now? Can I call you Reggie? Gina!? Love muffin!?"

Regina couldn't help the happy laughter that broke free, she honestly hasn't been this happy in years and it just happened to be found in the arms of a fan…her sister is going to have a hay day over this…and probably her publicist.

"What're you thinking about?" Emma asked against the side of her head.

"The hell I'm going to get from my team when they find out I'm dating the fan who sort of accidentally said they wanted to stab me on social media."

Emma snorted, "I promise to read through all my tweets five times before sending from now on."

"That will save us both a lot of grief and me from constantly having to decipher what you're trying to say."

"We know my spelling goes to crap when I'm tired."

"Mmm and when you're in, what was it…gay daze of Gina hotness?"

Emma snorted, "Yeah, that too, you turn my brain to mush…you know I'm actually surprised I'm functioning right now with you pressed against me…with our bare legs tangled and breasts…"

"And I've lost you, haven't I?"

"Uhhh…"

Regina snorted, poking Emma in the side, "Earth to Emma, come in, Emma."

"Shut up…my brain is recovering from all the information it just took in…like seriously your legs are sooo soft."

"So are yours, dear."

"Can we stay like this forever? Or at least until I've memorized everything?"

"Everything?"

"Mmm, everything."

Regina chuckled into her neck again, both falling silent for a few moments until Regina finally asked, "What are you working on?"

"Currently? Logging into memory just how you smell…sadly mostly like booze right now, but eh, it still works for this memory of the first time I woke up with you in my arms after a day of drinking and hanging out with my friends."

Regina huffed, "I meant writing, you have a storyboard up, I saw it last night."

"Oh…nothing really, it's sorta lame and still in the beginning stages…just a gay sitcom…doubt it'll ever get picked up though…"

Regina tried to push back to look at her but Emma wrapped her arms tighter around her, "No moving, remembering."

"Really?" She sighed before relaxing back down against the pouting woman again, "I'm sure it's wonderful, and when you're ready I'd be happy to hear more about it."

Emma hummed, "Deal, but right now. I'm just figuring out characters and their backstories."

"We will have to move at some point…" Regina pointed out with a sigh.

"Why? The world is so bright and loud, why would we want to venture out into that?"

"Well for one, I have to pee, and secondly, I'm starving."

"You telling me we're being betrayed by your body? Cause I take this personally."

Regina laughed, this time Emma letting her shift up so she was hovering over Emma on her forearms, "It's my body shouldn't I be taking it personally?"

"No, because now that you mentioned having to pee and food, mine has also started betraying me."

Regina smirked, her eyes locking with Emma's, both sharing a similar look of adoration until the door to Emma's bedroom flew open, Ruby calling out, "I hope you're decent!"

"Fuck, Rubes!" Emma groaned trying to hide from the light behind Regina.

"Lunch is served! And yes it's lunchtime so get up, lovebirds!"

Emma grumbled arms still wrapped loosely around Regina pulling her back into her again so she could bury her face in dark hair to hopefully keep out the light. "You suck…"

She could feel Regina quietly chuckling against her neck, her nose pressed against Emma's collarbone as she too hid away from the light.

"Would you like go away and maybe I don't know turn off the freaking spotlights?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Just get dressed and come downstairs before all the foods gone…Marian cooked so you know it's good."

That seemed to perk Emma up quickly, "Marian cooked? Win! Be right down! Tell them if I don't get any food I'm stealing your credit cards and Regina and I will hit up the fanciest restaurants in town."

"Yeah, yeah just like be quick about it," a few seconds later they heard the bedroom door shut and the room was once again shrouded in darkness…or as dark as it could get with the afternoon light shining out around the blackout curtains.

"Okay, get up, your majesty. If we don't move fast we'll miss out on the food…you can change up here and I'll go do my business downstairs, and like corral the wild things downstairs so they're not a bunch of perverted weirdos."

Regina chuckled rolling off of Emma, "I think I can handle them…anyways I really have to pee so, dibs!" Regina called out shooting off the bed.

She was out the door and down the stairs in a matter of seconds calling a good morning to the group as she rushed into the bathroom.

"Regina! Oh, that's just cold! I was trying to be chivalrous!" Emma called as she stomped down the stairs and straight to the bathroom door, hands on her hips as she called through the door, "There should be a clean toothbrush under the sink…you little shit."

"Did Regina Mills just run through my house in your Batman boxers and a tank top?"

"Don't forget braless."

Emma turned to look at them, brows shooting up into her hairline at Ruby's comment, "How do you know she's braless?"

"I watched her run down the stairs, duckling, it's a little hard not to miss."

"Guys, please don't be weird…"

"Promise, we will be perfect angels…until she leaves."

"Yeah and then we will bagger you for details and lose our minds about spending the day drinking with Regina Mills yesterday and seeing her all bright-eyed and messy-haired in the morning." Tink finished with a smirk over her mug of tea.

"Yeah…I figured as much," Emma chuckled to herself, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Bathroom is all yours, Swan." Regina announced, padding across the hardwood floor in bare feet before dropping into one of the free bar stools, "What's for lunch, Emma promised it would be magnificent."

Emma shook her head at her, "And you say I'm the charmer…"

Regina simply waved her off, although Emma was distracted by her feet kicking back and forth since she was too short to the reach both the floor and the foot bar on the stool.

She heard Ruby make a weird gurgling noise and turned to look at her, slapping her hand over Ruby's mouth as she spoke, "I know you want to say it but I wouldn't…she gets pouty when you call her cute and uh, that's also cute so you're basically faced with a cute sexy pouty Regina and it doesn't end how you want it too."

Emma slowly removed her hand to reveal Ruby smirking at her, "Look at you, the Regina whisperer."

"Oh hush," Emma grumbled spinning on her heels to go to the washroom and brush her teeth…although why she was doing that before she ate was beyond her…

 

* * *

 

"Emma, do you remember where I put my phone?" Regina asked lifting up one of the many blankets strewn across the living room.

"Uhhh, I dunno…check the couch?"

Regina huffed, "You want to check to make sure it didn't fall out of my pants last night?"

Meri choked on her own spit, her and Ruby slapping each other as they silently freaked out.

"Get your minds out of the gutter, pervs," Emma growled as she turned to walk up the stairs to the little alcove, "If the boogeyman gets me, I'm suing."

"Baby." 

"Yes, Shnookums?" Regina picked up one of the pillows from the couch and threw it, hitting Emma in the back, "Hey!"

Regina chuckled evilly while the others in the room were snorting with laughter.

"Meany."

Regina rolled her eyes going back to searching for her phone, this time though she took Emma's advice and started searching the couch, pulling off the cushions to see if it fell between them.

"Nothing up here! Oh hey! That's where that went! I've been looking for you for weeks!"

Regina rolled her eyes before wrinkling her nose up at all the crumbs between the cushions, "You should really vacuum under the cushions more often, dear!"

"That's Mary Margaret's job!" Emma yelled, "No phone and no boogeyman and I found little Victoria! Look at her!" Emma called out as she padded down the stairs showing off a knitted stuffed Evil Queen doll."

Regina looked over her shoulder and her lips the twitched as a smile tried to make itself known, "I have one of those, a fan sent it to me awhile back. I keep her in my bedroom as well."

Emma snickered, "So we got the same toy?"

Regina groaned, tossing the other cushion off the couch as she rolled her eyes, "I guess you're about to blame those two for that, huh?" Regina asked with a nod of her head to the two women snickering on Mary Margaret's bed.

Emma shrugged before walking closer, momentarily distracted by the view of Regina bent over the couch in her slacks.

"Stop staring at my ass and give me a hand, would you?"

"Right, sorry…"

Regina chuckled, letting out a huff as she straightened up to look at Emma, "I can't believe I lost my phone…" she muttered as she ran her hand through her hair.

"When do you remember having it last?"

Regina pursed her lips in thought, "after I got the ice cream…"

"Oh," Emma blushed, "I remember where it is now…"

Regina tilted her head in thought, "Where?"

Emma snickered, "Just…help me move the couch…"

"Miss Swan…"

"You dropped it when I flung myself at you…"

Regina growled moving to the side of the couch by Emma to help push it out of the way, "I can't believe you made me drop my phone…if it's broken I'm dead."

"You're a grown woman it's not like you can be grounded."

Regina huffed, "Yes, but it's the only way for anyone to reach me while out and if I need to come in there's no way they can let me know…also, my sister worries when I don't reply to her text within a few hours."

Emma frowned, "I'm sorry…" She looked down, shoving the couch and then grinning when she saw the device on the floor, "There it is!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Regina breathed, bending over and scooping up her phone, muttering a silent prayer that it would still be alive as she clicked the home button, "Shit, it's at 3% and I have...too many notifications. I should get going before my sister sends out a search party."

Emma frowned glancing down at the phone in Regina's hand as she unlocked it and started tapping a quick reply to someone, "I'll drive you, that way you can use my car charger."

"Emma you don–" Regina sighed as her screen went black and she looked up at the smirking blonde, "Very well…"

"Yes! Okay let me get my shoes on and my keys and then we can go!"

Regina rolled her eyes, slipping her phone into her pocket before picking the pillow she threw at Emma off the floor, smiling at the feather decorating it.

"Okay! Ready! Let's go!" Emma yelled as she bounded down the stairs nearly running right into Regina, "Jesus fuck! Regina, don't stand at the bottom of the stairs! You could get yourself killed!"

Regina huffed, "If you didn't bound down the stairs like the child running for the ice cream truck we wouldn't have a problem."

Emma smirked, "Are you grumpy? Is your head hurting too? We can stop for Carl's Jr. again."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek, glancing around before whispering, "Maybe…"

"Well then, let's go!"

Regina chuckled moving toward the door and opening it before waiting for Emma in the open doorway.

"I'll be back later, be good!" Emma screamed to the two hiding out in the apartment before dashing out the door, "Okay, let's go."

Regina rolled her eyes, following Emma down the stairs and to her car.

About 15 minutes into their drive Regina's phone went off signalling a phone call from her sister.

"Hello, Zelena."

"Hello, Zelena? Hello? You haven't texted me back in almost 24 hours and then, then all I get back is a text that says, "I'm fine. Call you later xx" Fuck Regina you know I worry when you don't respond!"

Regina pulled the phone from her ear as her sister's voice rang through the speakers sending an apologetic look toward Emma before answering, "I'm sorry I was with Emma and apparently sometime during the night I dropped my phone under her couch. But I'm fine, Zel, really, I promise I'm in one piece."

Zelena sighed, "I saw the pictures, who knew you were such a snuggler."

Regina blushed, "Shut up, it was packed at the parade."

"Keep telling yourself that, sis. So uh, this Emma, she makes you happy?"

Regina looked toward Emma who was trying really hard to act like she couldn't hear the conversation going on around her, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Oooh, are you still with her? Hello Emma! I've heard so much about you!"

"Zelena!"

"Regina says you smell like cinnamon and your hair is as shiny as–"

"Zelena!" Regina pouted looking at Emma who was trying really hard not to laugh as her sister yelled through the phone, "I'm hanging up!"

"No no, don't! wait, I'll stop, promise."

Regina sighed, slouching in her seat, "Fine…what do you want?"

"Rude. I just heard 80% of the cast and crew got sick yesterday so I wanted to make sure you were okay…and no, I totally didn't break into your house, and I also definitely didn't call Mal…just, I worry about your stupid face."

Regina laughed, "I'm sorry, I went to the parade and then I ended up hanging out with Emma and her friends."

"Saw that too, already speculation that you were at the party, by the way."

"I figured…but hey, still not a Zelena Mills level walk of shame."

"It wasn't a walk of shame, wanker!"

Regina cackled, "Well, good thing neither is this. I'm fine Zelena, I'm not dead on the side of the road or hauled up in a dank hotel room, promise."

"Okay, I just…don't scare me like that again…you know I always think back to–"

"I know…I'm sorry, I promise to never let drunk fangirls distract me again."

"You better not," Zelena laughed unsteadily, a small smile curling Regina's lips, "I love you, baby sis."

"Love you too, Zel. Call you later?"

"Yes, have fun with your girlfriend…I demand details…and so does Belle, she wants me to tell you, and I quote, "oh my god you're so cute! I ship you!" I don't know what I see in her sometimes…"

Regina chuckled, "I don't know what she sees in you."

"Shut up."

"Love you too!"

"Bye, sis."

"Bye…" Regina sighed and hung up the phone eyes focusing out the window on the passing signs.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" Regina slowly turned to look at Emma, confusion crossing her face for a split second before she nodded, "Yes, I'm fine…just sister stuff."

"You two are close?"

"You could say that…"

"There you go with the secrets again," Emma chuckled, "I'm starting to believe you're more complex than you let on, Regina Mills."

Regina chuckled, "You have no idea, dear."

Emma glanced over, "I'd like to one day, hopefully."

Regina smiled softly at her, reaching out to squeeze Emma's hand on the gear shift, "I'd like to tell you sometime…" both falling silent for a few moments as both their minds wandered.

"So, Carl's Jr.?"

Regina laughed nodding as Emma slipped her hand out from under Regina's and took a right toward the Carl's Jr.

 

* * *

 

Emma stared wide-eyed at the large gate making Regina laugh before she pulled her keys from her pocket and pushed a button to open them up. Emma rolling the bug forward, and practically leaning against the steering wheel as she gazed up at the large white house coming into view up the large gravel drive.

"Holy shit…"

"If this is your reaction to the outside I can't wait to see your reaction to the inside."

"I'm going in your house?"

Regina chuckled again, "No, you came all this way just to drop me off out front and then be sent away."

"Holy shit! I'm going inside Regina Mills' house!"

Regina smiled that amused smile Emma was so used to getting when her inner fangirl came out, -which was pretty often, to be honest- it was full of amusement and affection and it still floored Emma that she was on the receiving end.

"So just park like anywhere?" Emma asked eyes locating the large white door and pillared porch.

"Yes, it's not like you can pull into my garage, it's a little full."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're very obnoxious sometimes."

Regina shrugged looking out the window to her large house, she loved it, it was hers and she's never regretted buying herself a home but sometimes it just felt so big and lonely that some days she debated on asking her sister to move in with her, but sadly she was living on a ranch in Agoura Hills with her fiancée, Belle.

"Regina?"

"Yes, right sorry, let's go then." Regina nodded to herself before throwing open the door and walking up the pathway that led to her front door, Emma's sneakers crunching on the gravel telling her she was following close behind.

Regina unlocked the door and pushed it open quickly stepping in to enter the code to the security system as Emma stood just in the doorway looking at the foyer like it was some grand palace.

"You have a whole room for your front door…and my kitchen is practically in my living room…"

"Would you like the tour?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Right this way then," Regina gestured toward the large hall just over the landing, hips swaying as she walked through her home, she was somehow both relaxed and poised…it threw Emma off all while doing things to her, very inappropriate things…

"Through there is the company sitting room, for when I'm hosting bigwigs, but while it might be beautiful I don't think you'll be too interested in it so if you'll keep following me through here," Regina gestured to the archway where lavish furniture and a framed picture of horses…one horse? Emma's not sure because the next thing she knows they're passing by a cute little dining room and then a very large kitchen before they're at two large sliding doors that lead to a very relaxed living room.

It has a large TV taking up most of the wall and a grey couch with a fuzzy purple throw blanket folded over the back of it, and two large chairs placed strategically around the oak coffee table while also at a perfect angle to see the TV. On bookshelves, there are rows and rows of movies and Emma thinks the whole box sets of Buffy and Xena.

"Can I?"

Regina nods leaning against the doorjamb as she watches Emma make her way across the room to better examine her large DVD collection.

"And I thought I had a lot of movies and shows…shit, it's that The Nanny box set? Goals! I had a major crush on Fran growing up."

Regina's deep chuckle filled the room making Emma turn around to face her, but her attention was drawn to a framed photo on the wall next to where Regina was standing, Emma walking over to examine it before she even realized what she was doing.

"Wow…" A smile curled on her lips and she had to stop herself from reaching out and tracing the outlines of the person in the picture, "Is that you?"

"It is," Regina's voice came from behind her but Emma was so mesmerized by the sight of the woman looking so young and free, wild curls falling over her shoulders. She was tucked into the side of an older man with a smile just as wide as Regina's, she was in a little red salsa dress and proudly displaying a first place trophy.

"That's your dad, right?"

"It is…" Regina's voice sounded far away like she was lost in a distant memory, and when Emma turned to look at her she saw a mix of pain and happiness displayed on her face in the way her eyes shone with tears but her smile looked so, loving… "I won first place in the national ballroom dancing competition, my Papi and I drove to New York all on our own, it was my first time out of Maine," Regina laughed to herself, "We stayed with his family and I got to know my cousins and it was the best weekend of my life…winning was just the cherry on top."

"He looks like he was a great man…"

"He was…the best," Regina shook her head to snap out of some memory she was getting lost in, shaking off the tears that were trying to fall, "I miss him immensely."

Emma slowly took Regina's hand and squeezed it, looking at the picture of a Regina who couldn't be more than 12 and her father who seemed to swallow her small frame against him. "What do you say you show me the rest of the house?"

Regina looked at her with that soft look again, but this time it was a little pained like she was forcing herself to keep something held back but as quick as the pained look came it was gone just as fast before she smiled that mischievous smile of hers, leading them out of the large living room by their attached hands and through the rest of the house.

There were very few family pictures on the walls and the ones that were all seemed to be missing one certain someone, her mother and the ones with Zelena weren't until Regina was well into her teens and she had this haunted look in her eyes she didn't have in the one with her father at the competition.

"And this ends my grand tour," Regina announced as they stood in her home office, scripts piled on a desk and bookshelves aligning one wall. The woman had a full library just off her screening room and yet there were still multiple bookshelves stacked with books all around her lavish home.

"What do you wanna do? Watch movies? Nap? Play some of those board games I saw in the fun living room?"

Regina chuckled, "We can do whatever you wish."

Emma smirked, "Buffy marathon?"

"Deal."

"Yes!" Emma cheered spinning to head back toward the living room when she saw the picture atop the mantel and well it floored her, "You were so little!" Emma squealed, stepping forward to look closer at the picture of Regina sitting on her father's shoulders, hands clasped over his head and her little chin resting on top of them as she smiled this large toothless grin at the camera, hair pulled back in a tight bun. "What are you, 4, 5?"

"I think I was 5 there, it was after my first dance recital. My Papi took me out for dinner at his favourite Puerto Rican restaurant. The owner took that picture, and his daughter sent it to me years ago when she found it while going through her father's belongings."

"It's amazing, you were so cute! Look at you with the missing front teeth!"

Regina chuckled, "Do you always get so excited about baby pictures?"

Emma shrugged turning to look at Regina, "Sorta...I don't have any so when I see others…" Emma shrugged again, eyes dropping to her feet, "it's just cool to see family and what people looked like…you still have the same smile, I mean you have all your teeth now but it's still the same smile…" Emma glanced up shyly to see Regina's smile stretched across her face, a slight blush rising on her cheeks, "Yeah, that one."

"There you go, being charming again."

Emma blushed this time, reaching out to take Regina hand and giving it a tug to make her come closer, "I think I'm really falling for you, Regina…"

Regina let out a long sigh tipping her head to press their foreheads together as she whispered back, "I think I'm falling for you too, Emma."

"This uh, this could get messy."

"You have no idea…"

Emma chuckled, interlacing their fingers together, "I'm a part of the fandom, trust me I've seen what they do…and I've seen what paparazzi is like…I understand it won't be easy."

"That's not what I mean, dear…I'm not as put together as I seem."

"Neither am I."

Regina let out a breathy chuckle, shaking her head at Emma, "I have baggage. There's a reason why you only know so much about my past...I don't really talk about it and surprisingly nobody has found out about it yet…or if they have, they haven't published it."

"What, you got a secret family or something?"

Regina sighed, pulling back to look at Emma who was watching her carefully, "I don't know how to open myself up…it doesn't come as easy to me as I make it seem."

"I've noticed. You don't have to tell me, Regina, I can wait until you're ready, I'm perfectly happy with just cuddling on your couch watching Buffy all afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you tell me when you're ready."

Regina nodded, squeezing their fingers together, "Do you want snacks for this marathon?"

"Duh!" Emma exclaimed with an over exaggerated look on her face making Regina laugh at her.

"To the kitchen then."

"Woot! Lead the way, your majesty!"

Regina rolled her eyes tugging Emma back through the house and into the kitchen to raid her fridge and pantry.

 

* * *

 

Regina fell asleep, head resting in Emma's lap as she ran her fingers through her hair. Emma didn't even notice until the episode ended and Regina didn't instantly start skipping over the credits.

Emma smiled down at her, she looked so small like this, so, normal. Emma had started to learn that the real Regina loved to cuddle, she seemed to gravitate as much to Emma as Emma did to her. She also curled up as small as she could when she slept, where last night she curled herself around and almost on top of Emma now she was curled up so tightly her thighs were pressed against her chest. She was adorable and so very small.

Emma sighed reaching for the throw over the back of the couch and pulling it over the woman, tucking her in before moving her hand back to run through Regina's hair as she went back to watching the next episode of Buffy and when the disk ended Emma simply started it over as she pulled out her phone, finally for the first time in over a day she went on Twitter, scrolling through the app with one hand while the other kept up its duty of combing through Regina's hair.

She found the photos taken at Pride yesterday pretty quickly, they were practically all over her timeline. The accounts she followed all freaking out over the mysterious blonde that their idol was wrapped around suspecting that this blonde was the same one spotted on set which, of course, Emma knew as soon as she opened her notifications she would see that some of her mutuals had identified her…heck after her little incident last month almost the whole fandom knew her face so it didn't surprise her when the 3rd post she saw accurately identified her and even Ruby.

She knew Regina didn't care about people finding out, she stated as much yesterday but her stomach still twisted with worry as she scrolled through the comments, there was lots of speculation, side by side images…this thing they had started seemed to be out in the open with people mentioning Ruby's live stream from last night, there were few second clips and from the caption, Emma guessed it's from when Regina returned back with the ice cream.

"I could hear you freaking out in my dreams."

Emma looked down at Regina who turned over in her lap so she could look up at Emma. "We've been outed."

Regina arched her brow, plucking Emma's phone from her hand and looking through her timeline, "These are quality pictures…I wonder what camera they used…"

"Really, Regina?" Emma questioned with a surprised chuckle.

"Yes, you can almost perfectly make out your face…oh look at this one," Regina held up the phone showing Emma the picture of them with their heads pressed together, "We look very good together, dear."

Emma let out a disbelieving laugh, looking down at Regina like she had two heads as she kept looking through Emma's timeline.

"Did I ever tell you how impressed I am with you all? The amount of things you keep stored in your heads is shocking."

Emma shook her head, "I'm so confused right now."

"You have a new message from MrsMills in your group chat," Regina announced but didn't hand over the phone, she just kept scrolling through it as Emma sat in a state of shock, "oh! That's very impressive, I never understood how they do this…"

"Do what?" Emma blinked down at her before Regina held up the phone and Emma blushed bright red as she looked at the very sexual manip gracing the screen of her phone. "I…yes…me neither…" Emma gulped, "You can uh, put that away now…"

Regina hummed bringing the phone back down to her face, "It's surprisingly accurate," Emma suddenly forgot that it was her phone and her twitter Regina was on as she silently watched the woman just scrolling through, occasionally mentioning something she sees while Emma's brain short-circuited. 

"Your group chat is going crazy, dear."

"Hmm?"

"The octopussies, you're getting messages like crazy…Huh, Ruby just said she's dead."

"Don't look at that! Oh god! Who knows what they're discussing today!"

Regina laughed, eyes leaving Emma's phone to look up at her, "I'm not reading the messages I was just sending myself something and that was in the preview when closing our chat box. I'm not a snoop, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, just don't look at the messages because it's probably something really dirty and you may have spent all day with them yesterday but well, you don't know them like me and I'm about 90% certain about what they're talking about right now."

"The picture?"

"Maybe…just go back to stalking my timeline."

Regina chuckled clicking the birdhouse icon to get back to her timeline, scrolling through it, "Hey, this Dorothy girl says you're very hot."

Emma squeaked, "Kansas thinks I'm hot!? Goals!"

Regina pursed her lips, "Should I be worried, dear?"

Emma blinked down at her, "You're kidding right? You're ultimate goals not to mention that you're fucking fantastic!"

"Good, because I was completely ready to duel this Dorothy for your hand."

"My hand? We're not getting married, Regina."

"Mmm," Regina hummed focusing back on the phone, Emma noticing about a second too late that Regina was typing something.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You were typing, what were you typing?"

"I was just letting Ruby know that you would be missing drinks tonight," Emma blinked at her, "She texted you, so I told her you were across town and wouldn't be home to meet them in time for drinks in 20 minutes since it's at least an hour's drive from here not accounting rush-hour traffic."

"Right…" Emma blinked, "Is this your way of asking me to stay?"

"Yes, isn't that obvious?"

"Yeah, actually very obvious," Emma deadpanned and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not known for being indirect."

Emma hummed, "I noticed…so am I going to get my phone back or?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If you're okay with rewatching this disk since I missed all the episodes on account of my little nap."

"Well, you got yourself a deal, then."

Regina smirked handing over Emma's phone as she turned in Emma's lap again to look at the TV as Emma skipped back to the first episode on the disk.

 

* * *

 

"So what do we do?" Emma asked randomly during one of the Scooby gang's research scenes.

"About what?"

"Us, the rumours, I dunno what you call them…do we address it, pretend nothing's happening, just keep doing what we're doing?"

Regina shifted so she was sitting up dragging Emma's attention to focus on her, "What do you want to do?"

Emma's eyes searched Regina's face before she reached out to caress a pink cheek from it resting on Emma's leg for so long, "I uh," Emma's eyes dropped to Regina's lips and she dropped her head so their foreheads were pressed together again, "I want to scream it from the rooftops, I want to stay here in this bubble forever, I want to never stop being like this and I really, really want to kiss you."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Emma blinked, eyes searching Regina's face but all she could see was that little affectionate and impish smile.

"Okay, you can kiss me."

"Really?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "No I'm fucking with you. Yes, Emma," She chuckled but the sound was cut off by Emma lips crashing against hers and after a millisecond of surprise she returned the kiss, falling into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck pulling her closer, closer, as close as she could possibly get and keeping her there, keeping their lips pressed together.

Emma sighed against her lips, her hands moving from Regina's cheeks down her body so one was gripping her hip and the other was sitting on Regina's thigh, thumb absently running along it.

Regina gasped and Emma took that opportunity to deepen the kiss and Regina was putty in her hands, she practically melted into Emma, hands tangling in long blonde waves as she tried to memorize every single moment of the kiss, tried to figure out what Emma tasted like...hmm, popcorn and chocolate.

She wanted to be closer, she needed to be closer, she never wanted to leave Emma's embrace. She shifted to sit on her butt more, moving one leg to the floor as she used her hold on the back of Emma's neck to pull her with her as she scooted back on the couch, pulling Emma down on top of her as she slowly laid down on her back letting out a low moan as their bodies pressed together and she felt Emma's weight on top of her.

Emma pulled away from the kiss looking down at her with questioning eyes as Regina whined, "Noo, what are you doing? Come back," she pulled Emma back toward her, Emma's laughter rumbling against her body and puffing against her lips.

"Regina…"

"What?" Regina pouted, pecking Emma's lips, once twice, three times.

"You're amazing," Emma breathed, her hands running over Regina's sides, "And I really want you but," Regina pouted and Emma pecked her lips this time although she quickly got lost in the kiss again, "Stop distracting me."

"Then stop touching me like that."

Emma growled kissing her soundly again, both getting lost in each other for another 15 plus minutes before Emma pulled back again, "I don't want to move too fast."

"Hands above the waist, promise."

Emma chuckled against her lips again, Regina's legs wrapped around her body and her hands tangled in the hair at the back of her head pulling her back down and into another heated kiss, "Okay, above the waist, good."

Regina chuckled this time and Emma groaned into the kiss, falling fully into Regina and their kiss, memorizing every feeling and taste, every sound coming from the woman pressed under her.

They made out on the couch like teenagers for hours, exploring each other and falling even more for the other. Emma was officially sure she was ready to face whatever the world threw at her just to stay with this amazing woman. Regina was feeling the same way, she felt comfortable around Emma like she could trust her with everything and Regina didn't trust many but she was slowly realizing Emma was one of the people she does, after all, she doesn't do this very often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always I enjoy and need the comments to survive think of me as a vampire and the comments are blood...without I'm dust on the ground XD.
> 
> Anyways! Take care and see you soon for Chapter 4!!
> 
> Ang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to that Zeen for helping me out with this chapter and most of this story, she's my guide to everything Latinx so I don't fuck anything up or sound like an idiot XD 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who commented and are reading this I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll see you super soon for Ch. 5 (since it's about halfway done already)
> 
> Ang.

Emma stayed over well into the evening and when it came time for her to leave Regina found herself clinging to the girl, holding her as tightly to her body as she could, both just standing there in her doorway clutching to each other like it actually hurt them to say goodbye and Regina realized as soon as Emma’s car was at the end of her driveway that it did indeed hurt to say goodbye.

And as the days passed she found herself missing Emma like she missed a piece of herself, Zelena teased her at first but soon she just sympathized with her, telling her all about the time away from Belle and how it just made their relationship stronger, in the end, but all Regina felt was anger over filming so far away from Emma and all the press she was having to do for her new movie premiering at the end of the month.

“Hey, how’s it going?”

Regina frowned making Emma laugh, “I miss you…I never thought I’d hate being in New York so much.”

Emma’s laugh came through the speaker of her laptop again, smile goofy, “But with this super fun invention of video chatting we can at least see each other…sadly watching your movies and shows just don’t really do it for me anymore.”

Regina sighed, shifting on her hotel room bed, “And stalking your Twitter no longer does it for me either…”

“But you have to be excited about Live with Kelly tomorrow, that’ll be fun! And Jimmy Fallon!”

“I wish you were here…”

“Me too, maybe next time you can just hide me in your suitcase or claim I’m like your personal assistant…trainer?” Regina laughed, shaking her head at her, “I think they’d definitely believe trainer, I mean, have you seen these guns?”

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma held her phone away from her to show her flexed arm, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but that’s one of the things you like so much about me,” Emma smirked at her shifting back into a more comfortable position. “Sooo, you worried about what questions they might ask you?”

Regina chuckled, pulling her knee to her chest as she took in the vision before her, hair pulled up in a messy bun and her usual white tank top, makeup-free face showing off dozens of tiny freckles…she was truly a goner, “You mean am I worried they’ll ask about my mystery woman that may or may not be a fan that goes by Ugly Duckling?”

“Yeah, that…I know after Pride you were going to talk to people and well I just…if they do ask what are you going with? We haven’t fully talked about it cause you’ve been so busy.”

Regina frowned, “My publicist said if I feel like it’s something I want to reveal I can…they did a heavy background check as you’re aware and they found no big dark murderous secret so it’s really just up to us now…”

“No, it’s up to you, I’m happy either way, Regina.”

“No, it really isn’t, Emma. Your life will change when this comes out, the press will be all over you, your life will be up for grabs…I don’t want you to hate me because of all this,” Regina flung her arms out to gesture around her before letting out a huff, leg falling so she was sitting cross-legged, her elbows on her knees as she head her head in her hands, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you because of what I do.”

“Regina…” Emma sighed, “Regina, look at me,” Regina slowly glanced up seeing Emma’s soft eyes and a caring smile on her face, “I don’t care about that, I care about you and I know how much you hate lying…I just…if the question comes up and you want to answer it I give you my permission if that’s what you need because I really like you and that’s not going to change. Anyways Twitter already treats me like royalty since Pride…and yeah I’ve gotten some hate and shit but that’s nothing new and well, my past has given me a real tough skin.”

Regina sniffled, “I wish I could hug you right now…”

“How about I come pick you up from the airport when you get in Tuesday morning?”

Regina’s smile widened, “I’d love that.”

“Then I’ll be there ready to give all the hugs.”

“I can’t wait…”

“Me neither…I’ve missed you so much, I’ve literally been sleeping with Little Victoria and the feather pillow all week.”

Regina’s face scrunched up affectionately as a blush spread on her cheeks, “I may have spent the last few days in your jacket…”

“I know, your fans are everywhere, remember?”

Regina chuckled, “Yeah, including on my computer screen.”

“But I’m not just any fan.”

“Oh yeah?” Regina smirked pretty sure she knew where this was going.

“Yeah, I’m a stab and I just stab you so much!”

Regina laughed freely, something she was so happy to do around Emma, to know that she could let go and she did, she laughed so hard her stomach hurt and she fell back against the pillows clutching it while Emma’s laughter joined hers too.

“God I’ve missed your laugh.”

Regina gasped to try and catch her breath but she was having a very hard time doing so.

“You have beautiful knees and all but I’d kinda like to see your face.”

Regina laughed more, pushing herself up to look at Emma while her body still shook with laughter, “I think I might just have to smuggle you with me next time…”

“Can’t wait!”

Regina made a pop sound with her mouth, shaking her head to stop the laughter and Emma was kind of surprised how well that actually worked, “Trick of the trade,” Regina winked…or well tried to and if the sound she made didn’t make Emma laugh the failed wink definitely succeeded, “Don’t start laughing or I’ll start again!”

“I’m sorry! It’s just, you really can’t wink, Regina!”

“I can too!”

“Babe, you can’t, trust me.”

Regina snorted, shaking her head at the snickering girl on the screen, “Okay, maybe I’m not the best at it but I’m still practising.”

“You’ve been “practising” since you started acting 15 years ago!”

“Oh shut up!”

Emma snickered, “Awweee, no not the grumpy face! You know what that does to me!”

“Apparently not the proper effect.”

“No, I’m sorry but you’re really sexy when you’re angry and super cute when you get the grumpy face on.”

“Ugh, why did I ever fall for a fangirl? There’s never any winning.”

Emma shook her head, “Sure there is, you flirt and I become useless trash.”

“Well, you’ve got a point there, darling,” Regina smirked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she gazed lustfully at Emma.

“Okay, not cool! Regina! This is so unfair!” Regina ran her fingers along her neck, “Stop it! It’s not fair when I can’t actually touch you! Ugh! Reginaaaa!” Emma whined, pouting at the sensual woman.

“Em-ma, I’ve been meaning to ask you something…”

“Yeah?” Emma was officially lost in all things Regina, eyes glued to the hand running down her neck toward her breasts.

“Why ugly duckling? You’re anything but, darling.”

“Hmm,” Emma shook her head eyes shooting back up to see the smirking face, “You’re such an asshole, you know that!?”

“Yes, I’ve been told that numerous times but I was serious about the questions, dear, why Ugly Duckling and not something like Swan Princess?”

Emma looked at her for a moment before shrugging, “You know the story of the ugly duckling, right?”

“Of course.”

Emma shrugged again, “Well, I felt like one as a kid…growing up in the foster system I never felt like I belonged, I was teased over my clothes not being “hip” or whatever and well, that’s how I felt until I aged out and really started finding myself and I don’t know, I guess I just decided to make the name my own.”

Regina pursed her lips, nodding to herself, “Well, you grew up to be a beautiful Swan, Emma, just like in the story…but, I have to tell you I’m sure even as a child you were still as beautiful as ever.”

Emma blushed, looking away from her phone screen while she picked at her tank top.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

Emma’s gaze shot up to meet Regina’s instantly, “Of course, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know…” Regina sighed, pulling her leg back up to her chest and wrapping her arm around it while the side of her head rested against her knee. “Regina Mills isn’t my real name…well, at least not all of it…Mills was my mother’s last name and when I started acting solely using that name made getting work much easier than my full name so I, dropped it,” Regina shrugged, “My full name is Regina Sofía Rosa Jane Valdez Mills.”

Emma blinked mouthing the name to herself once before a smile spread across her face, “I love it!  Regina Sofía Rosa Jane Valdez Mills, it suits you,” Emma’s eyes were sparkling like she was imagining a whole life based on this little bit of information.

Regina bit her cheek, eyes shimmering, “It’s…it’s been a long time since I’ve heard someone say my name…”

Emma’s head tilted as she took her in, “Are you okay?”

Regina nodded, shaking her head to dislodge the emotions, “Yes, it’s just I’ve been Regina Mills since I was 19, only four people…well, five now I guess, know my name and nobody ever uses it…it’s just nice, sharing that part of me with you…I’ve felt so disconnected from that part of me for so many years. I wasn’t allowed to really be me…when I started out, everywhere I turned people were saying I wasn’t Latina enough, my skin too light, I didn’t fluently speak the language…I just felt so out of place here so I don’t know, along the way I feel like I lost that part of me because I was never really allowed to show it.”

Emma frowned, “You’re Latina, and nobody can take that away from you, Regina.”

Regina laughed bitterly, “Only I can and I did, I stole it from myself because after my father died everything reminded me of him and I was so angry.” Regina’s hands flexed into fists before they relaxed again, “my mother hated my father’s heritage, hated that I wasn’t more white, that my hair was so curly…growing up in Maine I was one of maybe 5 kids in my class and that was in Portland, I was the only one in Storybrooke, I was bullied a lot…” Regina shook her head looking up at Emma, “And when I started acting even though I lost a lot of my culture over the years…lost most of my Spanish I was still so excited that maybe I could meet people I could see myself in but like I was too Latina for so many white people, I was too light skinned for a lot of Latinas, I didn’t speak the language, I didn’t look Latina enough, or act it so I just gave up and lost everything I had…”

“I’m sorry, Regina, that’s really fucked up…”

Regina sighed, deflating, “Yes, it’s indeed fucked up.”

Emma smirked at her, “What did you use to do with your dad? I know you mentioned you went to that Puerto Rican place in town and dancing but what else?”

Regina’s eyes softened just slightly but Emma could still see the despair in her eyes, the anger and confusion that lived behind expressive brown eyes, “he used to sneak me out a lot, there are pictures from when I was a baby at little fairs he brought me too. We went to church every Sunday, it was our time together, he was so proud when I had my first communion,” Regina’s smiled at the memory, “He cried, said I was getting so big and that he couldn’t wait to walk me down the aisle at my wedding…” Regina’s face fell, “He’ll never get that chance…” Her hands balled into fists again.

“Regina? Are you okay? I…I don’t want to upset you, we can talk about something else…”

Regina locked eyes with her, deflating again when she saw the worried gaze, “No, I’m sorry…I’m fine I just…” She sighed, shaking her head at herself, “I want to tell you about him, he was an amazing man and I loved him very much…” She sniffled, “Like you mentioned he took me to dance classes, mother wasn’t very happy about that but well once Papi agreed that I’d also take Ballet she got off my back…but I loved my Latin ballroom classes much better. Papi said I was a natural…I’m still pretty good actually but I haven’t actually danced in years…Mal and I used to go dancing sometimes, but there wasn’t a big salsa scene in Vancouver so we only really did that when we were in LA…”

“I’d love to go dancing with you…you’ll have to go easy on me though.”

Regina smirked, “I’ll teach you, darling.”

Emma blushed, “So you had dancing and church and what else?”

“Well, like I said he snuck me out a lot, when I was 8 he took me riding the first time and I fell in love, he bought me Rocinante for my 10th birthday and we went riding whenever my mother was too busy to notice…which was often.”

“He sounds like an amazing man.”

“He was my hero…my whole world crumbled when he died.”

“I’m sorry you lost him…what about your mother?” Regina’s eyes darkened and her face which was once so expressive became blank, hardened from the world.

“I don’t want to talk about her.”

“Okay…I’m sorry if I upset you…”

“I just don’t like talking about my mother. I should go to bed…” Regina shifted to hang up but Emma’s voice calling to her made her pause and look up to meet pleading green eyes.

“No, Regina, please, we can talk about something else…anything…just…don’t go now, not when you’re so upset.”

“I’m not upset.”

“Yes you are, and that’s okay. But just don’t think you can’t be around me…”

Regina’s gaze dropped and she worried her bottom lip, “What would you like to talk about?”

“How about I tell you all about my day, being a barista has plenty of hilarious moments.”

Regina looked back up to the computer, “Okay…”

“Good, why don’t you lay down and get comfortable?”

Regina sighed, grabbing her laptop and pulling it up the bed with her before she burrowed herself under the covers, curled on her side as she looked at Emma smiling at her in that soft way again, “I’m comfortable.”

“Okay, prepare to be entertained!”

Regina chuckled, listening intently to Emma’s stories and the next thing she knew it was the next morning her laptop screen blacked out next to her and her hotel room phone was blaring.

“Hello?” She grumbled into the receiver.

“Miss Mills? This is your 5 am wake up call.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Have a great day, ma’am.”

“Thank you, you too.” She politely replied before hanging up the phone and falling back onto the mattress staring up at the roof for a few moments before she reached onto the nightstand for her cell phone.

She unlocked it and opened her texts, ignoring all the business ones and clicking on the only name that matters, Emma Swan. She was momentarily distracted by the picture she chose for her, it was from the day they spent at her house, Emma was sitting at the edge of her pool, feet in the water and Regina took the picture as the setting sun shone off her blonde curls, her expression was so peaceful and she was so beautiful that it took Regina’s breath away every time she saw it.

But after a few moments, she snapped out of it and glanced down toward the messages on her phone from her.

**“You fell asleep on me, I was right in the middle of my epic story of changing the coffee filter.”**

**“You’re so cute when you sleep, you know that?”**

**“No, I’m not watching you sleep…because that would be creepy…”**

**“Would you stop looking so cute so I can hang up!? Seriously stop.”**

**“LOL omg you’re snoring, Regina! Oh you keep getting cuter!”**

**“Okay I hung up…and not just because my phone was dying…whatever it was totally for that reason, just I hope you have a great sleep and I’ll talk to you in the morning?”**

**“Okay, but like, you’re so cute and when I come pick you up I’m going to hug you for an hour and kiss your whole face!! All of it! Prepare for all the kisses and hugs! Anyways I love you, bye!”**

**“Not love love…”**

**“Fuck…”**

**“Remember when I promised to read through my messages before sending? Well uh I didn’t…so just ignore that…or don’t…cause like…I do, love you…at least I think so…fuuuck”**

**“Yes, okay I fucking love you, Regina Sofía Rosa Jane Valdez Mills! And don’t think you have to say it back now or anything but like the cat's already out of the bag and I might as well own it…I love you and like I’m going to shut up now…I’m uh sorry about all of this when you wake up…geez I’m a mess!”**

Regina stared down at her phone for god knows how long but she couldn’t really snap out of it, her heart was soaring on cloud nine all while also beating wildly in her chest, nervous and excited and her face was hurting from smiling so brightly but Emma loves her…she loves her…

Regina sighed, did she love her too? She thinks this feeling must be love, it’s the only thing that makes sense… _“Really, Emma? Through texts?”_ she sighed, running her hand through her hair as she stared at that picture again and remembered the conversation from last night, _“I uh, I don’t know if I’m there yet…but I’m definitely close, so Emma Swan, I’m falling in love with you too and I can’t wait to see you and hold you in my arms for hours because I miss you so much my heart hurts and…I think I might actually love you, Emma…I don’t know what to do with that…”_

_“This is great timing I’m supposed to be heading out to an interview but I can’t move…shit, Swan, you’ve turned me into you.”_

Regina ran her hand through her hair, her smile spread so wide and tears of happiness in her eyes, _“You make me so happy, Emma, I need you to know that, okay? I’m so happy and uh, I guess this means we’re girlfriends, huh?”_

_“I don’t want to hide this. If the question comes up I’m going to answer because you’re important to me…so, I’m sorry if you get swarmed by the press…”_

_“I’ll talk to you later, my dear. Have a fantastic day!”_

Regina shook her head at herself, she was officially like some ridiculous fairytale character that falls in love after just meeting the person…Emma didn’t even know everything about her how can she really love her? What if she still just loves her public persona…no, Emma’s said many times that she was falling for the real her…that’s not it… “Fuck, stop psyching yourself out, Mills.”

She let out a loud groan before falling back down on her bed staring at the ceiling before dialling the number of the one person she knew would give it to her straight.

“What the fuck, it’s…5:30, this better be really fucking good or I might have to kill you.”

“Zelena…” Regina said hesitantly into the phone and she heard shuffling before her sister's voice broke through the silence once more.

“What’s the matter? Are you okay!? Shouldn’t you be headed to your interview right now!? Did you get in an accident!? Are you hurt!?”

“No, no, I’m fine…just sort of panicking.”

“Over your interview?”

Regina sighed, “No, Emma…”

“What’d she do!? Do I need to kill her!? Hire a fixer like on the tv show!?”

Regina chuckled, “No, nothing like that…she told me she loves me…and I might have said it back but now I’m freaking out because what if she doesn’t love the real me but that’s stupid because she says she does and…I need you to talk me down.”

Zelena’s laughter was both surprising and not at all, “You have got to be kidding me! It’s been a month! This is normal, Regina, you’ve been dating this girl for a month, not two days…and I saw those pictures of you two, that girl is madly in love, anyone could see it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and so are you if that hideous coat you’ve suddenly been wearing is anything to go by.”

Regina chuckled, “It’s not hideous…”

“If you say so…”

“Zelena, what if this all turns out to be too much for her?”

“Regina, she knew what she was getting into from day one, she literally met you while she was having a little fangirl freak out…the girl knows how this shit works.”

Regina nodded, biting her lip, “I just can’t lose her, Zel.”

“I can’t promise you that nothing bad will ever happen but I can promise you that that girl is all in so don’t let your fears fuck this up.”

“Okay…thank you…”

“Now get the fuck out of bed and get your ass moving you’re on Live at 9 am!”

“Ugh, I know, I know…bye, Zel, I love you.”

“I love you too, shrimp.”

Regina frowned, “don’t call me that.”

“I can call you whatever the fuck I want when you call me at the crack of fucking dawn!”

Regina groaned, “I’m sorry but I’m not a kid anymore, Zel so no more calling me shrimp.”

Zelena chuckled, “You will always be Shrimp, you’re still so tiny…less scrawny now then when I met you but still so very tiny.”

“Shut up, it’s not my fault I got Papi’s genes.”

“And I got my fathers. Just, Regina, you’ll always be my baby sister which means I get to fucking call you by your damn nickname if I damn well please!”

Regina laughed, “So sweet and then you just ruin it.”

“Get going, I love you, I’ll see you on my TV at 9! Don’t fuck this up!”

“Love you too, Zel.”

“Bye, sis…it’s all going to be fine.”

“Thank you…” Regina sighed before hanging up the phone, staring down at Emma's picture again, quickly moving to her texts and sending,

 _"I love you too..."_ before rushing into the shower and pulling on something casual as she rushed out the door at quarter past 7.

 

* * *

 

Regina smiled apologetically at the fans as her driver escorted her into the building and then right to her publicist who was looking at her like she was just given the best news of her life…which at this point it probably felt like it, “I know, I’m late. I’m so sorry, I just had a little situation this morning.”

“Just get into hair and makeup, your dress is hanging in the dressing room to change into.”

“Thank you, Talia, again, I’m _so_ sorry!”

Talia shook her head escorting her toward her dressing room with the PA, “you’re lucky you’re not later or they’d probably kill you.”

Regina looked apologetically the young kid then Talia, “won’t happen again, promise.”

“It better not, we don’t need you getting a rep.”

Regina stepped into the spacious room and moved right to the garment bag hanging on a hook before disappearing into the bathroom, “I thought I already had the Diva rep?”

Talia chuckled, “maybe but you were at least always known as the reliable diva.”

Regina huffed stepping out of her slacks and pulling the T-shirt over her head, “do I need to be filled in on anything?”

“No, still the same old routine.”

“Wonderful,” Regina opened the door and spun so her back was facing her team, “Can you zip me?”

Talia rolled her eyes, zipping her up before moving across the room to drop into the couch, “you’re up first, so you have one hour to look presentable.”

“And I don’t right now?” Regina looked over at Cindy and Roger her hair and makeup team, “do I not look presentable?”

“You look stunning,” Cindy smirked gesturing to the chair in front of the vanity so she could get to work, “but my job is to make you drop dead gorgeous.”

“Well then, dear, do your thing,” Regina smirked lowering herself into the chair and pulling out her phone to answer some texts from other people while Cindy got to work.

After a few minutes she opened her camera app and raised her arm to take a selfie, Cindy hard at work straightening a lock of hair, and after a few shots she found the perfect one tweeting it out to her fans, before she took another much goofier one and texted it to Emma smiling to herself.

_“I forgot to say good morning earlier…so good morning, darling xx”_

“What’s got you all smiley, girl?” Her makeup artist asked while he organized his stuff next to them.

“Nothing…”

“Mmhmm, sure, spill, sweetheart,” Cindy demanded and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Emma told me she loved me this morning…”

“That sexy blonde from the parade?” Roger questioned.

Regina got a wicked look in her eyes, “mmm, she is quite sexy, isn’t she?”

Regina glanced down at her phone impatiently waiting for a message from the girl but she knew she was probably out cold still.

There was a knock at the door and they all glanced at it, “Roger, start working on her makeup,” Talia demanded before going to the door and looking at the nervous PA.

“You’re on in 20.”

“Thank you.”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry about this.”

“Shush girl and let us work.”

Regina rolled her eyes as her chair was turned to face Roger so he could do her makeup while Cindy finished her hair.

The 20 minutes moved by fast with the TV off to the side playing the live show and Talia pacing and just as she was walking down the hall before being introduced she got a text back from Emma.

**“Good morning, Regina! You got this, I love you! Knock em dead (I’m just owning that now) can’t wait to see you kick some interview ass!”**

Regina chuckled handing her phone off to Talia just as her name was announced and she made her way out onto the set, music blasting. She smiled and waved at the fans, swaying her hips to the music as she walked toward the set waving at Kelly, and she just knew by the pain in her face that her smile was ridiculously huge but she couldn’t tame it because Emma just said she loved her again and her heart was doing that thing once more. She hugged Kelly, exchanging pleasantries before hoisting herself onto the high stool, feet perched on the foot bar.

“Welcome back, Regina! It’s wonderful to see you again!” Kelly greeted, reaching out to squeeze her hand. “You’re positively glowing! What’s brought this smile to your face?”

Regina chuckled feeling her cheeks start to burn and thanking the lord for makeup so that her blushing wouldn’t be totally obvious, “well, you just get right to it, don’t you?” She shook her head looking toward the camera and shaking her head again, “it’s just been a very…interesting morning. Definitely wasn’t expecting it to start the way it did.”

Kelly smirked like she understood, “does this have anything to do with the woman you’ve been seen around town with?”

“If I turn around will I see a picture?” Regina asked nobody in particular and the audience laughed and sure enough, when she turned in her chair there was the blown up picture from Pride, arms wrapped around each other and heads pressed together and she sort of hated herself for the smile it brought to her face.

“Well look at you! You’re just smitten!”

“She’s rather wonderful, most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on…” she looked toward the camera glaring playfully, “look what you’ve done to me, darling,” she chuckled shaking her head at herself, “she texted me before coming out here,” she blushed and she knew it was definitely showing on her neck and chest now.

“That’s very sweet, you look very sweet together. How long have you two known each other?”

“About a month, we met in a very unorthodox way and since that day she’s just stolen my heart.” She looked behind her to the picture not the same from earlier, a set photo, “that was actually the day of our first date. She makes me feel like I can be myself, being with her has been the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

Kelly looked like she was about to melt into a puddle on the ground, “that’s so sweet! New relationships are incredible!”  

“They are,” Regina smiled shyly, biting her cheek, “but we should probably talk about the movie before we run out of time?”

The host chuckled, “You’re right! So that last photo was taken on the set of your new TV show coming out in the fall, Desperate Measures, what’s it been like working in TV again but also with some familiar faces?”

“It’s been wonderful! Mal and I are just having a blast on set, you get us together and well, the crew has come to expect the unexpected from us,” Regina chuckled, “she’s one of my closest friends, I’ve known her for about a decade now, I love her dearly and getting to work with her again, especially on a show like this it’s been great. She’ll see I’m upset about something and she’ll tell me to take a walk or we’ll joke around between breaks, but the best thing is that we know each other so well and for so long we just have this shared language and this trust, no matter what we’re doing I know she’s going to have my back during the scene and that’s almost like coming home.”

“That sounds wonderful! And how’s it working with Robert Gold again?”

Regina chuckled, “it’s never a dull moment with him, he’s an amazing actor and perfect for the role, it was an obvious choice and we work very well together.”

“It must feel like a big reunion on set! Are you expecting to have any of your other former co-stars on set?”

“Nothing is set in stone yet but we’re hoping to talk a few into guest starring. Sam texted me the other day and she demanded a guest role so maybe she’ll appear later in the season.”

“I look forward to that!” Kelly grinned before glancing over to the producer, nodding, “Okay, we have to go to break but when we get back we’ll talk more to Regina about her new movie, The London Underground coming out June 28th.”

Regina leaned in as Kelly started talking to her and then a second later Roger was fixing her makeup and slipping her phone into her hand, “I didn’t read any of the texts promise.”

Regina rolled her eyes glancing down at the device as he powdered her T zone.

**“Regina! OMG! You look gorgeous! Most beautiful smile in all the worlds!”**

**“I’d say sorry but I love my big softy, remember? You’re killing it!”**

_“Idiot. I love you too but that doesn’t mean I need the world to see how you turn me into a lovesick idiot. Going back on the air, I’ll talk to you after! Xx”_

She slipped her phone into Rogers apron, turning back toward Kelly as makeup all rushed offset, “I’m so sorry about being late, and just,” she gestured toward Roger who was rushing off.

“Please, it’s no problem,” Kelly waved it off before whispering, “So, was that her you were texting?”

“Yes, apologizing for being her usual sweet self.”

“We’re live in 3, 2,” and the producer pointed toward them camera light turning back on.

“Welcome back, we’re still here with Regina Mills and you just saw a clip from her new movie, it looks epic!”

“Oh, it is! We filled it in London, 3 months there with a rock star cast. I had the time of my life! And as my fans know, I never turn down stunts so working with the stunt guys working out and just choreographing these incredible scenes; I was stronger then I’d ever been, but I definitely came out many different shades of colours with all the bruises I sustained while filming.” She chuckled to herself.

“What was it like being away from home for so long?”

Regina shrugged, “I’m used to it, it’s never easy but my sister came out with me, she never turns down a trip to London so we stayed at her loft there and just made it this big sisters trip, although it was much more relaxing for her.”

Everyone laughed, “Your sister grew up there right?”

“Yes, for most of her life she lived with her father in London, which is why as she likes to say, “I have this sexy accent, darling, I can get away with anything…and not just cause my boobs are massive!” well she doesn't say boobs but I can't say the work she uses on TV," She smirked, "Zelena has always been quite the character but she’s the best big sister, even if she’s a little nuts.”

Kelly chuckled before she asked, “Why don’t you tell the viewers what the movies about before you go?”

“Yes, right. I play Vanessa Peters an investigative reporter who finds herself in London after a mysterious tipster told her about a human trafficking ring working out of LA at least that’s what they think until Vanessa sets herself up to be taken and winds up being smuggled into London where she’s forced not only to try and survive but to get herself and the rest of the women out to safety.”

“Well, I for one can’t wait to see it! As always it was a pleasure having you here. Maybe we’ll see you again in the fall?”

Regina chuckled, “I’m sure I will! I love coming here!”

“Okay, well that was Regina Mills and when we come back we have Holly Hunter here to give us the dish in Incredibles 2!”

“And we’re out!” The producer yelled and Regina hopped off the chair, hugging Kelly goodbye, “thank you for having me, as always it was wonderful.”

“Thanks for joining us!” Kelly responded.

Regina turned, moving to head out squeezing a hand stuck out in front of her, “Goodbye, everyone!” She called to the audience before slipping backstage and taking her phone being held out to her by Talia now, “Thank you.”

“Your girlfriend likes to send multiple texts, it was practically buzzing the whole segment.”

“Yes, she does that,” Regina smirked to herself glancing down at the device as she followed her publicist back to the dressing room.

**“You look so beautiful when you smile!”**

**“I miss your voice…commercial break is killing me!!”**

**“Is it tomorrow yet?? I just wanna hug you now!!”**

**“So cute! Ahhhh!! Also did I mention that dress looks amazing on you! Navy blue was always a favourite colour on you! It just might be killing me! Uh…can you wear it the next time I see you?? Inquiring minds need to know!”**

**“You killed it, babe! But you always do!”**

**“Call me when you can! I need to hear your voice and talk to you about that little thing we said earlier…I need to hear you say it…I miss you! ttyl! Love you! (I’m still saying it via text!)”**

Regina chuckled, shaking her head at the blonde before she went in the changing room, handing her phone off to Talia, “Do me a favour and take a picture for me, dear?”

Talia shook her head, “You know I’m older than you, right? And yet you call me dear and I suddenly feel like a child.”

“Just take the picture, Mrs. Harper.” Regina playfully rolled her eyes.

“You’re the boss,” Regina smirked before blowing a kiss toward the raised camera with one hand on her hip, “Alright, I got it. Now get ready because we need to get to Jimmy Fallon a few hours before to walk through skits or games.”

“Skits?”

“Or games. Your choice of course.”

Regina groaned, walking into the bathroom.

She kicked off her heels before shimmying out of the dress and into her slacks pausing to send Emma the picture, along with the message _“I’ll call you in the car xx.”_

She left her pants undone as she pulled the t-shirt back over her head, tucking it into her pants before zipping them up, running her hands over her sides and ass before turning in the mirror to make sure her shirt wasn’t rolled up anywhere and once satisfied she looked at the red leather jacket hanging up and blushed. Realizing that in her rush she grabbed that instead of one of her own jackets but with the shake of her head she slipped it on, checking her hair and makeup in the floor length mirror before slipping on her heels from earlier and leaving the room, dress over her arm and shoes hanging from her fingertips.

“I’ll take those,” Cindy smiled, taking them from her to put back away.

“Let’s go.”

Regina nodded as she began to follow Talia through the building and outside where all her fans stood waiting, instantly losing their minds when they saw her.

“Hello, everybody! How are you all doing this morning?” She greeted, stopping in front of the large group of fans almost falling over the barriers smiling as she prepared to take photos and sign many pictures.

 

* * *

 

“Hey!”

Regina startled when the voice boomed through her phone, startled from her daydreaming as she waited for the blonde to pick up. “Emma...”

Emma’s laugh was heard next, “Did I scare you?”

“Yes.”

Emma chuckled again, “How’d it go?”

“I was late because of you.”

Emma laughed awkwardly, “I’m sorry?”

“And if you recall I looked like a total buffoon with a smile that rivalled a child after 3 scoops of ice cream.”

“I thought you looked beautiful.”

“Of course you would,” Regina huffed, looking out the window as they slowly moved through traffic toward the hotel.

“Yes, because you’re always beautiful even when you’re pouting because of your ‘ruined rep’ which honestly Regina, it’s not as serious as you may think, the whole fandom knows you’re a really caring person, I’m just happy they got a glimpse of the woman I know and love.”

“Emma…” She sighed, her heart soaring.

“I mean it, Regina, I do love you.”

“I know, I love you too,” Regina breathed.

“Really?”

“Really,” She smirked to herself, “You’re kind of amazing, my dear, were you not aware of this fact?”

Emma laughed this beautiful breathless laugh, sounding free yet full of so many emotions, “I don’t always feel that way.”

“Well, it looks like I’ll have to remind you of that fact every day for as long as I know you.”

“I look forward to it.”

Regina gnawed on her bottom lip again, “I look forward it too, Em-ma.”

Emma sighed into the phone, both falling silent, “Now what?”

“I do this interview, go to my hotel room then come home tomorrow morning.”

“Ha Ha. You know what I mean.”

Regina chuckled, “Do I?”

Emma groaned a thud and rustling fabric heard making Regina laugh fully as she pictured Emma falling back on her bed in frustration, “Just…we’re like girlfriends now, huh? Officially?”

“Yes, unless you’d like me to call you my partner? I’d offer lover but we’re not that yet.”

“Reginaaa,” Emma whined making the woman laugh again, “You’re lucky I love you.”

Regina sobered up quickly, “Yes, I’m very lucky to have someone as sweet and loving as you who has chosen to love me.”

“Wasn’t really a choice, Regina, more like a punch in the gut over how utterly amazing you are, all of you.”

“I still feel very lucky.”

“You’re lucky? You do realize this never happens? Like ever! Me, Emma Swan, massive fangirl since she was like 12 has not only met her idol but is now madly in love and dating her…and she loves her too and like, she’s more amazing then I could have ever imagined.”

“It’s weird when you talk about me to me in the 3rd person.”

“Yeah, and it’s weird that everywhere I turn there’s a new picture if you in my jacket.”

Regina breathed out a laugh, glancing out toward the busy streets again, “Saw the pictures I take it?”

“Yes. Also thanks for the one you sent me, I will cherish it forever.”

“Dork.”

“Sexy goddess.”

Regina threw her head back in a laugh, calling through the phone, “That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Yeah, well your face doesn’t make sense!” Regina just laughed more, “What! It’s so perfect and I don’t understand how a person can be so perfect.”

“I’m hardly perfect, dear.” Regina gasped out, full body laughter now only a chuckle here and there, her eyes momentarily meeting her drivers in the rearview mirror before he looked away and she bit her bottom lip to stop the laughter while a blush crawled up her neck.

“I seriously beg to differ.”

“You haven’t seen me, Emma. Just the edited version of me.”

“I’ve seen you. I’ve touched you…I woke up with you wrapped around me, you’re perfect, I don’t care if you have like stretch marks or scars or anything, I know you’re perfect because you’re you and everything about you is perfection.”

She pulled her lip back between her teeth, blush getting darker.

“Silence…have I stumped the self-deprecating monster?” More silence, “Good that gives me time to say this. I love you, Regina, every part of you and when I get the honour to see you, all of you, well I’m going to show you just how amazing you truly are.”

“Em-ma…” She sighed, “You’re…I…I love you too.”

“Your flight still getting in at 11 tomorrow?”

“That is the plan…I wish I could get an earlier flight.”

“Why can’t you?”

Regina chuckled, “Do you really want to be picking me up from the airport at 2 am?”

“I’m sure I’ll be up.”

Regina laughed, “Just one more night, darling, you’ll survive…we’ll survive.”

“If you say so…but if you can’t, let me know and I’ll be there to come and get you.”

“I’m sure you will be.” Regina looked out the window seeing the hotel coming into view, “I have no idea what I’m going to be doing for the next few hours but I have an odd feeling most of it will be Talia ripping a stripe out of me for running late and getting ready before heading out to Fallon to prep for whatever they’re going to make me do tonight.”

Emma chuckled, “His games are always fun! You’ll have a blast, promise! You should do Box of Lies, you’d kill it in that game!”

“And I wouldn’t in musical impressions?” Regina asked innocently and Emma snorted.

“You can sing but I don’t think impressions are your thing, babe.”

Regina smirked, “What, you don’t think I can sing row row row your boat as Christina Aguilera?”

“No, I really don’t think you can.”

“Well, that, you’re very right about.”

“I knew it! But now I sorta wanna hear you try…”

Regina chuckled, looking toward the driver when she felt the engine turn off then the next thing she knew her door was opening, “Thank you,” she said to him as she stepped out of the car.

“Me?”

“No, not you,” She huffed waving to her driver before walking into the hotel and nodding her thanks to the doorman as she walked through the lobby. “I just got back to my hotel, I might have to let you go shortly.”

“Okay…”

“I promise I’ll text you.”

“I should probably try and get some writing done…”

Regina smirked, “Probably.”

“But like you don’t have to go right now…”

Regina laughed stepping into the elevator, hitting the button for her floor before leaning against the back, “Depends on if the call drops. I just got in the elevator.”

“It’s 2018, calls rarely drop.”

Regina chuckled, “You can never be too sure, darling.”

“I have this odd feeling in my gut that you’re just going to hang up on me and then lie saying the call dropped.”

“Huh? W-wha-t I c-can’t he-r y-u.”

Emma laughed, “You’re such a little asshole!”

Regina laughed along, pushing off the wall as the elevator doors were opening on her floor, “I know,” She smirked, turning down the hall toward her room and stopping when she saw her whole team standing in her hallway, “I’ll have to let you go, Emma, it’s beauty magic time…”

“Awwee, okay, have a good day, talk to you later! Love you!”

“Love you too,” Regina breathed before hanging up and walking toward her team.

 

* * *

 

Emma sat on the edge of her seat as she watched Jimmy Fallon later that night waiting for when Regina would be on air, they talked a little before the taping and after but Emma just couldn’t wait to see it! to see Regina, she missed her too much and she really didn't understand how this all started but Regina was like a drug she just couldn't and really didn't want to kick.

“It’s starting!”

“Ahh! Okay! I’m coming!”

Emma laughed watching the TV as Jimmy started his opening monologue, taking the beer Mary Margaret handed out to her as she sat down, “I wish I could just fast forward to her part.”

“Any idea what they’re having her do tonight?”

Emma snickered, thinking back to Regina earlier that day ranting about some of the ideas thrown out and then over almost losing cause her teammate was pathetic at the game…honestly, Emma was probably the most excited to see that.

“No clue but I do know she won.”

“So a game?”

“With a team...I’m thinking Pictionary or Password.”

Mary Margaret snickered, “Isn’t she known for being horribly competitive?”

Emma snorted, “Oh you have no idea…” Mary Margaret looked at her with wide eyes as a blush coloured her pale complexion, “Not like that! Okay, maybe like that…I don’t know yet…just shut up and watch!”

Mary Margaret shook her head looking back at their TV, “I’m surprised you’re not watching with her.”

Emma frowned, “Time difference…she’s got an early flight in the morning so she needed her sleep…”

Mary Margaret turned to look at her, placing a hand on her knee, “But you’ll see her in the morning.”

Emma’s face instantly brightened, “Yes! I can’t wait!”

Mary Margaret chuckled, “You two are honestly too cute! I can’t wait until it’s all officially public so I can announce the ship name!”

“Ship name?” Emma grimaced, suddenly very worried.

“Yeah, the girls and I talked about it while you were off doing whatever with Regina after Pride.”

“I’m suddenly very very scared.”

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, waving her off, “Don’t be so melodramatic, Em. It’s honestly perfect for you both.”

“Can I know what it is?”

“No…it’s gotta be a surprise…don’t worry the picture I’ve chosen isn’t embarrassing, just you two cuddling on the couch, totes PG.”

“You took a picture!?”

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, “Yes, you really think we didn’t take pictures that night? What kind of fangirls do you think we are!? Also, you know how it goes, you fall asleep and we take pictures, we only didn’t post them cause Regina was in them but when it’s public we can post the, you know, cute PG ones.”

“Mary Margaret…no.”

“No?” She pouted.

“Ugh, Regina is a very private person I’m sure she wouldn’t want the world to see her sleeping with her girlfriend…in the PG way or the R rated one.”

“If I get her permission?”

“Mary Margaret, no messaging her…if you’ll drop this subject I’ll talk to her about it, okay?”

“Deal!” Mary Margaret grinned looking back at the TV.

“Alright, we will be right back with Regina Mills after the break!”

Emma rolled her eyes taking a long draw of her beer before standing, “I’m getting a snack, like, behave.”

_“I know you’re probably sleeping but M &M is driving me insane and like I’m going to say this now…I’m sorry for anything she does in the future.” _

Emma took a deep breath, she loved Mary Margaret, she really did but sometimes she could just drive her up the wall, she knew she meant well or didn’t even realize what she was doing could be considered annoying but still, every once in a while Emma had to quietly collect herself before she blew up.

She let out the breath with a long sigh before reaching into the fridge for another beer and the leftover Chinese food from earlier that night before walking back out into the living room.

“It’s that commercial you just adore.”

Emma groaned hearing the damn jingle, “And that will now be stuck in my head for the next week.”

Mary Margaret chuckled, glancing at Emma as she dropped back onto the couch beer sitting on the coffee table as she pulled her legs up to sit cross-legged while she picked at the noodles.

“Welcome back! Our first guest of the evening is a woman most commonly known for her work in Heroes and Villains as the famed Evil Queen and the Oscar-nominated movie, Broken Dreams! Please put your hands together for, Regina Mills!”

Emma almost choked as Regina walked out from behind the curtain, wide smile on her face as she waved at Jimmy in a black pinstriped suit…a suit with only a lace pearl coloured camisole top underneath.

Mary Margaret patted her back but her eyes never left the screen, “I uh…I think that’s the gayest thing she’s ever worn and I saw her at Pride.”

Emma nodded, “Screw the dress I need her to wear that for me.”

Mary Margaret glanced at her from the corner of her eye before nodding in agreement.

Regina shook hands with Jimmy before lowering herself into the chair and running her hands down her pleated pants.

“It’s really nice to meet you!” Jimmy greeted and Regina nodded along, smile less big but still there.

“It’s lovely to meet you as well!”

"So from what I heard you have a pretty busy schedule right now.”

Regina chuckled, “You could say that, yes. But I love it, I start getting restless when I don’t have anything to do.”

“So not only are you doing press for this movie, The London Underground you’re filming your new TV show Desperate Measures, attending Pride Parades, and even attending a few conventions?”

Regina nodded, “Like I said, I really like to keep busy. And that’s just what I’m doing publically.”

“So, my people also tell me that come August, it’s the 10th anniversary of when you came out as Bisexual, what have the last 10 years been like for you?”

“Is it really 10 years already? Who keeps count?” Regina chuckled, shaking her head, “It’s had its ups and downs honestly, but I suppose any coming out in Hollywood does but everyone that matters has always accepted me and those who don’t I really don’t pay much mind. I love who I love, man or woman.”

“I know it was really big at the time, Ellen even had you on after to talk about some of the stuff that happened but 10 years later how’s it feels to give so many people a voice?”

“It’s wonderful! I recently met a woman, Susan, and she told me all about the struggles her granddaughter has been having, it brought me to tears as I heard her talk about how I saved that young girls life. My girlfriend even said that I was,” Regina chuckled, shaking her head, “I was apparently her gay awakening, it’s still rather odd for me but I’m happy I could help her back then so I could meet her now, I’d hate to think of never getting that chance.”

Regina smiled softly looking down at her lap as she shook her head at herself, Emma was completely breathless, Regina was talking about her unprompted on national TV and she looked so…in love.

“I hear stories like hers and like Taylor’s all the time, on twitter or in person. I get letters from people thanking me for paving the way for them to come out, for showing them and even their families that being gay isn’t and shouldn’t be a problem. I’m constantly crying, my fans are the sweetest and I love them dearly, I wouldn’t be where I am today without them, honestly.” She looked up at Jimmy, “When I first came out during season one of Heroes and Villains I never imagined it would be as big as it was, I, of course, received a lot of backlash, I had co-stars that said some pretty hurtful things, to me and online. The producers weren’t exactly all that happy at first, at least until the ratings skyrocketed, apparently having your two main actresses fall in love creates quite the buzz.”

Jimmy nodded, looking a little sad, “I remember when you came out, it was big news here did being in Vancouver at least lessen the blow from the press?”

“Oh yeah, Mal and I were living in our little Canadian bubble and then when we finished filming and came back here we sort of went through a sort of culture shock, it definitely caused some problems at first but we worked through it…our relationship was never perfect though, we’re definitely better as friends than lovers.”

“And your new girlfriend? What’s that been like?”

Regina smirked, “She’s incredible, she was just texting me before I came on, she sent a selfie of her in my equality hat that I left over at her place a few weeks ago, she says it’s payback for me stealing her jacket.”

Jimmy laughed, “My wife stole my sweater when we first started dating as well. I think it’s considered an honour by now.”

Regina smirked, “I stole it on our first date, and honestly I forgot I was wearing it. Her beauty and endearing awkwardness were much too distracting.”

“Oh my fucking god!” Emma screeched, “Did she just!?”

“She did!”

Jimmy laughed, “From the pictures I’ve seen she is rather beautiful.”

“Jimmy Fallon just called me beautiful…”

“Well, you are.”

Emma rolled her eyes as she watched Regina laugh.

“Is this when you pull out a picture of us together?”

“How did you know?” Regina laughed again, smirking as he reached down and pulled out a picture, holding it out toward the camera, “So, tell me exactly what’s happening here?”

Regina looked at the photo and smiled brightly, “Where did they get that one?” It was a photo from set, Regina reclined in the grass looking up at Emma as she ate her ice cream, Emma’s profile only visible as she smiled down at Regina like she was her whole world. “It was a rather hot day on set so she delivered ice cream for the whole crew. That I believe is after I made a very crude comment…she’s very fun to tease, I learnt that very fast and I can’t stop.”

Jimmy laughed, “She sounds great.”

“She is, the best, I love her very much.”

Emma let out some weird gurgling noise as Mary Margaret started squealing and bouncing on the couch, the audience cheering loudly and Emma might have just died.

_“You just said you loved me on TV…I’m currently dead.”_

Emma snapped out of it when Regina’s laugh met her ears, the woman laughing at something Jimmy said, nodding to herself, “what did I miss!?”

Mary Margaret shrugged, gaping at the TV.

“So, what was it like working with Emma Thompson, Gillian Anderson, Emma Watson, and Lupita Nyong'o?”

“Oh, it was amazing! They’re great women! I honestly wanted Emma to adopt me by the end of the movie! My sister and Gillian, I swear they fell in love with each other, best friends instantly, they lived similar lives although my sister doesn’t lose her accent in America she definitely gets more British when she’s over there.”

“Your sister, Zelena, right?” Regina nodded, “She moved here in her teens?”

“Yes, she got an internship here and after my father died she just never left.”

Emma’s gut twisted, something about the look in Regina’s eyes looked sad, maybe even a little anxious but her smile was perfectly in place that nobody would get it unless they really knew her.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Regina’s smile was strained, her gaze dropping to her hands as she brushed them over her lap like she was smoothing out the material.

“Do you get out to London much or was this a first for you?”

“I’ve been a few times, after my first movie we went and spent the summer there, visited her father’s side of the family, she showed me her old stomping grounds but since then I’ve only been a couple times for conventions and whatnot but this was the first time in years where we got to spend an extended period of time together, even if I was working.”

“Zelena is a songwriter, right?”

“Yes, she’s written a few hits, that one song with Ed Sheeran years ago,” Everyone laughed because the whole world saw that scandal, “But besides that, she’s most commonly known for writing the songs for Heroes and Villains musical episode.”

“Was it fun working with your sister?”

Regina smirked, “As fun as working with a sibling can be I suppose. We but heads sometimes, we’re both very bullheaded, must be in the DNA.”

“What was your favourite thing to film for this movie? I saw it and it’s incredible, I could name hundreds of amazing moments but you have to have a few of your own.”

“I think the best things are what happens behind the scenes between takes. I remember we were filming late one night, it was a hard scene, very emotional and one of the young girls in the scene with Gillian and I just, she fell apart, it was her first scene like that and Gillian and I just gathered her up and we sat there, cuddled up on this cold wet floor until she was able to go again. This movie, it took me to places I haven’t been in a very long time and there’s so many great scenes that I filmed, so many that I couldn’t actually name them all without just telling you about the whole movie and spoiling everybody.”

She chuckled to herself, “but the moments off camera, with just a majorly female run cast and crew hanging out and laughing and supporting each other, I think that’s what really stands out for me with this project. The director, Patty Jenkins, she’s just so incredible and it was an honour to work with her and the writer of this movie, Tiffany Simons she handled the storyline so beautifully and respectably. It was a very safe place to work and I am really excited for you all to enjoy it.”

“It really is incredible! You all must see it! Actually, we have a clip for you before we go to break and when we come back we will have more from Regina and maybe we’ll play a little game,” Jimmy teased before the clip started playing.

_“Regina, that was beautiful! I can’t wait to see the movie! Also, the clip was fucking incredible and I am now super-duper excited to see it! You totally killed it, like usual!!”_

“Okay! We’re back with Regina Mills and we’re going to play a little game called Password! But to do that we’re going to need a little help from our other guests so please welcome, Jennifer Lawrence, and Selena Gomez!”

They all waved, Jimmy sitting on the same side as Selena Gomez while Jennifer Lawrence sat next to Regina, Emma snorting as she caught Regina sporting her ‘I’m trying really hard not to kill you right now’ smile.

“Alright! Everybody ready to begin!”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Regina muttered making everybody laugh because well, nothing funnier than a Regina that really didn’t want to be somewhere.

They started and it was going pretty good if Jennifer guessed this one right Regina’s team would win except she was doing a very bad job.

“Oh my god!” Emma screamed at the TV when Jennifer didn’t get the hint, almost ripping out her hair, it was maddening and Emma could see the murder in Regina’s eyes as she tried to keep in her irrationally competitive side.

“Uhhhhh.”

“I swear, I _will_ kill you,” Regina growled, Jimmy, looking at her like he was actually scared it might happen while Jennifer laughed thinking it was a joke.

Selena shared a slightly panicked look with Jimmy before she said, “I don’t think that was a joke, us Latinas don’t mess around with these things.”

Regina smirked at her, “We really don’t, and if I learnt anything from playing the Evil Queen it’s how to kill someone and make it really hurt,” She got that dark twisted look in her eyes, the one that was all Evil Queen and Emma was only slightly ashamed about how turned on that was making her…and that outfit really wasn’t helping!

Jennifer gulped, looking panicked, “Can I have the hint again?”

Regina let out an exasperated sigh, “I should have listened to Emma and gone with Box of Lies…” She squeezed the bridge of her nose repeating the hints but all Emma could hear was Mary Margaret screaming in her ear and her own heart pounding violently against her ribs because Regina just said her name on TV.

Emma jumped when she heard the ringing bell, blinking so the TV was back in view as Jimmy congratulated Regina and Jennifer on their win before thanking Regina for coming sending them back to commercial.

_“Regina!!! OMFG!!!! YOU SAID MY NAME!!!!”_

_“HOLY SHIT! TWITTER IS GOING TO GO INSANE!!! SHIT! I GOTTA CHECK MY GC!!!”_

_“REGINAAAAA!!!!!”_

_“*DEAD*”_

Emma spent the next few hours freaking out with her friends and checking multiple tweets she was tagged in, lots of them screaming "I knew it!" and Emma was just freaking out but in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As always I'd love to hear what you think! Blackened soul and needy child and all that stuff :P 
> 
> Take care!  
> Ang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ALCOHOLISM, SUICIDE, CHILD ABUSE, ABUSE, AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry we're having a little darkness between the fluff...please don't murder me *pulls out the puppy swan face*

Emma stood anxiously in the pickup zone with a few chauffeurs suddenly second-guessing her sign, would Regina think it was funny? Cute? Stupid? What if she was embarrassed by it…this was a really stupid idea, wasn’t it?

Emma bit her bottom lip, glancing around her to see if maybe she could toss the sign but suddenly her eyes caught a much better sight, she spotted Regina in a black dress that reached mid-thigh and Emma’s lucky red jacket. She was breathtaking, literally, Emma stopped breathing when she saw her and her heart picked up its pace to the point where Emma was almost scared it would pop out of her chest and fling itself to Regina…and let’s not even mention the stupid smile stretching across Emma’s face.

She knew Regina spotted her and her sign when she heard her magical laugh float through the chatter and right into her ears, their eyes locking as Regina gave her that magnificently bright smile as she moved toward Emma and Emma toward her, Regina just stopping and releasing her suitcase to hug Emma but Emma had a better idea, she scooped Regina off her feet, holding her in a tight hug as she spun her around.

Regina let out a surprised yelp before a laugh burst out of her, one arm wrapped around Emma’s neck while the other held onto her head, “Emma!” She squeaked between another laugh.

Emma laughed against Regina’s neck before plopping her back down onto her feet, her hands moving to grip Regina’s face before she started peppering it with kisses making the older woman laugh more.

“Emma…”

Emma snickered, kissing the tip of her nose then cheek, jaw, chin, other cheek, forehead, then her nose again before finally locking their lips together, Regina’s laughter instantly halted as she melted into Emma, arms completely curling her neck to pull her closer as she kissed Emma back, falling into everything that was her girlfriend. Emma’s arms hugged her close, kiss deepening for a moment before Regina pulled away, resting her forehead against Emma’s, “Em-ma.”

“Hi,” Emma breathed, smile taking over her face again, Regina’s soon following, “Told you I’d do that.”

Regina breathed out a laugh, nudging Emma’s nose with her own making Emma snicker before leaning forward to kiss bright red lips.

“I missed you.”

Regina sighed, shifting so her head was tucked into Emma’s shoulder, her breath now tickling Emma’s neck, “I missed you too.”

Emma nuzzled Regina’s neck, crinkling her nose before placing a kiss against the crook of her neck, “I love you.”

Regina sighed, pulling back to cup Emma’s cheeks, kissing her softly once nuzzling their noses together before their eyes met, tear-filled brown eyes meeting Emma’s making hers start to water too, heart beating erratically again before Regina spoke, “I love you too, Emma.”

Emma leaned forward locking their lips in a slow kiss, Regina humming against her lips as her fingers tangled in long blonde curls, Emma pulling back when she felt water on her cheeks and tasted the salt from Regina’s tears, the hand not holding the sign reached up to wipe away her tears but any worry that Regina was upset was tossed aside when Regina looked at her with so much love in her eyes and that beautiful face cracking smile of hers. Emma kissed a tear streaked cheek before resting their foreheads together again, “I gotcha.”

Regina bumped their noses together for the third time, “I know…but next time I really might have to smuggle you with me, I missed you too much.”

“I missed you too.”

“I know,” Regina sighed, pulling back and subtly wiping away her tears as she glanced around, biting her lip and looking toward Emma again as she grabbed onto her suitcase, “We should go before the rest of them arrive?”

“Rest of –” Emma looked toward where Regina was just staring and saw a few paparazzi and some fans with phones out and blushed brightly as she breathed out an, “oh…”

“Take me home, Emma, I’ve missed my shower, and my bed.”

Emma chuckled, looking hesitantly back at the group of people taking pictures then down to Regina’s hand, she really wanted to take it, she didn’t want to stop touching her, she wanted to stay connected to her for as long as possible.

Regina breathed out a laugh before reaching out and taking Emma’s hand like she read the blonde’s mind, “They just saw us making out, a little hand-holding won’t do us any harm…your sign on the other hand…”

Emma blushed, looking down at the piece of cardboard, “I thought it would be funny.”

“It’s very funny. I can’t wait until the pictures are up of us making out with a sign that says “Lover” held in your hand on my back.”

Emma snickered, “Yeah, okay, that will be really funny.”

Regina shook her head at her, leaning over to kiss Emma’s cheek, “Thank you, for picking me up, I don’t think I’d be able to wait much longer to see you.”

“Yeah, I’d be here, either way, I’d be fighting your driver and tying him up in the trunk of his car if I had to.”

Regina rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from snorting as she leaned into Emma slightly, “How romantic.”

“I thought so.”

Regina kissed her cheek again as they continued through the airport toward where Emma parked her bug.

 

* * *

 

When Regina came back downstairs after a nice warm shower she found Emma, brows furrowed and teeth worrying her bottom lip as she flipped a pancake wearing Regina’s floral apron and her blonde hair once again pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun, she looked beautiful, adorable but in that heartwarmingly stunning way that made Regina’s heart gallop in her chest.

“Should I be scared you found my secret stash of junk food?”

Emma’s eyes shot up to hers, teeth releasing her lip as a massive smile spread across her face, “Found that last time. Unless you’re talking about your ridiculously huge stash of chocolate because I found that too,” Emma let out a small woot when she flipped the pancake before pointing toward the counter space by Regina’s fridge, “Needed chocolate chips…you know you have a shit ton of Nutella, I’m honestly unsure how you look like,” Emma pointed the spatula toward Regina, waving it up and down her body, “that.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips, “It’s for cheat days. And do you really have the right to judge me? I’ve seen what you keep in your cupboards and it’s all sugary cereals and hot cocoa mix.”

“Not all,” Emma whined, eyes moving back down to the pancakes, “Brunch will be done soon.”

Regina chuckled, moving to sit on a barstool across from her, resting her chin in her hands, “So you can cook?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I’ve been living on my own since I was 18 and basically raised myself so yes, I can cook, maybe not all gourmet crap like you but I can cook.”

“Gourmet crap,” Regina repeated, humour lighting up her eyes, “Very eloquently said, my dear.”

“Bite me.”

“Maybe later.”

Emma’s eyes shot up to meet hers, pale cheeks suddenly very red as she locked eyes with the smirking woman across the island. “Evil,” Emma drawled.

Regina threw her head back in laughter folding her arms on top of the counter, “So you can make pancakes and hot chocolate, what else can Emma Swan do?”

Emma shrugged placing the two pancakes onto the plate by the stove before reaching out to pour more batter, “I make a pretty mean grill cheese and I perfected mac and cheese when I was 17…the real stuff…although I do break out the box stuff every now and then…as do you I noticed,” Emma smirked Regina rolling her eyes.

“I don’t always have enough time to cook, sue me.”

“Nah, we all have our guilty pleasures.”

“So anything sweet or with cheese you can cook?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Anything with pasta, honestly. I can also make really good chicken…I’ll cook you dinner some time.”

“Oh yeah?” Regina hummed.

Emma looking up to see Regina looking at her like she herself were the pancakes. “Uh, Regina?”

“Mmm?”

“You look like you want to eat me.”

Regina let out a salacious laugh before practically purring, “I’m sure you’d taste great.”

Emma blushed, her whole body basically a bright shade of pink as her jaw fell open and her eyes widened like beautiful green saucers.

“Your pancakes are burning, dear.”

“Fuck!” Emma exclaimed flipping them and cursing again when she saw they were ruined, “I take it you're not a big fan of burnt pancakes?”

“Not really.”

Emma groaned, pointing her spatula at Regina again, “That’s it, just for that you’re banned from the kitchen, go like water your plants or set the table, anything just get out of my kitchen,” Emma warned, tossing the pancakes in the trash and moving to clean the burnt butter from the pan.

“You do remember this is my house which makes it my kitchen, right?”

Emma looked up and glared, “Yes well, if you like your kitchen you will leave before I accidentally burn it to the ground because you’re such a massive fucking babe.”

Regina sighed, spinning on the barstool before sliding off, walking toward the entrance of her kitchen, hips swaying more then usual as she walked, “Very well, I’ll be in the dining room, Chef Swan.”

“No need to be obnoxious!” Emma yelled after her.

Regina laughing as she yelled back, “Says the woman who just kicked me out of my own kitchen!”

“You were being a tease!”

Regina huffed, turning around and stomping back to the kitchen, “yes, well you look very sexy in my apron cooking in my kitchen.”

Emma looked up at her, eyes softening as she took in Regina, eyes running over her as she finally took in her very casual appearance, “Are you wearing silk pyjama shorts and a tank top?”

Regina threw her arms up, “You’re right, you cannot focus with me around. Just, please don’t burn down my kitchen…besides my library and living room this is my favourite place.”

“What about your office?”

“Comes after my bedroom.”

Emma snickered, “Where’s your bedroom on that list?”

Regina rolled her eyes, spinning on her heels, and heading out of the room toward the living room to wait for Emma to finish making brunch. Planning on reading the script for the next episode as she waited.

 

* * *

 

After brunch they curled up on Regina’s couch together, Regina’s head resting against Emma’s thigh as she read the script when Emma scrolled through her phone, sock-clad feet resting on Regina’s coffee table, music playing quietly in the background from Regina’s stereo system.

Regina made it through the whole script just like that, just listening to Emma humming to the music between the occasional snicker from whatever she read on her phone, completely surrounded by Emma’s warmth and scent and it’s just the day Regina needed after being away from her for so long so she hugged her script to her chest and let her eyes drift closed as she listened to Emma, just being.

Turns out she fell asleep, she didn’t even notice but one second everything was Emma and David Bowie was playing and the next thing she knew Emma was running her fingers through her hair whispering soft words to her as Regina had her face buried against Emma’s stomach and she was having a very hard time breathing, and not because she was pressed against Emma…because of a nightmare, one she hasn’t had in a very long time but the interview from yesterday brought back some old memories and it appears her past is trying to worm it’s way back into the forefront of her mind.

“Hey, it’s okay, Regina, it was just a dream…I got you, nobody can hurt you, I promise, you’re safe,” Emma’s nails lightly scraped across her scalp, but the continued motion, and soft whispers of “it’s okay”, “you’re safe”, and “I love you” slowly soothed her until her legs curled tightly into her chest relaxed and her breathing evened, the hand that she didn’t even notice that was gripping Emma’s arm loosened, an unsteady sigh leaking from her as she nuzzled herself into Emma’s stomach, hiding from the world.

“I’m sorry,” she finally croaked out, expecting Emma’s comforting touch to stop when she stopped sobbing but it didn’t, she just kept running her fingers through Regina’s short curly hair she didn’t see the reason to straighten it when she was just going to be with Emma.

“No need to be sorry, Regina, I get it. We all have our baggage and the nightmares that sometimes come along with it.”

“I don’t…this rarely happens anymore.”

“It’s okay, I get nightmares too, Regina, really, it’s fine…I just…are you okay? Do you like, wanna talk about it?”

Regina sighed, “Not really,” She mumbled against Emma’s stomach, her reply muffled but Emma still understood, moving her hand to cover the one that was now resting on her arm. “Yesterday just brought back a lot of memories…and the script probably didn’t help much.”

“About your mother?”

Regina shifted so she could look up at Emma who was watching her with the softest eyes Regina had ever seen directed her way, “Her, and my father.”

“Is your mother…is she…”

Regina smiled softly, “dead? Yes, she died during the second season of Heroes and Villains.”

“I’m sorry…”

Regina sighed, lacing her fingers with Emma’s as she mumbled, “No need, she hadn’t been a part of my life for many years before that.”

Emma frowned, Regina could see the wheels turning in her head, going over every conversation they’ve had, “Was it cause you were gay?”

“No, well she probably wasn’t too happy when I came out but no, not that…”

Emma sighed, nodding as she brushed her finger along the side of Regina’s face, “You can tell me, I’m not going to judge you or tell anyone but I meant it, you don’t have to tell me anything until you’re ready.”

Regina smiled up at her before shifting so she was sitting up, Emma’s hand that was once running along her face was now at her neck, thumb brushing along her jawline, and their once joined hands dropping to their laps only to find each other’s again as Regina rested her forehead against Emma’s, her eyes fluttering closed as she just breathed her in.

“Regina…”

Regina opened her eyes to meet Emma’s, smiling through the tears she felt running down her cheeks again, “I have a hard time talking about my past…I don’t really ever talk about it.”

“You can tell me…if you want to…”

“I do…I just don’t know how…and I don’t want you to pity me because of it.”

Emma frowned bumping their noses together like Regina did earlier making another soft smile curl on her lips, “I could never pity you.”

Regina sighed, lifting her other hand to caress Emma’s cheek before leaving it there to hold her in place as she let her eyes drift shut again, “what do you want to know?”

“Everything, but I’ll settle for whatever you’re comfortable sharing.”

Regina sighed, shifting so she was a little more comfortable, “I…” She sighed again, shaking her head as it still rested against Emma’s, “I’m not ready, Emma…I can’t…I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I told you, you can wait until you are.” Emma consoled, wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her into a tight hug, Regina moving to straddle Emma’s waist so she was closer, pressed as close to her as she could with her head tucked into Emma’s neck, breathing unsteady breaths as tears poured anew from her eyes. “I love you, you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready to do, and I promise I’ll never pressure you into anything.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, holding onto her tighter as she whispered, “I know.”

Emma breathed out a laugh, squeezing her tightly, “You’ve watched too much Star Wars.”

Regina let out a sudden laugh, the sound cracking through her tears as she shook her head against Emma’s shoulder, “I didn’t even…oh, Emma…”

Emma snickered turning her head to kiss the crook of Regina’s neck, “I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

“So am I.”

Emma smiled against her neck and Regina let out a sigh as she felt another kiss on it, nuzzling her nose against Emma’s neck before kissing her shoulder, “I know…I just…if it helps I can share some of my deep dark secrets?”

Regina chuckled, breath tickling her neck and her lips brushing against Emma’s skin as she asked, “Like what?”

“I dunno, I could tell you about some of my foster homes? Or what it was like when I ran away the few times…or I can tell you how I got the bug…”

She could feel Emma smirking against her neck at that, “I thought I didn’t want to know that story?”

“You probably don’t.”

Regina sighed, “You don’t have to tell me anything, Emma…it’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just, it’s hard to talk about.”

“I get that…but I’m offering still, maybe it’ll help you feel more comfortable with sharing in the future if you know I understand.”

Regina pulled back meeting Emma’s eyes as she tried to read the woman under her, “You’re not exactly private, Emma…since you told me the truth you throw things out there like it’s nothing and I do, I know you might be able to understand aspects of it.”

“But?”

“But, there are some things…I’m ashamed of.”

“Ashamed of? Okay, see, now I gotta tell you how I got the bug cause nothing is more shameful than that.”

Regina rolled her eyes, pressing their foreheads together, “You have troubles with serious conversations, don’t you?”

Emma smirked, “I’m being serious,” Emma huffed running her hands up Regina’s sides, eyes widening as the woman twitched under her fingers, “Are you ticklish?”

“No…” Regina looked at her with wide panicked eyes and when Regina saw the mischief flash in sea green eyes she knew she was toast, “don’t you dare…”

Emma smirked before running her hands back up over the thin material of Regina’s tank top Regina tried to jump free but Emma gripped her hips, quickly pinning her to the couch like when they shared their first kiss but this time Regina was squirming and glaring.

“I will kill you, Swan.”

Emma snickered, smirking down at her as she moved into her attack, a very loud squeal erupted from Regina as soon as Emma started in on her sides, laughter soon taking up the whole room as she tried to twist from Emma’s grasp.

“Fuck! Emma! Stop!” She forced out between laughter.

“Make me!” Emma yelled, laughter catching on before she got brave reaching under the thin material to get better results.

“Mercy!”

Emma couldn’t help it, she laughed, “Are you begging?”

“Fuck, yes,” Regina gasped, shoving at Emma, “please stop! I’m going to pee!” the end of it coming out as a yelp before laughter took over her voice again, silently debating on how she’ll murder Emma.

Emma’s hands stilled, blinking down at Regina, her hands moving to rest on her stomach as she stared down at her, shorts bunched and twisted so the coverage was basically what her underwear gave and her black tank top was hiked up to almost just under her breasts and Emma was staring down at her hands in contrast to beautiful olive skin. Her gut twisted though when she saw a little scar on Regina’s belly, her finger moving to trace it.

Regina had calmed down almost completely again, her breath still shallow and when she looked at Emma her breath caught in her throat, head tilting as she watched Emma take her in, it was mesmerizing the love and care in her eyes, a shiver running down her spine as she felt that weird sensation when you touch a scar, the actual mark doesn’t pick it up but the skin around it does. “Emma…”

Emma’s eyes stayed on it though, staring down at her, at the tiny little scar sitting just below her ribs. “How?”

Regina blinked, “How?”

“Did you get the scar?”

“I fell…”

Emma’s eyes raised to hers, hand moving to touch her top lip over her scar, “How about this one?”

Regina’s eyes fluttered shut, “My mother…” Regina opened her eyes when she felt the feather-light kiss placed right on the scar on her lip, “Emma…” She sighed when she felt Emma’s hand on her abdomen again, tracing over the scar.

“How did you get this?”

Regina sighed, watching Emma, could see the conviction in her eyes, “My mother.”

“How?”

“Emma,”

Emma rested their foreheads together, “She hurt you?”

“Yes,” Regina sighed, lip quivering as she moved her hands to tangle in Emma’s hair to keep her close but she felt Emma’s hands move across her belly and to her hips, squeezing, their eyes locking before Emma pulled back. “Emma,” Emma looked at her with sad yet understanding eyes before she shifted back so she was hovering over Regina’s belly before pressing another light kiss to her skin, tears running down Regina’s cheeks as she realized what Emma was doing, she was kissing it better, and it was ridiculous but it warmed her heart nonetheless. “Emma, please…I just, please just hold me?”

Emma looked back up at her, “Anything,” She breathed before sitting back on her knees, “Turn on your side,” Emma instructed and Regina turned over, pulling her legs tighter in as curled up on her side, Emma soon squeezing in behind her and pulling her so she was pressed against Emma’s front, Emma placing a kiss on her shoulder before she started humming to the music again, “I got you.”

Regina relaxed into her, eyes fluttering shut as she scootched back more so all of her was completely pressed against Emma, absorbing her heat as she tangled her fingers with Emma’s hand wrapped around her, both just basking in each other.

“I stole it,” Emma rasped pulling Regina out of her thoughts a few minutes later

“What?”

“My bug, I stole it.”

Regina snorted, turning her head to look at Emma, “you’re kidding, right?”

Emma shook her head, “I mean I stole it from the guy who stole it so it was stolen twice.”

Regina laughed, “You stole a stolen car?”

Emma smirked, “Yeah, I had just gotten out of the system and was living on the street and I saw it just sitting there so I jimmied it and jammed a screwdriver in the ignition and I drove off, got nearly a block before this guy just pops up in the back seat, I thought I was gonna die! Anyways long story short we became pretty good friends, did a little road tripping. He somehow found a way to get the papers and he gave me the car when he found out I got a job in Boston.”

“So it’s not a stolen car now?”

Emma snickered, kissing her temple, “No, it’s now legally mine but I stole it and lived in it with some random dude who stole it first for about a year.”

“Were you?”

Emma’s face contorted in disgust, “Noo, no, god no, very gay, remember?”

Regina laughed, “Hey, sexuality is fluid.”

“Mine is not.”

Regina shook her head before turning it to stare at the blank TV, “So you stole a car…”

“Among other things, yes.”

“Other things?”

Emma shrugged before pulling Regina’s body snuggly against hers again, Regina scooting her butt back into her momentarily distracting Emma before she finally replied after a slight nudge from Regina, “Just the essentials…does a car count as an essential? Whatever, it was still the biggest thing I ever took.”

“Biggest as in money or biggest as in size?”

“Both?” Emma chuckled awkwardly, “So there’s my proof that I have more to be ashamed of than you ever could.”

“You’re sweet but wrong. There’s a reason Zelena is so overprotective and it’s not because I snuck out to a party or something…”

“What did you do?”

Regina sighed, the feeling of Emma wrapped around her relaxed her enough as she spoke, “I didn’t handle my Papi’s death well, horribly actually…I ended up in a really bad place, one day I just didn’t really feel like living anymore, so I left a note for Zelena telling her I couldn’t go on, I couldn’t keep living with my mother so I ran away. I rented a motel room, drank so much I could barely stand, I was so scared, I could barely stay awake so I called Zelena and when she came to get me I…I had passed out and had started aspirating on my own vomit, if she took a few more minutes to arrive I would have died but she called 911 turned me on my side and got the vomit from my airway then gave me CPR until the ambulance arrived…”

“Regina…” Emma gasped, leaning up onto her forearm to look down at her, “I…” Emma sighed, kissing a tear-stained cheek, “I’m so happy you’re okay…you shouldn’t be ashamed…”

“I almost died, Emma! I was so stupid! I should have known better!”

“How old were you?”

Regina blinked up at her, “I was 14. Why does that matter?”

“Because you were a child, how were you supposed to know?”

“Because I’d seen my father drink himself into a stupor enough times to know!” Regina exclaimed sitting up and wrapping her arms around herself.

“Regina?” Emma whispered, sitting up behind her, hesitantly resting her hand on Regina’s back, Regina leaning into her hand even if she kept herself closed off.

“My mother was a horrid woman, controlling and abusive, not just to me but to him too, she threatened to hurt me if he did anything she didn’t like, which also meant standing up for me…he did it once, I was maybe 7 and she was hitting me…I tore my new dress and she was so angry, and she just, she hit me and he begged her to stop, it was the first and last time I ever heard him yell, I don’t remember much after that, I blacked out and the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed in my Papi’s arms as he held an ice pack to my side…they told everybody I fell down the stairs.”

Emma rested her head against Regina’s keeping her hand pressed into her back.

“He started drinking because of the guilt of it all, of not being able to help me but I didn’t even blame him, he was my hero. He took me away from her on little trips and outings, and it wasn’t until I was maybe 10 that I realized he had a problem but I didn’t really know how I was supposed to help even if I could, mother was so harsh, I was scared to speak up to her and Papi was so sad when we were home, when he thought I didn’t notice." Regina's muscles tensed under Emma's hand and she watched Regina's hand curl into a fist at her side, her voice shaking as she continued, "One time after mother hurt me I found him sitting in his study sobbing as he clutched a bottle of booze, I wanted to hug him and tell him I was okay but I was so scared mother would find me with him instead of in my room and hurt not only me but him too so I went to my room…I fell asleep but a few hours later I woke up from this loud–” Regina hiccupped, pausing as she squeezed her eyes shut from the memory, her whole body quaking, “I heard this loud bang and I went running through the halls I just got to his study door and turned the handle to push it open when one of our housekeepers grabbed me and pulled me away, I remember screaming for my Papi, trying to break free, my mother came out, thinking I had done something wrong and started yelling, she yanked me by my arm trying to pull me back to my room but I just kept yelling for him and she seemed to sense something and she let me go, shoving open his office door, I remember I threw up all over the floor as my mother shrieked, yelling for someone to call an ambulance…he killed himself and I was so angry, not just at myself but at him too, I hated him for so long for leaving me with her…” Regina's jaw flexed, hand on her arm gripping it in a bruising grasp, body shuddering at the memory.

“Hey, hey,” Emma soothed, shifting so she was sitting next to her before pulling Regina into her as she sobbed, “Hey, I got you.”

Regina gulped, listening to Emma’s heartbeat as she continued, “But with my father gone there wasn’t anyone else for my mother to take her anger out on so her abuse became worse until it got so bad she left obvious marks that were spotted by the doctors and nurses at the hospital when I came in and an investigation against my mother was started and I was put into the system, until Zelena came along. I didn’t know her well, at that time we met maybe three times but she reached out after my father’s funeral and we kept in touch so after everything happened and she realized what was going on at home she requested guardianship. She was 19 at the time with a stable job and a home so it was ultimately granted, Zelena got a restraining order against her for both of us and we moved away to Portland where Zelena’s job was and we lived in this crappy little apartment and I worked every day after school and on the weekends as a lifeguard and at a little gym where I learnt to box while I did whatever was needed of me, I worked a lot of very random jobs, learnt many things, at 16 I picked up the acting bug and after that I took a few odd acting classes here and there at the rec center and took drama in school and when I finally graduated Zelena and I moved out here and I used the money I saved up over the years to take a few courses at UCLA and other programs and then well, the rest is history I suppose.” Regina shrugged, voice distant and body limp as she leaned completely against Emma.

Emma pulled her tighter into her, scooping up her legs to drape over her lap, cradling her to her chest as she leaned against the back of the couch, Regina tucked into a small ball in her lap as she finally let go and sobbed into her neck, one fist wrapped tightly in Emma’s T-shirt.

 

* * *

 

They sat like that for what Emma had to guess was hours, eventually, Regina stopped crying but she didn’t move or speak, she just stayed curled in Emma’s lap as Emma once again combed her fingers through Regina’s hair, humming to the music, her head resting against Regina’s. Emma was sure they probably could have stayed like that all day but suddenly Emma heard this rumbling noise and she couldn’t help it, she laughed because it was so ridiculous and it was the first noise to come from either of them in hours.

“I think you’re hungry, babe,” Regina grumbled something under her breath, Emma smiling affectionately down at her, “I can make us dinner, and you can like watch some TV…I uh, I can put in the Nanny?”

Regina raised her hand so her finger ran down Emma’s chin, the touch gentle, almost hesitant before she whispered, “Don’t leave me…”

Emma turned her head to kiss the crown of Regina’s, “but you’re hungry…”

“It’ll pass.”

“Regina,” Emma gasped pulling away to look at her but was only met with hallow brown eyes, “Regina, you need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry…” Regina dismissed, trying to seem hoity but it fizzled out into a sad pout.

“Regina…how about if I order takeout? We can do Pizza or something?”

Regina sighed, fighting Emma’s hold that was holding her away to tuck herself back into her body, “I’m tired.”

“Gina…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What? Gina? Okay, how about Reggie?”

“Emma…”

“Not that either? Okay, uh, Reg? Queenie? Sugarplum?”

“Miss Swan…”

“Not those either huh…okay, Peaches? Sexy Bottom? Princess?”

Regina snorted, “Sexy Bottom?”

Emma smiled, feeling victorious at getting some form of laughter out of her, “Yeah, cause your bottom is so sexy.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Okay so I take it sexy bottom is a no go then…tiger? Oh! I know!”

Regina snickered, “Oh yeah? What is it?”

“I’ll just keep calling you Babe, you seem to love that.”

Regina sighed, tipping her head to bump the underside of Emma’s jaw with her nose, “I suppose you could call me worse…like Sexy Bottom…”

“Well, it is sexy.”

“So is yours.”

Emma grinned, turning her head to press their foreheads together, “I love you, all of you.”

Regina sighed, “I love you too, Swan.”

Emma kissed the tip of her nose, flashing her a cheesy smile, “So, delivery or are you going to let me cook?”

Regina growled, “You may cook, but that’s just because I don’t want the pizza boy blabbing to TMZ about my girlfriend ordering pizza to my house without me anywhere in sight and then the next thing I know people are debating about my sex life and Gold is muttering things about hell and privacy and all that bullshit.”

“I’d say you worry too much but I remember the shit that went on with Mal and well, our show at the airport probably didn’t do much to help.”

“Mmm, yes, I wonder if those photos are up yet…”

Emma rolled her eyes, dropping her hand to squeeze Regina’s knee before letting her finger wander down her calf toward her foot, “Ow!” Emma exclaimed, pouting as she retracted the hand Regina just slapped.

“No tickling.”

“I wasn’t…”

“You are a horrible liar, my dear.”

Emma huffed, “Why can’t you believe I just wanted to feel you up?”

Regina rolled her eyes, pulling back to look at Emma with a single brow raised, “Yes, because that massive foot fetish of yours could just not be contained,” She deadpanned

“Hey, don’t kink-shame!”

Regina snorted, “I know your kink, Emma and it’s certainly not my feet.”

“Oh yeah? What is it then?”

Regina smirked before leaning forward and kissing Emma slowly, deepening it after a few moments, smirking slightly as Emma’s hands moved to her hips, up her waist and, yup, there it is. Regina growled, catching Emma’s lip between her teeth causing the blonde to moan into her mouth, Regina’s eyes dark and challenging as she pulled back, Emma’s bottom lip still trapped between her teeth, Emma following her retreat until Regina let it go covering Emma’s hand on her breast, “There it is,”

“Tease.”

Regina cackled before leaning forward to lock their lips together again, hand still over Emma’s on her breast, “I’m the tease?”

Emma lost all train of thought then, hand tangling in silky curls to keep Regina close trying really hard not to pass out over the fact that once again she was making out with Regina on her couch feeling her up and…this woman would definitely be the death of her.

Emma was trying really hard not to die, or make any woos of success as her hand traveled over smooth skin, over Regina’s spine making the woman shiver into her and then it all came crashing down with one painful reminder, Regina’s stomach growled loudly, Emma whimpering into Regina’s neck where her lips were just latched, “Nooo.”

Regina laughed fingers playing with the short hairs at the back of Emma’s neck still keeping her in place even as her stomach growled again. “We could make boxed Mac and Cheese?”

Emma snickered into her neck and had to stop herself from pouting and whining like a child when Regina once again shivered and let out a rumbling noise, “Stop doing that.”

“Stop doing that then.”

“Doing what? I’m just breathing!”

Regina let out a low laugh, arching into Emma, “Your hand is still…Emma…”

Emma blinked, getting a hold of all her senses and limbs before realizing her hand was over Regina’s breast under her shirt and, “Oh…” Emma pulled her hand back, blushing, “I mean, we just have an above the waist rule…”

Regina barked out a laugh, pulling Emma in for a slow kiss before pulling back again and putting on her best no-nonsense face, “Food?”

“I can do Mac & Cheese.”

Regina smiled sliding off Emma’s lap and readjusting her clothes as Emma slowly stood, pale skin a very bright shade of red as she watched Regina’s chest rise and fall with each ragged breath. “You’re staring, dear.”

“I right…just…right…” Emma dropped her gaze to her feet as her blush grew darker, “You stay here, I’ll go cook.”

“Or I could cook and you could watch me?”

Emma looked up at her, eyes wide and hopeful and, dammit all to hell! Emma leaped, pulling Regina back into her for another kiss, this time her hands falling to Regina’s ass making the older woman laugh into her mouth but Emma didn’t care, she used that moment to deepen the kiss more and yeah maybe she was getting a little bold but Regina was something else!

“Emma…” she sighed, moving her hands to Emma’s chest and pushing her back, “Food.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Regina laughed, “When did we switch roles?”

“Probably around when you kissed me and you know I have a hard time to stop touching you…” she squeezed Regina’s ass for emphasis making the woman chuckle as she shook her head at the blonde.

Regina pushed her back further and Emma pouted more as she hands lost their hold, Emma trying to grab onto Regina’s hips to pull her closer, “Regina…” She whined as Regina stepped completely out of reach.

“I’m cooking, you may join me if you like…” She took maybe one step before noticing something on the floor in front of her and she bent over, picking up the script, just straightening up when she felt Emma attach herself to her back, arms encircling her waist, “Emma…”

“Just hugging,” Emma mumbled, face tucked into her neck and arms holding her to her tightly, Regina soon relaxing in her hold and wrapping her arms around Emma’s tangling their fingers together and letting out the cutest little sigh.

“We could order Pizza…”

Emma grinned into her neck, “Yes! You can even open the door! Or like, we can tell them to leave it on the front porch and use your credit card to pay online.”

Regina turned her head, resting the side of it against Emma’s forehead as she mumbled, “I’ll get my phone…wherever it is…”

“Table,” Emma whispered, kissing her shoulder.

“I need to reach it…which means you need to let go…”

“I don’t wanna…how about we just cook like this? Mac and Cheese isn’t hard…”

“Please make up your mind, darling.”

“I can’t! You’re too distracting!”

Regina huffed, pulling Emma’s hand away from her, ignoring her complaints as she silently pulled her into the kitchen with their hands still tangled together, only letting go as she went for a pot kept in one of the bottom cupboards, smiling as she saw Emma checking her out from the corner of her eye as she filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove, Emma instantly wrapped back around her when she had everything all set.

“What are we going to do when I have my interview on Kimmel tomorrow?”

“You can smuggle me with you?”

Regina snickered, turning in Emma’s arms as she said, “Speaking of smuggling you with me…how would you like to be my date to my movie premiere?”

Emma’s jaw dropped open before she opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to wrap her head around everything, finally coming out with, “Seriously?”

Regina chuckled, “Seriously. We will need to get you fitted for something to wear…what would you prefer more, a suit or a dress?” Emma blinked at her and Regina bit her lip, “Oh, I’m getting ahead of myself…you haven’t even agreed yet…”

“What? No, no, what?” Regina looked at her sadly, and Emma groaned, “Yes, I want to go with you, I was saying no to you getting ahead of yourself, why wouldn’t I wanna go!? I love you! And like, it’s a friggin movie premiere!”

Regina’s smile spread across her face, taking up the whole thing and causing her eyes to crinkle adorably, “Yes?”

“Yes!” Regina pulled her into a hug, Emma gasping at the sudden movement before hugging her closely, looking down at the pot of water, “And as for what to wear…what are you wearing?”

Regina smiled into her neck, “A dress. Navy blue floor length with a swooping back.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait to see you in it…”

Regina pulled back, smirking at her, “I think you’d look ravishing in a suit.”

“Then suit it is,” Emma smirked, pecking her lips, “So a fitting?”

“It’s before I go on Kimmel.”

“So, early?”

“Yes, but don’t worry they come here so you’ll just have to spend the night,” Regina smirked, pulling their lower bodies closer together, arms wrapped around Emma’s waist.

“My my, Regina Mills, are you propositioning me?”

Regina snorted, “Well, I’m asking you to sleep over, not for sex.”

“I’d be happy with both.”

Regina smirked, “Oh, I know, darling.”

Emma leaned forward and pecked her lips before reaching around Regina and taking the lid off the pot just before the steam seeped through and possibly burnt Regina’s back. “Pasta.”

Regina hummed, turning in Emma’s arms and plucking one box from the counter while Emma grabbed the other, both opening them and removing the cheese packets before simultaneously pouring the pasta into the pot, Regina leaning back into Emma as she stirred the noodles, one arm wrapped around Regina’s waist as she fiddled with Emma’s fingers.

“And after the fitting?”

Regina turned her head to smile at Emma, “I believe I’m smuggling you into Kimmel.”

“Best girlfriend, ever!” Emma cheered, pecking Regina on the lips, “I love you, Puddin.”

“No.”

Emma snickered, kissing the glare away before she started humming some random tune, Regina relaxing back into her again, just watching her cook.

 

* * *

 

Emma woke up to a loud buzzing noise, an annoyed whine rumbling out of her as she tried to block away the noise, holding the pillow tighter to her body…wait, that’s too heavy to be a pillow.

She not only heard but felt a groan forcing her to open her eyes and remember just where she was and who was in her arms, “I can’t shut it up if you don’t loosen your hold, Swan.”

Emma’s stomach twisted, she was never going to get used to waking up with Regina in her arms let alone hearing her raspy morning voice.

“Emma…”

“Sorry,” She snapped out of it, releasing her tight hold so Regina could reach over her and turn off the alarm before falling back on top of Emma. “Morning, babe.”

Regina hummed, shifting to place a kiss on Emma’s chin, “good morning, mi querida.”

“You speak Spanish when you’re sleepy…”

“Hmm?”

Emma tipped her head to kiss the crown of Regina’s head, “I love you…but ah, I think we need to get up…”

“Mmm, we do…or we can just stay in bed until Talia gets here…”

“You don’t want breakfast?”

“They have food in the green room.”

Emma snickered, “How do you manage to do what you do and not be a morning person?”

“Practice…also, I don’t usually have a hot blonde to keep me in bed.”

“Aye, and I don’t usually have Regina Mills using me as a pillow.”

Regina hummed, kissing her jaw again before tucking her head back under Emma’s chin, “Just a few more minutes, yesterday was very tiring.”

“Okay, but don’t yell at me if you’re running late again…”

“Deal.”

“So, what’s ‘mi querida’ mean?”

“My dear.”

Emma smiled, “I like how it sounds…”

“Good.”

“Te Amo, Regina Sofía Rosa Jane Valdez Mills.”

“I love you too…but you need to work on your accent a bit.”

“Did you just call me white?”

“Did I? I don’t think that’s what I said…”

“It was implied.”  

Regina cackled, “Perhaps, but I still love you, Emma Swan.” Emma poked her in the side and Regina let out a very sudden squeal, flinging herself off of Emma, pointing an accusing finger toward her as she glared, “No tickling.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Oh, you…” Regina growled, grabbing the pillow from behind and hitting Emma with it.

Emma gasped, yanking it from her and tossing it off the side of the bed before pouncing, pinning her down to the bed, holding Regina's arms over her head as she glared, “You did not just hit me with a pillow!”

“I did no such thing.” She smirked at Emma, eyes darkening salaciously as she relaxed against Emma’s hold, Emma trying really hard not to get distracted by her breasts moving up and down with each breath and the feel of smooth thighs against her calf and the exposed skin on her abdomen…and she definitely wasn’t picturing other things they could be doing in this position and wondering if Regina liked being dominated and…Emma snapped back to the present when Regina cleared her throat, bucking her hips to get Emma’s attention, “Not that I’m not enjoying this greatly but my phone is ringing.”

That also suddenly registered and Emma blushed scarlet red before she released Regina’s arms pinned over her, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Regina smirked, reaching out for her cell phone on the nightstand, Emma still straddling her hips, her eyes suddenly back on that little strip of skin. “Hello?”

“Zelena, hi. How are you?”

Emma ignored the conversation, fingers tingling as she reached toward the hem of Regina’s tank top, running her finger along the skin showing between waistband of her pink silk pajama shorts and black tank top, Regina’s gasp reached her ears and she looked up, a smirk forming on her lips as Regina glared threateningly at her, Emma just took it as a challenge.

She moved her hands slowly under the shirt, exploring the smooth skin, feeling Regina’s breathing pick up and feeling her muscles quiver under her touch, watching the skin become more and more exposed as she moved her hands higher.

Regina slapped her hand, bringing Emma’s attention back up to her flushed face as she glared at her, looking like she was having a very hard time paying attention to whatever her sister was saying.

Emma smirked, nails scraping down Regina’s belly making her gasp and arch toward her, Emma moved her hands to run along Regina’s sides and Regina’s hand moved to grip her wrist. Emma looked up again for a second before she leaned forward, kissing along her jaw to that spot she found behind Regina’s ear the night of the Pride party, Regina willingly turning her head to allow Emma access, completely lost to her now.

“You’re so sexy,” Emma whispered into her ear and Regina had to bite her lip to stop from making any noises that might tip off Zelena to what was happening.

Emma kissed down her neck, being very careful not to leave any marks before she moved lower kissing the tops of Regina’s breast and smirking to herself when she heard a small whimper from the woman, her hand squeezing Emma’s wrist tighter as it continued to caress up and down her side.

“Emma…” She gasped and Emma looked up, the phone no longer to her ear as she looked at Emma like she wanted to kill her and ravish her.

“Yes, babe?”

“Fuck, and you call me evil?”

Emma snickered against her skin kissing her way back up toward her lips and placing a chaste peck on them, “We should probably get ready for our guests.”

“Emma…”

“I’ll take the bathroom first if you don’t mind!” Emma chirped leaping off the bed and running into the en-suite bathroom.

“Emma Swan!”

“Love you!” Emma yelled through the door cackling to herself.

“You fucking tease!”

“Payback for yesterday!”

Regina groaned, Emma humming to herself as she started brushing her teeth, she knew she was probably going to get it later but it was sooo worth it!

 

* * *

 

**“Emma, where are you??”**

**“Duckling, answer M &M she’s driving us all mad with worry! Her worry, not ours…I just keep telling her to let you enjoy your reunion with your LOVER BTW forever screaming”**

Emma rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smirk as she read Ruby’s message, the pictures from the airport yesterday had apparently finally made it around and considering her notifications that she really didn’t have time to check she’d say people were freaking out and probably tagging her again and, maybe she should think about making her account private?

_“I’m fine, I’m at Regina’s getting poked and prodded,”_

“Hey, watch it! There’s a person under there!” the eccentric man looked up at her and glared and she suddenly felt like a disciplined child.

_“Literally poked, guys! Who knew suit fittings were so hazardous!”_

**“Why are you in a fitting!?”** Mary Margaret questioned.

**“Isn’t it a little early for marriage, duckling?”**

**“A suit!? OMG EM!!! WHAT’S GOING ON!?!?!”**

Emma shook her head at herself, _“Riiiiight I didn’t tell you guys yet, DER! Regina invited me to her movie premiere so like they’re getting me fitted for a suit rn…Regina’s upstairs getting her last fitting and ready for Kimmel which, BTW I’m also going to….and guess who else is gonna be there!? ELLEN!! IM MEETING ELLEN, GUYS!!!!”_

**“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!”**

**“DUCKLING!!!! OMG!!!!! HOLY SHIRT BALLS!!!!”** Ruby exclaimed, Emma practically hearing the outburst as she read the message.

 **“Emma!! You’re famous!! Promise to not forget about us, little people!?”** Elsie joked.

**“Emma! You are living the MF life and I’m living through you!! Also, I’m with Ruby on the forever laughing and forever dead over the "lover" sign, like holy crap!!”**

**“Also ELLEN!!!!!!!”**

Emma laughed at Marian’s messages gasping and glaring at the seamstress again, “Hey! A little warning next time!” he just rolled his eyes, seeming completely done with her.

_“This guy is kind of evil! Keeps poking and tugging…and I thought the measuring was awkward enough! I’m suddenly very worried I’m Joey from friends!”_

**“Oh, Duckling, getting her first official fitting, I wish I could be there! Our little girl is growing up!”**

**“I know! And to think just yesterday she was cuddling her little dolly in bed…oh wait, it was!”**

_“Shut up, M &M! And you too Meri!! Ugh! I hate you guys!! Also like…Regina’s publicist keeps glaring at me, and I’m getting a little uncomfortable…is this some weird celebrity hazing thing???” _

Emma glanced over at the woman and grimace when she got a dirty look before the woman looked back down at her phone, _“Regina has a very protective team, guys…her makeup artist squeezed my hand so tight I was honestly scared it would break! Is this what it’s like to meet the family?? Cause if so I’m not ready to meet her sister…I’m honestly scared, they’re like insanely close and Zelena is hella protective!”_

**“Breathe, Emma, it’s going to be fine, they’ll love you! Promise! And so will Zelena, you’re great!”**

Emma sighed, _“Thanks, M &M…now uh, guys, I’M MEETING ELLEN!!!!” _

**“LOL!! I know!! OMG! You gotta tell us everything, Em!!”** Elsie sent.

**“Are you gonna be in the audience or backstage!?”**

_“I dunno!! We’ll see! I’m just sooo excited and that I get to be with Regina, I missed her soooo much! Her just being upstairs is like killing me!!”_

**“DRINK!”**

**“Dammit!! HAHAHAHA”** Ruby sent, the rest of the chat currently online sending gifs of people doing shots, Emma laughing out loud because they were seriously ridiculous but they definitely helped with her nerves.

_“I love you, idiots so much, thanks…for like being as ridiculous as ever!”_

**“Anytime, Duckling.”**

**“Yeah, we got your back, Swan, now I have to get back to work! This idiot is trying to kill himself with a fake blade…but like, he’s so stupid he might actually succeed…”**

_“LOL!! Good luck, Mulan! Please tell us who you’re working with!! Or at least me, you know I can be trusted! I’m now a part of the celeb life! Shit! Her publicist is coming over, TTYL! Wish me luck!!!”_

“Miss Swan?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“If you’re going to be leaving with Regina we’re going to have to do something about your wardrobe, you can’t be seen in the same thing as yesterday…luckily for us you’re about the same size as Regina so we should be able to find something of hers for you to borrow,” Her eyes raked up and down Emma, “Jefferson, can you please go upstairs and help Alice find something for Miss Swan to wear?”

He nodded, stepping back with a mischievous smile as he looked her over, “I believe I have just the thing for her…”

Emma looked panicked toward the only other person in the room, and she did not find sympathy there, “Can’t I just like borrow a shirt and keep everything else?”

Jefferson huffed, “You’re dating one of the biggest names in Hollywood and you just want to "borrow a shirt"?”

“Yes?” Emma grimaced again, looking toward the stairs hoping to find Regina, “Can’t we like discuss this with Regina? She’s never cared how I looked.”

“Because love is blind, Sweetie.” Emma blinked at the man before he turned to head toward the staircase, “But I will discuss my ideas with Regina while I make sure Alice isn’t making her look like a hussy.”

“Is this really what goes on before these things?”

Talia looked back over at her, “Yes. Now, change out of that suit carefully and make sure not to lose any pins.”

“Uh, right…”

“Very well, I’ll send Robert in to do your makeup shortly.”

“Should I put back on my own clothes?”

Talia looked her over, smirk curling on her lips softening her sharp expression just slightly, “Just wait for Alice, she shouldn't be too long.”

Emma blushed, nodding before carefully walking back into Regina’s study.

 

* * *

 

Regina looked up when she heard someone enter, smiling at Jefferson when he entered, “How’s she doing?”

“She complains a lot…not much of a pain tolerance on that one…I suggest going easy on her.”

Regina cackled, “I told you to be nice.”

“I was nice, I only stuck her a few times.”

She rolled her eyes, looking at Alice who was choosing between two dresses.

“I need something for Miss Swan to wear today, she was very squirmy over the idea so I promised to get your approval…”

Regina smiled, “what did you have in mind?”

Jefferson’s smile grew wildly before he rushed to the rack and dug through the clothing options, “Something classy yet sexy…that would also complement your outfit for today…”

“Of course.”

Jefferson pulled a pair of slacks from the rack, checking the size and his smile grew more as he shoved them in Alice’s arms before pulling a beautiful red sheer blouse and lace bra out next tossing them at the girl before pulling out a very nice and expensive black leather jacket, “And Alice please be a dear and find out Miss Swan’s shoe size and dig out a pair of black pumps from the back of the truck?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, now go on!” Alice nodded and rushed out leaving them alone until Talia poked her head in.

“Robert, I need you downstairs to do Miss Swan’s makeup.”

He nodded, twisting the cap onto mascara, “Be right down.”

Talia nodded and went on her way, sticking to Emma since she trusted Regina to do as told while Emma was somewhat of a loose thread.

“You look beautiful, any touch-ups can be done at the studio, now I must go make your girlfriend as beautiful.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “She already is stunning.”

“And you’re perfection without makeup too but we still need to put it on.”

Regina chuckled, looking back at Jefferson, “What are you sticking me into today?”

He smirked, “Something that will bring your sweet little cygnet to her knees.”

Regina’s smile turned devious as she moved onto the edge of her seat, “Well I can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

“How is this appropriate? You can see like everything…” Emma muttered, looking at herself in the mirror they brought in looking at Alice standing behind her looking positively giddy.

“You look beautiful! Jefferson always knows what he’s doing! Now put on your Shoes, we have to go!”

Emma glanced at Robert then Cindy who just recently made an appearance to pull Emma’s hair into a really high and really tight ponytail, one of those weird bump things in her hair so it wasn’t flat and enough hairspray in her hair to survive any storm. “Are you sure I don’t look stupid?”

“You don’t, Regina is going to collapse when she sees you!”

Emma turned to look at them, biting her cheek to not ruin the light pink lipstick, “You sure?”

“Very. Now move, Regina can’t be late.”

Emma nodded, slipping on the 4-inch heels before walking out into the main room, looking up shyly at Talia as she surveyed her again,

“It’ll do,” She said before turning and calling up the stairs, “Time to go, Regina!”

“Coming!” Emma heard her call back, looking toward the stairs waiting for Regina to walk down them and when she rounded that corner Emma actually almost passed out.

“Wow…” She gasped, Regina was wearing a tight black dress with a plunging neckline, a simple diamond necklace with a teardrop gem falling right between her breasts and Emma’s red leather jacket over top, black stilettos on and her hair swooping in soft waves and her signature red lips.

“Wow, yourself, Emma,” Regina drawled, eyes gazing down her body slowly as she moved toward her, “You look stunning, mi querida.”

“And uh, you look wow…just, wow…”

Regina chuckled, stepping right up to her and running a hand down her cheek and pressing their foreheads together, nuzzling their noses, “As soon as I can I’m going to kiss you senseless.”

“Fuuuuck…” Emma breathed, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t do anything to ruin their makeup while her hands moved to clutch full hips, “You look so sexy…it should almost be illegal.”

Regina bumped their noses again, pecking Emma’s lips gently as her hand fell to Emma’s exposed neck, thumb slowly running down her throat, “You too, dear.”

Emma was just about to say something when they both heard a throat clear and practically flung apart like they had been burnt, Emma blushing brightly while Regina bit her cheek to keep from smiling.

“You ladies can make sex eyes at each other when we get there but we have to leave, now!”

“Sorry, Talia,” Regina said, tangling her fingers with Emma’s as she tugged her toward the front door and toward the black town car parked out front, both tucked in the back securely, Talia stopping the door from closing to glare at the two.

“I trust you two can control yourselves alone in here?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “I promise I will not deflower Miss Swan in the back of a town car.”

“Hey! I’ve been deflowered!”

Regina snorted, “Fine, I promise not to _fuck_ Miss Swan in the back of the town car.” Regina turned to Emma who was now matching the colour of Regina’s jacket, “Better?”

“Not really…”

Talia rolled her eyes with a huff, slamming the car door while she yelled, “Don’t make me call your sister, young lady!”

Regina chortled, “Jokes on you, she’d probably tell me to do it!”

They heard Talia’s groan before the slamming of the door of the car behind them.

“Sooo…”

Regina laughed, doing up her seatbelt, waiting for Emma to do up hers before tangling their hands together, “You look positively ravishing, dear.”

“And you look fucking gorgeous, babe…like I can barely keep myself from touching you…it’s like stupid hard…Jefferson is very good at his job.”

Regina smirked, “Thank you. He is…and I must say, you look wonderful in my clothes.”

Emma blushed, “You look great in mine too.”

“Oh, I know.”

Emma laughed, looking toward the front of the car to see the driver looking very red as he pulled out of Regina’s drive.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shity shit shit…” Emma whispered as they walked through the set, her hand held tightly in Regina’s who really couldn’t help the snort that escaped, her tanned complexion turning a slight shade of pink when one of the PA’s looked at her funny.

“Stop that,” She hissed and Emma pouted.

“I can’t! I’m backstage at Kimmel!”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Can you at least keep it in or I don’t know, wait until we’re in the dressing room to freak out?”

Emma pulled her hand to her lips kissing the back and making Regina look at her like she was her whole world again, “I will try and keep my fangirling in until we are alone and then you can’t blame me if I start screaming.”

Regina sighed, nudging Emma with her elbow, “Very well, but maybe quiet screaming?”

Emma smirked, leaning over and whispering in her ear, “But I’m very expressive, I’d hate for you to miss out on how _great_ a time I was having…”

Regina let out a low growl, she might have to just kill Emma today…first this morning and now this…not to mention the car ride here…Emma really couldn’t keep her hands to herself. “Behave.”

“Yes, my queen.”

Regina gasped, causing Emma to laugh and Talia and the PA to look at them, both trying to act innocently but the problem was, Emma had that damn shit eating grin on her face again and Regina’s chest was a lovely shade of pink.

“Children, please control yourselves.”

Emma snorted, Talia was really working that disappointed teacher shtick well. “Yes, Mrs. Harper,” She said sweetly and Regina chuckled, before looking innocently at the older woman.

“She isn’t good for you, she brings out too much of your mischievous nature and it makes my life that much harder.”

Regina just smirked while Emma snickered in her ear while Regina tried really hard not to laugh as well.

“We will come get you when it’s ready to go on…Kimmel will probably stop by in a few to chat.”

Regina nodded, shoving Emma into the dressing room when she noticed her face doing that thing it does when she’s about to start fangirling, “I’m sorry about her, she’s uh, she’s a civilian…” Regina looked back through the door when she heard an odd sound from behind her than pinched the bridge of her nose at Emma standing holding out Ellen underwear and bouncing with excitement as that weird high pitched gurgle broke free, “Really sorry.”

The guy laughed, “It’s alright. Ellen seems to be sneaking gifts in again…seems to be her thing…”

Regina chuckled, pointing behind her to Emma who was still freaking out, “I’m just…I better go deal with her, Talia, give us a few?”

She nodded, “I’m just going to make sure everything is set and uh, check in on Robert and Cindy to make sure they’re not causing any trouble.”

Regina smirked, knowing how much those two love Ellen and how close they are with some of her people…Talia was too, she just controlled herself better. Regina and her whole team were actually pretty close with Ellen and her team since they’ve been on Ellen multiple times since her first time nearly 10 years ago.

Regina shut the door, turning to Emma just as she totally lost it, squealing and jumping up and down,

“Regina! Ellen underwear!”

Regina leaned against the door, lulling her head back against it as laughter wormed its way out of her.

“There’s sooo much! Can I keep some!? Omg! Regina! I’m wearing your bra aren’t I!?”

Regina lost it, she slid down the door until she was sitting, wiping tears from her eyes quickly so she didn’t ruin her makeup while she laughed like a total buffoon.

“Regina?” Emma asked hesitantly and Regina just raised a hand to silence her.

“You’re such a dork!”

“Hey!”

Regina looked up at her, that loving smile on her face growing tenfold as she saw the cute little pout, “My adorable little lovable dork.”

Emma blushed, “That’s better…you look cute down there.”

Regina snorted, holding out her hand for Emma to help her up, “Talia is right, you are no good for me.”

Emma snickered, tossing the underwear on the table before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet and right into her body, wrapping her arms around her waist as Regina let out a gasp, “I beg to differ, I happen to think I’m great for you…”

Regina draped her arms around Emma’s neck shifting on her feet as she looked down at Emma in her slightly higher heels, “Is that so?”

“Oh yeah…I can give you that happy ending you’ve always been dreaming of.”

Regina threw her head back in a laugh, Emma smirking to herself before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her exposed throat making Regina gasp and laughter die in her throat, “Emma…”

“Being good, I promise…just couldn’t help it…”

Regina smirked, straightening her head and leaning their foreheads together then twisted her hand in Emma’s ponytail, pulling it back and getting a gasp in response before she kissed up the column of Emma’s throat, humming against the flushed skin.

“I thought we were supposed to be good…”

“You aren’t going to be on TV so I don’t need to be good,” Regina nipped at her neck and Emma gulped.

“Your lipstick…”

“Touch-ups.”

Emma groaned, “This is payback for everything today isn’t it?”

Regina chuckled against Emma’s throat, kissing her way up toward Emma’s ear to whisper into it, “What do you think, querida?”

Emma moaned, “I love it when you call me that…”

Regina smirked, biting the skin of her neck making Emma hiss, her hands falling down to cup Regina’s ass making Regina chuckle against her skin again, sending shivers down Emma's spine.

Emma pulled back, Regina pouting at her before Emma lunged forward, locking their lips together, Regina’s hand’s moving to cup her cheeks as she deepened the kiss…it was supposed to be smudge resistant lipstick anyways…what’s a better way to test it out?

Regina growled as Emma took control of the kiss, one hand moving from her ass to the back of her neck, being careful not to mess up her hair while simultaneously driving Regina mad.

Emma nipped her lip, giggling at the little sound Regina made, squeezing her ass and loving the small whimper, Regina was so responsive and it drove Emma crazy how she so easily turned to putty under Emma’s touch and that she affected her just as much as Regina did her.

“Jesus Christ! I can’t leave you two alone for a few minutes without you going at it like a couple horny teenagers!”

They sprung apart so fast Emma almost lost her balance and Regina had to reach out to catch her before she turned to look apologetically at her publicist, but her blush only darkened as she saw a snickering Ellen standing behind Talia.

“Fuck…” She heard Emma whisper and she couldn’t stop the laughter from coming out once again, keeping Emma steady by the arm wrapped around her waist, trying really hard not to look at the blushing woman knowing that if she did she would definitely be in a state of hysterics once more.

She moved her free hand to her mouth to subconsciously clean up her lipstick while Talia continued to glare at her.

“I’ll go get Roger…behave.” She sent them both a warning glare before moving past Ellen.

“Regina, nice to see you again,” She smirked, looking at Emma who looked like she was about to fall over and die. “You must be the girlfriend, I’m sure I can get Jimmy to get you a seat up front if you would like to watch the show.”

“Uhhh.”

Regina chuckled, pulling Emma into her and turning to look at the very red woman, leaning her forehead against Emma’s temple as she whispered, “Breathe.”

Ellen snickered stepping fully into the room holding out her hand to Emma, “I’m Ellen, it’s nice to meet you.”

Emma gulped, taking Ellen’s hand and shaking it, “I know…I mean, I’m Emma…it’s sooo amazing to meet you! I’ve like loved you my whole life!”

Regina chuckled, “This is actually tame for her.”

Ellen smirked, “You often make out in dressing rooms?”

Regina bit her lip looking slightly guilty as she clarified, “That was my fault.”

“Well, I can’t wait to tell Portia about my day…that being said when she found out the rumours were true she was very happy for you.”

“Tell her I say thank you and hello. How have you both been doing? It’s been forever since we’ve done something!”

Emma squeaked and Regina glanced over at her before slowly rubbing her back to try and calm her down, Emma slowly melting into her side.

“We’re great, you should come by for dinner one day, both of you.”

Emma started coughing, blushing once more, “I, sorry…I uh, choked on my own spit…I uh…I’m going to go sit, over there…” Emma pointed awkwardly over to the couch before quickly retreating.

Regina chuckled shaking her head at the adorable idiot that was Emma Swan, “She’ll eventually snap out of useless fangirl…it takes her a few minutes.”

“Heard that!” Emma yelled at her, Regina looking behind her to see Emma inspecting a piece of fruit.

“Food is also a good distraction…”

Ellen laughed, “It was good seeing you, Regina, but I should get back to my dressing room…it was nice meeting you, Emma!”

“You too!” Emma yelled before popping a strawberry into her mouth.

Regina let Ellen pull her into a quick hug, “it was great seeing you.”

"You too."

"I expect to see you on my show in the fall to promote your new show."

"Of course." Regina smiled and Ellen smiled back before turning to walk back toward to door and stepped out of the room.

Regina turned to look at Emma who grinned at her around her mouth full of food.

“Idiot,” Regina breathed shaking her head to go look in the mirror to check her makeup, “Well, at least it’s not totally ruined so if I ever have to promote this lipstick I can at least guarantee it doesn’t smudge all over the place.”

“Do I have any on me?” Regina turned around to see Emma just a few steps away from her, looking at her hungrily.

“Step back!” A voice boomed and they both jumped turning to look at the open door to see Talia glaring at them with Roger and Cindy smirking at them over her shoulder. Emma blushed and stepped back, “Roger take care of Regina first then Emma…and from now on we do not leave them alone together.”

Emma snickered feeling like a chastised child, whispering to Regina, “At 28 I’m finally getting the teenage experience.”

Regina snorted, swatting her arm, as she lowered herself into her chair to let Roger get to work, Emma moving back to stuff her face full of the snacks.

 

* * *

 

Regina walked Emma to the corner of the stage when the show was about to start so she could sneak out into the audience, giving the pouting blonde a peck on the lips before shoving her out, her spinning to stick her tongue out at her before rushing off with a PA to her reserved seat and trying to not focus on the people suddenly very focused on her, wondering who she was.

She couldn’t say she wasn’t having a blast, cheering and laughing with the rest of the audience and Ellen was hilarious to watch even just being interviewed but she really just wanted to see Regina already.

Emma couldn’t keep herself from cheering when Kimmel announced Regina and she honestly didn’t care about the odd looks she was getting anymore all she cared about was Regina walking out looking as beautiful as ever in that dress and her jacket and Emma was officially just a useless gay but she also had the best girlfriend in the whole world not to mention the hottest woman to ever exist, her literal hero…and Emma was having a very hard time controlling herself.

“Nice to see you again, Regina, how have you been?”

Regina smiled, “I’m great, heard Ellen is causing a scene with gifts again.”

Jimmy laughed, “We didn’t expect anything less…she also mentioned you were having a little fun backstage as well.”

Regina instantly started blushing, “What can I say, the honeymoon stage is a little hard to control,” Regina said looking hesitantly toward Emma behind the camera and blushing even brighter as she saw the woman in that sheer top looking at her with those wide awestruck eyes.

Kimmel laughed, “Is this your first time talking about her with her actually in the room?”

“That obvious?”

He nodded, looking at Emma who was practically on the edge of her seat, leg shaking, “Would she like to come out here with you?”

Regina’s eyes widened comically and she looked at Emma who looked both nervous and excited and she couldn’t help the loving smile from spreading across her face, “If she wants to?”

Emma nodded and Regina chuckled, standing to walk toward the audience, camera following her as she stopped in front of Emma, holding out her hand to her which Emma instantly took, and Regina pecking her lips softly before leading them back onto the main stage.

Emma quickly cut Regina off, dropping into the chair she just vacated before pulling her down into her lap, Regina gasping as she fell, “Emma…”

“Hi,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around Regina’s waist and holding her close.

“You need a mic on still…”

“I can use yours.”

Regina rolled her eyes, holding out a hand, “Can somebody give me a mic?”

A PA ran out with the box, handing it over to Regina before running off, Jimmy laughing as Regina muttered.

“You’re like a child sometimes, I swear,” all while clipping the mic to the lapel of Emma’s leather jacket and then with a sly smirk she reached around the blonde, running her hand along her lower back until she reached the middle of her back, slipping her thumb down the back of her pants to pull the fabric away from her body to clip the mic pack on, whispering in her ear, “Be good,” before turning on the mic and pulling back, Emma a very lovely shade of pink and having a very hard time breathing. “We’re set, aren’t we, dear?”

Emma nodded, clearing her throat, “Ye-yeah, ready…yup.”

Regina smirked, relaxing against Emma as she tangled their fingers together, Emma’s chin resting on her shoulder, “I’ve found when she gets like this its best to just keep going, she’ll catch up eventually.”

Jimmy laughed, “I’m a little surprised you’re so willingly sitting you in her lap.”

“She’s secretly a big softy,” Emma whispered, kissing Regina’s cheek, “never says no to cuddles.”

Regina rolled her eyes, turning to look at Emma, “Says the girl who literally wouldn’t let go of me when making breakfast this morning.”

“Well, we did fine cooking as one last night I thought we’d try walking down stairs and making omelets together.”

Regina huffed, trying to seem annoyed but she quickly softened when Emma’s thumb caressed her belly from where it was hidden under Regina’s hands.

“So, I do have to mention one thing that I know everyone will kill me if I don’t ask,” Emma and Regina looked at him with an arched brow each, “This picture, please, everyone needs to know.”

Emma and Regina both looked at the monitor, smirking, “Well Regina had been away doing press for what, almost two weeks now?” Regina nodded, “Anyways, just the night before she made a joke about names we could call each other and lover was one of them and we had a good laugh so when I was set to pick her up at the airport I thought I’d put that on the sign hoping to make her laugh and I was totally starting to regret it and was about to throw it away or shove it in my pants when I heard her laughing and suddenly it was all worth it.”

Regina had turned her head to look at Emma as she talked, smiling softly at her, resting their foreheads together, “I thought it was very sweet, just what I needed after a 6-hour flight…”

Emma hugged her tighter, leaning up to peck her lips, “And well, the rest is basically two people in love seeing each other again after nearly two weeks…although honestly, I might make that picture my new lock screen…”

Regina laughed, “What, the one of me from set just not doing it for you anymore?”

Emma pouted, “You with a sign saying lover over your a-butt is way better than you in my jacket…although maybe I’ll get a screencap from this instead…”

“Idiot.”

Emma glared, laughing as Regina bumped their noses together making Emma soften almost instantly.

“So Emma, Regina, there’s been a lot of speculation on how you met, would you like to clear some of that up?”

They both started laughing, Regina a dark chuckle while Emma snickered awkwardly, burying her head in Regina’s neck when Regina turned to look at Jimmy.

“Ugh…” Emma groaned before lifting her head up and looking toward the audience, “How many of you remember Regina’s photoshoot from last month?”

There was cheering in agreement and Emma smiled, “Well, who remembers that picture of Regina in the jeans and white button up?” more cheering, “Well, I got really excited about it and I just had to tell her how much I loved her except autocorrect kind of ruined everything and I freaked out, and it apparently started a campaign in the fandom to protect me and later that evening I got a reply from Regina and well, the rest is history I suppose.”

Regina snickered, squeezing her hands, “I didn’t see it until later, I was busy with my new pilot that just got picked up and I was holding a Q&A for the day and just suddenly I see all these messages from hundreds of my fans about Emma and this tweet of hers asking if I saw it and there were pictures of her sent looking positively ridiculous and just like a massive dork so eventually I got curious and I clicked on this tweet of hers and laughed, it was really a rather sad autocorrect, I’m still unsure why she didn’t just delete it–”

“I could have deleted it! I’m such a moron!” Regina laughed turning to kiss Emma’s head before she continued after people stopped laughing and aweing.

“Well I see this tweet and then just all these reactions she had, trying to fix it multiple times too, her friends started teasing her in it, it was rather cute so I clicked on her profile and she was melting down, so I did the only thing I could think of, I replied asking her if she was okay. After that, we started talking and I found myself really enjoying her company and how free she made me feel, and before I knew it I was madly in love with her and making out in airports and dressing rooms and getting chastised by my publicist like a disobedient child.”

Emma snickered, “I can’t wait until we’re done here, my twitter is going to go wild because we all know it’s official now and everyone is currently shrieking and M&M is probably screaming while running around our apartment while voice chatting with our group and I’m just going to get hell…and Ruby, if you’re watching please no dirty gifs.”

Regina snorted, “No, dear, please send them, it’s so funny how flustered she gets…also just a little jealous.”

“Hey, rude!”

Regina smirked, turning to look at Emma as she enunciated, “Payback, Em-ma.”

“Evvvvillll,” Emma drawled making Regina laugh, turning back to look at Jimmy.

“What do you say we talk about my movie?”

Jimmy laughed, “Sure, tell us all about it.”

Emma really stopped listening to Regina speak, just enjoying having her in her arms and maybe teasing her a little…after all her hand was covered by Regina’s so she had some fun running her fingers along her abdomen, teasing. She hit a ticklish spot once that made Regina jump slightly and it was sooo worth the pinch she got in warning as Regina kept talking about the movie and her show and everything else while Emma had fun being a giant tease who knew as soon as they were backstage she would probably be getting her ass kicked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Gunna be honest with y'all I was a little nervous about this chapter...so please be kind and give me some love! I'm just a helpless little baby child shakin' in her boots,
> 
> Take care, see you soon for chapter 6,  
> Ang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLz sorry about the long wait the website hated me and kept freezing on me every time I started editing and shiz UGH

After the interview, everything got a little hectic, which they expected but some things were still a little shocking for Emma. Her follower count skyrocketed, she was celebrated and subject to abuse, her whole life was suddenly plastered on blogs and magazines causing Regina was apologizing almost every day even if Emma constantly told her it was okay, and it was, she loved Regina and she could take Perez Hilton being his usual douche self because well, she still had her hundreds of friends who protected her as immensely as they did Regina.

The fandom celebrated, it was hilarious and beautiful and the night of the interview they went home and cuddled up in Regina's bed and read their notifications, looked at their timelines, Emma's much more interesting to say the least. Emma saw every day how the fandom adopted her as someone Regina loved and they protected her just as much, calling out people for bigotry and even the occasional overstepping of boundaries. The ship name was settled the night of the interview, Mary Margaret's tweet going viral almost immediately after Emma and even Regina liked it, and so SwanQueen was born and a revolution began.

And yes, Mary Margaret got to share one of her pictures, one that both she and Regina approved of, it was the two of them squished against each other on the couch watching a movie with Ruby right next to them. It was way less intimate than the one Mary Margaret wanted to share but both Emma and Regina had vetoed the other…even if they saved the picture onto their phones…even if they saved the picture onto their phones...and even if it was currently set as Emma's home screen...

Regina had to get back to work the next day and Emma had to head home, not only to work as well but also write…except, 2 days back on the job she was faced with a problem, press, so much press and even some fans swarming the little café and Emma was forced to head home early because customers were uncomfortable and business was being held up by reporters and even some fans asking questions…but at least she had time to write, right? But when 2 days turned into 5 she found herself bored out of her mind and just itching to get out.

 _"Where are you?"_  She texted Regina while she literally hung upside down over the side of her bed.

**"Work. Why?"**

Emma smiled at the quick response, sitting up as she typed out her response.  _"On break?"_

**"Yes, they have to set up for the next scene. You still didn't answer why."**

Emma huffed,  _"Bored…I'm blocked…can't think of anything for this character…she's just abandoned me and I'm going stir crazy locked up in the loft…and I miss you."_

**"I'm sorry, are they still parked outside?"**

Emma sighed, debated on wandering downstairs and looking out the window but she was sure they were considering they were there when Mary Margaret left that morning,  _"Probably…when are they going to get bored of standing outside my building? Aren't there more interesting things they could be doing? Like, making up rumours that Brad and Jen are back together?"_

**"How about I come by later and we watch Panama Bay?"**

_"You're going to push your way through the press to watch your least favourite movie ever with me?"_  Emma felt that warm feeling stirring in her chest again, filling her whole body up with love, she somehow found the sweetest woman in the whole universe to call her girlfriend.

**"Yes. I'd do anything for you, anyways I miss you too…and I may be a few minutes away."**

Emma's heart started beating wildly again,  _"Where do you film tomorrow?"_

**"Here. Maybe I can stay over, so I don't have to travel so far in the morning?"**

_"Are you asking if we can have a sleepover?"_

**"Yes, I'll even braid your hair."**

Emma laughed, pulling the pillow against her chest,  _"you are always welcome…and you picked a great day since M &M is closing so she won't be home until a quarter to ten."_

**"My lucky day. I have to get back to set, I'll see you soon, Em xx"**

_"See you soon, babe, I love you!"_

**"I love you too, relax, your block should pass soon, don't force it, my dear."**

Emma sighed, flopping back on her bed and opening up Twitter, scrolling through her timeline for about an hour before inspiration finally struck and she fell into the wormhole of writing, character ideas, plots and even random scenes popping into her head and flowing out of her, the only thing to pull her out was the buzzing of her phone against the hard wood of her desk vibrating the surface under her hands. "Hello?"

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

Emma barked out a laugh, saving the document and slamming her laptop shut without a second thought, quickly rushing down the stairs and coming to a sliding stop just in front of the window, looking down she saw Regina's town car pulling up causing a massive smile to stretch across her face, "You're here! I'll be down to let you in, sadly my hair just isn't long enough to use as a rope."

"You mean it hasn't grown 4 stories in a week?"

"Sadly no," Emma smirked, rushing out her front door and down the steps, "I'm just around the corner from the door, you can make your way through the crowd."

"On my way." Regina's voice came next.

Emma poked her head around the corner to see the few Paparazzi still staking out her place turn toward the entrance and Emma rushed toward the door in preparation to open it when she saw Regina's driver towering over the crowd and then all she saw was Regina. As soon as she was in reach Emma pushed open the door, thrusting out her arm to grab hold of Regina and pull her into the building. Regina let out a surprised gasp just before connecting with Emma's body, pressed against her snuggly as Emma used her continued hold on the door handle to pull the security door shut and then pull them up the stairs to her apartment without a single word.

Regina letting out another sound of alarm as she stumbled over her feet, glancing back out the glass doors as the bright flashes filled the room, slowly a laugh broke free, continuing as she thought about how crazy the whole situation had become.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the apartment door was closed Emma wrapped Regina into her arms, both moulding into each other as they held onto the other, breathing in the other's scent, relaxing finally in the privacy of the apartment and the feeling of home and comfort the other brought.

"Hi."

"Hi…" Regina sighed, pulling back to kiss Emma softly, hands moving to cup Emma's cheeks and brush her thumbs over the soft skin. Emma pulled her in closer, returning the kiss with vigour making Regina let out a small sigh, melding into Emma's body as her hands ran up and down her sides. When a moan rumbled in Regina's throat Emma couldn't control herself anymore and she pressed her against the door, her hands roaming more of Regina's body as they slowly got reacquainted with every curve of the women below them. "I missed you," Regina gasped when Emma kissed down her neck.

"I missed you too," Emma spoke against her skin making Regina tangle her fingers in her hair to keep Emma there, "Demanding."

"Shut up," Regina growled, pulling her lips between her teeth.

Emma chuckled before nipping her collarbone, soothing the skin with her tongue as her hands moved to untuck Regina's shirt to explore her skin, Regina moaned and arched into her touch, seeking more contact. Emma moved her hands out of Regina's shirt moving to the buttons, slowly popping them open as she placed kisses over her chest, to the tops of her breasts, pausing with a kiss between her breasts. Her eyes moving up to look at Regina, her mouth slightly agape as she let out rapid breaths, the sound puffing out loudly throughout the tiny room and hands wrapped so tightly in Emma's hair it almost hurt, she was breathtaking, seeing her like that, feeling the way her chest rose and fell with every quick breath, it was amazing and Emma never wanted the moment to end, but...it didnt feel right, not right now, not when there was so little time for her to fully enjoy every single moment of the woman below her.

Emma let out a long sigh, dropping her forehead to Regina's chest, her hands sliding down Regina's body to grip onto her hips, keeping her steady but also Regina close, because she didn't want to lose the comfort of her body, of her scent...of just Regina, there, in her arms.

"Emma…" Emma closed her eyes, trying to collect herself, "What's the matter, are you okay?" Regina's words came out worried as fingers loosened in her hair, slowly combing out the tangles, soothing Emma silently.

Emma nodded against her chest, a content smile spreading across her lips as she whispered, "We're supposed to be going slow."

Regina let out a breathy chuckle, hands stalling in her hair and falling Emma's shoulders when Emma pulled away, straightening up to look at her in the eyes, "We've been together for over a month, I believe we've gone very slowly," Regina clarified with a soft smile.

Emma smirked, hands griping Regina's hips as she dropped her forehead against Regina's, "I know...it's just..." Emma sighed, letting her eyes flutter shut while Regina's searched hers, fingers continuing to absentmindedly brush against the sensitive skin of her neck, both soothing and maddening at the same time, "I don't want to have our first time be with a bunch of paps downstairs and my roommate who can show up at any moment."

"You said we have until quarter to 10," Regina husked, nuzzling their noses making a soft smile stretch across Emma's lips and her eyes to flutter open again to meet Regina's, to see that mischevious little smirk of Regina's on full display.

"Okay," Emma chuckled, smirk pulling on her lips again as Regina looked at her lips longingly, "well how about I want to make you scream my name as loud as you can while you cum and then I want to do it again," Emma leaned forward, kissing Regina's lips, "and again," her jaw, "And again," That spot by her ear making Regina moan and her hands tangle tightly in Emma's hair once more, tilting her head just enough to give Emma better access, "And again," Emma husked, nipping Regina's earlobe before pulling it into her mouth to sooth it, Regina moaning as she pulled Emma's head in closer.

"Emma…"

"I want to be able to explore your body for hours, with no interruption, I want to learn and appreciate every single part of you," Emma said as she kissed her way back down her neck, one of Regina's hands leaving Emma's hair to her back, pulling her closer. "I want to make love to you, Regina, all night, until we fall asleep in each other's arms and then I want to wake up and do it again…I want to make you breakfast and eat it naked in bed,"

"E-Em-ma…" Regina whimpered dragging her leg up Emma's to pull her almost impossibly closer and Emma chuckled against her chest, a gasp breaking up the sound as their pelvises pressed together. Emma barely processing what she was doing as she hoisted Regina up, pressing her against the apartment door before Regina's legs wrapped around Emma's waist and successfully locking her in close. "Emma…"

"I don't want our first time to be a quick fuck before my roommate gets home from work, I want it to be special because you're special."

"Then stop, that."

Emma smirked against Regina's neck, sucking on a sensitive spot as she massaged Regina's ass, "In a minute."

Regina growled, actually growled before yanking Emma's hair to remove her mouth from her neck, Emma pouting at her before Regina pulled her back in, kissing her hard, nipping and sucking on Emma's bottom lip as her hips rolled against Emma's abdomen making the blonde gasp into her mouth.

"Regina…"

"I want you. I need you."

"Regina."

"Emma," Regina challenged before slipping her tongue into Emma's mouth making Emma moan loudly, "haven't we gone slowly enough?" her hips rolled against Emma's abdomen again.

"Fuck…Regina, babe, just a little longer, please, I want this to be special."

Regina pulled back and pouted, "You're too sweet sometimes."

Emma chuckled, pecking Regina's lips, "But think about how epic it will be when it finally happens?"

Regina let out a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a grumble of disapointment before she slowly unwrapped her legs from around Emma who helped her settle her feet back on the floor. Their foreheads pressed together as they slowly tried to catch their breath, Emma's hands now having a loose hold on Regina's hips, thumbs brushing against her sides, while Regina's slid down to Emma's neck, playing with the short hairs at the back of her neck.

"So, that was fun…"

Regina let out a throaty laugh, lulling her head until it thudded against the door, Emma smiling goofily at her.

"So uh, that movie?" Emma asked even as her eyes fell to Regina's exposed skin, fingers itching to reach out and run along the navy lace of Regina's bra and the flushed tanned skin.

Regina looked back at her, rolling her eyes, "You're staring."

"You're beautiful…"

Regina blushed, biting her lip as she looked over Emma, "So are you…but well that look on your face is doing nothing in favour of us going slowly."

Emma raised her eyes to look at Regina, blush quickly brightening her already pink tinted cheeks before she stepped back, shyly rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry…"

Regina smirked, resting her hands on her hips as her eyes roamed over Emma, not even bothering to fix her partially unbuttoned shirt.

"Uh, you gonna…" Emma pointed down and Regina simply shrugged her shoulders before she pushed off of the door, brushing past Emma walking up the stairs to Emma's room, "Uh, Regina?" Emma called after her, watching the extra sway to her hips as she walked, "Fuuuck," Emma growled before following her up the stairs and into her room, feet stomping the whole way and then she came to a sudden stop, her jaw hitting the floor as her eyes landed on Regina bent over in front of her pulling her slacks free from her legs, her bare ass on full display, "Uh, babe?"

Emma was trying really hard not to stare at Regina's ass…really really hard except well, there it was, in front of her, right there and…Emma gulped, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Regina looked over her shoulder, "getting comfortable, you have a problem with that?"

"W-with you, half naked? Nooo," Emma blushed, raising her hand to her mouth when she heard the way her voice cracked making Regina laugh in that dark sexy way, the one that had Emma's stomach twisting in the exciting way and her pulse to quicken.

"No?" Regina turned, buttons of her blouse undone until her belly button making Emma's eyes wander again, wander over muscular thighs and the flat planes of Regina's stomach and her breasts barely contained in the lace bra, keeping very little covered, Emma licked her lips as she thought about kissing that chest again, kissing those breasts...she gulped, that evil laugh filling the room again and pulling Emma out of her very dirty daydreams.

"You're evil."

Regina smirked, "How so?"

Emma grumbled, features setting into a determined frown as she announced, "You know what, fine, well two can play at this game, babe," Emma smirked, eyeing down Regina as she pulled her boxers down, kicking them blindly across the room and her hands moving to rest on her own hips as she glared at Regina in nothing but her white tank top and Ellen underwear.

Regina's eyes dropped to them, an endearing smile spreading across her face, "You're adorable…sexy too, but so adorable."

Emma groaned, "This is what I get for dressing comfortably!"

Regina smirked, eyes roaming over Emma again, pulling her lip between her teeth as she took it the smooth muscular thighs, a freckle my her panty line, another above her knee, a few on her other thigh making of this adorable little pattern...the one Regina liked to trace absentmindedly when they cuddled on the couch. "I…this was not a good idea…" Regina mumbled, eyes never leaving Emma's legs, her hands curling into fists to keep herself from reaching out.

Emma nodded, shifting from foot to foot, "Very bad idea…"

Regina nodded, and then suddenly she heard the bedroom door slam shut, eyes shooting up to search Emma's face but she never got a chance because before she could even process what was happening Emma was backing her up toward the bed, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, "very bad."

She lowered herself onto the bed, scooting back so Emma could crawl on top of her, their kiss barely breaking for a second, Regina keeping Emma in close by the hands intertwined at the back of her neck, "so bad…"

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and pulling Emma down on top of her, both moaning at the feel of skin against skin and the feel of their bodies pressed so closely together, "Shut up and touch me," Regina growled and Emma deepened the kiss instantly, hands moving down to caress Regina's bare thighs. "Fuck, Emma…"

Emma moaned at hearing her cuss, she loved the sound of the woman swearing…and she loved it more when it was gasped out like that especially when it involved hips rolling up against Emma's body, and fingers tangling tightly in her hair.

"Bad idea…should," Emma moaned when Regina pulled on her lip with her teeth, "Keep going."

Regina chuckled breathlessly, hands roaming over Emma's back then under her tank top, feeling the flushed skin under her hands, "This is slow."

"Mmhmmm," Emma breathed, pulling back so she was hovering over Regina, eyes falling down to her panting chest, her heart picking up speed again as she moved her hands to undo the last of the buttons to fully expose the woman before her, "You're beautiful…" Emma sighed, tracing a finger over the exposed skin and watching the muscles quiver and goosebumps follow in its trail, "So beautiful."

"Em-ma…" Emma looked up to meet passion filled brown eyes and her heart skipped a beat or two from just how magnificent she looked.

"I love you…"

"I love you too," Emma sighed, dropping her forehead to Regina's their breaths mingling together, "We're waiting, aren't we?" Regina asked after a few minutes of them just laying like that.

Emma puffed out a nervous laugh, "Yeah…"

"You want to just cuddle?" Regina smiled lovingly up at her and Emma's nervousness slowly seeping away when she saw the love shining from Regina.

"Would that be okay?"

Regina reached up to caress her cheek, love in her eyes intensifying as her smile softened, "Of course, no rush."

Emma's smile quickly mirrored hers before she lowered her head to peck Regina's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too, Emma," Regina unwrapped her legs from around Emma, letting the girl roll off her before they moved more up the bed and curled under the thin blanket. Emma pulled Regina into her body, sighing as Regina backing up until her backside was pressed against Emma's front, melding them together. Her arm wrapping around Regina's middle and tucking her head into Regina's nack as she tangled their fingers together, letting out a content sigh and relaxing into her before she husked, "I thought we were supposed to watch a movie."

"I'd rather cuddle with you then watch you on a tv screen."

Regina smiled, bringing their tangled hands to her lips to kiss the middle of Emma's palm before bringing it back down cuddle it between her breasts. "I've missed you so much, Em."

"I'm here now," Emma breathed, kissing her shoulder lovingly.

Regina hummed, her eyes drifting shut, it was probably too early to sleep but she hasn't slept much since Emma went back home and there was something about being in her arms that soothed her completely.

"Goodnight, babe," She heard Emma say just before sleep took over completely.

 

* * *

 

Regina woke up a few hours later to the door closing downstairs and her first reaction was panic until she felt the warmth and smell of Emma all around her, the feel of her bare legs tangled with hers, the feel of Emma's torso pressed against her bare back, and feel of her hand splayed across her belly.

It felt like home, she's never felt as safe as she does right now in her whole life, the minute she's in Emma's presence it feels like she could rule the world, face anything and everything if Emma's hand just stays in hers. She can picture a future wrapped in her arms forever, completely at peace in life knowing Emma will be there with her.

As a young girl she never thought she would find this, find safety and love, ever, and after her Papi died she doubted she'd ever really be happy again. She lived many years being content, being happy be not completely, not exuberant, she lived like she was supposed to, not scared to die because she felt like if she did there was nothing major to lose.

Mother had broken her completely, she made her feel worthless and like she couldn't be loved most of her life and after Papi died mother told her it was because of her, that he couldn't stand how much of a disappointment she was and she believed her. It was those words and the constant abuse that helped Regina get to that dark moment she found herself in 3 months after her Papi took his own life, and then Zelena swooped in. It was hard at first, learning to love herself, to fight against that dark evil voice in her head that always eerily sounds like her mother but years of therapy and taking up every possible hobby to try and work through the depression and anxiety, the PTSD, and the pure self-hatred, it took time. Zelena was the one who showed her what it was like to be loved again, that her Papi wasn't the only one to ever care for her and that it was okay to be angry, be upset, but she had to talk about it...to express what she was feeling and it took so much hard work to stop the ugly thoughts and reckless behaviour but eventually she did.

She grew and got better and at 15 she tried out for her school's production of West Side Story and got the lead and that's when the acting bug was truly born. She started taking weekend classes when she wasn't working and summer programs, she learnt how to lose herself in a character, to learn from them, so when it was time to think about what to do after school she knew exactly what she wanted, and with money from her 4 jobs, a school loan and partial scholarship that she got after a good week filling out every possible application she was valid for she and Zelena moved to LA where she started at UCLA and it was there that Regina Mills was born, where as her troubled past got her into the school it did nothing for her career, her teachers not shy to tell her that fact the first week in school.

She thinks about that young girl a lot, the one that lost everything and felt like there was nothing left to live for, she thinks about her and wishes she could tell her all the great things to come. And as she lays here now wrapped in Emma's arms she thinks about her again and wishes she could tell her that one day she will find someone who will love her, who will understand her, who will love every broken mangled piece of her heart, someone so sweet that she'll make her feel young and free like she never thought possible, someone that would come into her life and suddenly there was so much for her to live for, a whole life to live waiting for her, for them and for once she was ready to grab the bull by it's horns and take it for a wild ride.

"R'gina?" she felt Emma's hand squeeze hers and she suddenly realized she was sobbing quietly, hugging their hands tightly to her curled up body. "You okay?"

Regina nodded, "Y-yes."

Emma nuzzled the back of her neck, placing a kiss on her shoulder as she hugged her tightly, "Bad dream?"

"I was just thinking…"

"Bad thinking?" Emma kissed her shoulder again and Regina smiled, running her thumb over Emma's hand.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have found someone like you."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I didn't even realize I was," Regina laughed at herself, "It's probably because I was thinking about the past…about my mother."

"Oh…" Emma kissed her shoulder again, "Wanna talk about it?"

Regina just pulled Emma impossibly closer, "No, I just want you to keep holding me and never let go."

"I can do that," Emma promised, kissing the back of her neck this time.

Regina sighed, using the hand not wrapped in Emma's to wipe away her tears, "Did your writer's block break?"

Emma chuckled, "Yes after I stopped texting you I managed to power through a good chunk of the outline once I finally figured out what was wrong with the character."

"And what was wrong with her?"

"She was so busy trying to do everything on her own she had no way to grow so I realized I needed to open her up a bit so I gave her a family."

"She didn't have a family?"

"She was always a lot like me but then I realized even I have a family, it might not be a traditional one but I found one in my friends and so I gave her a roommate that she always bickers with but in the end, she always has her back."

"Like Mary Margaret?"

Emma hummed, kissing her neck again, "No, like you."

Regina let out a loud gasp as she feigned surprise, "We do not bicker."

Emma snorted, "We do too, we just call it bantering…anyways she can't be like Mary Margaret, I'm not really interested in having a character based on me eventually hooking up with a character based on M&M."

Regina let out a bark of laughter, turning slightly to look over her shoulder at Emma, "What, Mary Margaret not your type?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "No, please let's stop talking about my friend while we're half-naked in bed together," Regina laughed again and Emma finally realized something, "What happened to your shirt?"

Regina blinked, furrowing her brows together as she thought, "I do not know…"

Emma was the one to laugh this time, "Oh my god…you strip in your sleep!"

"Hey, how do we know you didn't take it off me?!"

"Hmm, good point…guess we'll just have to enjoy the newly exposed skin."

Regina released Emma's hand before she spun around to look at her, "But how's that fair, you're now wearing more than me," Regina pouted and Emma's eyes dropped in the faintly lit room, her desk lamp the only thing lighting it up now that the sun has set, she was hoping to get a glimpse of Regina in just that lacy teal bra...and maybe the matching thong but all she saw was the blanket still around them and she couldn't help the slight pout that formed on her lips.

Regina let out a breathy laugh, reaching out to brush a lock of Emma's hair behind her ear before she let her finger travel down and run along her pouting bottom lip.

Emma's eyes shot up to meet hers, smiling goofily at the knowing smirk on Regina's face before she leaned forward locking their lips together in a slow kiss, her fingers dancing along Regina's spine teasing, searching, tracing the band of her bra as she slipped her leg between Regina's the woman gasping into her mouth giving Emma the opportunity to deepen the kiss, never tiring of the sounds Regina makes, when their tongues slide against each other.

She moved her hand to run up and down Regina's side, her body twitching at the touch and a low moan surged from deep in Regina's throat as the teasing touch tickled her skin sending shock waves through her body and straight to her core.

Emma smirked, kissing down Regina's neck as her hand went to cup her ass, pleasantly reminded that she was wearing a thong at that moment when all she felt was more Regina's soft skin making a moan burst out of Emma's mouth and vibrate against Regina's throat, and without thinking, Emma pulled her in closer, Regina's surprised gasp turning into gravelly moan as her center dragged across Emma's thigh, Emma moaning along with her at the feeling of Regina rubbing against her.

"Emma…" She muttered, nails digging into her shoulder, "Oh!" She yelped when Emma nipped at the top of her breast, hips rolling against Emma's thigh of their own accord. "S-supposed t-to be g-oh god…"

Emma rolled onto her back, pulling Regina on top of her, hands gripping tightly on Regina's hips as she smirked up at a panting wide-eyed Regina. her hands moved up Regina's sides until they reached her neck, tangling in her hair as she pulled her in for another intense kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"You're beautiful," Emma breathed out, kissing along her jaw, Regina's hands snaking under Emma's tank top and running along warm skin. Regina gasped, head lulling back to give Emma better access, Emma's hand's reaching around her to unhook her bra,

"Emma! You up!? I brought dinner!"

"Fuck!" Emma yelped, jolting up and smashing their foreheads together making Regina yelp in pain and pull back, everything completely fizzling out as suddenly the sounds of Mary Margaret moving around downstairs were heard perfectly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Regina rubbed her forehead, looking at Emma's flushed skin with an annoyed pout on her face. Emma locked eyes with her, running over Regina now hovering over Emma's relaxed leg, breathing still heavy and a glare now taking up her features as she continued to rub at her forehead, "Fuuuck, I'm so sorry, are you okay!?"

Regina growled, "I suppose I should be happy you didn't throw me off the bed and force me into the closet."

Emma snorted, "Hey, I'm not Richard Castle!" Regina smiled softly at her, still annoyed but well, her love for the idiot out did her annoyance. Emma reached out, pulling Regina's hand from her forehead to look at it before leaning forward to kiss it better, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, darling."

"No it's not, gosh, I'm so sorry…"

Regina huffed, trying very hard not to squirm to relieve some of her arousal but apparently, she did not succeed and Emma looked her over again, hands moving back to Regina's hips as she kissed her forehead again, "I'm so sorry…I ah, I can still…"

Regina breathed out a laugh, "I thought you wanted to hear me scream your name?"

Emma groaned, pressing their foreheads together gently, worried about hurting the woman again. "I mean…" Emma sighed, she moved a hand from Regina's hip to her neck, feeling her pulse thudding against her fingers, "I hate this…"

Regina leaned forward, locking their lips together in a slow kiss, her hands threading through Emma's hair as she pressed their bodies together, Emma using the hand on Regina's hip to wrap around her waist and pull her close. The kiss was tender, nothing like earlier, it was leisurely not really trying to build up to anything, they were just enjoying the feel of the other. Emma's thumb caressing a high cheekbone, soft smile curling the corners of her lips as she fell into the safety of Regina's arms.

Emma pulled them back down so Regina was laying on top of her, their bodies completely tangled together, Emma's hands back to Regina's ass but they just stayed there, unmoving, Regina laughing softly into their kiss at the gesture, pecking her lips a few times before pulling back and looking into her eyes, met with nothing but love in return.

"We should've gone to my place."

Emma chuckled, leaning up to capture her lips again, hands shifting to wrap around Regina and hug her tightly into her body, kissing across her face, jaw, and neck before tucking her head into the crook of it, breathing in the scent of the other woman, a mix of her shampoo and fading perfume and the very distinct scent that was purely Regina, "You smell amazing."

Regina sighed, relaxing fully on top of Emma and breathing her in as well, "So do you…"

"I love you, Regina"

"I love you too," Regina kissed her neck before snuggling further into her, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in Emma's arms, "But next time my place."

Emma laughed into her neck, rubbing Regina's back soothingly as she tried to figure out if she could reach the blanket bunched up by their feet without disturbing the other woman but ultimately gave up when she really didn't want to move if it meant losing the comfortable hold they were in.

They laid like that for what felt like hours until they heard a screech from downstairs, Emma's eyes shooting open to look up at the ceiling while holding Regina tightly to her when she jumped in her arms, both holding their breath.

"Emma! Regina is here!?"

They both laughed (Regina's a little more unsteady then Emma's) as there was suddenly a ruckus heard downstairs as Mary Margaret presumably started cleaning up.

"If we're really quiet maybe she'll think we're sleeping…"

Regina shifted so she was hovering over Emma, the smirk evident on her features, "But just imagine her reaction if she came in here right now…"

Emma's eyes widened and she pushed Regina off her to grab the blanket, annoyed at Emma once again as she stared blankly at the ceiling as she processed what exactly just happened, glare slowly setting on her features, "only I get to see you practically naked."

Regina huffed, pushing up on her elbows to glare at Emma, "You do realize I've done nude scenes, right?"

"Well, yes, I'll never forget those but still, you're not fully nude you got pasties on and shit and it's not real life and you're not actually like…you know…" Emma gestured to her.

"You know?" Regina quirked an eyebrow.

Emma huffed, eyes glancing over her again, "You know what I mean…" Regina cocked her head to the side, "Now I'm gonna go find you something to sleep in because it's not good to sleep in a thong…and it's not comfy sleeping in a bra either…"

Emma leaped off the bed, running to lock her bedroom door before moving to her dresser to pull out PJ's for Regina to change into, Regina's dark laughter filling the room as Emma heard the bed creak as she shifted.

"Why aren't you chivalrous," Regina purred into her ear, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist and kissing the top of her shoulder.

Emma relaxed back into her hold, tracing the backs of Regina's hands with her fingers, "what do you want to wear?"

Regina rested her chin on Emma's shoulder, looking into the open drawer, smirking to herself as she reached out for a pair of Ellen underwear, Emma chuckling before she pushed the drawer shut and opened the one for her shirts digging in it until she found the one she was looking for, "What's that?"

Emma smirked, holding out the shirt to show a little cartoon Evil Queen trying to climb out of the drawn on shirt pocket, Regina laughing in her ear, "It's my favourite."

Regina kissed her cheek, grabbing the shirt from Emma's grasp and stepping back.

Emma turned to watch her, leaning against the dresser arms folded over her chest as she watched Regina, "You're freaking incredible, you know that?"

Regina looked up with a soft smile, "So are you, mi querida."

Emma blushed, biting her bottom lip as she looked down at her feet, blush deepening when she looked up just in time to see Regina remove her bra, eyes taking in her beauty even as the woman pulled the shirt over her head, "Regina?"

Regina looked up, thumbs hooked into her underwear, "Yes?"

Emma smiled softly, "You're beautiful."

It was Regina's turn to blushed this time, biting her bottom lip as her eyes locked with Emma's and slowly she shimmied out of her thong, their gaze not faltering until Regina turned and reached onto the bed for the multicoloured striped underwear, Emma's eyes following her hands then pausing on Regina's bare leg and the curve of her ass, following as she bent down to step into the underwear, her heart beating heavily in her chest as she forced her eyes up to Regina's as she pulled them up her legs.

"C'mere," Emma held out her hand for Regina who quickly moved to step into her space, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist as Regina tucked her head into her neck, Emma placing a kiss against her temple and hugging her tightly so they were completely pressed against each other.

Regina let out a content sigh, squeezing Emma in her arms and peppering her neck with kisses that made Emma snicker quietly and nuzzle her nose into Regina's hair.

 

* * *

 

Emma sat cross-legged on her bed, watching Regina dig through her closet early the next morning, there was something so cute about Regina in a tank top and underwear grumbling about Emma's lack of clothing.

She looked down at her phone, smiling at the photo she took of Regina all sleepy-eyed and messy hair curled around the blanket pouting at Emma.

"Do you only own jeans and tank tops!?"

Emma snickered, looking up and snapping a photo of the woman glaring at her, "You're so cute when you're grumpy."

"Yes well, I won't be so cute when I'm killing you!"

"Nah, you'll still be cute. And to answer your question I have some dressier stuff in the back of my closet, I don't wear it much…not much use for it as a barista and well, you haven't asked me out on a date sooo."

Regina rolled her eyes, digging in the closet again as she replied, "Is inviting you to my movie premiere not equate to a date anymore?" she growled in frustration, throwing a tank top out of the closet making Emma shake her head and slip out of bed.

"Okay," Emma said, grabbing Regina by the hips and pulling her away from her closet before she destroyed her room, "I got this, babe, you just relax."

Regina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, toes tapping on the ground, "Don't babe me, Miss Swan."

Emma turned to look at her, a stupid grin spreading on her face before she reached out, pulling Regina toward her by the loose tank top, pecking her lips and then her nose, "Sit down, I'll find my suitable attire, my grumpy little superstar."

Regina huffed again but her smile was hard to quash as it twitched at the corners of her lips, "Just because I can't be late."

Emma smirked, kissing her again before giving her a slight shove toward the bed, watching as she sat down in the middle and grabbing her own phone from the nightstand to scroll through before Emma got down to searching.

Emma glanced behind her when she heard a chuckle from the woman, "What's got you so giddy suddenly?"

"Oh nothing, you just have a very cute butt."

Emma turned, "Excuse me? My ass is not cute, it's sexy."

Regina smirked, resting her chin on her hand as she replied, "That's not what my sister says."

"You did not send a picture of my ass to your sister!" Emma spun around to face her, glaring slightly.

Regina looked innocently at her, "She asked what I was doing and I had to keep our snapchat streak going somehow…so I showed her exactly what I was doing."

Emma shook her head, "And what exactly is it you were doing?"

Regina's eyes roamed over her, "Isn't it obvious? I was appreciating my girlfriend's assets."

Emma rolled her eyes, picking up the tank top Regina tossed out of the closet and balling it up to throw at the woman, spinning back to dig through her clothes after she watched the item hit Regina in the face, Regina's laughter filling the room seconds later.

"What do you have planned today?" Regina asked as she tossed the tank top to the end of the bed.

"Nothing, probably just going to try and write, nothing too epic. What are you filming today?"

"Flashback scene, to show some background into my character…you could come…"

Emma turned around to spot Regina laying on her stomach on the bed, legs bent and feet crossed at the ankles like she was at some kind of sleepover. "You're inviting me to watch you film again?"

"Why not? David says he misses you anyways."

Emma laughed, it's been forever since she saw the man, and they've gotten pretty close as of late, "Just David? And to think I had become best friends with Wardrobe by now…I'm going to have to talk with Malory and Enrique, how dare they do a girl dirty like that!"

Regina laughed, chin resting on her folded arms as she looked up at Emma, "I've missed you too…"

Emma's smile softened and she moved toward the bed, dropping to her knees so she was eye level with Regina, "Okay, what's going on?"

Regina pouted, eyes dropping as she said, "It's a tough day…I just, I want you there and the crew already knows you and doesn't mind you around…"

"Okay, you know I never say no to seeing you hard at work."

Regina looked up at her with a wide smile on her face, "I love you."

Emma leaned forward, brushing their lips together, "I love you too. Now, dress or emerald green sheer button up?"

Regina smirked, "Which would you prefer?"

Emma pecked her lips before pushing to her feet and pulling the shirt from the closet and tossing it at Regina before she started digging for her own outfit for the day.

"You can borrow whatever else you need," She stated, head buried in her closet as she tried to dig out her light brown leather jacket.

"Thank you." Regina smiled, grabbing the shirt from her back as she sat up, stripping off her tank top as she padded across the room toward Emma's dresser to dig out a bra and another pair of underwear.

 

* * *

 

Emma hung out in Regina's trailer while she went through hair and makeup, Emma spread out on the couch snickering at her phone as Regina stomped back into the room muttering quiet curses about something random, Emma turning her head to see her jean-clad ass walking to the back of her trailer.

"You okay, babe!?"

"I'm the star of this damn show and he still thinks he can talk to me like that!? Oh, I'll show him who's boss when I rip off his testicles and feed them to Mal's dog!"

"Gold?" Emma heard a resounding grunt in the affirmative before Regina stormed back into view, hands on her hips as she looked down at Emma.

"Of course, I can't believe I have to work with him today of all days!"

Emma sat up, reaching out to take Regina's hand and pull her closer, Regina coming willingly, "It's going to be okay, I'm here and I'll keep away the demons and homicidal urges."

Regina smirked, tucking a lock of wavy blonde hair behind Emma's ear, dragging her fingers along her jaw and tucking them under her chin to tip her head up before leaning down for a slow kiss. "Thank you," She whispered against Emma's lips, pecking them one more time before straightening back up, running her fingers through Emma's hair.

Emma smiled up at her with that goofy smile of hers, resting her chin on Regina's stomach as she ran her hands up and down the sides of her legs, "When do you need to be on set?"

"Soon, they'll come and get me though…" Regina looked perfectly content, laughing as Emma pulled her into her lap by the loops on her jeans, "Behave, Miss Swan, they'll kill me if they have to redo my makeup."

Emma chuckled, hugging Regina to her body and kissing her neck, Regina's hands still running through her hair, "Just cuddling, promise."

Regina smiled, breathing out a content sigh as she relaxed into Emma, sitting back in her lap to look at her, "have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

Emma blushed, biting her lip as Regina's fingers traced over her cheekbones, "No, I believe you said I have a cute butt though."

Regina smiled, pecking her lips again, nuzzling their noses together, "well, it is very cute."

Emma breathed out a laugh, moving her hands to cup Regina's ass, "And so is yours, my love."

Regina pulled back, nose crinkled adorably, "my love?"

Emma moved a hand from her ass to her neck, thumb skimming across her jawline as she pulled her down so their foreheads were resting against each other's again, "My love."

Regina rolled her eyes, but brushed her fingers over Emma's cheek again, moving her thumb to trace the shell of Emma's ear, "I'm happy you're here."

"Me too, I'd have hated to miss you threatening to neuter Gold."

Regina smirked, "Well if you play your cards right it won't be the last time you witness it."

"I can't wait."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the trailer door and a voice called through telling them it was time to go to set, Regina calling out her response before looking back down at Emma, pecking her lips a couple times before she slipped out of her lap, hands tangling together as she pulled Emma to her feet, and out of the trailer, hand in hand as they walked toward the large field.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Mal called out from where she stood in the middle of the location, hand over her eyes to shield them away from the sun.

"Morning, Mal!" Regina called, while Emma waved looking around the busy area.

"I'll be with the crew," Emma whispered into Regina's ear, kissing her cheek and dropping her hand as she turned to head toward the tent but was quickly stopped by Regina grabbing her arm and pulling her back toward her, pulling her into a slow kiss, "What was that for?" Emma questioned when Regina pulled away.

"Be good, mi querida."

"Promise," Emma kissed her one last time before running off and dropping into Regina's chair, smiling at one of the producers before they tossed her a pair of headphones.

 

* * *

 

Regina laid with her head in Emma's lap, smiling up at her as they sat in the grass during lunch, Emma brushing a strand of hair from her face before letting her fingers trace a path to her jaw.

"Hey."

Regina chuckled, a smile spreading across her face, "Hey," she husked, reaching up to twist some of Emma's hair around her fingers. "I'm happy you're here…"

"Same, you know, I thought I'd be more jealous watching you kiss your ex-girlfriend but well, I'm totally cool."

Regina rolled her eyes, shifting slightly so she was hovering over Emma's lap now, wrapping her hand around her neck to pull her down so they were hovering millimetres apart as Regina said, "Good because you have nothing to worry about," before closing the distance to kiss Emma slowly.

Emma's arm wrapped around her back to hold her in place while her other hand moved to the base of her skull, careful not to mess up her hair while still keeping her close. Emma pulled back after a few moments, smiling softly as she placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, Regina's giggle wrapping around them making Emma kiss her nose again.

"Yeah I know, especially considering the giggling you two were doing between takes."

"It's just very odd," Regina answered, shifting to lay back in Emma's lap, her arm draped around Regina's waist drawing random patterns on her hip over the light grey T-shirt she was wearing. "Kissing someone while acting is weird enough, kissing your ex-girlfriend with your girlfriend watching is a whole other story that feels like it should be the beginning of some porno."

Emma snorted, "hey, you invited me!"

"Because I wanted you to be here for the next scene…and I need all the support I can get with Gold here today," She glanced toward craft services, watching Mal pick at something while trying to ignore whatever Gold was going off about, although from the looks he kept shooting them she's pretty sure it was nothing nice.

"Why didn't you just veto his hire? I mean, you're the star and don't you got Executive Producer credentials?"

Regina looked back up at Emma, "Because no matter how much I hate that man we work well together on screen and he's a perfect villain, homophobic tendencies and all…anyways he's not here for long."

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "Already planning his demise?"

Regina smirked, looking back toward the man as Mal threw her arm up storming away from the man and back toward them, "Perhaps."

Emma sighed, shifting to lay back on the grass, "I can't wait to see that."

"I can't wait to do it."

Emma snorted, hearing the evil undertones in her voice, giving her too many Evil Queen Flashbacks.

"Down, girl, don't need the fans hearing and ruining your alibi."

Regina snorted, looking toward Mal's voice as she dropped down next to them with a dish of food.

"Trust me, we'd all be giving her an alibi."

Mal barked out a laugh, "I come baring pasta salad and multiple utensils."

Emma sat up, Regina shifting to sit cross-legged by Emma's knees grabbing the fork held out to her with a grin, Emma taking the other one. "Thanks."

"Yes, thank you."

Mal shrugged, stuffing a fork full of food in her mouth, speaking after she swallowed, "I did it so you wouldn't have to listen to the man's dribble. I was two seconds away from stabbing him in the jugular with a plastic fork."

"Now that I'd love to see…"

Emma laughed, "Maybe you shouldn't commit murder in front of millions of witnesses."

Regina glanced around, the small huddle of set watchers had all gotten settled, cameras ready to catch any moment…and she's pretty sure this was one of them.

"Don't worry, Duckling, I won't let your girl get sent to the big house."

Emma rolled her eyes at Mal, "I have this strange feeling I should probably introduce her and Ruby, they'd get along wonderfully!" Regina snorted, hand over her mouth as she tried to not choke on or spit out her food, Emma rubbing her back with a worried expression, "Sorry."

Regina shook her head, swallowing, "No, don't be, you're actually very right, they'd be very interesting together."

Mal flashed them a salacious smile, "And who is this Ruby you speak of?"

Emma snorted, reaching into her jacket pocket to pull out her phone, scrolling through her photos to find one of Ruby to show to Mal, smirking when she found one of the pictures from pride, "This is Ruby."

"Well, isn't she delicious."

Regina guffawed, shaking her head at the woman, "She's not a piece of meat, Mal."

"Oh no, it's okay, she'd love that description."

Regina turned her head to look at Emma, seeing her smirk and wagging eyebrows Regina suddenly understood a few more things about the vulgar girl, "Of course she would…"

Emma smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss on Regina's cheek, "You're so cute."

Mal huffed, "You two are nauseating. If you weren't the only viable option I'd be sitting somewhere else."

"Lies!" Emma yelled, nudging Mal while Regina rolled her eyes at them.

"You two becoming friends is going to be my downfall," Regina grumbled before stabbing at the dish in front of them.

Mal smirked, "What, it's not our fault you have a type."

Regina groaned, "Do tell, what exactly is my type?"

"Wildly sexy blondes with a kinky sense of humour."

"What makes you think Emma has your sense of humour?"

Mal smirked, "Well, we talked while you were getting your makeup fixed…realized we have a few things in common…"

Emma snorted, pulling the irritated woman into her arms and peppering the side of her face with kisses making the annoyed expression change to a tender smile and soft laughter to fall from her lips.

"Somebody get me a barf bag..." Mal deadpanned while she pushed herself up, walking toward the director's tent, taking the half-empty thing of pasta salad with her.

Emma laid down, pulling Regina down with her who let out a squeal as she fell back the sound turning into laughter a second later before it died out as she relaxed against Emma's chest, head tucked into her neck, "You shall never break free!" Emma announced.

Regina snorted, twisting so she was on Emma's side instead of on top of her, draping her arm around Emma's waist and resting her ear against Emma's chest to listen to her heart beat steadily, "I don't believe I'm trying to."

"Good," Emma stated, kissing the top of her head, "Sooo, the set photos should be interesting."

Regina let out a bark of laughter, slapping Emma's stomach as she dragged her eyes up to look at the crowd, "Could be worse."

Emma smirked, "I suppose they could've seen us in the dressing room at Kimmel."

Regina shook her head, hugging Emma tighter, "They did see us at the airport."

"Mmm, true…"

Regina sighed, she knew lunch was about to end but well, she had no plans on moving until they tell her to...and even then she may put up a little of a fight...

 

* * *

 

Regina yawned, bare feet padding across the floor as she finally stumbled into her bedroom later that night, Emma perched against the headboard typing away on her laptop, "How are you not tired?"

Emma glanced over the top of it, glasses perched on her nose and smiling at Regina as she stood at the end of her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily, "I'm used to getting no sleep."

Regina huffed, "You make me feel old sometimes…" She made her way toward the other side of the bed, crawling under the covers, "I would like some sleep, you want to turn that thing off?"

Emma smiled down at her, "In a minute, I just gotta finish this scene."

Regina hummed, shifting to rest her head on Emma's shoulder so she could see the screen, reading a few lines and blushing while Emma's laughter filled the room, "are you writing porn?"

"Smut, it's called smut in writing for one. And secondly, yes, you got a problem with that?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "no, it's not like I haven't read it before."

Emma smirked pulling her lip between her teeth as she continued writing, practically feeling Regina reading the words as they showed up on the screen.

"You're very good."

That made Emma blush, "Uh, thanks…"

Regina chuckled, tipping her head to kiss the underside of her jaw, "Have you checked Twitter yet today? Zelena texted me earlier about fans losing it."

"I'm starting to think you just like me for my fandom connections."

"Oh no! You found me out! I'll have to kill you now and seduce Mary Margaret instead!"

Emma let out a bark of laughter, before opening up her browser, clicking on Twitter from her favourites bar, and opening up her group chat without even thinking.

"Whoa!" Emma gasped, laughing at the millions of very sexual gifs, "Yeah, something definitely went down in fandom."

Regina snorted at the gif of Tony Stark walking away from an explosion as "my ovaries" blinked at the bottom of it, she always liked that one.

Emma scrolled to the top then blushed, "I um, sorry?"

Regina looked at the photo, blinking a few times before laughter burst out of her chest, it was a close up shot of her bent over in the ripped jeans from set today, her eyes moved to what everyone was saying, laughter just coming out louder, "Oh, well it could be worse…"

Emma laughed along, rolling her eyes at Marian's comment of "Dat ass" and Ruby praising god for Regina's ass and it was so utterly ridiculous that laughter was the only accurate reaction.

And then it stopped, both of them looking wide-eyed at them wrapped tightly around each other by Regina's trailer, Regina taller than Emma from standing on the first step which resulted in Emma's head resting against her chest, Regina's head resting on top of it and her hands tangled in Emma's hair while Emma's hands were buried in the back pockets of her jeans, "Really, Miss Swan?" Regina snorted, looking up at her as Emma blushed, shrugging the shoulder Regina wasn't resting on.

"Okay, we need to look at my timeline."

"Why, you don't want to answer Ruby about your solid priorities?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's teasing, clicking out of the chat window and slowly scrolling down, set photos not hard to find, "Oh look, they got the snuggling."

"DragonSwanQueen? What's that?"

Emma blushed, looking at the pictures of them with Mal, "Uh, I believe that's our poly ship name…"

"Poly?"

Emma gulped, "Polyamorous. You and Mal were DragonQueen and we're SwanQueen so together we're…"

"DragonSwanQueen?" Regina pursed her lips, "Does that mean people are shipping us as a…"

"Poly relationship? Uh yeah, looks like it…but it also seems to be a friendship ship name…"

"Right…Mal will get a kick out of that…"

Emma snorted, "And also explains the gifs from the Octopussies when I first opened it."

"Mmm, indeed." Regina reached out to hit the down arrow so they scrolled down the timeline more, smiling at the next tweet she saw, pictures of her and Emma all in some sort of embrace as the person screamed about how cute they were, she liked it, Emma looking at her with wide eyes. "What, it's cute."

"That girl is going to die."

"Hey, they'll think you liked it."

Emma smirked, clicking the reply button and quickly writing, "Regina thinks this is very cute." Clicking send and Regina laughed in her ear.

"Now she really might die."

Emma scrolled down, "I ah, I grab your ass a lot, huh?"

Regina laughed as she saw the 4 images on the screen, laughter shaking her body as she rolled her head back, "It's your second favourite thing to grab after my breasts."

"At least I don't grab those in public." Emma smirked, looking at the pictures just from today of Emma's hands either in the back pockets of Regina's jeans or just on her ass, "And these are just from today…"

"It's alright, I like it."

Emma looked down at her, Regina smirking suggestively at her, and the only thing Emma could do was lean down and kiss the grin away, Regina's hand moved to tangle in her hair, holding her steady as they kissed slowly.

Emma pulled away to look at the screen again, liking the tweet and laughing at the snort that left Regina's mouth.

"Oh look! Pictures of you and Mal kissing today!" Emma clicked on them, hitting the next button and then laughing because the last one is a close up of Emma watching them with a slight frown, "Oh boy, I've been caught."

Regina shook her head, kissing the underside of Emma's jaw again, "I enjoy kissing you way more."

Emma grinned widely down at her, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, much much more," She reached up to pull Emma into another kiss, Emma grinning into it. her hand moving to the back of Regina's neck to play with the little hairs there, "Now, let's go to bed, my love."

Emma chuckled, kissing her one last time before saving her progress and putting her computer to sleep, moving to slip it under Regina's bed while the other woman turned off the lamp on her side of the bed.

Emma shuffled down the bed, turning off the lamp before pulling Regina into her body, their bare legs tangling together and Emma ran her hand over the silky fabric of Regina's negligée.

 

* * *

 

Emma wasn't really ashamed to say she took up residence in Regina's place, there was so much more to do here than her tiny loft so when Regina offered to let her stay there until the press died down Emma couldn't really say no. She wrote and swam and binged Xena and Buffy and just wandered through the whole house, cleaning and snooping and it was amazing, especially waking up with Regina every morning and going to sleep with her every night.

Regina was home early that day and they spent the whole day laughing and goofing off and now they were in her pool, Emma trying not to die from the sight of her in a little white bikini and Regina doing the same over Emma's red one.

Emma jumped into the deep end, Regina's laughter heard over the music as she popped back up above the water, swimming over to the woman in the shallow end and wrapping her in her arms, "Hey sexy."

Regina laughed, draping her arms over Emma's neck, "Hello," She leaned forward, kissing Emma as she moved to stand in the water, Emma's hands moving to cup her ass making Regina laugh before Emma slipped her tongue into Regina's mouth. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck to pull her in closer as she tilted her head a little more to the side, sliding her tongue along Emma's, the water sloshing around them as Emma hoisted her up so Regina could wrap her legs around her waist, the two losing themselves in each other.

Emma nipped her lip making a moan rumble from Regina's throat and her hands tangled in slowly drying hair. Regina chased after Emma's lips when she pulled away, pulling her back in and deepening the kiss once more, releveling in the feel of Emma's hands squeezing her ass.

"We should," Regina silenced her with another kiss, Emma groaning as she pulled away, "Inside, someone…" Regina kissed along her jaw, "Might see."

Regina nipped the edge of her jaw before soothing it with her tongue and kissing her way to her ear, pulling her earlobe between her lips and sucking.

Emma moaned before a smirk played on her lips as she got an idea of how to cool the woman down, and in the next second she moved her legs from underneath her and they both sunk underwater, Regina gasping and untangling herself to shoot back up above the surface glaring down at Emma who was still sitting on the bottom, grin on her face before she shot back up, laughter breaking free even as Regina splashed her.

"You idiot! You could've been hurt!"

Emma kept laughing, "I'd have been fine, especially since my girlfriend used to be a really badass lifeguard."

Regina splashed her again before spinning around and wading through the water toward the edge of the pool to push herself up onto land.

"Awwee, c'mon, don't be mad, I'm sorry." Regina flipped her off and Emma really did try not to laugh but she was so damn cute.

"Oh fuck off, Emma."

"R'gina…" Emma swam toward the edge in a few easy strokes, shooting up and grabbing Regina's hand to stop her, "I'm sorry, really, I'll never do that again, but I was not about to have sex in a pool."

"Who says we were going to be having sex?"

Emma smiled at Regina when the woman looked down at Emma lips pursed in annoyance, "Good point. How about I didn't want to risk the chance of paps snapping pics of us making out in your pool?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Nobody can see in here, Swan, there are no other houses for nearly a mile each way."

Emma let go of Regina's hand and flopped back into the pool, "Fine, okay, now I know."

Regina sighed and dropped to sit on the edge, poking Emma in the belly with her toes, "It was very considerate of you, but next time let's skip the drowning hazards."

Emma grabbed onto Regina's foot, smirking as she ran her fingers up the back of her calf then along the side of her thigh as she stepped in closer, Regina's ankles hooking around her back locking her in as Emma tilted her head up to look at her, hands on Regina's hips and her thumbs running along the wet skin, "promise."

Regina's expression completely softened and she leaned down to kiss Emma, twirling a wet curl between her fingers, "Come, let's dry off and do dinner?"

"Fine, but only if I get to choose the movie we watch next."

"Deal," Regina stated, pecking her lips before untangling herself from Emma and standing back up, walking into her house, hips swaying a little extra as she went.

"Oh, that's just mean! You know your ass is my kryptonite!"

Regina guffawed, slapping herself on the ass before disappearing through the sliding glass doors, Emma's laughter following her into the house, strong arms wrapping around Regina, kisses being placed on her shoulder and neck making Regina let out a breathy laugh, hands tangling with Emma's on her belly as she relaxed into her grasp.

"Tease."

Regina hummed, tilting her head to give Emma better access, "Look who's talking."

Emma smirked against her neck before biting the exposed tendons in her neck making Regina growl, Emma's laughter vibrating across her skin.

"Payback," Emma husked, soothing the skin with her tongue and a few light pecks before kissing her jaw, "I'll take the guest room shower." She whispered into her ear before she pulled away from Regina jogging through the house.

Regina groaned, stomping her foot, "Fuck you, Swan!" she stomped her way upstairs and into her bedroom, grabbing her PJ's from her bed and went into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she tore off her swimsuit and got in the shower, quietly cursing Emma out nearly the whole time.

 

* * *

 

They ate dinner in the backyard under the warm sun, music playing from the speakers mounted outside. They talked about their past, Regina talking about some of the things Zelena and her got into and school while Emma shared stories of her runaway life, they laughed a lot, it was nice and simple and once dinner ended Regina smiled at her with that soft loving smile of hers that made her eyes sparkle and nose crinkle, "I promised to teach you how to dance." Her voice filtered over the beginning notes of Objection (Tango) by Shakira.

Emma took the hand that was offered, letting Regina pull her across the patio onto the lawn, "Follow me," Regina stated, pulling Emma forward so their bodies were pressed together, "Hand on my shoulder," Regina wrapped her arm around Emma, placing her hand flat on Emma's back, using her arm to nudge Emma's up straightening their hold. "Keep the hold," Regina said into her ear as their hands held together shifted so Emma's was held in hers, "Step back," Regina said, her hips swaying with the first step, Emma moving with her, stood on her tippy toes like Regina although her frame was a little stiffer.

"Relax, darling," she made the next step Emma following with the sway of hips and pull on her hand directing her where to go. "Very nice."

Regina dropped her hands to Emma's hips, "Relax, let them move naturally," She said as she moved Emma's hips, Emma laughing but following the instruction, moving forward when Regina stepped back, hands staying on her hips to keep them moving properly, a smile stretching across her lips at Emma's arms just hanging limply at her sides. With a slight chuckle and a nod to herself, she pulled Emma back into the proper hold when she was confident Emma got the idea, whispering the steps to take in Emma's ear, Emma relaxing a bit into her as her lips grazed against the shell of her ear every few words.

Regina did a quick step away from Emma, hips moving quickly, letting go of Emma's hands as she ran her hands up her sides, over her chest and neck while her hips still swayed, shaking out her wild curls as she took a step forward, her hips flicking one way quickly with her step then she made a few slow moves toward Emma pulling the gaping woman back into her arms and swaying slowly against her body, grabbing Emma's hands to run them up her body, silk negligee slipping up her sides making Emma gulp. Regina gripped Emma's hips again, directing her backward and forwards with the slow sway of her hips and the sure steps.

"Breathe," Regina whispered into her ear, "You can move your hands,"

Emma let out an unsteady laugh, "Can't I just watch you dance?" Emma whined, hands moving to grip the back of Regina's neck, Emma stunned when Regina's hips ground against her, her hands gripping onto Emma's before pulling them away from her, pushing her away then tugging Emma back in close, arm wrapping around her waist and Regina's hand on Emma's chest pushing her away while keeping their pelvises connected so Emma arched back, Regina's hand trailing down the front of her slowly as Emma bent back before the hand splayed on her back eased her back up.

Regina pulled away from Emma turning to walk away, hips moving slowly with each step drawing Emma's eyes down to her ass. She ran her hands over her sides again, pushing her ass out as she rotated her hips, the pressure of her hands over her skin pushing up her negligee again giving Emma a glimpse of the bottom of her ass before she spun quickly, hands moving slowly up her front again, Emma gulping as her stomach dropped and her heartbeat sped up, eyes taking in the constant slow sway of Regina's hips and her hands running over her body.

She slowly started moving toward Emma again, smirking as she watched Emma's eyes travel up and down her whole body, stopping just in front of Emma and turning around again, pushing out her ass as she rotated her hips again so her ass grazed Emma's front, that's when Emma snapped into action, grabbing Regina by the hips and making them sway against her, Regina leaning into Emma and her hands moved up her body, head lulling onto Emma's shoulder as one hand wrapped around Emma's neck while the other wandered back down to the one covering her hip, letting Emma control the movements of her hips.

"That's it," Regina breathed, grinding back into Emma, "You're a natural."

"You are ridiculously sexy when you dance."

Regina let out a deep laugh as she ground her ass into Emma's front again, just as the song came to an end but the dancing obviously wasn't over because Emma gripped her hips and directed them to sway to the new beat, Regina following willingly.

Emma made her spin around, directing her hips to circle again, pushing her ass out with the slow practised movement Regina had mastered years ago. Emma pulled her back in, pushing her thigh between Regina's legs as they ground against each other, hands wandering seductively over each other's bodies.

"I'll teach you the Bachata next," Regina whispered in her ear, Emma's hands gripping her ass, "You'll love that."

"I can't wait," Emma breathed, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

They made out and danced until the sun went down and they were tired and almost painfully turned on but with Regina's early day and busy schedule they ended up curled up on the couch watching Family Guy to cool down, although not touching each other and not kissing probably would have helped that cause, both going to bed wanting nothing more than to ravish the other except well, Regina needed to be up at 5 and Emma had plans of not stopping until well into the morning…they were not surprised when they woke up completely wrapped around the other with hands under clothing and Regina's negligee pushed up so it was just under her breasts because Emma's hand decided it wanted to cop a feel…to say they struggled to get out of bed that morning would be an understatement, Regina's phone ringing from Talia calling was the only thing that pried them apart…and just barely.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long until Emma was having her final fitting in one of Regina's many guest rooms, Jefferson talking to Alice who was leaning against the wall typing the notes into her phone, nobody really paying Emma any attention, well besides Talia who was giving Emma the run through over what will be going on when the night of the premiere arrives which is officially just days away and Regina is juggling filming with more press, doing phone interviews from bed at all hours and leaving bed early to sit in her office with a bunch of cameras on her as she does satellite interviews for news stations all over the country.

It was weird, seeing this hectic part of her life but somehow every night Regina still curled up into her side, falling asleep while Emma typed away on her computer, sometimes she was okay with that and other nights she closed Emma's computer and pulled her down until they were spooning and Regina was holding her hand tightly to her chest.

Zelena and Regina talked every day, Zelena working as a sort of manager as they discussed press and Zelena teased and Regina acted like a flustered teen which Emma loved about their conversations, she liked to see the glimpses of the other sides of Regina. Professional Regina was sexy as hell and then there was the soft sleepy Regina and Emma's favourite, just Regina, rude, sassy, laidback and just slightly stuck up, Regina who curled up into her side one second and teased her the next, Regina who snorted when she laughed, and laughed until she couldn't breathe while watching some stupid comedy that Emma never thought in a lifetime she would ever enjoy. Regina who blushed brightly when Emma found her collection of Star Wars memorabilia…and then challenged her to a lightsaber battle.

Every day Emma found a new part of her she loved, she was a shutterbug, Emma noticed; boxes of pictures found in one of the many closets, Emma spent a lot of time staring at a picture of who she later found out was Regina's old horse Rocinante. She found blurry pictures of her and Zelena, and a young man who towered over Regina as she looked up at him with loving eyes, she guessed this was her first boyfriend, Emma stopped digging then, feeling like she was invading her privacy so she went back to gawking at the signed Star Wars poster because of course Regina somehow got Carrie Fisher's autograph.

They worked well together too, worked around each other cooking dinner like it was something they've been doing their whole lives and not for less than a week. If Emma didn't already know she was madly in love with the woman she would by now because every time she laid eyes on her or even thought about Regina her heart quickened and a smile stretched across her face.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Emma jumped, looking up a Talia guiltily, "Uh, maybe?"

The woman groaned, "What did I just say then?"

"Don't get handsy on the red carpet?" Emma grimaced, looking down at a snickering Jefferson, "Oh you shut up."

"Well, at least you've retained the important things…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "I promise I won't grope Regina at the premiere, that I'll fade into the background when it comes to interviews, and that I'll make sure she's always shining. I'll hold her phone and purse and keep my hands to myself while watching the movie and will not think because the movie theatre is dark I can get in a make-out sesh. I'll be a well behaved respectful person, promise. I may have grown up in the foster system but I know how to act like a human."

Talia frowned slightly before stating with a nod, "Very good. Jefferson, how does it look?"

"Perfect. Only needs a few tweaks but it should be good for Friday."

"Perfect. You're free to go, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded, stepping down from the podium and heading toward the bathroom to change out of the suit and into her clothes from earlier.

It was sometimes hard being the outsider but Emma knew everyone was just looking out for Regina and well, it's not like her inability to keep her hands off of Regina hasn't been a problem because it so has.

 _"Suits ready for Friday!"_  Emma texted Regina who was across town filming, Emma trusting Mal to keep Regina from murdering Gold for real.

It was a few hours later while Emma was preparing dinner when she got a response from Regina,  **"Can't wait to see it! On my way home, see you shortly xx"**  Emma smiled at the fact she said home because it's started to feel that way, she knew she would have to go back to the loft eventually but well, she was enjoying life in the mansion while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! Hope y'all enjoyed! Leave me some love and I'll see youz soon (hopefully) for Chapter 7 which is freaking waiting for me to post as well :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you see that ratings change? Huh? Ya see it!? Oh yeah! We're goin there, guys!  
> But uh please be gentle this is a first for me LOL never been done before and I'm nervous af lol 
> 
> well, that's it... I hope y'all enjoy! Updates will be a little lax since I'm doing Swanqueen Supernova so apologies in advance but until then um, enjoy! 
> 
> Take care,  
> Ang

So it was officially the day of the premiere and to be honest Emma didn't expect the getting ready thing to be an all-day event. She also didn't expect to have her own hair and makeup team, it was odd being whisked away to one of Regina's many guest rooms and doted on. The house was alive with people running here and there, with music playing loudly from Regina's speakers causing the 80s rock to flow through almost every room in the house.

It was this big thing, Talia coming and going and her suit was hanging in a wardrobe bag on the back of the door and she just stared at it because what else was she supposed to do? She didn't expect half the things they were doing, Mani's and Pedi's, hair removal, seriously, the woman was sorta evil, she was sure the little bit of hair on her upper lip was no biggie and she just cleaned up her eyebrows the other day and yet she was still forced to withstand the torture…she suddenly had way more respect for not just Regina but for every other person in the limelight because this sucked!

And then it came to styling her hair and uh, she may have had to bite her cheek to stop from yelping in pain as the girl pulled and combed her hair, did her hair have to be up that tight? Why couldn't they leave it down? Save her the headache?

"Sit still."

Emma huffed, "If you stopped pulling my hair I might stop moving."

The girl rolled her eyes pulling the braid tighter, "If you keep moving I'll have to start over again."

Let's just say Emma didn't move again, especially after her manicure was done and someone thrusted her phone in her hands to keep her occupied because apparently, she was really annoying when she was bored out of her mind and being tortured by an angry woman with a thing for yanking hair from her body.

So Emma sent a snap to Regina and her other friends of her pouting and maybe between looking on twitter and tumblr she looked through the photos on her phone and maybe she stared a little too long at the photo of Regina half asleep in her tank top and underwear, but she was so cute.

She got a notification from Snapchat saying Regina sent her something so she excitedly opened it up, chest instantly filling with love at the exaggerated pout taking up the makeup-free face, Emma just making out the curlers in her hair and, she's wearing it curly?

Emma pulled up the texts,  _"Why can't I be tortured in the same room as you?"_

**"Because they need room to move around. Anyways this way there will be some mystery ;)"**

Emma sighed,  _"I'd rather be with you…although I guess I'm sorta glad you missed me crying as Helga ripped out all my hair."_

**"1. Her name isn't Helga, It's Britney. And 2. I'm sorry, darling but I did not miss the screaming…Jefferson is right, your pain tolerance is not that high…"**

_"Hey! I can take it! I just don't enjoy having hair ripped from my face!"_  Emma pouted.

**"Oh, my poor baby, I promise to kiss it better later."**

_"Yeah, well who says I want you to now…?"_  Emma's ears perked up when she heard Regina's laugh, every instinct in her was telling her to turn toward it, to run toward it but the hands still pulling at her hair kept her still.

**"You, not want me to kiss you? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH EMMA SWAN!?"**

_"Ha ha…you're lucky I love you."_

**"I know. I love you too, mi querida. Now, behave, it goes faster when you relax and don't focus on what's happening."**

_"This is why you cut your hair off, isn't it?"_

**"Doesn't hurt to no longer be subjected to the torture of updos, but it was mostly for time, I have a lot of hair, took hours to style it."**

_"I know…but I love your hair even when I get tangled in it."_

**"It keeps you close."**

Emma smiled softly, eyes moving up to the little icon to look at the picture she chose, she loved those wild curls,  _"I never plan on going far, my love."_

Regina sent a lipstick print emoji in response, Emma sending it back with the Echo effect before going back to Twitter and sending out a tweet about the torture of updos…and yeah, did she mention she got verified on this damn thing a few days ago? Because she's still confused about how that happened and of course her friends haven't shut up about it, teasing her almost 24/7 and telling her to not forget about the little people and it's just so weird.

 

* * *

 

Regina glanced at Talia who was leaning against the wall by her door, "You mind checking in on her? Make sure she's not losing her mind…or driving Britney and Michelle insane?"

Talia nodded, smiling at her knowingly as she pushed off the wall to check in on Emma, Regina huffing as she caught Roger's smirk as he set up his makeup. "Oh shut up."

"I wasn't going to say anything…" He drawled, placing the brush down on the counter carefully.

"Right…you do remember how long I've known you, yes?"

The man smirked down at his brushes, "Please, darling, I could never forget the first time I laid eyes on that beautiful canvas of yours."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Roger."

He gasped dramatically, hand over his chest, "you wound me, Regina, my flattery is all I have."

"It's your only redeeming quality, and yet…" Regina smirked at him as Cindy laughed putting in the last curler with a sigh.

"She's all yours," Cindy stepped back, "I'll go check on our little swan."

Regina patted the hand that squeezed her hand as she passed, smiling softly before Roger gripped her chin to get her to face him, "What is it we're doing today?"

Regina rolled her eyes, the man talking to himself as he turned her face this way and that, "Do any of your other clients find this strange?"

"Shh, let your features speak to me, darling. And to answer your question almost all of them do. Now, hush, the maestro is hard at work."

Regina rolled her eyes again but stayed silent as he worked.

 

* * *

 

Regina was slipping on her heels when she heard a light tapping on her bedroom door, looking up as she heard Emma's voice filter through the door, "Hey, can I…are you ready?"

Regina's smile grew and she slipped on her other heel before walking quickly to the door and pulling it open, her breath catching as her eyes ran over Emma. She was in a perfectly tailored suit, it hugged her body excellently, and it was black, a crisp colour against her pale skin. Skin that was on show since there was no top under, the button in the blazer the only thing protecting her modesty. Emma's hands were buried anxiously in the pockets of the straight leg pants, the crease sharp and Regina followed it down to wingtip shoes that had her thinking about the 50s and Sinatra. Her eyes shot back up to Emma's face, taking in the soft shade of pink on her lips and winged eyeliner, giving her a soft look yet made her eyes pop. Regina's heart quickened at just how breathtaking she looked, the front of her hair French braided until it reached the high ponytail, wrapping around the hair tie and soft curls falling down her back until they reached the bottom of her neck and a simple silver necklace around her neck stopping just between her breasts.

"You look…Oh, Emma…" Regina tried to make eye contact but all she saw was Emma's searching her body, taking everything in, front the tips of her heels to the top of her head.

Emma couldn't breathe, that's how beautiful Regina looked in the simple navy floor length gown, the thin fabric hugging her every curve and the lack of sleeves showing off Regina's toned arms. It left little to the imagination, it was sexy yet elegant and Emma was dying to see the back, remembering a promise of a scoop back. But as much as she loved looking at the curve of Regina's full hips, of how the high neckline somehow defined the curve of Regina's breasts, how she managed to look so effortlessly perfect in such an extravagant gown she could barely keep herself from reaching out to finger the wild curls. The front of Regina's hair pulled back with a clip to keep it out of her face, to show off dangling diamond shaped white gold earrings and high cheekbones, cheekbones that were perfectly highlighted and eyes that seemed to sparkle when she blinked, and flawlessly applied cherry red lips.

"Wow…" Emma breathed, eyes taking in all of Regina, dropping to stare at the simple diamond encrusted bracelet on her left wrist and then the rather large sapphire ring on her right hand.

Regina smirked, "Wow, yourself…" Emma's head shot up to meet her eyes, her smile widening across her face, "You look stunning, darling."

Emma blushed, biting the inside of her cheek, "You look remarkable, drop-dead gorgeous, magnificent…truly ravishing."

Regina smirked, stepping forward to curl her finger under Emma's chin and tip her head up, "You're positively exquisite, Emma, nobody will be able to take their eyes off you."

Emma blushed but she still shook her head because standing next to Regina in that she might as well be invisible, "have you seen yourself?"

Regina smirked, "I have taken a few glances in the mirror."

At the mention of the large mirror on the other side of her room Emma looked around her shoulder and almost fell over when she caught sight of Regina's completely bare back, as the straps of the dress just hugged her sides, the gown scooping just above her ass, so low Emma could make out the swoop of her back as it transitioned to her ass. "Wow…" She gasped, Regina's low chuckle surrounding her and making Emma look back at her with hungry eyes, "You're so fucking hot."

Regina caressed her cheek, "Thank you, my dear. So are you."

"I really want to kiss you right now but…"

Regina smirked, leaning forward to lightly peck Emma's lips, "There will be more kissing to do later, promise."

"Can't wait," Emma grinned at her, moving her hands to grip Regina's hips, "I sorta hate how they put you in such high heels and then me in flats…I like when I'm taller than you."

Regina's thumb ran along her cheek again, smile soft as she spoke, "I happen to like the advantage these give me."

Emma chuckled, "Mhmmm, right."

"Come on, ladies, time to get going," Talia's voice drifted into their bubble and Regina looked over Emma's shoulder to nod at the woman, smiling softly at them.

"You ready for your first Hollywood premiere, Emma?"

"You know it, babe," Emma smirked, setting her shoulders and lifting her chin, making Regina shake her head at the lovable idiot.

"Well then, lead the way."

Emma nodded, stepping out of the way for Regina to exit the room, waiting as Regina plucked a silver clutch from the vanity before moving out the door, a shiver running down her spine as Emma's hand landed on her bare back, guiding her down the hall.

"I like this dress," Emma husked into her ear making Regina gulp, see when she decided on this thing she didn't have a very hot girlfriend to escort her and now she was cursing herself because this whole acting appropriately thing has just gotten so much harder, especially with how Emma is stroking her back subconsciously as they walk.

 

* * *

 

Emma's hand gripped her knee as they sat in the limo, Talia sitting across from them as she texted on her phone, keeping Emma on her best behaviour except that's not really a problem because she's so nervous she can't stop her leg from shaking and her grip on Regina's knee is so tight she's worried she might actually hurt her but Regina's hand is over hers running her thumb soothingly over her knuckles and when Emma still doesn't relax Regina drops her forehead to rest against Emma's temple and whisper,

"Breathe, Emma, it's going to be just fine," her thumb stroking Emma's knuckles again.

Emma lets out a deep sigh, pressing her head against Regina's as she brings their joined hands to her lips, kissing the smooth skin on the back of Regina's hand before letting them fall into her lap and tangles their fingers together, squeezing before she let her eyes flutter shut just focusing on the warmth coming from Regina's body, on the soft smell of her perfume.

Regina stayed like that the whole drive, kept her forehead pressed against Emma's temple and continued to let her thumb run over her knuckles and when the limo pulled to a stop Regina kissed Emma's cheek before whispering, "You got this, lover," making Emma let out an unsteady laugh as the limo door was pulled open and Emma slipped out, hands still tangled together as she helped Regina out.

Emma's hand fell to Regina's back, guiding her through the camera flashes of the paparazzi and fans as they made their way across the red carpet to the press lineup. Emma trying not to look panicked every time a flash went off.

Regina leaned into her again, whispering, "Breathe," and Emma let out another unsteady breath, relaxing as Regina kissed her cheek again, "I promise to not let the wolves get you."

"Thanks," Emma husked, eyes taking in everything, there were paparazzi, fans, press, and celebrities, so many of them…Emma didn't think about this part at all.

Regina's chuckle caught her attention and she turned to look at her with furrowed brows, "You have that panicked fangirl expression again."

"I ah, forgot there would be other famous people here and I may be freaking out," Emma whispered back, stopping just before they got to the press lineup, Talia stepping in front of them as she talked to another woman.

"You'll be fine, just don't say you stab anyone, it may have worked with me but others won't be as susceptible to your charming ways."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I will try my best but uh, I sort of idolized Hermione growing up so I might be a little starstruck when if I meet Emma Watson."

Regina smirked, "Oh? Should I be worried?"

"Never, there's no competition when it comes to you." Emma leaned in closer so her lips were grazing Regina's ear as she spoke next, "Anyways I have always been more into bad girls."

Regina hummed, her breathing unsteady as Emma ran her fingers up and down her spine before planting her hand on the small of her back again as Talia directed them forward, stopping as people took pictures, Emma slipping away to stand by Talia when some of Regina on her own were requested.

She sort of loved the way Regina captivated an audience, finding her angles easily, posing for an over the shoulder picture to show off the back of the dress, or lack thereof and then she held out her hand toward Emma and she came easily, as enthralled in the woman as everybody else. Regina smiled softly at her, smoothing out the lapels of Emma's jacket and pecking her lips, hands placed on Emma's chest as she just breathed her in.

"Keep moving, Regina," Talia spoke and Regina stepped back, tangling her hand with Emma's as she pulled her along to the next one.

Regina molded into her side as they posed for another picture, Emma's arm wrapping around her to hold her close and maybe she forgot a rule of two because her hand rested on Regina's ass while Regina's was against her abdomen, finger tucked into her jacket making Emma's focus move to her, lopsided smile on her face as she looked up at her, eyes sparking with love as Emma leaned up to kiss the underside of her jaw getting Regina's attention, her hand moving up to brush along Emma's cheek before pecking her lips softly, whispering, "Your hand, Miss Swan," against her lips.

Emma blushed moving her hand to squeeze her hip as they posed for another picture.

They were getting close to the end of the line, Emma listening to Regina as she answered questions and her stomach fluttered as she listened to her speak. Not even noticing how her fingers were dancing over Regina's spine but what she did notice was the curl that fell from the hair pulled back, not even thinking as she reached out to brush it from Regina's face before she let her fingers skim down Regina's face, down the side of her neck and then finally down Regina's exposed arm, brown eyes instantly meeting hers as red lips formed a loving smile.

"Beautiful," Emma breathed and Regina pecked Emma's lips for maybe the tenth time since they got out of the limo, pulling Emma in closer to her.

 

* * *

 

Emma stood off to the side with Talia trying not to freak out as Regina wandered over to pose with the main cast of the movie, some of the best actresses in the business all just a few feet away and the fangirl in her was having a very hard time controlling herself which as she made eye contact with Regina for a split second and caught sight of that little smirk of hers Emma just knew she was doing a very poor job.

It was truly a stunning cast and Emma may have forgotten how much she loved Gillian Anderson cause watching her wrap her arm around Regina's waist and whisper something in her ear almost sent Emma to the floor, and then she was just a little tiny bit jealous as Regina laughed at whatever she said and she really missed her already…she was completely lost to Regina but that's nothing new, what is new however is watching all the beautiful women standing close together as they posed for picture after picture, laughing and talking and touching, so much touching, like what the fuck!?

"You must be Emma," an Australian accented voice said behind her and Emma spun around to see a small brunette in a little yellow dress standing behind her.

"Uh yeah, and you are?"

She smirked, glancing behind her, "Well if you play your cards right I could one day be your sister-in-law."

Emma's eyes widened and she looked to where the woman was just looking to spot a very tall redheaded woman in a long black gown, "Oh, uh, Belle, right?"

She nodded, "I'm surprised Zelena didn't demand a dinner before all of this to intimidate you."

Emma gulped, "Uh, yeah, same, honestly…"

Belle chuckled, "Don't worry yourself too much, I'm sure by now you've realized the Mills sisters are all bark and no bite."

Emma smirked, looking at Regina again as she said quietly, "I don't know about Zelena but Regina sure has bite."

Belle coughed on a laugh, pale neck going red as she looked around them, "Zelena will just love you."

Emma smirked about to say something when she heard another accented voice speak but this one was definitely British.

"Oh I will, will I? I think I should be the judge of that, love." Emma tried not to squirm as Zelena eyed her up and down, sizing her up, "well they sure did clean you up nice."

"Be nice, sis." Emma yelped when she heard Regina's low voice behind her, spinning around to see her standing there with her hands on her hips, looking annoyed at her older sister.

"I am, cross my heart."

Regina rolled her eyes, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder, "We can go in now."

Emma nodded, Regina's hand slipping down her arm to hook in her elbow as she escorted them into the theatre.

"I didn't even get to properly introduce myself," Zelena huffed as she followed behind them.

"You can do that inside, where there are not a thousand reporters around to report on how my sister threatened to murder my girlfriend."

"It keeps them in line!" Zelena huffed, pulling Belle along with her by her hand.

Regina smiled at the man holding the door before slipping inside, getting a few steps into the building before she spun around to glare at Zelena, "Why must you always try to create a scene?!"

Zelena shrugged looking at her flustered sister all dark stare and hands on her hips and her poor sweet puppy looking positively lost, "I believe you're the one causing the commotion, shrimp."

Regina growled taking a few short steps toward her, "Don't call me that."

Zelena smirked at her, "You're positively adorable, isn't she, Emma?"

Emma blinked, looking from Regina whose glare was now punctuated by a pout and also that vein in her forehead…and yeah, she was really cute but uh, do you agree with the sister or your girlfriend, its girlfriend, right? She bit the inside of her cheek looking about ready to run for the hills which caused Regina to deflate, stepping back toward Emma and leaning into Emma's touch when she placed her hand on Regina's back again to ground her.

"Zelena. It's nice to finally meet you, Emma." She stuck out her hand and Emma shook it smiling unsurely.

"Uh, you too, I've heard lots about you…"

"So have I…and seen some things," She winked and Emma had to actually curse the gods because of course one Mills sister had perfected that, but in a rather intimidating way…

"Uh…" Emma looked pleadingly at Regina who smiled reassuringly at her.

"We should go take our seats. Thank you for coming tonight, Zel."

Zelena smiled widely then stepped forward to pull Regina into a hug which she happily fell into, their height difference almost as drastic as the one between Belle and Zelena…it was cute, seeing Regina tucked into her sisters arms like that, somehow looking like a small child as her head was tucked under Zelena's chin, "I wouldn't be anywhere else, shrimp."

Regina let out an annoyed laugh, pulling back to glare at Zelena, "Not in public."

"Yeah, yeah," Zelena waved her off as she stepped back, "See you after the movie…we will have to do dinner someday soon so I can properly threaten Miss Swan."

"Of course," Regina nodded, linking her hand with Emma's before pulling her toward the large doors that lead to the screening room, paying no mind to the panicked look Emma was sporting.

 

* * *

 

After the movie Emma and Regina headed straight to the after-party at an elite club downtown, the whole placed closed down for the large group, press only parked out front of the place but inside it was safely away from possible judgement. So Emma let herself relax, let her fingers dance along Regina's spine as they sat at a small table talking with one of the celebrities that attended the premiere. Regina leaned back into her touch, her hand on Emma's thigh under the table, fingers brushing the seam subconsciously as she listened to the person talk.

And after a couple drinks they found themselves in the ladies room, giggling like teenagers as they sat on the couch in the corner, Regina kneeling behind Emma as she helped take down her hair, Emma having removed the clip from Regina's almost as soon as they got into the limo to drive here so she could run her fingers through Regina's hair.

Regina giggled, fingers combing out the braid while Emma ran her hand up and down Regina's thigh, blindly affectionate. Regina letting out a content sigh as she let her short fingernails scrape along Emma's scalp as she combed out the tangles.

"Beautiful," Regina breathed and Emma turned to look at her, wrapping her hand around her neck to pull her into a slow kiss, Regina moaning when Emma slipped her tongue into her mouth, her hands tangling in Emma's hair to pull her closer.

"Mmm, so good," Emma mumbled making Regina giggle into the kiss as she tried to tug Emma closer to her.

Emma turned more on the cushion so she was properly facing Regina, letting her fingers drag down Regina's spine and revelling in the way she felt Regina's body shiver against hers and another moan rumble from deep within her throat.

Emma sucked on Regina's bottom lip, loving the little gasp she made when her nails scraped over her exposed back, she could kiss Regina all night happily but well that was thwarted by a group of drunk girls stumbling through the door giggling similar to her and Regina just moments earlier causing them to spring apart and then laugh at their behaviour.

Regina grasped her hand, pulling her up from the couch as she said, "Let's go dance." and Emma couldn't be happier to oblige.

Emma was amazed how fast Regina could walk in heels but she supposes once doing ballroom she got used to doing most things in heels. Emma was just happy they stuck her in flats for this because there's no way she would've made it this long in heels.

Regina's hips started swaying to the music as they pushed through the people gathered on the dance floor, until she found them suitable spot (at least for her standers) and then she spun, pulling Emma into her body so their fronts were pressed together, her arms draped over Emma's shoulders as she moved to the music, Emma's falling down to ass, their foreheads pressed together as they moved.

Regina threw her head back, shaking out her hair as they moved their hips together, Emma loving the feel of her pressed against her body. Regina was happy to let Emma control this dancing, letting Emma hold her in close and turn her around so her ass was pressed into Emma's hips, grinding back into her as Emma's hands dragged over her sides and kissed her back and then neck when Regina leaned into her, tangling her hand in Emma's hair at the back of her neck, keeping her mouth where it was.

Regina moaned, tilting her head to give Emma better access as she sucked on the sensitive spot behind her ear, hips grinding harder into her, while her free hand grabbed one of Emma's to hold it against her stomach.

Emma nipped her neck making Regina grind harder into her, Emma heard the little gasp fall from her lips and Emma suddenly really wanted to kiss her so she spun Regina around, nails scraping down her back as she captured Regina's lips in a heated kiss, Regina's tongue slipping into her mouth almost immediately, humming at the taste of whiskey and chocolate in Emma's mouth, pulling her in closer as their tongues passed over each other's.

Regina's hands moved over Emma's body, slipping under the back of Emma's blazer to feel her skin under her touch, biting and sucking Emma's bottom lip, Emma's fingers leaving a hot trail down Regina's spine again as Regina scraped her nails over the skin, "Fuck, Regina," Emma gasped between kisses, "You're so hot…"

Regina pulled her into another deep kiss, "Emma…" she breathed, kissing her slowly, "Let's go home."

Emma pulled back to look at her, a grin spreading across her face, "God yes!"

Regina laughed, pulling Emma in for another kiss before Emma tangled their hands together and pulled them off the dance floor. Heading out the side doors to their limo that they knew would be waiting there, Regina yelping as Emma pulled her into the back and then giggling like an idiot as Emma called out, "Home Jeeves!"

Through giggles, Regina spoke to the driver, sprawled out in Emma's lap, "Sorry, Jason, sh-she's new."

The man laughed, "It's alright, Miss Mills."

Regina smiled brightly up at Emma poking the cleft in her chin, "You made me fall over."

Emma looked goofily at her, "You made me fall ages ago."

Regina shifted up, pulling Emma into a loving kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma said, kissing Regina while cupping Regina's cheeks, keeping her there, "I love you so much, Regina."

Regina pulled back at her to look at her with tear-filled eyes, "I don't think I ever really loved anyone until I met you," she confessed as she stroked Emma's cheek, smiling into the kiss when Emma pulled her back in.

"Me too," Emma whispered against her lips before they started kissing slowly.

Regina eventually sat properly in her seat but she still tucked herself into Emma's side, fingers drawing lazy patterns on Emma's thigh as Emma's ran over her bare arm, occasionally tipping their heads to share a slow kiss.

 

* * *

 

They fell through the front door not long after, laughter surrounding them as Regina leaned on the wall to rip off her heels, looking at Emma like she wanted to eat her. Hooded brown eyes looked up at Emma as she worried her bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to leap across the space between them and relieve Emma of her blazer to expose beautifully freckled skin.

Emma let her eyes run over Regina, staring at the faded red lips between perfect white teeth, over the freckle next to her mouth, to the messy curls hanging around her face, and the way her throat moved as she swallowed. At her chest moving up and down raggedly with every breath, the swell of her breasts, at that beautiful slim waist that led to full hips and the most amazing ass Emma had ever laid eyes on.

Her eyes slowly moved back up Regina's body as she saw her shift in place, Emma's breath shuddering as she watched Regina's tongue wet her lips.

Regina's brow quirked up and Emma was taking the few short steps to her within seconds, hands gripping her hips as she moulded their lips together in a heated kiss, pushing Regina further into the wall with her body. Regina's hands moved up her arms until one cupped her jaw and the other wound itself in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer.

Regina arched her back to press herself further into her and Emma used that to move her hands to the bare skin, running her fingers over it teasingly making Regina hum into the kiss, her hands dropping to Emma's waist and slipping under the blazer, seeking out warm skin.

Emma kissed along her jaw, nipping at her jawline before soothing it with her tongue and kissing down Regina's neck, sucking at her pulse point eliciting a deep moan to sound from Regina as she tipped her head back, rolling it to the side to give Emma more access. Whimpering when her dress restricted her movements as she tried to wrap her legs around Emma's waist.

"Take it off," She said to Emma, slipping her hands to the straps on her shoulders, "Off."

Emma moaned, moving up to peck Regina's lips as she stepped back slightly, fingers sliding over the fabric before dipping under, taking hold before she slowly pulled them down, gulping as she slowly slipped the gown down Regina's arms, over her chest, exposing bare breasts which had Emma pausing in her movements as she stared at how beautiful Regina was.

"Emma…" Regina breathed, slipping her arms free but Emma just couldn't stop looking, making an affectionate laugh leave Regina's mouth before she teased, "My eyes are up here, Em-ma."

"I know…" She blinked, "I'm just having a very hard time uh, finding them." Emma let the dress fall from her grasp, watching it fall until it hung from Regina's hips, "You're beautiful," she breathed, looking up at Regina with love filled eyes.

Regina blushed, pulling her lip between her teeth, gaze dropping to the floor.

Emma stepped closer again, running her hands over Regina's bare sides causing her to let out an unsteady breath, "I mean it, you're the most stunning woman I've ever laid eyes on." Emma reached out, tipping Regina's chin up to meet her eyes, "The most magnificent creature to ever have walked this planet."

Regina smiled softly at her, reaching out to lock her lips with Emma's in a slow yet tantalizing kiss. A moan leaving her lips when Emma pulled her close and her bare breasts pressed against the fabric of Emma's blazer, whimpering into the kiss as Emma plunged her tongue into her mouth as she pushed Regina back against the wall, hands moving over Regina's sides, her abdomen, skimming up slowly until finally, they cupped her breasts and Regina arched into her again, breath panting.

Emma kissed along her jaw, teeth scraping and tongue soothing until she reached that spot behind Regina's ear, sucking on it at the same time she tweaked a nipple, Regina's head thudding against the wall as she moaned out Emma's name, her hips bucking into Emma's. Emma smirked against her skin, kissing her way down Regina's neck, nipping at her collarbone, kissing along her sternum until she got to the tops of Regina's breasts, hands sliding down Regina's waist to the dress while her mouth found a hardened nipple, swirling her tongue around it and loving the sounds Regina was making, her hands tangling in Emma's hair to keep her there.

Emma slipped her thumbs down the side of Regina's dress bunched at her hips, loving the quivering breath Regina sucked in when she tugged it down as she nipped her breast.

"Fuck, Emma…" Regina's hips bucked again, but as soon as she felt dress fall free from her body she wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, Emma pulling away from her chest to look at her with a smirk as she helped hoist her off the ground and using her body to hold Regina against the wall, moving back in to plaster Regina's chest in kisses, hands on Regina's bare ass, her center only covered by the thin lace of her thong.

Regina's hands moved to pop the button on Emma's blazer, legs pulling Emma in impossibly closer as she forced the thing down Emma's shoulders, the blonde moving one hand to make it fall free before switching, smirking against Regina's bare chest when she heard item fall to the ground.

Regina tangled her hands in Emma's hair, pulling her back and pressing their lips together in another heated kiss, both moaning as their bare chests pressed together for the first time.

"You feel amazing," Emma pressed closer, loving the feel of Regina's wet center pressed against her bare flesh, how it felt when she rolled her hips, "Fuck, I need to feel you."

Regina moaned, hands gripping Emma's hair tighter as she ground against Emma, head falling back into the wall again. "Upstairs, now."

Emma nodded but got distracted by the huffing chest in front of her, mouth falling to her breasts again, teeth scraping over a sensitive nipple making Regina yelp then moan as Emma sucked it, flicking it with her tongue.

"Now, Emma, I need you now."

Emma moaned against her chest, pulling away with a pop as she let Regina down, pulling her wordlessly toward the stairs but Regina got sidetracked by Emma's bare skin, spinning Emma around to share another heated kiss.

Her hands skimmed over defined abs to perky breasts, massaging them as she walked them toward the stairs, Emma moaning into the kiss and scraping her nails down Regina's back, blindly walking backward up the stairs as Regina worked her belt.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma moaned, pressing her against the wall, hands kneading Regina's breasts as her hips pressed into Regina, trapping her hands between their bodies at the fly of her pants.

Regina smirked, nipping the skin of Emma's neck as she moved her hands around them, slipping them into the back of Emma's pants, letting out a small pleased hum as she felt the bare skin under her touch. "Bedroom," she stated, pushing off the wall making them stumble to the other side, her hand slipping out of Emma's pants to blindly reach for the door handle, both of them stumbling in as soon as she had it turned, Regina turned to flick on the light, catching Emma's eyes devouring her again.

She stepped forward, slowly taking off her earring, brushing past Emma to drop it onto the vanity, looking into the mirror to see Emma slip the necklace over her head and slowly move closer until she was right behind her, a hair's width apart, she could literally feel Emma's heat on her back, it was enticing. Her breathing all but stopping as Emma slowly placed the necklace on the table, her eyes admiring Regina's body in the mirror.

Emma's fingertips grazed up her thighs making her shiver and lean back into Emma as those fingers continued up her sensitive sides, skimming along the undersides of her breasts, meeting between her breasts to run down the middle of her abdomen, Regina's muscles twitching under her feather light touch and a moan fell from her lips as she rolled her head back, dropping the second earring to the vanity with a clang as Emma ran the tip of her tongue up the side of her neck.

"Em-ma," She moaned, hands balling into fists as she looked back into the mirror to watch Emma's hands snake slowly back up her body, somehow watching it added to the sensation making a hearty moan rumble out as Emma gripped her breasts, one hand massaging her left breast while the other rolled her nipple between her fingers, "Oh god…"

"You're so sexy…those little noises you keep making are making me so wet, Regina." Emma's eyes met her own in the mirror and Regina moaned again, "Do you like watching me touch you, babe?" Regina whimpered, pressing her hips back into Emma. "I'm going to take you to bed now and I'm going to kiss every inch of your body until you're quivering under my touch and then I'm going to make you scream my name."

"Emma…" She moaned, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

Emma nipped her shoulder, kissing along the skin before spinning Regina around and locking their lips in a frenzied kiss, slowly walking them to the edge of Regina's bed, hands cupping Regina's ass before moving to her sides, Regina sitting down as soon as she felt the edge of the mattress hit the back of her knees, looking up at Emma through hooded eyes, watching as she pulled down the zipper to her slacks, Regina licking her lips as she watched Emma shimmy her hips to get them past before they fell to the floor with a thud, Emma kicking them away but all Regina could pay attention to was the bright red thong, another moan leaving her mouth.

"Scoot back."

Regina slid back, biting her lip as Emma crawled on the bed, reaching out for her as soon as she got close, pulling her into a passionate kiss, Emma lowering herself on top of her, moaning as their breasts pressed together.

Regina ran her hands down her back, pulling her in closer, legs wrapping around her hips to pull her in close, hips rolling up to meet Emma's.

Emma groaned into the kiss, pushing away from her to look in her eyes, smiling softly when Regina's eyes blinked open to meet hers, her own loving smile spreading across her face, "I love you."

Regina moved her hand up to run her thumb over a pale cheek and tucking a lock of hair behind Emma's ear, gripping the back of her neck as she breathed, "I love you too, Emma," before pulling her back down for a kiss, her other hand rubbing up and down Emma's exposed back.

Emma slipped her tongue into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her, hands roaming over Regina's sides, over the thighs wrapped around her. Regina's tongue slid over hers and Emma moaned again, her hands running back down Regina's thighs. She pulled back again, this time kissing down Regina's neck, sucking and nipping her way over her shoulders and across a flushed chest, Regina rolling her hips up into her as Emma kissed between the valley of her breasts, sucked and nipped the tops of each breast, avoiding hardened nipples making Regina groan and pull her hair to direct her toward them. Emma looked up at her with a smirk, locking eyes with her as she swirled her tongue around her right nipple make Regina let out a deep moan.

Emma's hand moved up to massage Regina's other breast as she gave this one her undivided attention, Regina arching into her as she moaned her name, making Emma smirk again before kissing a trail to the other one, nipping it and making Regina's hips buck. Emma sucked the nipple into her mouth, soothing it, flicking her tongue over it and moaning at the small mewl Regina let out, hands tangled almost painfully in Emma's hair but Emma didn't care as she kissed her way over Regina's abdomen, Regina's heavy breathing audible and a light sheen of sweat covering Regina's body making her skin taste salty as Emma licked and sucked.

She swirled her tongue around Regina's belly button, Regina's legs fallen to Emma's sides but the hold on her hair only got stronger as Regina's hips thrusted up into Emma's chest, making her grin as she kissed lower, stopping just above her panty line and she could smell Regina's arousal, it was intoxicating, only looking up when Regina let out a little growl. "patience."

Regina glared down at her, "It's almost been two months, Miss Swan, I've been very patient."

Emma chuckled, moving to kiss over to a gutting hipbone then back along to another, "Then why don't we get these off you?"

"Oh god, yes," Regina breathed when Emma hooked her fingers into the sides of her thong, kissing down her thigh as she pulled them down achingly slow. "Emma," She warned, glaring at Emma as she kissed her knee.

Emma leaned back on her calves, slowly bending Regina's knee to slip her foot free of the fabric, hand skimming over her calf as she looked up at Regina completely naked before her, her breath catching in her throat, "You're gorgeous…" Emma's other hand ran up her other leg as she threw the thong somewhere behind her, watching the flush of Regina's skin brighten as her breathing picked up as Emma took all of her in. Arousal pooling between Emma's legs when she saw the small crown tattoo on that soft patch of skin just next to Regina's hipbone.

"Emma," she growled, pushing up on her elbows, "If you don't touch me I will–" the last of her threat died in her throat as Emma's fingers ran up the inside of her thigh as Emma kissed her way back up her body. Biting the toned muscle and grazing her teeth over her hipbone before her lips landed on her tattoo, kissing it, Regina's hands running through Emma's hair lovingly as Emma kissed her way back up her to kiss her thoroughly again.

"You're perfect." Emma breathed against her lips, "I," she moved to kiss the beauty mark next to her lips, "Love," She kissed a high cheekbone, "you," her temple, "Regina," her closed eyes, "Sofía," her forehead, "Rosa," the tip of her nose, "Jane," her other cheek, "Valdez," her chin, "Mills," then finally her lips again, them moving slowly over each other's as happy tears ran from Regina's eyes, stroking Emma's cheeks and keeping her close as she put all the love she felt into the kiss.

"I love you too, Emma Swan." Emma pulled back to kiss away her tears before trailing them back down her neck, stopping to pay certain spots extra attention before taking Regina's hand from her hair as she kissed down her arm, placing a kiss to the tattoo on her wrist and staying there for a few extra seconds before moving to kiss the palm of her hand, then knuckles before switching to the other arm, moaning lowly as Regina's hand ran over her side.

Emma linked her fingers with Regina's as she lowered herself to kiss along Regina's chest again, free hand running over Regina's sides, enjoying the feel of Regina's muscles quivering under her touch and goosebumps forming.

"Emma, please," She whimpered when Emma started kissing her way down her body again, not stopping this time as she placed a kiss on top of Regina's sex, her hips jolting off the bed and one hand tangling in Emma's hair to urge her lower while the other squeezed Emma's hand tightly, a long moan leaving her mouth.

Emma glanced up at her, meeting warm chocolate eyes before she ran her tongue through Regina's folds, moaning at the taste of her while Regina let out a loud gasp. "You taste so good."

Regina moaned, head falling back onto the mattress as she forced Emma's head back down, Emma's laughter sending shockwaves deep inside Regina's core making her moan again, the sound only getting louder as Emma swirled her tongue over her clit. "Oh god!"

Emma placed a kiss on her clit before she wrapped her mouth around the little bundle of nerves, flicking her tongue over it a few times and losing herself in the sounds Regina was making, her hips backing up into Emma forcing Emma to lay her free hand over Regina's hips to keep her still as she sucked on her clit hard and Regina let out a short scream, the sound quickly cut off by a moan.

Emma moved her mouth the lick through her folds again, teasing her entrance making a slew of slurs to pass through Regina's lips as she fisted Emma's hair, back arched off the bed.

"Emma, I need to f-feel you," She moaned as Emma ran her tongue back up toward her clit, "Inside me, please, oh god…Emma…"

Emma ran her hand down Regina's thigh, pressing her legs further open before she moved her hand toward Regina's center, watching as she slid her finger through Regina's folds, getting it covered in her arousal before slowly slipping it into Regina, her hips lifting off the bed as she sighed, Emma sliding it in and out of her as she watched Regina's breathing quicken, lowering her mouth back to Regina's clit making the older women yelp, thrusting her hips into Emma's hand.

"More."

Emma looked up over her arching body before adding a second finger, curling them slightly to hit her G spot, Regina practically screaming at the move, hips moving frantically, letting go of Emma's hand to palm her own breast.

"I'm so, I'm so close," She panted out, gripping Emma's hair tighter as she sucked on her clit and thrusted into her, "faster. God, Emma…"

Emma scraped her teeth over her clit and Regina squeaked before letting out a drawn out "fuck," Emma sucking harder and thrusting her fingers faster into her, feeling Regina's walls start to clench around her fingers.

"Cum for me, babe, let go."

Regina moaned, panting as she arched high on the bed, cussing again and then she froze, walls clenching around Emma's fingers and Regina called out, "Fuck, yes, Em-ma…." Her body convulsing as she came hard Emma looking up to see her back arched and her hand twisting her nipple, Emma moaning against Regina's clit drawing out another cry from the woman under her, Emma riding out Regina's orgasm, only releasing her mouth from her clit when Regina fell back down to the bed, panting heavily. "Fuck…"

Emma slowly pulled out of her, Regina whimpering at the loss.

Emma smiled down at her, sucking the arousal from her fingers before she crawled up Regina's body, pulling her into a slow kiss, Regina moaning when she tasted herself on Emma's lips.

"You're very good at that," Regina panted, running her hands down Emma's back, "give me a second to recover and I'll pay you back."

Emma chuckled against her mouth, "I might not last very long. I almost came watching you."

Regina moaned, running her hand down Emma's back, slowly moving it to Emma's core, running her fingers over drenched panties, "Yes, you're positively dripping, mi querida."

Emma moaned rolling her hips against Regina's hand.

Regina smirked, hooking her fingers in Emma's panties to pull them down her thighs, Emma helping fully strip them from her body. Regina's hands moved back over her thighs and cupped her ass to pull Emma down onto her bent thigh, Emma moaning as Regina started directing her to grind down on her, "You are so wet." Regina moaned along with Emma.

Emma clenched the blanket by Regina's head, grinding harder, "Touch me."

"As you wish."

Emma let out a sobbing laugh, "Don't quote movies right now."

Regina pulled her down for a heated kiss, lowering her leg just slightly, swallowing Emma's whimper of protest which quickly turned into a moan as Regina's fingers slipped through her folds.

"God, Regina, don't stop." Emma moaned, thrusting into the fingers making them slip against her entrance, "Inside." Regina plunged her fingers in and Emma called out, grinding down on Regina's fingers against her thigh practically fucking herself.

Regina pulled away from the kiss, moving to Emma's throat while her other hand moved to Emma's breasts, finger swirling around a nipple before rolling it between her fingers, Emma moaning in her ear.

"God yes, so good." Regina moaned, hips rolling up into Emma's thigh on their own volition making Emma moan loudly, "God you feel amazing, don't stop, keep riding me."

Regina whimpered, hips picking up the pace as she felt Emma's walls clench around her fingers.

"Shit, Regina," Emma moaned as Regina sucked on her pulse point, biting into Emma's shoulder before Emma ran her hands up Regina's body to tease her nipples, the woman crying out, "I'm gonna cum, god Regina, you feel so good inside me."

Regina adjusted her hand just slightly, Emma crying out when it put pressure on her clit, her movements speeding up, her right hand skimming down Regina's body to seek out her clit, "Cum with me."

Regina moaned, grinding harder into Emma, climax building quickly as Emma worked her clit fast, "I – fuck, Emma!" She yelped. Emma cumming all over her leg sending her flying over the edge, pulling Emma from where she was buried in her neck to kiss her soundly.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma panted, Regina's hand on her breast moving up to cup her cheek, lovingly caressing it, "You're so sexy." Emma pecked her lips before burying her head in Regina's neck again slowly coming down from her orgasm.

Regina moaned, body still twitching with her orgasm, her fingers still buried deep within Emma and Emma's fingers started circling her clit again, "Oh god, Emma, I can't." She moaned hips raising off the bed, "Oh fuck."

Emma slid down her body, pulling her nipple into her mouth and biting down, Regina crying out as Emma worked her up again, "Do you ever get tired?" Regina moaned as Emma ground into her hand again, "You just came."

Emma laughed against her breast, "Like you said, it's been two months in the making."

Regina moaned, "I want to taste you."

Emma pulled back, wrapping her hand around Regina's wrist to pull her out of her, "What do you want to do?"

Regina smirked, quickly flipping them so she was looming over Emma, "I have a few things in mind, lover," she purred.

Emma chuckled, pulling her down into a slow kiss as Regina's hands slowly started exploring her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, *looks at feet anxiously* I um hope you *clears throat* enjoyed *investigates fingernails* well, I look forward to all your reviews...but remember, please go gentle this is my first time *winks* *blushes*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, AND DEPRESSION (but just for one scene! After that, it's a massive fluff fest! PROMISE!!! <3)
> 
> Okay, here it finally is!! Sorry for the long wait everyone but I really hope it was worth it!! :P
> 
> take care, happy valentine's day!  
> Ang.

Regina woke up hours later, brain slowly registering the events from last night causing a smile to spread across her face and her eyes to flutter open to look down at the head of wild blonde curls resting against her bare chest. Slowly she raised her hand to comb through Emma’s hair, moving it from her face so she could see the freckles covering her pale skin and the parted pink lips. Emma was truly beautiful, and Regina had never been happier then she was in this moment, the day after their first time together, and then some, a night full of giggles and awkward fumbling, of the squeal of surprise and the ache in her gut from laughing so hard after Emma tumbled off the bed somehow…she’s still not sure, all she remembers is the squeal and the thud and then she laughed half hanging off the bed…that is until Emma grabbed onto her hand and pulled her down with her, right on top of her, winding them both and probably resulting in a couple bruises for Emma but they laughed tangled around each other then made love again.  
  
Regina had never felt so free and loved with someone in her whole life, being with Emma felt so right, so natural, it felt like coming home and she never wanted to lose that feeling.

She’s happy they waited as long as they did, it made it so much more…Emma understood all of her and she understood all of Emma. They understood each other, knew what it was like to feel unwanted and unloved, they understood their scars both literally and figuratively and Regina kissed every scar and every freckle on Emma’s body just like Emma did to her. And after, after they cuddled and then showered together, washing each other’s hair and body and they giggled like lovesick teenagers, touches tender and caring. Filled with so much love as they stood under the spray of the shower, foreheads pressed together and hands clutching their cheeks as tears ran down their faces because in their whole lives they never once felt as important and loved as they did right then.  
And after they showered they curled up in bed together, exactly as they were right now and whispered quiet confessions to each other, from funny stupid things to some of their deepest and hardest secrets. Comforting touches of fingers through hair or skidding across skin until they eventually fell asleep which led to here and now, to Regina, looking down at this amazingly complex and loving woman wrapped around her, keeping her close. Nothing has ever felt this right and maybe she should be scared of that fact but Emma has always soothed those feelings, filling her up with nothing but love, her heart almost overflowing with the emotion as she looked down at her, as she felt the drool on her chest falling from Emma’s open mouth and it only filled her impossibly with more love, a small breath of a laugh breaking free from her mouth.  
  
Regina let her thumb caress over Emma’s ear, before brushing tangles free from Emma’s hair, smiling as she noticed Emma slowly starting to stir, from the little unsteady puff of breath against her chest to the crinkle of her nose, and the pursing and smacking of soft pink kiss-swollen lips. “Hi,” Regina whispered when sea green eyes blinked open and slowly shifted to look up at her.

“Hi,” Emma yawned, pulling her in closer, “You’re comfy.”

Regina snorted, “And you drool.”

Emma blinked slowly, smacking her lips together again as she slowly took stock and then a beautifully bright blush quickly covered her skin making Regina smile softly at her again.

“It’s okay, a little spit never killed anyone…and it’s not like it wasn’t covering me just last night.”

Emma rolled her eyes then, shifting so her chin was resting on Regina’s chest as she looked up at her, Regina’s hand moving to wipe away the drool next to her mouth with a loving laugh, “That’s so sexy, nothing like drooling all over your girlfriend like a toddler the night after you make love.”

Regina wiped off her hand on the blanket draped across Emma’s back before moving her hand back to caress Emma’s cheek once more, “I don’t mind, I think it’s cute.”

Emma leaned into her hand, turning her head slightly to kiss Regina’s wrist, “You look cute in the morning afterglow.”

Regina chuckled, “So do you. Now, you going to kiss me good morning or what?”

Emma grinned before pushing up, and placing a chaste kiss to Regina’s lips, “Good morning, lover.”

Regina let out this beautiful laugh, similar to the many heard last night and early that morning as she pulled Emma down for a hug, nuzzling her face into her neck, “Dork.”

“I love you.”

Regina grinned into her neck before she husked in reply, “I know.”

Emma let out a bark of laughter, slowly shaking her head at the woman below her, “You did not just Han Solo me.”

“Of course not…princess.”

Emma laughed freely into Regina’s neck, Regina hugging her closer as she started laughing along with her, “And I’m the dork?”

“I’m a geek, Miss Swan, it’s very different.”

Emma huffed, “If you say so.”

“I do.”

Emma kissed her neck, “I still love you…”

“I know.”

“I now love you a little less…” Emma smirked into her neck as Regina feigned surprise.

“Lies!”

And the laughter began again, curled around each other and holding tightly as laughter filled the room and bounced off the walls filling the space with so much warmth Regina thought it’d be like that forever.

* * *

  
  
  
When they finally calmed down they pulled themselves from the warmth of their embrace to brush their teeth before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Pancakes?” Regina asked as she stared into the fridge, “Emma?” She asked again when she didn’t get a response, turning with a quirked eyebrow but a smirk quickly curled on her lips when she caught Emma’s eyes widen and then shoot up to her face. “Enjoying the view, dear?”

Emma blushed, “Yeah, well it’s bound to happen when you don’t wear pants.”

Regina smiled fondly at her, “You’re not exactly fully clothed either.”

Emma looked down at the silk PJ top she pulled out of Regina’s closet when she was getting ready, then to Regina who was just wearing a white button up and black panties she obviously pulled out of somewhere while Emma was peeing. “Mine covers more.” Emma stated with a shrug before hoping up onto the counter, “Did you ask me something?”

Regina rolled her eyes, ignoring Emma’s choice of seating location in favour of food since they didn’t really eat last night, “I asked if you wanted pancakes.”

“Of course! After all it is food for “thank you so much for a lovely shag last night!”

Regina barked out a laugh, “Shag?”

“What, I thought I’d try out some new slang.”

Regina blindly placed the carton of eggs on the counter next to the fridge as she drawled, “Please don’t, I like the way you talk…and I really don’t need to be reminded of my sister.”

“Good point…she’s scary.” Regina laughed, turning to look at her with the jug of milk in her hands, “What! She looks at you all adoring! She looks at me like she wants to skin me alive!”

“Well, she’s very protective,” Regina placed the jug on the counter before turning back to pull out the butter from the door, hip checking the door to close it as she walked toward a group of cupboards, placing the butter on the eggs as she passed, “She’ll warm up soon enough.”

“I know…I just…I’ve never had to impress anyone and she’s…you’re so important to me, Reggie and I don’t wanna ruin that.”

Regina turned to smile softly at her, cupboard door open waiting for her to remove the baking soda from its shelves. “Hey, she’s my sister but she doesn’t really have a say on who I date…she just wants to make sure they’re not going to hurt me.”

Emma held out her hand toward Regina and she took it without pause, letting Emma pull her toward her, Regina standing between Emma’s legs as she played with her fingers, “I’m never gonna hurt you, I’ll do whatever I gotta do to prove that to you and her…I’ll uh, I dunno I’ll bare my soul to her! I can take whatever she throws at me…I would take anything for you.”

Regina raised her free hand to caress Emma’s cheek, softly kissing her lips, “I don’t deserve you.”

Emma pulled back, cupping Regina’s face to make sure she’s looking at her, “You deserve the world.”

Regina sighed, kissing Emma’s wrist, “So do you, mi querida.”

Emma pulled her into a kiss, Regina’s arms wrapping around her waist to keep her close, the kiss slow and loving, until Regina’s stomach let out a loud growl shocking them both apart and Emma into a fit of giggles.

“Looks like your stomach wants food…and to think I was the pig in this relationship.”

“Watch it or I’ll just make enough for myself and you’ll have to starve.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” Regina smirked, going back to the cupboard and lifting onto her tippy toes to pull the baking soda out and dropping it to the counter with a clink before she bent down to pull the tub of flour from the bottom cupboard, Emma once again enjoying the view.

Regina placed everything on the counter, turning to Emma with a smirk as she slinked over to her, “Pardon me, dear.” She hummed, running her hands over Emma’s bare legs before pushing them apart again, Emma sucking in a deep breath as Regina smirked up at her as she slowly bent down.

“Wha-what’re you doing?” Emma squawked, feeling wetness pool between her legs.

Regina let out her sexiest laugh as she let her fingers of her right hand run down Emma’s legs before falling away, Emma loudly gulping “Grabbing a bowl,” She stated.

Emma blinked dumbly, “What?”

Regina let out an evil laugh now before straightening up with a glass bowl in her hands, “I said I was getting a bowl, dear…what did you think I was doing?”  
Emma growled, “You fucking tease!”

Regina cackled, walking the few steps away with an extra swing in her step for added effect.

“Such a big fucking tease!”

“Maybe after breakfast, we can have a little dessert?” Regina hummed, not looking back as she pulled the sifter from the drawer in front of her and got to work.

“I’m gonna hold you to that!”

Regina hummed, pouring the measuring cup of flour into the sifter.

* * *

  
  
  
When they finished breakfast Emma offered to do the dishes while Regina vanished to gather together their clothing from last night for Jefferson to collect later and to do laundry. Emma found her not long after daydreaming as she sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the shirt she was wearing earlier in her hands.

“Hey, whatcha thinkin' about?” Emma asked, dropping to sit next to her, bumping her knee with her own.

Regina looked up at her with a slow smile but it wasn’t long that it completely took over her face and her eyes were crinkling adorably. “Last night.”

“Oh yeah? What about?”

Regina’s smile turned salacious for a second before softening again, hand reaching out to tuck hair behind Emma’s ear and running along the shell of it, her touch soft and loving, “It was amazing, Emma…I’ve never felt so loved…so in love.”

Emma leaned forward, placing a slow kiss to her lips, “Me too, best night of my life…”

Regina smiled against her lips, hand moving to the back of her neck to pull her back in, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Emma felt her smirking against her lips, “Don’t even think about it!”

Regina barked out a laugh, the sound rumbling against Emma making her laugh too and pull Regina into her as she fell back on the bed, Regina let out a squealing giggle as she fell into Emma but the sound was quickly muffled with a kiss.

Emma wrapped her arms securely around Regina’s waist, holding her in close, Regina’s body quickly melting into hers as she pulled her lips away so she could tuck her head into Emma’s neck.

Emma placed a kiss to her hair before breathing in her scent, enjoying the moment for however long it might last, her hand lovingly rubbing Regina’s back sensing that something wasn’t quite right.

Regina pulled back a minute later, a smile lighting up her face before she pecked Emma’s lips, rolling off of her to sit cross-legged, gazing down at her. “I love how your hair glows in the sunlight.

Emma smiled softly, reaching out to stroke Regina’s knee, “I love how it makes your eyes sparkle.”

Regina scuffed, looking out the window staring into her large backyard, “What do you want to do today?”

Emma let out a thoughtful hum, thumb unconsciously continuing the soft movement across her skin, “I just wanna be with you.”

Regina smiled softly, “That’s sweet…I just want to be with you too.”

“Well, that’s a wish I can grant!”

Regina chuckled, looking back at Emma, “So you’re a genie now?”

“I’ll be whatever you wish.”

“Did you watch I Dream Genie while I was sleeping or something?”

“And leave your arms?! Never!” Emma sat up next to her, pulling her into her arms and placing a kiss to her temple, “So, what’s up?”

Regina sighed, curling into Emma’s side, “Just thinking.”

“I could tell. What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours? Do I need to fight off demons? Or prepare to learn about the history of women in sci-fi?”

Regina smirked, tipping her head to kiss the underside of Emma’s jaw, “Neither…”

“Okay, so that’s a yes to the first.”

Regina let out an unsteady laugh, pulling back to look at Emma, “It was not!”

“You forget how well I know you, Regina Mills Valdez!”

Regina huffed, dropping her head back down to Emma’s shoulder before she unfolded her legs and draped them across Emma’s lap, wrapping her arms around her waist to hug herself closer to Emma and just breathe. Emma started running her hand over Regina’s back reassuringly, placing a few kisses to the top of wild curls.

“You can tell me anything, babe…when you’re ready, of course.”

“I know…” Regina sighed against her neck, eyes clenched shut to keep the tears at bay.

Emma kissed the top of her head one more time before resting her head on top of Regina’s slowly rocking them back and forth, the woman so tiny in her arms like this.

“I was just thinking about how much my Papi would love you…and then I got angry about how he left me…and now I feel guilty about being angry and angry that I feel guilty,” Regina sighed, nuzzling her nose against Emma’s neck, tears rolling from her checks down the slope of Emma’s neck, “And now I’m just sad because I miss him and I hate him and I love him…and he missed so much of my life and I missed the chance of so much with him…and,” Regina’s hands fisted Emma’s top, “I’m so angry, Emma…” she sniffled, “I hate him.”

Emma kissed the top of her head again, just silently rocking her, knowing there was nothing she could say but she could offer her ear, could offer her comfort.

“I hate him because when I picture my wedding I’m all alone, and when I picture children there’s nobody there to give me advice if they’re fussy…I pictured our first family dinner and I saw him but, Emma, he’ll never be there, and I hate him for leaving me alone with her, I hate him for never standing up…I-I hate him…but I just want him back.” Regina sobbed, clutching onto Emma like a small child. “He left me with h-her…he l-left me.”

Emma kissed the top of her hair and forehead repeatedly, biting her cheek to keep herself from sobbing with her, she had to be strong right now.

“I know he was sick, I know he was hurting but why wasn’t I enough for him to fight for? Why didn’t he take me from mother forever?” Regina sniffled, “Why didn’t he take me away to New York like he wanted to?” Regina’s hands relaxed their grip on Emma’s shirt as she snuggled closer, “She hurt me so much, he was my hero but he never protected me…I didn’t need money or anything, I just wanted to stay in our safe bubble with him.”

Regina’s fists tightened again and she let out an angry growl, “Fuck. Emma, make this stop! Please, make the pain stop!”

“Okay, okay, I’m here, I got you, baby, I got you.” Emma pulled her as close as she could kissing her forehead, “I got you, it’s okay…these feelings are okay.”

“I hate this. I want it to stop.” Her voice broken with pain, filled with unimaginable sadness and defeat…desperation.

Emma didn’t like that, didn’t like those words, didn’t like the twisting in her gut it brought forth, “Regina…”

“I’m not…I wouldn’t…I’m fine.” Regina sniffled hugging her closer and kissing Emma’s neck, pausing as she tasted her own tears on her skin, “I won’t…”

“Okay…” Emma breathed, closing her eyes and resting her head against the top of Regina’s as her tears leaked out, “I love you, okay? I love you…you’re enough…I’d go to the ends of the earth for you…I’d fight anyone for you…” Emma sniffled, breathing in the smell of her shampoo, “God, Regina, you’re so loved, so fucking loved…you have Zelena, Belle, Mal…you have me…you’ll always have me.”

Regina let out a hiccupping sob, pulling Emma impossibly closer to her, “I know…”

Emma sighed, both of them silent besides the occasional sob Regina let out, Emma rubbing her back and continuing the slight rocking.

“As much as I hate him for leaving me I still love him and understand that he was sick…but I despise mother for covering it up…” Emma frowned, pulling away to try and look at Regina but it was no use, she was tucked so close to Emma’s neck she could actually feel her mouth moving with every word, “She made the coroner say it was a heart attack to ‘shelter the family from shame’” Regina mocked, voice oozing hatred, words spit out like they made her ill before she scuffed, hands tightening into fists against Emma’s shirt again, “She just didn’t want anyone to ask questions…she was always so obsessed with her reputation.”

“So that’s why…”

“It’s never gotten out? Yes, there’s nothing to get out, to everyone outside of Storybrooke my father died from a heart attack in the middle of the night. Nondisclosure agreements were signed…years before honestly but our maid that was there was paid off along with the coroner and his staff…nobody even knows I’m from there so I guess they wouldn’t go searching.”

Emma sighed, resting her head back onto Regina’s, she suddenly sounded so numb. “Your mother sounds like a piece of work…”

Regina laughed bitterly, “You have no idea…”

Emma kissed her head, “Do you ever want to talk about it…be open about it?”

Regina sighed, hands relaxing again and smoothing out the silk of Emma’s top, “Sometimes…but even if I did nobody would believe me, they’d think I was lying because, like I said, he ‘died of a heart attack’”

“Well, I’m always here…and same with Zelena, and Mal.”

Regina smiled faintly against her neck before kissing it, “I know…and I’m very grateful.”

Emma kissed her head, “You want to call Zelena? I know she helps.”

Regina shrugged, laughing bitterly, “I’m sure this is not what you expected the day after our first time together.”

“Hey,” Emma said, pulling back and stroking Regina’s cheek, “Look at me,” She waited, tucking a unruly curl behind Regina’s ear and smoothing out her hair until Regina pulled away from her neck, bloodshot eyes hesitantly locking onto Emma’s, “I love you, all of you and the only expectation I have is to be with you, through the good and the bad because I love you for you, for every jagged edge and dark cloud…every smile and laugh…every rambling lecture on how movies are made and the history of film…I’m here for it all.”

Regina leaned into Emma’s hand, eyes fluttering shut as Emma wiped away tear tracks with her thumb before kissing Regina’s forehead. “I love you,” Regina breathed and Emma pulled her back into a strong hug.

“I love you too,” Regina sighed, “If only people knew what a fucking disaster I truly was…they never would look up to me.”

“Bullshit! They see themselves in you, in the characters you’ve so effortlessly and accurately portrayed, if they knew the you I know they would only love you more.”

“See I would say you were just saying that but then I remember how we met…”  
Emma smiled when she felt Regina smile against her neck again, “I stab you so hard.”

“I stab you too.”

Emma chuckled, “You can’t stab me! I’m not famous!”

Regina pulled back, looking annoyed, “I will stab you if I want to stab you!” The two burst out laughing a moment later, foreheads pressed together, “If someone heard that they would be so concerned…”

“Good thing there’s nobody close by to hear me tell you how much I stab you.” Emma husked, kissing the tip of her nose making Regina smile softly.

“You’re right…there’s nobody around to hear us scream.”

Emma snorted on a laugh, pecking Regina’s lips before pulling her back into a tight embrace, “You’re such a fucking dork! I love you!”

“Mmm, I know.”

“Asshole.”

“Wanker.”

“You know it!”

Regina barked out a laugh, shoving Emma away but she just held onto Regina tighter, keeping her close, keeping her safe and secure.

“I love you.”

Regina relaxed into her again, “I love you too, mi querida.”

Emma kissed her shoulder then the crook of her neck as she made her way up the side of her face to press a long kiss against Regina’s temple, leaving her lips there as she breathed her in, comfortable in just being, revelling in the feel of the woman in her arms, of the feather light kisses peppered on her neck and shoulder…maybe this isn’t what she imagined for the day after their first time but Emma wouldn’t have anything else because she just wanted Regina, every fucked up part of her.

“Now you’re thinking too much,” Regina stated, her breath puffing against Emma’s neck as she spoke.

“Just thinking about you.”

“Mmhmm, that’s how I wound up in my downward spiral, maybe we shouldn’t be doing so much thinking.”

Emma chuckled before she turned to rest the side of her head against Regina’s, “But I like thinking about you.”  
Regina smiled faintly, “What’re you thinking about then?”

“How you saved my life…” Regina sighed, hugging her closer, “I was just this young confused kid without family or really friends and then I saw Panama Bay and my life started changing…I realized I was hella super gay, the gayest of gay…poop rainbow cupcakes kinda gay…Arizona Robins gay.” Regina chuckled against her neck, “So that really helped me and then a few years later I found fandom and that gave me so many friends, helped me find my calling, helped me keep writing right when I was about to give up…you saved me, and so many others the day you came out…”

“Emma…”

“As you know my childhood wasn’t easy, I was in more bad homes than good, I learnt rejection before I even knew what living was…and then I learnt it again, and again until my heart closed off and sealed itself away because not letting anyone in hurt less than when they undoubtedly sent me away again. I was abused and my spirit was broken down until I barely wanted to live…I was 9 and I felt like I was unworthy of life, of love…of the air I was breathing.” Emma let out a long sigh, holding Regina closely, finding comfort in the peppering of kisses Regina was leaving across her skin again, “I knew hate before I knew love. I knew pain before I knew comfort…I knew what it was like to starve before I learnt what it was like to eat until you felt like you couldn’t ever eat again. I knew what it was like to not be enough, to never be enough…how to make myself small enough to hide in cupboards or under beds, how to cry without a sound…to take a hit before I even knew how to multiply. So I get it…I get that angry volatile part deep in your soul that constantly wants to run, to scream, to break things…to die…I know that part and I know how hard it is to keep buried inside, to keep it under control.”

Regina gently rubbed her side, her steady breaths and soft touch the only thing grounding Emma in this moment.

“I was reckless with my life, with my heart, and with my trust when I got older, I just wanted someone to love me so I threw myself into it and then watched everything burn down around me so I started protecting myself like I used to, never finding a happy medium until the Octopussies wormed their way into my heart, pulling out the real me slowly until I trusted them like I never even knew what trust like that was like and I bared my soul to them, bared it in every story I wrote until those jagged edges and locked doors smoothed out and opened, letting light in and showing me what love and friendship was really like…for the first time, I knew what it was like to have family…and ultimately it was because of you…and now here I am with my saviour in my arms showing me what it’s like to really truly love someone with my whole damn heart, to know I can bare my whole heart and soul, who I can rant and cry with…who I can just be with, completely undeniably me…nothing hidden and everything out there on the table…completely even in give and take, you with me for every step, every give and take I know you’ll be at my side…and I know it’s only been a few months but damn, Regina, I knew the minute you let me see you for you that I wouldn’t love anyone the way I love you…you’re it, girl, you’ve ruined me, there’s no one else.”

Emma felt Regina’s tears drop back to her skin, before she started peppering it with kisses again, working her way up Emma’s face, hands clasping her cheeks so brown tear filled eyes could meet green ones full of just as many tears. Using her thumbs to wipe away the tears like Emma had done for her earlier before she kissed both damp cheeks then peppered kisses all over her face, not missing an inch of skin, pecking her lips multiple times as she moved over her face and then she stopped, forehead pressed to Emma’s as she just breathed, slowly, steadily, tears streaming down Regina’s flushed cheeks before she pulled Emma in for a slow kiss, pouring out all the love she felt in that moment, Emma’s tears mingling with hers as they kissed slowly, deeply, baring their jagged souls to each other all while patching up every crack in it, repairing all the past damage and making them feel so whole, so loved in that moment that they had to stop kissing because they couldn’t breathe from how stuffy their noses we’re getting from the constant flow of tears.

Emma sniffled, letting go of Regina to crawl up the bed and grab the box of tissues Regina kept on the bedside table before she shuffled back down, taking a few for herself before passing the box over to Regina as she blew her nose, Regina letting out a stuffy chuckle as Emma muttered, “how romantic…” between blows.

Regina smiled behind the tissue as she blew her own nose, “First drool and now snot…it’s like I have a baby.”

Emma laughed, nudging her playfully, “Just be happy I haven’t thrown up on you.”

“God! Please don’t!”

Emma chuckled, “I promise to try really hard to never throw up on you.”

“So do I.”

“Tissues,” Emma said, holding out her hand for Regina’s used tissues and kissing her on the cheek when they were placed in her hand, jogging into the en suite bathroom to toss them into the toilet and washing her hands.

Regina followed her a moment later, pressing herself into Emma’s back as she stuck her hands under the water, Emma kissing the side of her head as she pressed the soap plunger to put the soap on Regina’s hands before leaning back into her.

“What do you want to do?” Emma asked as Regina rinsed the soap off her hands.

“Movie?”

Emma smirked, “Incredibles?”

“Moana?”

Emma smirked, kissing her cheek before Regina stepped away to dry off her hands, Emma following her to the towel, “Coco?”

Regina smirked, pecking Emma’s lips, “Deal. With ice cream?”

“Always,” Emma breathed, pulled Regina in close by her hips and kissing her slowly before nudging her toward the open doorway and down the stairs, “I’ll get the ice cream you put in the movie!” Emma called as she made a beeline for the kitchen, Regina shaking her head with a loving laugh as she slowly walked into her entertainment room.

* * *

  
  
  
They watched the movie in comfortable silence, tucked into each other as they shared the pint of chocolate ice cream, laughing and crying. They’ve watched it a dozen of times, it being one of both of their favourites so they never tired of it, it was usually their go to movie when they were in the mood for a good Disney movie. About half way through Regina shifted to rest her head in Emma’s lap, humming contently as Emma subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, both completely relaxed, practically in a state of euphoria, so comfortable they watched the whole credits and listened to the DVD menu play on the screen, both not wanting to reach for the remote and pop their bubble.

But eventually the bubble had to be popped because Regina’s buzzer rang and the woman shot up like she was doused in a bucket of ice water, looking around anxiously, “Shit! Shit, shit! That’s Jefferson for our clothes! Fuck!” Regina shot off the couch, eyes shooting around then down her bare form, “Fuck, give me your shirt, Emma!”

“Wha? Can’t I just–”

The buzzer went off again, “Shirt!” Emma quickly unbuttoned it before tossing it to Regina who quickly threw it on, moving through the room as she did up the buttons, stopping to glare at Emma, “Stay put!”

“No I thought I was going to follow you while I’m half naked.”

Regina rolled her eyes, quickly running through the house and to the front door, throwing it open to find Jefferson on the other side smirking at her, “Hello, darling, having a nice morning?” He asked, eyes running over her body.

“Fuck off.” Regina growled, stepping away from the open door to grab the garment bags hanging in her front closet, turning to find Jefferson behind her with a wider grin.

“By the way, you ladies should check out the photos from last night, you looked very hot on that red carpet…our little cygnet fit in perfectly!”

Regina’s annoyed expression softened for a moment, looking toward the TV room where she could hear the faint sound of talking telling her Emma finally put on something new. “Thank you, Jefferson.”

He took the garment bags from her, draping them over his arm before Regina plucked the velvet jewelry box off the little table next to the door and handed it to the man.

“I’d offer to give you a hand out, but…”

Jefferson laughed, “No problem, darling, you have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” He winked, kissing her cheek before he sauntered out the door.

“Have a good day!” Regina called, waving before she shut and locked the door, calling out, “It’s safe!” as she moved back through the house, finding Emma sprawled out on the couch, The Good Place playing in the background as she scrolled through her phone. “What’re you doing?”

“Looking for the pictures like Jeff suggested.”

Regina snickered, “Eavesdropper. I told you to stay put!”

Emma smirked up at her, “He didn’t see me.”

She rolled her eyes, moving around the couch, plucking Emma’s phone out of her hand as she passed.

“Hey!” Emma exclaimed, pulling her legs to her chest as Regina moved to sit down before she scrambled to press herself against her side, chin resting on her shoulder as she looked at her timeline as Regina scrolled, “There!” Emma exclaimed and even if she couldn’t see it she knew the woman rolled her eyes before clicking on the first of four images in the tweet. “We look hot.”

Regina chuckled, gazing at the photo lovingly, “We look sickeningly in love.”

“Yeah, but hot too.” It was a picture of when Emma’s hand slipped low on her waist and they were gazing lovingly at each other, slight sparkle of mischief in Regina’s eyes as she held onto Emma’s blazer while Emma’s were so painfully soft you got a cavity just looking at it. “Five bucks says this is in that ass grabbing thread.”

Regina snorted, turning her head to look at Emma, “That’s a losing bet, I know it’s going to be in there I might as well give you the money right now.”  
Emma smirked, “I’ll settle for a kiss.”

Regina rolled her eyes, pecking Emma’s lips before turning back to Emma’s phone and swiping to the next image, this one of them kissing, just that soft reassuring peck Regina gave her, next was Emma kissing Regina’s jaw, and then it was a shot of their backs, catching as Emma’s fingers danced over her skin and Emma couldn’t help but blush at being caught.

Regina went back and saved a few before continuing to scroll, Emma subconsciously playing with her hair again as she looked at the photos, some even of when Emma was looking at Zelena like she was about to crap her pants which had Regina laughing wickedly.

“Asshole.”

Regina turned her head to peck Emma’s lips again, before they focused back on her phone, both looking as a notification showed on the bottom of the screen alerting them that @ReginasWarrior sent a message in her group chat. “Five bucks says that’s about the pictures.”

“Might as well just kiss you now.”

“Nuhuh, cash only.”

Emma gasped in mock horror, “You would make me pay?! But you’re rich and I’m just a lowly barista!”

Regina chuckled, smirking at Emma, “I didn’t get all this money by just throwing it away every time a pretty girl offered me payment in kisses.”

Emma pouted, “Not even me, c’mon, you know how good my kisses are.”

Regina let out a thoughtful hum as she reached out to caress Emma’s cheek before running her thumb over Emma’s lips, “I suppose you’re right…”

“Of course I am.”

Regina rolled her eyes but still leaned in for a slow kiss, stroking Emma’s cheek softly even after she pulled back, “I changed my mind, I’d actually like that money.”

Emma gasped, shoving Regina away and snatching her phone back, scrambling to the other side of the couch and opening up her messages to start reading them, ignoring Regina’s laughter.

Emma glanced from around her phone a moment later when she noticed her laughter stop, smiling as she watched the woman relaxing into the couch as she watched the TV, smiling softly at the shenanigans the characters were getting up to.

 _“Hey guys.”_ Emma sent after she read through most of the nearly 600 messages on her phone, most of them freaking out over the pictures and trying to guess what was keeping Emma so busy today.

 **“SWAN!!”** **  
**

**“DUCKLING!”** **  
**

**“BITCH! WHAT UP!?”** **  
**

**“Hi, Em!”** **  
**

Emma laughed at the quick replies, _“How was your evening?”_ _  
_

**“Fuck off! Unimportant compared to yours, Duckling!”** Meri sent and Emma chuckled slightly to herself, looking over at Regina as a soft smile spread across her face.

 _“I don’t kiss and tell.”_ _  
_

**“Emma! OMG! Did you guys!?”** **  
**

Emma rolled her eyes at Mary Margaret, _“Didn’t I just say I don’t kiss and tell???”_ _  
_

**“Well you looked like you were about to jump her on the red carpet so I’m going with a big giant YESSSS! Which I’m assuming you and the Queen were screaming a lot last night.”** **  
**

_“Fuck off, Meri.”_ _  
_

**“Leave her alone guys…she’ll tell if she wants to…Regina is a celebrity…I think it’s sweet that she’s trying to keep her personal life private.”** **  
**

**“Stop being such a romantic, M &M!”** **  
**

_“You guys are ridiculous. But if you must know it was the best night of my life, I had so much fun! I hung out with freaking Gillian Anderson! And it was just amazing…”_ _  
_

**“I think I’m gonna need new teeth because they all just fell out from all that sweetness!”** **  
**

_“HA HA, Rubes! I’m serious, it was fucking amazing! Fuck, I love her sm guys…I’m stupid in love with her! I practically proposed to her this morning!”_ _  
_

**“SWAN! YOU DIDN’T”** **  
**

**“OMG EMMA!”** **  
**

**“DUCKLING! YOU’VE BEEN SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME WITH M &M!!!”** **  
**

**“HEY!”** **  
**

**“WHAT!? IT’S TRUE!!!”** **  
**

**“SHIT, EM…”** **  
**

**“When you say practically???”** **  
**

Emma sighed, glancing over at Regina before looking back at her phone, _“I dunno, shit got real and I sorta told her she was it for me…but guys, I really think she is…I can’t see a future without her in it anymore…she mentioned wanting marriage and kids one day and I just…when I pictured that, that kinda future it had her in it…I’m totally fucked…I’m moving like waaay too fast, aren’t I?”_ _  
_

**“Oh, Duckling…”** **  
**

_“Rubes! Don’t say it like that!”_  Emma let out a groan, eyes widening a second later to shoot over her phone at Regina who was looking at her with a single eyebrow raised.

“You okay, darling?”

“Mhmm, the guys are just teasing me.”

Regina nodded, pursing her lips before turning back to the TV but she let her hand fall to Emma’s ankle offering comfort even if Emma said she was fine and all it did was further Emma’s struggles in her bottomless pit of love for this damn woman!

 _“GUYS! I accidentally groaned out loud and she got worried but I said I was fine but like she KNEW I wasn’t and now she’s got her hand on my ankle as comfort…OMG GUYSSSSS!!!!! SHE’S CARESSING IT NOWWWWWW!!! I’M GONNA LIKE CRY!!! I LOVE HER SM!!! SOMEONE COME SLAP MEEEEE!!!”_ _  
_

**“Oh Emma, honey…what did she say???”** **  
**

_“MARY MARGARET!! SERIOUSLY!?! Like it wasn’t THAT obvious…I don’t even think she noticed…UGH!! WHY AM I LIKE THIS!?!”_ _  
_

**“I’m sure there’s plenty of reasons but I’m going with you’re dating Regina Mills and she’s literally a goddess.”** **  
**

**“Also like at her place?? So if I were to come slap you I’d go to her house??? My question is…what is she wearing???”** **  
**

_“RUBY!! I DUCKING HATE YOU GUYS!!!”_ _  
_

_“FUCKING** ugh!! Stupid ac!!”_ _  
_

_“Also currently more than me since she stole my shirt to open the door.”_ _  
_

**“So what you’re saying is you’re messaging us naked??? With a practically naked Regina Mills caressing your ankle???? I don’t…this does not compute…Mulan, does this make sense!? Ruby!? M &M you gotta agree this is a poor choice!”** **  
**

**“Yeah, Swan this makes very little sense, if I were in your situation I’d be making her scream my name.”** **  
**

**“I agree with Meri and Mulan, Emma.”** **  
**

_“Guyssssss.”_ _  
_

**“Yeah, seriously, Duckling I’m seriously disappointed in you.”** **  
**

_“Y’all can like fuck right off…I’m here for support. You think I don’t know these things??? You haven’t seen her naked! AND YOU NEVER WILL BTW!”_ _  
_

**“Lol duckling we all saw that movie and Supernatural”** **  
**

_“Yeah well I’ve seen the real thing…touched the real thing…kissed the real thing! So huh!”_ _  
_

**“Duckling, you’re not helping your case.”** **  
**

_“I’m starting to notice that tbh…I’m just making myself horny.”_ _  
_

**“Oh duckling…”** **  
**

**“Ha! Same!”** **  
**

**“Meri!”** **  
**

_“Merida! Dude!!”_ _  
_

**“Jus the truth, Duckling!”** **  
**

_“You know what I’m leaving because you’re all assholes and I hate you!”_ _  
_

**“Emma! Wait!”** **  
**

_“Yes?”_ _  
_

Emma’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when a photo showed up in the chat quickly followed by a bunch of others, her cheeks reddening the more she looked at them.

“Are you alright, Em?” Regina’s voice was soft with the slightest hint of worry.

“Peachy…” Emma blushed deeper when she heard how gravely her voice sounded.

“Are you sure?”

“Hmm? Yeah, totally.” Her voice cracked and Regina let out a breathy chuckle.

“What are they sending you?”

Emma looked at the slow gif of Regina dancing, the slow sway of her hips, her ass in that tight dress. “Uh…” She about died when she was then met with a picture of her and Regina making out, they were out in the world so much it only took Emma a moment to realize it was from one of her set visits… “They’re just being assholes.”

Regina leaned forward, snatching the phone from Emma who let out a whiney “Hey!” as she shot up to snatch it back but froze as Regina let out this really sexy thoughtful hum…like she was remembering that day as well.

“I see…” Regina breathed, locking the phone and practically tossing it onto the coffee table as she turned to smirk slyly at Emma.

“Regina, if I don’t respond they’ll think they won and I jumped you!”

“Wouldn’t want that now would we?”

“Gina…” Regina’s brow shot up, “Regina…they can’t know they won! They’ll never shut up!”

“But they didn’t win because I believe it is I doing the jumping,” Regina ran her finger down Emma’s bare chest and Emma practically squirmed under the touch, “But if it will make you feel better I guess we can let them know they lost…”

“Yea…wait what?” Emma blinked slowly as Regina pulled away, standing to scoop up Emma’s phone and unlock it…Emma suddenly regrets she never changed her password after Regina guessed it... which wasn’t hard considering it was the woman’s birthday...why did she have to be such trash?! “Regina…what’re you doing?!”

“Alerting them that they lost.”

Emma shot up from the couch, Regina backing away as she typed on the phone, “C’mon, Regina…”

“I thought you wanted this?”

“I mean I do but they’ll know it’s you! You write so much more…intellectually.”

“What?” Regina looked up at her, letting out a dark chuckle, “You think my plan is to sound like you, lover?”  
Emma groaned, stomping her foot making Regina smirk at her, eyes skimming over her practically naked body, “Don’t look at me like that! I’m annoyed with you!”

“Is that so, Miss Swan?”

“I hate you…”

“Love you too.”

“Just give me my phone…”

“Okay,” Regina smirked handing over the device and dropping back onto the couch, proud smirk on her face.

“I don’t like that look…you’re only proud when you do something truly evil.”

Regina let out a dark laugh, eyes skimming over Emma again.

Emma grimaced before looking down at her phone and groaning at the message looking back at her.

 _“Sorry, Emma is a little busy, but she wanted you to know you didn’t win, that it is I who “jumped” her. Have a lovely day, ladies, I’m going to…what is it you said…make Emma scream my name?”_ followed by a gif from when Regina was the Evil Queen, waving with a little evil smirk on her face.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this…also how did you know they said that? Did you scroll up!?” Emma yelped and Regina let out a dark chuckle.

“Two messages up, dear.”

Emma scrolled and groaned at a gif of one of Regina’s characters having an orgasm, Meri captioning it with **“This how she looked when she screamed your name last night?”** “I really fucking hate them.”

Regina laughed again before reaching out to Emma’s thigh, hand wrapping around the back to tug her closer to her, “C’mere, Emma.”

“I didn’t tell them anything! Promise, I respect your privacy!”

“I know, mi querida.”

Emma sighed, dropping her phone to the coffee table, ignoring her friends screaming as she let Regina pull her forward before she lowered herself into Regina’s lap, straddling her hips.

“I trust you, Emma…and they’re your friends, you can talk to them if you want.” Regina reassured, kissing Emma’s nose making her snicker before kissing the corner of her lips, “I don’t expect you to keep everything in 'cause I’m famous, I know sometimes you need to talk about things with your friends but I also trust you to know what can and can’t be shared.”

“I know…I just like our bubble sometimes.” Emma sighed, resting her head to Regina’s “and Mary Margaret can’t like keep a secret to save her life.”

Regina chuckled, wrapping her arms around Emma’s waist and skimming her fingertips along her spine like Emma did all last night.

Emma hummed, draping her arms around Regina’s neck and mindlessly playing with her hair. “So I can tell them that last night was the greatest night of my life and that you’re a fucking goddess in bed?”

Regina snickered, “I suppose. If you want to tell them that.”

“Kinda already did…maybe not the great in bed thing…but I can totally add that…although you did say that was the best way to describe yourself a few years back.”

“Yes, I remember that very well…I can never forget the screaming that happened after.”

“I can never forget the odd looks I got when I accidentally screamed in public.”

Regina breathed out a laugh, pecking Emma on the lips, “For the record, Emma, you’re also phenomenal in bed.”

“You know, I figured considering how loud you screamed my name last night…and how many times…and those noises…”

Regina slapped her ass and Emma chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her gently, “dick.”

Emma pecked her lips again. “Love you too.”

Regina smiled against her lips, tipping her head back toward Emma’s to join their lips again in a slow kiss, hands splayed at her lower back.

Emma sighed into it, her thumbs running over Regina’s cheekbones as she slowly deepened it, slow and filled with so much love Emma couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, making Regina pull back and kiss the corner of her mouth then her cheek before Emma directed her back to her mouth, Regina chuckling into her mouth.

“Shhh.”

Regina pulled Emma in closer, slipping her tongue into Emma’s mouth twirling it around Emma’s tongue sensually, letting her fingers softly glide over Emma’s back causing Emma to shiver slightly under her touch but she kept it slow and soft.

Emma pulled her head in closer, fingers tangling in Regina’s hair making her smirk as she pulled back to peck Emma’s lips before peppering kisses along her jaw.

“Mmm.” Emma hummed, tilting her head back slightly to offer Regina more room.

Regina kissed back toward her mouth, continuing the slow kisses as her hands skimmed down Emma’s back, over her sides, hips, and then gently ran them other her thighs, touch caring and gentle making Emma whimper in the kiss from the love oozing from every touch. “You okay?” Regina breathed against her lips, pecking the corner of her mouth again, squeezing the bare thighs under her hands.

“Great. Just don’t stop.” Emma said and Regina pulled back to lock their eyes when she heard the emotion in her voice, moving one of her hands from Emma’s thigh to cup Emma’s jaw, thumb running along her cheekbone, lost in the emotion held in those sea green eyes. “Regina?”

Regina smiled softly at her, moving her thumb to trace over Emma’s lips then down to the cleft in her chin, grinning to herself before she leaned in to peck Emma’s lips, her hand travelling down to Emma’s neck as she kissed the cleft in her chin, before locking their lips in a slow kiss again. The hand that was still on her thigh moved up to grip Emma’s hip, Regina’s thumb tracing along the top of Emma’s hipbone.

Emma let out a content hum into the kiss and Regina moved her hand on Emma’s neck to trace a finger over her collarbone, feeling the hitch in her breath against her lips making her grin before she deepened the kiss again, Emma’s grip in her hair tightening.

She let her finger trace over the swell of Emma’s breast, enjoying the quickening of her breath and the goosebumps that formed over her skin before she moved her finger to trail down Emma’s arm enjoying the slightly irritated groan a little bit more.

“Tease,” Emma said into the kiss and Regina couldn’t help but chuckle as she skimmed her finger back down Emma’s arm and down her side, Emma twitching slightly under her touch, her other hand moving up Emma’s side again then back down, pulling Emma in closer and kissing along her jaw as she let her hands skim over Emma’s abs, slowly before she wrapped them around Emma’s back again, counting the notches in her spine as she kissed her way down Emma’s neck, smiling into it as Emma’s breathing hitched and she used her grip in her hair to pull her in closer.

Emma rolled her hips into Regina making her let out a deep chuckle against her neck making a shiver run down Emma’s spine. Regina looked up at Emma, her head tilted back to give Regina enough room to explore her neck, truly magnificent that Regina had to kiss her way back up her neck, placing open mouth kisses to the underside of her jaw, sucking on her pulse point making Emma moan in approval as Regina felt the thing pounding against her tongue.

Regina kissed down the column of Emma’s throat, along her collarbone and back, her hands continuing their teasing movements along Emma’s back before she moved her head lower to place a kiss to her sternum, Emma’s breath hitching and freezing as Regina kissed along her chest stopping over the fast beating of Emma’s heart and placing a kiss there, Emma’s hands tightening in her hair, her chest heaving with unsteady breaths as Regina kissed over the swell of her breast, hands moving to her thighs massaging them gently as she finally pulled Emma’s nipple into her mouth.

Emma’s gasped before a low moan left her mouth, pulling Regina’s head closer to her chest as her hips rolled again. “R’gina…”

“Hmm?” Regina hummed around her nipple making Emma groan before Regina flicked her tongue over the stiff peak.

“Fuck…” Emma moaned, hips rolling again looking for some relief.

Regina released her nipple, kissing over Emma’s chest to the other as her hands gripped the back of Emma’s thighs, scraping her teeth over her skin before flipping Emma so she was laying on her back along the length of the couch, green eyes wide and breathing erratic as Regina smirked down at her, hands moving over Emma’s abdomen as she settled between her thighs, palming both her breasts as she lowered her mouth over Emma’s slipping her tongue into her mouth for a deep kiss, Emma wrapping her legs around Regina’s back to pull her in closer, her hands gripping onto the back of Regina’s shirt.

“I want to feel you.” Emma panted and Regina pulled back, her fingers skimming across Emma’s abdomen and over her thighs as she sat back on her legs, fiddling with the first button on her shirt, “Don’t be such a fucking tease!” Emma whimpered and Regina chuckled, catching the hand reaching for her, bringing it to her lips to kiss Emma’s palm before placing it on Emma’s stomach. “C’mon!”

“No touching.” Emma pouted and Regina chuckled as she popped the first button which shut up all Emma’s whining and made her breathing pick up again as Regina slowly revealed more skin to her, Regina watching as Emma pulled her lip between her teeth, her fingers lazily skimming over her own belly as she watched Regina’s slow movements.

“You’re so fucking hot.”

Regina smiled at her, letting her eyes roam over Emma’s bare skin, smiling at the marks she left over her chest and abdomen last night before she let her eyes skim back up to lock with Emma’s, “So are you, Emma…truly magnificent.” Emma blushed a bright pink, about to say something else but when Regina slipped her shirt off her shoulders revealing her bare chest Emma froze, her breathing stopped for a few seconds before speeding up again, Regina tossing the garment across the room before she ran her hands over Emma’s thighs and leaving them on her abdomen, fingers just touching the underside of Emma’s breasts as she slowly lowered herself onto her, locking their lips in an agonizingly slow kiss, hovering over her body so her nipples just barely touched Emma’s every few breaths, keeping herself stable by her thighs bracketing Emma’s ass.

Emma’s hands skimmed over her back and Regina hummed enjoying the touch for a second before moving back, snatching Emma’s hands from her body and quickly pinning them above her head, Emma pouting up at her, “I said no touching.”

“C’mon, R’gina!” Emma whined, bucking her hips slightly to try and get Regina’s attention.

“Behave.” Regina husked, lowering herself to cover Emma’s mouth in another slow kiss, deepening it when Emma relaxed under her, “Good girl.” Emma moaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers with Regina’s as their tongues slide together, Regina lowering herself over Emma a little bit more, Emma’s breath catching when she felt their breast press together.

Regina squeezed her hands before loosening her hold, her fingers running along Emma’s wrists before taking both of them into her hands and pressing them into her hair, Emma gripping on instantly, pulling her in closer as Regina nipped at her bottom lip, her hands skimming down Emma’s body again, running along her sides, over her thighs, back down again to skim over her abdomen, stopping just under her breasts again, Emma whimpering into their kiss again.

She rose slightly, hands massaging Emma’s breasts as she kissed her way back down her neck, paying special attention to those spots she knows drives Emma wild, kissing across her neck to the other side, leaving open mouth kisses over her skin, teeth nipping and scraping making Emma’s hands tighten in her hair and breaths come out in quick pants again, trying to nudge Regina further down which only resulted in Regina to laugh against her throat, before she bit down Emma yelping before it turned into a loud moan, pulling Regina in closer as she soothed the skin with her tongue.

Regina started her downward descent again, nipping at her collarbone, as she moved her hands down Emma’s body, stroking her thighs as she kissed her way down Emma’s sternum, placing open mouth kisses against the swell of her breasts, avoiding her nipples, nipping at Emma’s skin every time she tried to tug her towards them, Emma whimpering and squirming under her.

Regina’s hands moved up the insides of Emma’s thighs, loving the way her breathing sped up and the goosebumps that rose across her skin, stopping when she could feel the warmth of Emma’s core at her fingertips, smirking against her skin as she moved her hands back down her legs, Emma whining loudly.

“Stop being such a fucking tease, Mills!” Emma demanded, words heavy with arousal. Regina snickered, kissing her way to Emma’s right breast, pulling back so she was hovering over a hard nipple, eyes slowly moving to search out Emma’s smirk on her lips as she waited for the woman to look down at her and when she did Regina swirled her tongue around her areola, Emma panting and gripping tighter at Regina’s hair. “Please…” Emma begged and Regina smirked up at her as she pulled her nipple into her mouth, Emma’s head falling back against the cushion with a loud moan, back arching up and gripping impossibly harder at Regina’s hair to keep her there.

Regina moved her hand up to Emma’s left breast, tweaking the nipple and making Emma’s hips roll up into her abdomen and another moan to leave her mouth.

“God, yes, R’gina.” Emma moans grinding her hips up into Regina.

Regina released Emma’s nipple with a pop, watching her heavy breathing for a second before she kissed her way over to the other one, her fingers moving to scrape along Emma’s sides and over her thighs as she twirls her tongue over a nipple and scraping her teeth over it, causing a beautiful rhythm of Emma’s moans and panting breaths.

Regina looks up at her, meeting Emma’s eyes as she releases her nipple, moving up to plant a long deep kiss to Emma’s mouth, reveling in the feel of their tongues swirling together, pulling her tongue back into her own mouth, testing Emma by welcoming her to try and gain control but when she doesn’t she sucks on her bottom lip before pulling back and grinning wickedly down at Emma. “Good girl,” Emma moans again and Regina nips her jaw once, sucks on her pulse point which is practically humming from how fast Emma’s heart is beating, grazing her teeth over it before she kisses her way down her throat, her fingers slipping between their bodies as she runs her finger over Emma’s soaking wet panties, Emma moaning as she bucked her hips more to try and get more than the teasing touch, Regina smirks against her chest before she kisses between the column of Emma’s breasts, moving down her abdomen and pausing when Emma’s breath hitches and her hands grip tightly into her hair again.

She looks up Emma’s body to meet her eyes but Emma’s head is thrown back breaths panting so she removes her finger from teasing Emma’s covered center listening to the annoyed whimper she lets out as she peppers a few kisses around her belly button until Emma looks down at her, sweat glistening on her forehead and breathing unsteady but she offers Regina a soft smile which Regina shoots back before continuing her kisses down Emma’s body, eyes never leaving Emma’s as she kissed the top of her underwear then over her hips, hands skimming down Emma’s thighs creating a trail of goosebumps she followed with her lips.

She sat back on her haunches, watching Emma’s heaving chest as she ran her hands back up her body, Emma squirming under her touch, their eyes locking as Regina hooked her fingers into the sides of Emma’s panties, “Hips up,” She orders and Emma does just that so Regina slowly pulls them down her legs, eyes locking onto Emma’s wet center and a moan leaving her mouth, her patience dissipating for a second and she nearly tears them the rest of the way off of her, Emma laughing slightly but she quickly stops when Regina pulls away completely. “What was that?”

“Regina, c’mon!” Emma drawled, pouting up at Regina, “I’m sorry, just don’t stop.”

Regina smirked, shifting so she was hovering over Emma, “beg.”

Emma whimpered, “Haven’t I already?!” Regina shook her head and Emma groaned, Regina smirking down at her as their nipples brushed together and Emma sighed, “Please, Regina, touch me, I beg of you! Please…god please just fucking touch me!”

Regina shifted back and Emma whimpered again but a slow sigh left her mouth as Regina lightly skimmed her fingers over Emma’s spread legs, “What was that?”

Emma whimpered, thrusting her hips to try and get Regina’s attention, and she just smirked at the gesture, eyes locked on her center as she licked her lips. “Regina I swear to fucking god if you don’t fucking do something I won’t touch you for a month!” Regina arched a brow, removing her hands, “Dammit, Regina! Please fuck me already!”

Regina chuckled darkly, skimming her hands up Emma’s body as she slowly lowered herself, Emma panting and squirming under Regina’s hands making her look up to meet Emma’s desperate eyes, “Mmm you’re practically dripping for me.”

Emma whimpered again but it quickly turned into a moan as Regina teasingly ran her finger through her folds, “Fuck…”

Regina smirked, lowering herself to place kisses on her hip bones and inside of Emma’s thighs, making her squirm under her touch again, a low moan leaving her lips making Regina glance up at her, locking their eyes together as she hovered over Emma’s center, slowly removing her finger as she lowered herself to swipe her tongue through Emma’s folds making Emma’s hands shoot to her hair again and a moan filled the room, Regina moaning at the taste of Emma and the feel of her fingers gripping almost painfully in her hair. Regina moved her tongue back up toward Emma’s clit, placing a kiss on it before swirling her tongue around it, making Emma’s hips buck up and a deep moan burst from her, thighs clenching around Regina’s head when she sucked the little bundle of nerves into her mouth, Emma screaming and gripping her hair tighter, pulling her closer to her center.

Regina looked up Emma’s body, love filling her chest as she licked back down Emma, her left hand gently caressing Emma’s quivering thigh, as she focused on pleasuring the woman she loved.

“Reg-yes fuck…Regina…” Emma moaned hand tightening more when Regina swirled her tongue around her center, “R’gina…”

Regina chuckled, meeting Emma’s eyes suddenly locked back on hers, “Hmmm?” She hummed and Emma twitched Regina kissing her clit again before sucking on it, Emma squeaking. Regina ran her tongue over her again before moving her right finger back toward Emma’s center, swirling it around her entrance.

“Fuck, yesss.”

Regina slipped her finger in, Emma’s hips buckling and Emma’s hand moving to grip Regina’s hand on her thigh, Regina started a slow movement, Emma’s breaths panting and moans filling the room, her grip tightening in Regina’s hair while she tangled their fingers together, squeezing her hand, “faster.”

Regina smiled against her, pulling her clit between her lips as she picked up the pace of her fingers, tongue swirling and sucking, her teeth scraping over it making Emma scream out her name, pulling her head in closer. She added a second finger and Emma called out again driving Regina mad, “So close…” Emma moaned and Regina curled her fingers, sucking hard on her clit and it wasn’t long before Emma’s walls clenched around her fingers, back arching high off the couch as she screamed Regina’s name over and over, Regina slowing her movements as Emma’s body started to sag, releasing her clit from her mouth as she watched Emma cum, felt it around her fingers.

She let her thumb gently caress Emma’s thigh, turning her head when Emma’s thighs relaxed and her back dropped back down to the couch to pepper kisses over her thigh, slipping her fingers out when she felt her fully relax, Emma blinking her eyes open to smile goofily at Regina.

“Hi,” She breathed, voice hoarse.

Regina flashed her a wide loving smile back before she crawled up Emma’s body, pecking her lips, “Hi,” She grinned when she pulled back to hover over her.

Emma leaned up to kiss her slowly, as she wrapped her in a tight hold, their bodies pressed together, “I love you.”

Regina smiled into the kiss, pulling back to look down at her, “I love you too.” She pecked her lips once before shifting to tuck her face into Emma’s neck, breathing in the smell of her.

Emma sighed, tracing her fingers over Regina’s back, “You’re very good at that…although the teasing was just mean.”

Regina chuckled against her neck, placing a kiss to it before she mumbled, “You enjoyed it.”

Emma kissed the side of her head, relaxing before she turned to look at the TV laughing when she saw Netflix’s _‘are you still watching "_   _The Good Place"_ _?’_ option on the screen, “Hey, Regina, did we just Netflix and Chill?”

“Idiot,” Regina mumbled but nuzzled closer into Emma’s neck.

Emma hummed, both of them relaxing into each other’s hold, “now you,” She stated and Regina chuckled into her neck again. “What?”

“Nothing,” Regina sighed pulling back to smile softly down at Emma, pecking her lips, “You’re cute after you cum, you get a soft looking.”

Emma huffed, “Well you’re hot when you cum so like, let me see that again.”

Regina hummed as Emma’s fingers skittered over her spine again, “If you insist.”

Emma snickered, leaning up to kiss her soundly.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Emma looked over when Regina returned from the laundry room, still wearing just the white button up except now it was open showing off her cute hot pink boy shorts that Emma was honestly shocked the woman owned.  
  
“Hey, sexy,” Emma smirked resting her chin on her folded hands on the back of the couch.  
  
Regina shook her head at her, smiling fondly as she stepped closer, leaning down to kiss Emma softly, “Hey to you.”  
  
“So what now?”

Regina laughed gently, the sound soft to Emma’s ears and warming her heart as she watched her walk around the couch and perch on the arm of the couch toes tucked under Emma’s calf. “Hmm, well we watched a movie, some TV,”

“Had sex.”

Regina laughed, shoving Emma’s leg with her foot, “did laundry…” Emma nodded as she hummed in thought, resting her head on the back of the couch, gazing lovingly at Regina, “What do you say to lunch?”

“You know I can never say no to food!”

Regina rolled her eyes moving off the couch and sauntering away, “Come along then, darling.”

“Happily,” Emma smirked, walking slowly behind her to enjoy that little extra sway to her hips.

“Idiot.”

“Dork.”

Regina glanced over her shoulder, sending her an evil grin, “Keep it up and you won’t get anything to eat.”

“Anything?” Emma asked, meaning obvious in her tone and even more as she wrapped her arms around Regina’s middle, hands splayed over her abdomen, kissing that spot just under Regina’s ear.

“Yes, anything.” Regina pulled Emma’s hands from around her waist before turning to face her, “now, be a dear and pull out the sandwich ingredients.” She gripped Emma’s shoulders, turning her around and giving her a little slap on her ass with the back of her hand making Emma startle slightly before a chuckle broke free.

“Of course, my queen.” Emma bowed dramatically, Regina shoving her shoulder playfully, loud bark of laughter leaving her lips as she smiled at Emma with that wide loving smile, eyes glinting mirthfully.

"Fuck, I love you..." Regina breathed, Emma straightening out, their eyes locking as their smiles matched in that easy loving way, the corners of their eyes crinkling with even the slightest of a smile, feeling whole, like they were in their own little bubble in that moment, in Regina's kitchen, the only ones in the universe. 

Emma held out her hand, Regina slipping her's into it slowly and letting Emma pull her into an embrace, bodies pressed together, hands tangled in hair and bunching up shirts...it was easy, simple, love...that's what all their actions spoke of, what every look screamed...love, pure, strong, true, love. "I have an idea!"

"Hmm?"

"But after food!" Regina laughed again, head flying back and Emma took that moment to kiss the column of her throat, peppering it with kisses, Regina's arms wrapping around Emma's neck hugging her to her body once again, giggles leaving her mouth as Emma picked her up off the ground, spinning her around a couple times before placing her atop the counter, pecking her lips quickly before stepping back, holding out her hands to Regina as she warned, "Stay."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm not a dog!"

Emma's eyes sparkled again before she dashed over to the fridge to pull out what they would need for sandwiches.

 

* * *

 

 Emma ran upstairs, coming back down a few seconds later with a pair of wool socks in her hands, dark sunglasses atop her head eyes sparkling jovially, "I've always wanted to try this..."

Regina arched a brow, "Try what?"

Emma giggled, "You know! Sliding across the floor in just the white button up, socks, and sunglasses!"

Regina's face lit up in excitement, grabbing the socks from Emma, "Me first!" she announced before she sat on the step to pull on the socks, holding out her hand for the sunglasses, "It's only fair since I'm already wearing the shirt," her eyes crinkled as she grinned proudly at Emma when the glasses were placed in her hands. 

"Okay, wait! Gotta cue up the song!" Regina giggled as Emma ran from the room still only in her underwear, she was adorable though, childlike excitement on her features as she rushed back, remote to the sound system in her hand, "Okay," Emma looked around, moving to stand just in front of the steps of the foyer, pulling out her phone and turning on the camera, eyes shining again as she looked up at Regina, silently communicating as Regina smiled just as jovially as Emma, "Ready?"

"I was born ready, baby," Regina winked, Emma giggling at the failed attempt, Regina shifting on her feet and rolling up the cuffs of her shirt as she waited for Emma to press play.

Emma giggled, "Get into position!"

Regina huffed, moving to the hallway, disappearing for sight for a second before she peaked out again, "any day now, Swan..."

"Bossy," Emma sassed before she held out the remote, pressing play, laugher rumbling out of her as Regina slide across the floor, Regina spinning to look at her with a wide proud smile, their eyes locking for a second before they both broke out into joyous laughter, dropping to the floor under them as they laughed, Emma not stopping the filming as Regina fell onto her back, clutching her stomach as her body shook with her laughter, pulling herself up a few seconds later, taking the glasses from her face to wipe at the tears as she continued to laugh, Emma snapping multiple pictures of her looking so free and completely natural. She was free of makeup and hair in wild curls, one lock falling in front of her face in a ringlet, and her smile so wide it rivalled that of a toddler after too much candy; it crinkled the corners of her eyes and scrunched her nose up adorably as she snorted. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her legs splayed out in front of her and her hands pressed into the floor keeping her steady…she was the most beautiful thing Emma had ever seen. She fell more in love with her in that moment, and it only grew when Regina met her eyes from around the camera, sparkling playfully, flirtatiously as she crawled toward Emma, taking the camera from her and smiling that mischievous little smile of hers as she slipped off her socks and started unbuttoning her shirt, husking, “Your turn,” before tossing the items of clothing at her. 

Emma smiled widely, pulling the items on only doing up a couple buttons of her shirt before Regina grabbed her by the lapels, pulling her in for a smouldering kiss before she shoved her away, eyes glimmering as she whispered, "For luck."

Emma smiled widely at her, blowing a kiss into the camera as she pulled herself to her feet, moving as carefully and fast as she could to her mark, Regina's giggles warming her up from the inside.

After that they went swimming and played all the stupid pool games from childhood, they made love again, barely making it into the house let alone up the stairs. Then Emma made them dinner while Regina handled a work call, kicking her out when Emma wouldn’t stop touching her, her last straw was when Emma ran her finger across the sole of her foot making her squeal with surprise and laughter.

They ate silently, constantly touching, brushing the other, and once they were done dinner they danced in the backyard, slowly to the soft sounds of ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran featuring Beyoncé, their hands clasped together against Emma’s chest, moving in a simple box step, perfectly in sync.

There was something oddly poetic about it, with them literally dancing barefoot in the grass, sure the sun hadn’t totally set yet but when their eyes met nothing had ever felt so, well, perfect.

“Stay with me,” Regina breathed against Emma’s lips, looking at her with loving yet slightly sad eyes, “I don’t want you to go back to the loft yet.”

Emma leaned forward to cross the minimal distance between them to place a slow loving kiss against the slightly pouty lips. “Well, I’m sure after yesterday the press will be swarming again.”

Regina laughed at the little smirk playing on Emma’s lips, “I believe I’m starting to rub off on you, mi querida.”

“Mmm, yeah, there’s definitely been some rubbing.”

Regina threw her head back in a laugh, stumbling into Emma’s body when she pulled Regina closer. Regina tipping her head to Emma’s shoulder as her body shook with laughter, Emma found the sound more beautiful than any song that ever existed, she couldn't help but to join in, coughing on her laughter as Regina stated lovingly against her neck, “idiot.”

Emma snuggled her closer, swaying them back and forth to another slow song playing from the speakers. “geek.”

Regina sighed, body relaxing into Emma with the single motion, arms wrapped around her neck, fingers tangling in blonde waves. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Babe.”

Regina kissed her neck, smiling against the skin, “take me upstairs, _lover_.”

Emma chuckled, hoisting her off her feet making Regina gasp and instinctively wrap her legs around Emma’s waist, holding on for dear life. “It would be an honour, my queen.”

Regina laughed into her neck, pulling back to lock their lips in a heated kiss…they did not make it upstairs that time either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!! And remember, please comment, the abyss where my soul once was NEEDS it XD 
> 
> WELL HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL VALENTINES DAY, LOVELIES!! 
> 
> -Ang.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, first date and more cuteness
> 
> Please Review, it feeds my blackened soul :P


End file.
